Cars: The robots within
by nickmetroid
Summary: Cars & Transformers Crossover. Taking place after the CARS movie & game McQueen & Friends will be 'Transformed' when they enter the war of the Autobots & Decepticons. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1 McQueens return

_**CARS: THE ROBOTS WITHIN**_

_A CARS/Transformers crossover story_

Summary: I really think that a crossover between CARS and Transformers would work. Transformers as you may already know are robots from planet Cybertron who can assume disguises as Vehicles (not all but most) and these vehicular disguises worked well in the human world. So I thought that they would be even better disguised if they were living among a world populated and ruled by vehicles, they would have more freedom among the CARS world. But don't worry CARS fans I'm aiming this fanfic to be a 50/50 story between the two franchises. Somebody was also doing a CARS/Transformers story but I think that's gone dead so I set out to do my own. This story will start in Radiator Springs and is set after the game (the game was a sort of sequel taking place after the film) so no changes were made to the original story of the film and game in this story. During the story I imagined King and his Wife moving to Radiator Springs after King's retirement just on the thought that RS is where King's inspiration Doc lives and I imagined the nice little town being a suitable place for them to live.

As for the story of the Transformers you'll have to read on ;) but I will tell you that this story is sort of inspired by IDW's comics, and that when the Transformers meet McQueen and Friends, McQueen's life will never be the same again. So without more delay let's roll out!

Cars and all its characters are © to Pixar/Disney,

Transformers is © to Hasbro/Takara.

_**Chapter 1: The News**_

It was another busy day at Flo's café. Thirsty customers who needed their petrol tanks refilling were queuing en masse around the café like VW Bugs to a headlight.

"Tia, Mia the Chevrolet is still waiting for his order at pump #5!" shouted Flo.

The two female twin Mazda MX-5's worked at Flos's nowadays and they were struggling to keep up with the orders.

"Hey Queen Momma looks like the customers are enjoying your Dinoco just as much as I'm enjoying looking into your eyes" said Ramone, husband of Flo.

"Ah you old lowrider you I still feel young when you talk to me like that. Wish my eyes were as colorful as they used to be."

Ramone was about to dish out another (almost argumentatively as these two said nothing to each other than compliments to counter the other) compliment when Sheriff appeared looking rather excited which was unusual as he was always in a serious mood when on duty and never showed much emotion (it comes with the job of policeman).

"Hey homes you look like you won the lottery or something" exclaimed Ramone.

"I just got off the phone. He's coming back!"

"Who is coming back?" queried Flo.

"Oh come on you know who I mean. HE is coming back Lighting McQueen!" Suddenly Flo and Ramone's faces shot with glee. Apparently Sheriff's news was also heard by Tia & Mia who dropped their trays and ran over screaming and laughing hysterically.

"OH MY GOSH HE'S COMING BACK" They screamed while the other cars waiting for service looked grumpily at the twins wondering why Tia & Mia aren't serving them.

"When does he get here?" asked Flo.

"Tonight, around seven thrity" replied Sheriff.

"Ah well honey we better get ready for him. The Kid has been gone forever with Sally and Mater."

"What did you have in mind snookums" Ramone asked.

"Well Honey we have to show that we missed them all and we have to repay Lightning for what he did to our town about a year ago so how about we throw him, Mater and Sally a little welcoming party?" (During the movie when McQueen finally found his place in Radiator Springs he bought back the fame and fortune to Radiator Springs when it was on the verge of being a ghost town with no income)

"That's a great idea Flo, I'll go tell Doc and the others right away."

Sheriff drove away to give the good news to the other residents, meanwhile Tia & Mia also rushed off to get changed back into their Lightning McQueen paint job at Ramone's place arguing who would impress McQueen more when he comes home. Flo was happy but then realized that she still had to attend to all the customers waiting to be served. She had a lot to do to prepare her place for tonight's party and a lot of customers to serve (especially when Tia & Mia ran off from work).

Later than night at seven thirty the visiting hours to Radiator Springs had thankfully died down so the party was going to be just between the residents. Right on time the Red Stock racing car and his tow truck friend and Porsche girlfriend were heading down the road back to Radiator Springs with the town in sight.

"Man that trip was sure fun I sure wished I bought a Di-gee-tel Cemera to show to the folks back home!"

"It's Camera Mater" said Lightning with a smile.

"HeHe Riiiiigghhht"

"So stickers what was the highlight of the trip for you?" said Sally.

"Oh that's easy, the race at Daytona Beach with those East Coast wannabes, they said I was a 'West Coast Weakling' but I showed them I was a 'East coast Destroyer, KACHOW!!" replied McQueen Triumphantly.

Sally giggled she thought he looked cute when he acted all macho. Suddenly Mater blurted out;

"Hey we're finally home……but err where is everybody?"

"Hey you're right Mater, maybe they're in bed?" replied Lightning.

"No that couldn't be its only seven thirty" replied Sally.

McQueen suggested they try Flo's at this time they all usually met up there after a hard day's work for a drink. The gang rounded the corner to Flo's when suddenly they were all taken aback with shock from bright lights & the loud sound of;

"SURPRISE!"

"What the?" said the three cars.

When they recovered from their initial shellshock, they saw banners all over the café which had 'Welcome home' written all over them. Their faces turned from awe to smiles when they saw the whole town had come out to greet them and throwing a party for their homecoming.

"You've been gone too long you three. I should lock you all up and throw away the key for being gone so long" said Sheriff, his lights flashing but these were only a light display for the party.

"Nice to see you've finally grown a sense of humor Sheriff. Then again you looked better when you were a grumpy police car" joked McQueen.

Sheriff snorted while muttering 'no good hot-rodder' under his breath but then laughed with McQueen's joke. Lightning then noticed a big red truck to his left, it was his good friend Mack.

"Mack you came too? Oh I'm so glad to see you made it too. I'm sorry I haven't been around to see you sooner"

"Aw don't mention it buddy-oh I've been busy working with Rust-eze if anything it should've been me that tried to come see you when I heard you were staying near my working place" Mack was very modest and a gentle giant at that. McQueen begged to differ with Mack but eventually started talking about how Mack was doing when the town's sole Doctor came up.

"Hey kid, it's been a long time" It was Doc Hudson, a racing legend who is now Radiator Springs Mayor/Judge/Doctor. This car has lead a very successful life.

"Hey Doc I'm glad you made it too. Why don't you tell me what happened here while I was away?"

"Oh Not much" replied the old car "Except that Radiator Springs has some new residents"

"Yeah I can see that" replied McQueen who noticed Tia & Mia waving and shouting his name frantically towards him. Sally rolled her eyes and giggled a little.

"Yeah them too but I was referring to someone who you already know quite well" Doc reversed a little to reveal a blue Plymouth superbird and his 1972 Chrysler wife who McQueen knew only too well.

"King you moved here?" he said with glee.

"You betcha kid" replied the King, like Doc he too was a legendary race car. McQueen replied;

"That's awesome, but why did you both move here from your big house in California?"

"Well Lightning to tell you the truth when we first visited here a year ago, me and Mrs. Weathers felt that this was our place y'know? A real 'find your own patch of ground and live there' thing. The people are so kind, the place is quiet and peaceful with a great view and so full of History…" the King was about to continue when his wife butted in.

"And he wanted to meet his childhood hero Doc Hudson" she smiled and so did King, while blushing slightly. Doc laughed as well and continued the conversation.

"Yep me and King have become the best of friends. He was even so kind to donate one of his own Piston Cup championships to the racing museum and we now have a gallery devoted to him as well."

"Yeah you two must be like peas in a pod talking about your accomplishments in racing and all that" replied McQueen, the King and Doc Smiled obviously hinting that McQueen was spot on the mark.

"Anyway enough of what's happened here, everyone is waiting for you three to tell them what happened on your travels, come on Flo's got Drinks waiting for you all" and with that McQueen, Mater and Sally joined all the other Cars waiting around Flo's eagerly awaiting the home comers to tell them of their adventures around America.

Much later that night when the party was all finished and everyone had called it a night, McQueen and Sally decided to take a drive up to their favorite viewing spot on Tailfin Pass (a large, forest covered mountain that overlooked Radiator Springs)

"I sure have missed this place Sally" sighed McQueen.

"Reminds me of when we first met, when you were still a big hot head" joked Sally

"Yeah but you also forgot to say 'handsome', 'charming' and 'athletic" McQueen said in his usual boastful tone.

"Tell you what stickers how about a race"

"Oh you're on Sally! Where to?"

"The top of the waterfall where the river meets the chasm and if you win I'll give you a special something" said Sally in a flirting tone finished with a wink. McQueen knew all too well that the reward would be a kiss.

And with that the two cars whizzed off up Tailfin pass. It was a close race but about six minutes later with the finish line in sight Sally was ahead by a second, her better handling allowed her to navigate the tight turns of the mountain better than the fast McQueen, however as the two cars turned towards the finish line they failed to notice a sign on the road warning of falling rocks.

"Too bad Stickers look like you're going to lose that kiss"

"Not on your life Sally. I still have my secret weapons, my boost tanks!" and with that McQueen roared up his booster tanks (known as 'noz' in the underground racing world of tuned up cars)

However the noise being generated by the booster tanks had caused rocks above them to give way. The two Cars braked to a sudden stop.

"What's happening?" said McQueen as more rocks fell.

"I think we started an avalanche!" shouted Sally.

"Don't shout you'll only make more fall!" shouted back McQueen but then realized he too was shouting.

It didn't take long for them to start driving for their lives when the whole side of the chasm they were driving on seemed to try and eat them alive. The two cars finally reached safety as they watched the avalanche pour into the river. After the dust had settled the cars looked at each other and Sally said;

"Jeez stickers you haven't been home a day and you're already causing trouble"

"Me? It was you who wanted to race and how would I know the whole mountain was going to collapse on top of us?" they looked at each other for a while but then laughed not because of their jokes but that they got out alive and thankfully, the avalanche did not seem to pose any danger to the nearby town.

They drove off to return home to turn in for the night laughing and yawning as they went. However they were totally unaware that life was beginning to stir in the mountain and not life as they know it today.

For, unwittingly they had just resumed a nine million year old alien war and Earth was going to become the new frontline.


	2. Chapter 2 the Reawakening

_**Chapter 2: The Reawakening**_

Deep inside of Tailfin Pass mountain there was silence, a silence so deafening it lasted for millions of years until now. First there was a huge rumbling noise that shook some of the mountain to its core and in its core lay a most astonishing secret.

First there was darkness but as the small earthquake finished it reactivated something. An alien super computer which would've made Earth based super computers look like an 8-bit Atari, stirred to life, its eternal slumber awakened by the seismic activity. The computers name was Teletran-1 and when it came online it sent out a basic droid to look for the ship's crew.

It didn't take long for T-1 to find them, the crew lay all over the floor, broken, twisted and in pieces. After it had found the bodies of all the crew T-1 initiated a repair and reactivation protocol, it beeped and flashed as it commanded several dozen floating droids to help the passengers who could be saved, once they were reactivated it was up to them to rebuild the ones who were too badly damaged for T-1's repair systems.

Several Hours passed as T-1 relocated the metallic corpses to the repair chambers and repaired the ones it could repair painstakingly. When the super computer had finally finished it took command of one of the droids and spoke to the leader of the crew and the ship.

"Optimus Prime" it said to a huge Red, Blue and silver robot. This was Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, a benevolent and respectful leader whose faction had vowed to protect justice and life from the scourge of the Decepticons wherever it may be.

"Optimus Prime!" said the droid again "do you receive me?" the massive Autobot finally stirred.

"Aaaahhhh…..T-1?"

"Yes Optimus Prime"

"What happened exactly?"

"According to last recorded archive files the Ark was assaulted by Decepticon warship Nemesis. Massive battle ensued but gravitational forces of pre-designated planet caused the Ark to crash, status of Decepticon warship unknown"

"How long have we been in Stasis Lock T-1?"

"Unknown, crash caused operating systems to shut down, have been unable to power back up until now. When systems were reactivated, droids recorded massive Autobot casualties and was only able to save you and a few others."

"Yes T-1 you did an excellent job and I thank you, we'll be able to reactivate the others ourselves, thankfully you were able to bring Ratchet and Wheeljack back online, with their help it shouldn't be too difficult saving the others."

"Any further orders Optimus Prime?"

"Yes T-1 I want you to survey the surrounding area of the Ark and I want to know how long we have been deactivated if you can find out that information." Ordered the big Autobot and the droid T-1 was commanding sped off to fulfill its orders.

Optimus looked to his fellow Autobots. The ones who T-1 was able to save were Prowl, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Bumblebee & Jazz.

"I see you were no worse for ware than I was" said Optimus. Prowl the Ark's second in command looked to his only superior.

"I am glad to see you and some of us are alive again Prime. But not all of us were so fortunate and how long have we been out for?"

"You will all know in due time Autobots, but for now we have a lot of work ahead of us as you can see." Said Optimus pointing to the Autobots still in Stasis Lock "Wheeljack, Ratchet thankfully you two are active to help us"

"Aw great I'm in Stasis Lock for Primus knows how long and I'm already cerebral circuitry high with repair jobs" despaired the Autobot Medic/Mechanic he got grumpy quite easily when there were a lot of repairs to be done especially all the times he has to repair Sideswipe & Sunstreaker for all the times they bit off more than they could chew.

"Ha Ha relax Ratchet, remember what they say on Cybertron 'a functional Autobot is always better than a functional Decepticon" said Wheeljack the Arks chief scientist on this mission, he saw the brighter side of things when it came to a repair job.

Optimus Prime laughed along with Wheeljack as Ratchet snorted even more. Suddenly T-1 arrived again.

"T-1 that was quick did you find out anything?"

"Affirmative, while I was unable to locate a suitable access to the outside world, scanners indicate that due to the seismic activity we are deep underground, however we are also above surface level so logic circuits indicate that we are likely to be deep inside a mountain. Other than that no other information was recorded"

"Very good T-1, help Ratchet and Wheeljack with the repairs, I will find a way to the outside world myself. Sideswipe front & center on the double!" ordered Optimus Prime. However the red Autobot was attending to the corpse of his twin brother Sunstreaker. While Prime was a little miffed the young warrior still lacked discipline and respect towards a senior officer he understood what must be going through Sideswipe's mind and he reached over to him.

"Don't worry Sideswipe Ratchet, Wheeljack and T-1 will do what they can for Sunstreaker but right now I have an important job for you"

"Are you sure Prime. Do you promise they can help Sunstreaker?" blubbered Sideswipe.

"…..I promise. But please follow me and I will brief you of what needs to be done"

Sideswipe smiled at Prime then whispered to his brother;

"Don't worry 'Streaker Prime says you're going to be alright" and followed his commander to the briefing room.

Back outside the side of the mountain started making noises again, but not hinting that there was going to be another avalanche. Sideswipe was drilling through the mountain with his extremely strong hydraulic powered drills. When he finally reached the outside he was taken back by the light of the Sun but was able to adjust his optics to match the surrounding light, he stepped outside closely followed by Prime, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz & Bumblebee.

Prime looked around; he sensed that this was not the same planet they landed on years ago.

"How long have we been out for?" he asked out loud.

"Judging by the density of foliage, fresh water, cleaner air and sustainable sunlight this planet is in its prime compared to the planet we originally had recorded on our data banks." replied Prowl in his logical tone.

"So we've been on this planet for well over a dozen millennia, maybe even several millions of years" Prime suddenly realized how long they have left the other Autobots on Cybertron for and worried that there might not even be a home to go back to now.

"What's our next course of action Prime, I wanna get out there and crush Decepticon heads" said Ironhide, the oldest soldier on the Ark and was dying for some action.

"Right now Ironhide we have wounded to tend to. In the mean time I will get T-1 to survey the planet and gain any information on this planet's dominant life form, how technologically advanced they are, how used they are to visitors from other words and if possible the location of the Decpeticons if they are here."

The Autobots went back inside to help Ratchet and Wheeljack while T-1 sent out reconnaissance drones to survey the area and gain intelligence.


	3. Chapter 3 Sarge's dream

_**Chapter 3: Sarge's Dream**_

Later during the night Sarge was sleeping soundly in the living quarters of his army surplus store. Reacting battles in his dreams when he was fighting in the war Sarge was a veteran and acted like a typical drill sergeant you see in the movies both to his recruits and his neighbors. He yelled during his sleep 'INCOMING' and 'Samson take the left flank' all that usual military dribble.

However he was awoken by something. He opened his eyes to see a bright light in his living quarters.

"What in the name of Patton's windshield?" he blared.

The light shone towards him as Sarge got its attention, it came closer. While Sarge was not one to show fear he was totally freaked out as he could make out the source of the light as some floating small UFO. It clicked and beeped as it seemed to be taking photos of him then it unleashed dazzling blue lights which seemed to form grids. The grid of blue light then duplicated into two and ran through Sarge as if it was 'scanning' him. Sarge shouted out loud;

"It's Roswell, its Roswell all over again the aliens have come for me!" he blared.

Then the droid that scanned him electrocuted Sarge, it was an attempt to knock him unconscious so he couldn't arouse attention and while it didn't hurt Sarge it sent him back to sleep. The droid dimmed its lights and then said;

"Suitable planetary disguise recorded, list under Autobot name file 'Hound'. Organic life detected in target." And then flew off into the sky without rousing any attention.

Hours passed and it was soon daylight, Sarge awoke feeling groggy, reminded him of how he felt after he and the guys found that Wine rack in Carentan '44. However he hadn't been drinking.

Then he realized the cause of his weird dream.

"Fillmore!" he muttered angrily as Sarge drove outside his surplus store to look for his next door neighbor.

"FILLMORE FRONT AND CENTER ON THE DOUBLE" he blared. Fillmore was a 60's VW 'Hippy' van and brewed his own organic fuel.

"Yo man quiet down, mother nature doesn't like to be disturbed this early in the morning you know?"

"Fillmore you good fer nothin' hippy truck, the fumes from that organic junk you've been brewing has been giving me hallucinations during my sleep" shouted Sarge.

"Woah chill out and slow down dude what's wrong with my super organic boost juice?"

"That hippy crap gives off a worse smell than a Sherman tank with an upset fuel tank and it's been giving me strange dreams, last night I thought I was been visited by little green men in small space ships!" Sarge was going to continue when McQueen had heard everything.

"Woah Sarge I agree with Fillmore you need to take a chill pill." Said Stickers

"Hush down private McQueen this battle is not your affair"

"Well could you at least tell me what you're shouting about?" asked McQueen, Sarge sighed and told him about the strange dream and how he thinks (or rather knows) its Fillmore's Organic fumes that's causing the dreams. Fillmore was quick to counter-argue;

"Woah man don't blame my juice, this thing is 100 pure organic, mother nature's gift to us and is meant to help the body not harm it."

"How would you know Fillmore, it's because of that stuff you constantly look like you've injected yourself with two hundred syringes of Morphine!" Sarge and Fillmore continued arguing with McQueen trying to calm them down when Doc drove in.

"That's enough you two as residents of Radiator Springs I expect you to get along better than this despite the differences you may have had in the past, Sarge calm down you're no longer in the army and Fillmore the 60's are over, stop acting like mother nature is the answer to everything." The two cars huffed then went back into their houses, after all Doc was the towns Judge and they wouldn't challenge his authority.

McQueen then talked to Doc;

"Don't you want to hear why they were arguing?" he said but Doc just laughed.

"Aw Kid I heard everything and they do it all the time. Sarge keeps having dreams and thinks its Fillmore's drink that's to blame and Fillmore thinks that his drink and Mother Nature can solve everyone's problems when all that will happen is that they'll look like Fillmore when they drink his juice. I'm sure they'll forget about this incident soon enough" then Doc suddenly looked at Lightning with a serious face.

"What happened up Tailfin Pass last night?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Stickers.

"I heard a rockslide up there, and then I noticed you and Sally were missing."

"Oh that….er….uuummm" Doc sighed.

"You and Sally were racing up there again weren't you?"

"Yeah" sighed Lightning shamefully.

"I've told you and Sally that you can't keep treating Radiator Springs as your own personal racing ground, you know about the speed laws and the dangers of some areas of Tailfin Pass."

"I'm sorry Doc me and Sally just wanted some time on our own, we just went up to our favorite looking spot and then we started to race. We raced up near the waterfall when suddenly the side of the chasm started collapsing"

"Because of all the noise you were making?" asked Doc, Lightning sighed again.

"Yeah"

"Listen Rookie if you don't want Sheriff to end up pounding you again you better start respecting the roads because it's for everyone not just you"

"Yeah I'm sorry Doc." Lightning did feel ashamed maybe because the rockslide might have posed a danger to everyone in Radiator Springs. Doc looked at him, sighed and smiled.

"But seeming as you just got back I'll let you off this time. But remember if you want to race use Willy's Butte."

"Yes Doc I will" and McQueen drove off quickly. Doc laughed a little but was then greeted by Sheriff.

"Hey Sheriff, what's the matter, your rear axel acting up again?"

"No Doc, I had the most weird dream last night" this got Doc's attention.

"Dream? What happened in it?"

"Well I dreamt that there was this floating thing in front of me when I was sleepin' then there were weird blue lights, it gave me an electric shock but before I drifted back to sleep I heard the words like 'Auto' & 'Bot' & 'Prowl"

Doc seemed dumbfounded.

"Come with me and tell me what else happened Sheriff" as the two cars drove into Doc's small hospital.


	4. Chapter 4 Intel

_**Chapter 4: Intel**_

While a few days had passed on the Ark all the Autobots were now repaired and accounted for. Optimus Prime was pleased to see all his troops in one piece and functioning again, Optimus was waiting by Teletran-one eagerly awaiting the computer's analysis of Earth. He saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker happily play-fighting with each other as brothers do obviously Sunstreaker was happy he was functioning again and Sideswipe even more so. Prime really saw himself and Ultra Magnus in the two rookie Autobot warriors before the war with the Decepticons. Suddenly T-1 flashed his monitor hinting he had important information coming through.

"T-1 report"

"Reconnaissance & Intelligence report finished Optimus Prime. All data downloaded and backed-up on all computers."

"Excellent T-1, begin briefing detail"

"Yes sir" said the super computer as it began to brief Optimus on the name of the planet & its inhabitants.

"The planet we are on is referred to as 'Earth' by its inhabitants"

"Can you give me more information on planet Earth's dominant life forms T-1?"

"Affirmative" and T-1 displayed holograms and images on its monitor of the Cars that inhabited Earth and explained how the cars were a unique mix of organic and mechanical body parts; Prime was taken back by this information.

"Amazing, you mean to tell me the dominant life forms of this planet are sentient vehicles that possess several organic body parts?"

"Affirmative, the dominant life forms of Earth are a unique mix of organic and mechanical body parts. While they run on fuel and wheels, they display intelligence, emotion, personality and have typical organic body parts like tongues & eyes."

"How technologically advanced are they T-1 and are they used to visitors from outer space?"

"While primitive compared to Cybertronian technology they have developed travel on land, sea and air, however this is only because of the vehicles that allow these types of transport. But they are beginning to develop space travel, despite this Earth is not used to visitors from other worlds, so it is recommended to avoid social contact and to keep our presence a secret to avoid interference from Earth based military forces."

"Of course, history has taught us all that inhabitants of planets not used to visitors from outer space have acted suspiciously and irrationally towards their visitors. We already have enough problems with our mission and the Decepticons never mind interference from Earthlings. Speaking of which were you able to detect any Decpeticon activity or their base of Operations?"

"Negative, while reconnaissance satellites performed a thorough & painstaking search on planet Earth's surface, it was unable to detect any Decepticon activity or their base of operations, it is likely they are either in stealth mode or are not on planet Earth at all" Prime sighed with frustration.

"Oh they're here alright. They must've figured out our mission to Earth by now and have probably already succeeded in their goal. Then again this planet is still flourishing with life & they need energy to live, so maybe we might've got lucky…."

Prime thought of his next course of action and tried to stop the thought of the Decepticons already victorious cloud his judgment.

"Then we will have to find Megatron and the Decepticons the hard way and that is to go out there and search for them and to do so we will have to assume Earth based alternative modes to prevent arousing suspicion among Earth's people, then find the 'regenesis' seeds before Megatron does."

Teletran-one replied;

"Optimus Prime if you wish to assume Earth based disguises this will require you and your troops to go through a 'bio-mechanical reanimation' procedure. Although on board stasis pods allow this procedure, it is extremely difficult and time consuming, however in turning your bodies' half mechanical/half organic it will allow the Autobots to navigate and withstand Earth's atmosphere and environment better than in Cybertronian mode."

"Do it T-1 and I trust you already found suitable alt-modes during your reconnaissance sweep?"

"Affirmative"

"Excellent, I will round up my forces and brief them on the situation. However I fear they might not like the sound of having to reformat into organic based alt-modes"

Once Prime had gathered the Autobots and briefed them on their mission, there was a lot of groaning and moaning from the troops.

"I don't want to look like an Earthling, I'm much happier with my Cybertron mode" moaned Huffer.

"This is a joke why would I want to grow flesh it would clash with my beautiful metallic structure" cried Sunstreaker.

"Don't worry Streak's you could always put a titanium container over your face to cover the eyes and mouth, then again you look like you need one now haha!" laughed Sideswipe, Sunstreaker was about to pounce 'Swipe when Prowl called for order.

"Quiet down Autobots, I know you may not like the idea but if we are going to operate on Earth we will have to look like the Earthling vehicles and act like we're one of them. Plus our Cybertronian modes will severely hamper our maneuverability in this planet's heavy gravitational pull" Prime continued for Prowl.

"While we would normally be able to scan vehicular modes and assume them almost instantly, this is not the same case. To gain organic body parts and functions our bodies will have to go through a complete reanimation stage in the on-board stasis pods. The process is a lengthy one so we will have to reformat a lot of you as soon as possible to save as much time as we can, but in the meantime I and Prowl will run things on the Ark while all of you are in the stasis pods. Hound, Mirage please step forward"

The two Autobots marched in front of Prime and saluted.

"I must ask that you two wait with me and Prowl while the others are being reformatted, I need you two with your special camouflage abilities guard the entrance of the base. When everyone else is finished, us four will enter the stasis pods while everyone else assumes duties around the Ark"

"Yes sir" replied Hound and Mirage.

"Very good now if everyone else would make their way to the stasis pods"

Prime spoke towards the ceiling.

"Teletran-one once all Autobots are in the stasis pods begin the reanimation procedure immediately."

"Affirmative Optimus Prime"

While the rest of the Autobots headed towards the Stasis Pods, Hound and Mirage went outside to assume their guard duties. Once outside they could really feel their weight combined with Earth's atmosphere weigh them down slightly.

"Hey Hound"

"Yeah Mirage?"

"How do you feel about being reformatted into a part organic creature?"

"Don't know really although I guess it would be nice to feel what an organic creature feels compared to a robot, how about you?"

"Uncomfortable really I wish we were still back on Cybertron. I miss home."

"I'm not sure about that myself Mirage. It seems quite nice out here I've never been to another planet before, plus there isn't the constant threat of the Decepticons like on Cybertron."

"Yeah I guess you're sorta right Hound, at least we'll have a bit peace and quiet but still there is no place like ho…."

Suddenly Hound silenced Mirage mid-sentence. His advanced tracker systems indicated that something was coming close.

"Quiet Mirage I can sense something approaching five o'clock of our position and closing to within seven-hundred feet."

"Could it be Decepticons?" said Mirage.

"No, my warning computer senses minimal threat, then again it could be a Decepticon trick"

"Let's check it out Hound" and the two Autobots took defensive positions in dense foliage next to a road.

They could hear the noise of engines getting closer and with every passing second they could also hear Earth based music.

"What is that terrible noise?" moaned Mirage holding his audio receptors.

"Judging by the rhythm and vocals I think it would be Earth based music."

Then as the source of the noise finally came into view Mirage & Hound could make out four unidentified vehicles.

"What are they?" asked Mirage.

"I think they must be Earthlings" replied Hound.

And Hound was right enough for they could see that the vehicles were talking to each other and that they had eyes and mouths. While unknown to Hound and Mirage these four vehicles were known as the D.R.H (Delinquent Road Hazards) or better known as Boost, DJ, Wingo and Snot Rod and as you might've guessed they had just been up to no good again, they were all laughing proudly of themselves.

"Hey Wingo that raid on the truck compound sure went like clockwork last night" said the DRH leader Boost, Wingo gave off his famous laugh (the same laugh you could hear in the movie (CARS).

"Yeah and we left those pigs in the dust, the Police couldn't catch a cold. Hey DJ like the merchandise we scrounged up for ya last night?"

"Yeah man, I got myself twenty of the latest hip hop albums last night and as for those boyband albums? They sure went to good use"

The entire DRH group laughed as they remembered how they broke all the boyband CD's and then used them to burst the tires of the Police cars in the getaway. DJ continued the conversation.

"Hey Boost were you nervous in the raid last night?"

"No way man, I was chillin' like a 'pillin"

Hound and Mirage looked at the cars with great confusion.

"Pigs, Chilling like a Pilling? What in the Universe are these guys talking about Hound?"

"I'm not sure Mirage but if I had to guess, I'd say it was native Earth slang. You know like how we say 'Slag' as a curse word on Cybertron?"

"Yeah I see where you're coming from now, maybe we should record this down so we can get an insight into Earth-based culture."

"I'm already doing just that Mirage" replied Hound as he filmed the DRH through his optics to his data storage banks.

Suddenly Snot Rod, the Orange American muscle car (and the least customized car out of the whole group) began to prepare for a sneeze.

"Aaahh……aaahhh…aaaaah…"

"Oh no Snot Rod is gonna blow!" cried Boost.

The other three Cars sped ahead and passed Hound and Mirage who they didn't notice. But as Snot Rod was right next to the two hidden Transformers:

"AAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and Snot Rod belted out a huge jet of flame in front of Mirage.

The blue Autobot was blinded for a moment and fell to the ground behind Hound.

"WAAAAHHHH!" he screamed and as he fell his body gave out a huge metallic 'thud'.

"What was that noise?" warned Boost. He turned to where Snot Rod was still recovering from the shellshock of his almighty sneeze.

Hound was tending to Mirage when he turned around. The flame from Snot Rod's exhaust had caused part of the foliage Hound was hiding behind to burn away and it partly revealed his face. Hound noticed but was too late; he was looking eye to eye with Boost.

Boost opened his mouth in awe as he could see two bright blue eyes staring at him through the bushes. Boost then got angry.

"Hey who's there?" he demanded, he feared it might've been police or a nosey car who found out about their raid and that they might go taddle on the DRH.

"Now you done it" Hound said to Mirage, while it was Hound that was seen, it was Mirage who caused all the noise.

"Let's burn rubber" ordered Mirage as the two Autobots Transformed and made a beeline for better cover in the forest. Boost was quick to give chase.

"After them Road Hazards, they're gonna taddle on us!" and the four yobs gave chase.

As the cars and Autobots twisted and turned through the forest trails the Autobots found themselves at two distinct disadvantages, their weight and dirt roads.

"How come we're going so slow? We should've outrun these primitive vehicles easily" cried Mirage, while Cybertronian vehicles could go MUCH faster than Earth Cars, their heavy metallic structures combined with Earth's gravity were slowing them both down considerably.

"It must be the gravity and this road Mirage. It feels like the ground is turning under my wheels!" obviously the two Autobots had never been on a dirt track before when they had been driving on the metal roads of Cybertron all their lives.

The Autobots could hear the cars telling them to stop and they'll let them go unhurt.

"They're gaining on us Hound!"

"Quick Mirage in here!" and Hound lead the way into some more dense forest.

"There they go DRH surround them that way is blocked off by a cliff" ordered Boost and he drove on forward while Wingo and DJ went left and Snot Rod right.

They drove through the forest to where the drop was expecting to catch the spies any moment. But as the tuners reached the edge of the cliff the would be spies were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" asked DJ.

Boost looked around, they should've seen them but somehow they had evaded the DRH.

"Ah lets go tuners, we should be long gone by the time they get the chance to tell any Police force" and ordered the DRH to go back to the main road.

When they were at a safe distance Mirage and Hound revealed their hiding spots, Hound used his advanced holograms to cloak him so he would look like a tree while Mirage as his name implies can turn invisible at will.

"By Primus, when Optimus said we would need our special camouflage abilities he was right" sighed Mirage with relief.

"Yeah let's report back with our findings" and the two began to walk back to the base entrance, they hadn't drove far anyway so it only took two minutes to get back.

However when they reached the base entrance they could see the DRH again. This time they had noticed the cave which wasn't there before.

"Hey man that cave wasn't there before" said DJ.

"Let's check it out tuners" ordered Boost and they drove nearer and nearer to the cave which was in fact the entrance to the Autobots base of operations.

"Oh no they're going to find out our base" cried Mirage.

"Not if I can help it" replied Hound and sneaked quickly and near enough to the base entrance…

Boost drove into the cave mouth and turned on his headlights but as he saw into the cave all it revealed was a dead end.

"Ah there's nothing here tuners it's empty. C'mon let's bounce" and the cars finally drove away from the Autobots base.

Once they were gone the back of the cave disappeared to reveal a door with the Autobot symbol. Mirage walked up to Hound.

"That's the second time you're holograms have saved us today Hound, an astrosecond later and those earthlings would've compromised our secret base"

"Yeah I love my holograms really I do. They've saved my life and other Autobots lives countless times" the two Autobots chuckled a little.

"C'mon Hound let's report back to Prime" and the two 'Bots walked through the doors to report to Optimus Prime.


	5. Chapter 5 The Decepticons

_**Chapter 5: The Decepticons**_

"You left your posts and you left the entrance to the entire base completely vulnerable to both Decepticon attack and discovery from curious Earthlings and the latter almost did happen if it wasn't thanks to Hound's holograms" blared Optimus Prime obviously upset that Mirage and Hound left their posts.

"But Prime we told you we had to escape otherwise those nosey Earthlings would have…" Prime cut Mirage off.

"I know that but you shouldn't have ventured off on your own to be nosey yourselves. If you detected anything suspicious you should have contacted me or Prowl and we would've given you further orders"

Mirage and Hound in unison said sorry. But thankfully for them Prime wasn't going to punish them.

"However you two did find out some very valuable information"

Hound and Mirage looked up confused.

"Not only did you record some short but valuable footage of Earth based culture you also found out an Earthling road system right outside of our base. This can prove to be a problem if we are to remain hidden in this mountain and had we not discovered it sooner our base would have already been compromised. So for finding us this information I will not dish out any reprimands." Mirage and Hound saluted with relief.

"Yes Prime, thank you sir" they said in Unison and Optimus laughed.

"Ok you two at ease. While you two were racing with Earthlings all the rest of the Autobots have finished being reformatted and it is now our turn to go in the stasis pods. Follow me."

Hound and Mirage followed Optimus & Prowl through to the pod chamber. When they entered Mirage saw Earthling cars all over.

"Primus, they're all over stop them!" he readied his gun and set it to stun, but Prime stopped him.

"Stand down Mirage, those are Autobots. This is the result of the reanimation procedure"

"Oh, sorry sir" said Mirage.

At the other end of the room Bumblebee still in robot mode was looking down to his partner Cliffjumper who was in Car mode.

"Well how do I look?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Well you look like an Earthling alright!" replied Bumblebee.

"What the slag is this thing anyway" said Cliffjumper holding out his tongue, Bumblebee then got a wicked idea.

He opened a small storage compartment in his arm and pulled out a bunch of prickly leaf branches but Cliffjumper did not know that.

"Here taste this" said Bumblebee with a smile, Cliffjumper licked the leaves.

"OOOWWW!" he yelled with Bumblebee rolling on the floor laughing.

"You piece of molten metal you did that on purpose" roared Cliffjumper in a muffled tone, because of his tongue swelling from the nettles.

Once Prime had regained order, he had the rest of the Autobots take over duties on the ark while himself, Hound, Prowl and Mirage changed into their alternative Earth modes. A whole day passed as T-1 reformatted the last four Autobots into Earth disguises, once the computer had finished Optimus Prime stepped out of his Pod.

"I feel, I feel so different" he said.

"Yet as different as it is it feels nice."

"That's because the new internal half organic/half robotic infrastructure within you can make you feel feelings like you've never felt before." Prime looked down to see a modern type of police car talking to him.

"Prowl is that you?"

"Yes Prime"

"What does that word say on your side?"

"It say's 'Police' T-1 explained to me that the 'police' are this planet's law enforcers."

"Excellent, disguising some of us as Earth based law enforcers will enable us to move more freely among this world and possibly gain the trust of the populous."

"Ah the old 'befriend the planet' strategy" said Prowl.

"Yes, in the case that we are compromised as aliens to this world we will act on that strategy. Perhaps offer them aid and protection from the Decepticons but we will worry about that later, right now we must set up patrols and scout the surrounding area in further detail Prowl seeming as you're disguised as an Earth based law enforcement officer you will lead the patrol."

"Yes Sir" replied Prowl bending his vehicle's radio antennae to form a salute, Optimus then gathered up his troops.

"Autobots listen up. I need seven volunteers to go on Patrol with Prowl, anyone wishing to go on patrol please come forward."

"Aw heck I've been dying to see some of the local area I'll go" said Bumblebee.

"I'll go too Prime I've been dying to sample a bit of Earth culture and get down to one of those thumping soundtracks that Hound recorded" said Jazz.

"I'm sick of being on guard duty. It's about time I got out there and gave Megatron a kick in the mouth so hard even Starscream will feel it" roared Ironhide.

"Wherever Ironhide goes I go. I want to prove to him that us small 'bots can be as tough as he is" said Brawn.

"I wanna go too Optimus, like Bumblebee I want to see more of Earth too" said Hound

"I'll go too, I don't want Hound to be on his own without me to protect him" said Mirage as he put his hand on Hound's Shoulder.

"Well I suppose I had better go too Prime. I'd rather be there to repair them on the field rather than going through the anguish of waiting for them to come back in the form of a walking junkyard" sighed Ratchet.

"Very well then you seven, you will go on patrol with Prowl, the rest of us will stay here and see to disguising our base from the main road so as to avoid any other curious Earthlings from sneaking into our base. But remember you're acting in stealth mode here so try not to interact too much with the locals or one wrong word or act could compromise us to them and the Decepticons. And if you run into any Decepticons try to draw them away to a secluded and unpopulated spot, we don't want collateral damage and to reveal ourselves to Earth, now transform and follow Prowl, he knows where to go."

And with that the seven Autobots transformed and joined up with Prowl.

"Let's roll out troops" he said and lead the way out the Ark, out of the forest and onto the road. As they drove down the road through Tailfin Pass Prowl heard a horrendous noise coming from nearby.

"By the optics of Alpha Trion what is that noise?" he asked.

It was Jazz, using his vehicle's radio he had tuned into a local music station and was listening to 'Route 66' by John Mayer and was bobbing along to the music as he went in enjoyment.

"Jazz turn that racket off will you, I get enough audio receptor aches from Blaster never mind you"

"Aw C'mon Prowl it would do you a world of good to just lay back and listen to some crazy tunes and getting to know music from other planets would really make you one cool robot among others" replied Jazz he was really into music and culture.

"As much as I want to learn other Cultures Jazz, I agree with Prowl that music is too off putting and it's distracting us from the mission at hand" said Bumblebee.

"Ah darn it, I sometimes think you 'Bots don't wanna become cool & hip"

"We Don't" replied Ironhide with a straight face.

Just then two cars drove through the group of Autobots at dazzling speed, they were both the same type of snazzy looking sports car but one was black, the other white. While they drove past one said in a voice that didn't change tone:

"Outta my way primitive creatures"

"How rude, I oughta kick him up the rear pipe!" shouted Bumblebee.

"Ignore them Bumblebee probably just some reckless Earth punks like Hound and Mirage ran into earlier" said Prowl.

"I don't think they were Earth punks Prowl" said Hound.

"What do you mean Hound?"

"Don't you smell it Prowl? That smell, those are Decepticons!"

"DECEPTICONS!?" shouted Irohinde "Where are they I'll blast them into dust!"

"Decepticons, are you sure Hound?" said Prowl.

"I'm certain, and judging by the black and white color scheme and exact same match of car I would say that was Runabout and Runamuck."

This didn't make Prowl happy, he wasn't expecting to not bump into Decepticons as was the reason for this whole search & destroy mission, but it turns out Decepticons found them and Prowl was totally taken by surprise by running into Decepticons this soon and so close to the Autobot's home base.

"What I don't get is, wouldn't we have been able to detect them coming so close to us?" asked Bumblebee.

"Unfortunately Autobots, at first we thought it was only a theory but it turns out T-1 was right in his warnings. By assuming an Organic based vehicle mode, our robot based tracking systems and computers are now defunct in vehicle mode." The rest of the Autobots almost screamed.

"You mean we're completely blind in vehicle mode? How are we meant to find the Decepticons?" roared Brawn.

"With our optics" replied Prowl, "But if those are Decepticons in Earth modes they didn't detect us either otherwise they would not have drove past us so closely."

"Well that's some good news but I better just say that those walking piles of Deceptijunk are getting away!" shouted Jazz.

"Ok Autobots follow them!" commanded Prowl and the Autobot group shot off in dazzling speed after the Deceptitwins Runabout & Runamuck, their Cybertron based engines combined with their new Earth bodies allowed them much greater speed on Earth than in their Cybertron modes.

Meanwhile the Decepticon twins were discussing their mission.

"What's the plan Runamuck?" asked Runabout.

"Megatron has ordered us to raid the nearby town for more fuel based energy at a place called Flo's. Once we steal the energy we head back to base and keep in stealth mode at all costs, so no going into robot mode"

Just then the Deceptitwins heard sirens, from an Earth based police car no doubt.

"What the Earthling police forces are after us already? There's no way they could've found out about our raid this Early" said a beleaguered Runamuck.

"We'll have to lose them, once we have we'll return to our objective" ordered Runabout and the two drove off at 210+ mph normally Earth based police couldn't catch them, but for some reason this one was catching up.

"What on Primus? Runamuck that police car is catching up to us at 220 mph plus." Runamuck looked into his rear view mirrors and Runabout was right.

"Something's not right" he said "quickly drive through the town, full speed!" and the Decepticons shot off with the (unknown to them) Autobots following closely behind.

Meanwhile back in Radiator Springs, outside of Flo's McQueen was flirting with Tia & Mia. Although he knew Sally wouldn't like it he still retained his flamboyant personality from before he moved to Radiator Springs. Tia & Mia were asking all sorts of questions.

"So Lightning how fast can you actually go?" said Tia.

"Yeah Lightning tell us!" said Mia.

"Aw girls, girls surely you know that my name, isn't just a name it also implies how fast I really am. I'm faster that fast, I'm quicker than quick, I'm Lightning!"

Just as McQueen was talking the Transformers rounded the corner…

"Yesiree I am the Fastest thing alive on this planet today nobody can beat my 900 hore power engine, KA-CHO…"

Lightning stopped in shock as he saw the disguised Transformers speed past him and Tia & Mia at 290-300mph. As the Transformers disappeared from sight within seconds the three cars were left with their mouths wide open in amazement. Sheriff drove into view, his facial expression the same as Stickers'.

"Man, there is no way I'm chasing after them at THAT speed!" said Sheriff.

Back to the chase, Runabout and Runamuck were still trying to evade the police but couldn't lose them. Runabout looked into his mirrors then noticed that civilian looking cars were with the police car going at the exact same speed.

"Hey Runabout look at those civvies behind the Earth police car, they're all going at the same speed!"

"This isn't right Runamuck civilian cars on Earth don't go that fast." Then the cars following them started firing lasers at the Decepticons.

Thankfully the Autobots were still able to use their hidden vehicular based weaponry in Car mode and were unloading on the Decepticons trying to aim for the tyres.

"They're firing at us, and if I'm not mistaken that's Energon fire, that can only mean one thing Runamuck"

"AUTOBOTS" replied Runamuck "Of course that is Prowl leading the pack, and we're outnumbered!"

"We're in over our heads Runamuck, Come on let's head towards the motorway and lose them in the busy traffic. Those sentimental fools won't dare endanger the lives of innocents." And they drove into the nearby highway with the Autobots following.

Innocent Cars were driving all along the motorway going through their daily routines. However (apart from the noise of the hundreds of engines) the peace and quiet was destroyed when Runabout & Runamuck burst onto the scene.

"Out of our way!" they shouted as they drove into the wrong lane (the right hand side) with all sorts of oncoming cars turning and braking to avoid collision.

"Hey watch out!" shouted a female car.

"Woah you lot from England or something? This is the wrong side ya morons!" shouted another male car.

But the Deceptitwins paid no attention to their screams and warnings as they drove in a straight line without putting any effort into avoiding the cars, and any cars that didn't move met steel with Cybertronian titanium (basically like a human trying to head butt a wall) and any cars that did collide with the Decepticons twisted and crashed into oblivion, the Decepticons just laughed at the expense of others misfortune, their strategy now was to create civilian casualties and hope the Autobots will give up chase to help the injured.

The Autobots in the meantime were trying desperately to avoid all the oncoming traffic and wreckage that the Decepticons were making. Ratchet looked around and saw the injured innocents crying for his help, he wondered why but when he looked in his rear mirror he saw the side of his vehicle form says 'ambulance'.

"Of course, T-1 must've given me an Earth based medical vehicle form" and as the Autobot's medic/mechanic it was pretty logical for him to be an Ambulance. Ratchet then stopped and was seen by Prowl who also stopped while the rest of the group gave chase.

"Ratchet why have you stopped?" asked Prowl.

"Those innocent vehicles, they need medical treatment" replied Ratchet.

"Leave that job to Earthling doctors Ratchet"

"No Prowl I am a doctor and as a doctor I have a responsibility to treat both Autobot & civilians wounded as a result of our battles. And if you haven't noticed I am an Earth doctor now." Ratchet tilted his side for Prowl to see the word 'Ambulance'.

"Of course T-1 must've given you an Earth based emergency vehicle as an alt mode."

"Please Prowl I have to help them; judging by the huge expanse of the desert it could be a long time before any Earth doctors get here." Prowl sighed, while he could do with the manpower, he knew as Autobots they had a responsibility or rather a mission to aid the innocent of planets the Autobots were fighting on.

"Very well Ratchet, do what you can for them but once Earthling emergency services arrive with sufficient resources I want you to rejoin the rest of us ASAP."

"Yes sir" replied Ratchet and watched Prowl drive back off and as he did so Ratchet tended to a badly wrecked car that lost his front wheels and was severely dented.

"Don't worry I'm here to help now"

Meanwhile Runabout and Runamuck could still see the Autobots behind them.

"Runamuck we're still being tailed, it won't be long till they catch us!"

"Well Runabout it's about time we called in reinforcements." And Runamuck got onto his car radio.

With Prowl gone for the meantime Ironhide took over as commander, not from his authority but from his experience. Compared to other Autobots, Ironhide had been fighting the Decepticons for millennia before most of the Autobots he's with now were even created.

"Come on guys, we almost got the little retro-rats" he shouted.

But then the Deceptitwins veered off the road, one went left the other right back into the desert. Ironhide was a little confused.

"Aahh those little Decepticon rookies must've turned yellow and ran." Said Brawn.

"Er hate to ruin your gloating Brawn but I think they just drove away to let the reinforcements handle us!" said Bumblebee as he hinted forward.

The rest of the Autobots looked forward nervously for they saw a most terrifying sight. Belting down the road and obliterating any cars that got in the way were five vehicles a large black truck with grey trailer, three sports cars and an F1 looking race car all with devious smiles on their faces as they smashed the other cars out of the way with Enjoyment.

"Outta my way ya little runts!" shouted the cackling black truck with the other smaller cars laughing.

While they were Earth based vehicles, judging by the color schemes and the voice of the truck, it did not take long for the Autobots to figure out who they were, for there was only a certain group in the entire universe that drove so recklessly, destructively and enjoyed it.

"STUNTICONS!"


	6. Chapter 6 The first battle

_**Chapter 6: The first battle**_

Prowl had arrived back with the rest of the Autobots, only to discover to his horror that they were facing a more dangerous enemy.

The Stunticons now disguised as Earth based vehicles are a group of dangerous individuals; while they drive dangerously they are as good on the road as any Autobot if not better. They all stopped to confront the Autobots.

"HAHAHAHA, well, well, well, if it isn't the puny little Autobots!" guffawed the black truck who was the Stunticon leader Motormaster.

"Shut yer dang mouth Motormaster, where are you hiding along with the rest of the Decepticons?" asked Ironhide.

"That I'm afraid Ironbrain is none of your business" said Breakdown, one of the more intelligent Stunticons; "Why should we need them when we can take care of you ourselves?"

"If you want to take care of us yourselves then why don't you come and prove it you Decepticoward" said an angry Brawn. Motormaster just laughed again.

"Stunticons Transform!" he ordered.

Meanwhile a female news helicopter was surveying the area.

"This is Amy Copter of American News Network reporting live from the Carburetor County highway, where eyewitness reports say multiple car accidents have happened all along the highway and judging by my camera's live feed the reports were true. They also say that the huge accident was caused by two unidentified twin sports cars and a group of four cars and a truck that at incredibly high speed smashed anyone that dared got in their way." The news copter then noticed among the carnage a Police car with a group of other Cars confronting a group of five other dangerous looking vehicles.

"Wait a minute; I can see that a Police car and several good willed Samaritans have cornered a truck and four other vehicles and my guess is that this was one of the groups responsible for the Carnage today no sign of the other group of two however."

Then the news heard the truck shout something then they seemed to fall apart.

"Hold on that group of five vehicles; they just seem to be falling apart or splitting apart. Wait…oh my……I don't believe this they just, they just changed. They're not Cars anymore, they're ROBOTS!" she shouted with awe.

Back at the ANN building from where the news was being reported, the news was met with amazed faces, one of the Camera cars shouted:

"Somebody get the boss! This is our new headline; no it's the news of the dang century!"

Back to the Autobots and Decepticons, the Stunticons now in their towering robot modes and lethal weapons loaded laughed at what they thought was the Autobots last moments. Prowl thought fast, in vehicle mode they couldn't fight the Decepticons, while it would risk the Autobots identities, the Decepticons already had revealed themselves to the world and it would be suicidal to fight them in vehicle mode.

"I guess we have no choice Autobots, TRANSFO…" but Prowl felt Electricity suddenly surge through his body and it cut him off mid-sentence. The other Autobots were being electrocuted and they bit their teeth in agony. After the shocking had stopped Prowl turned round to see Runabout & Runamuck in their robot modes and laughing almost maniacally.

"Tough luck Autobots, we've just taken away your most valuable battle assets" said Runabout.

Prowl saw their smoking guns; they were emitting smoke hinting it was them who electrocuted the Autobots. Prowl tried to transform to prevent any further sneak attacks but suddenly found himself in a horrible predicament. He couldn't transform. He looked around to see his comrades struggling and stretching, they too tried to transform but couldn't.

"Oh No" cried Prowl "Transfixation rays; it's scrambled our transformation programming!"

(Transfixation is a type of munitions designed by the Decepticons. It scrambles the Programming of a transformation procedure. In other words it makes Transformers forget how to transform)

"Transfixation? Oh no what do we do?" harked Bumblebee as he and the other Autobots were in distress, and they were going to be in further distress.

"Don't worry Autobots, this is just the beginning of your problems" chuckled Motormaster.

"Stunticons COMBINE!" the Autobots circuitry ran cold; they knew what was coming next. Meanwhile the ANN news copter was still recording all the action live.

"It appears the Police car and his civilian brothers in arms were ambushed by two other robots, and were zapped with some type of electricity bolt but thankfully they seem alright. Wait a minute! Those five shape shifting robots, they just combined! I repeat they just combined into one huge robot, judging by his size I'd estimate he's around sixty to eighty feet tall! I can't believe what I'm witnessing here and I am sure you feel the same too viewers" The people at ANN HQ were updating the country on the news as it came in (and by this time other news networks around the globe had gotten hold of the news).

The headlines on TV read 'Robots in Disguise: Unknown Cars change into giant mechanical monsters, then Combine to form one huge super machine' everyone in America was watching with awe.

Meanwhile the Autobots were now facing skywards to their newest threat in an already bad day. The Stunticons had combined into one huge robot which went by the name of Menasor. The Stunticons are a type of Decepticon assault group known as 'combiners' these groups that consist of a number of smaller robots have a unique ability to combine into one huge robot. Menasor was one of the most dangerous, his unstable personality and unpredictable rage makes him both a threat to Autobots and Decepticons who get in his way.

"MENASOR CRUSH, DESTROY!" screamed the giant robot. He lifted his right foot, preparing to crush the Autobots.

"AUTOBOTS ROLL FOR IT!" shouted Prowl, the Autobots reversed for their lives and barely avoided Menasor's huge foot which caused a small shockwave through the ground.

However some Autobots had forgotten about Runabout and Runamuck behind them, Brawn felt Runamuck punch right through his roof, and the Decepticon lifted the small Autobot Land Rover off the ground, his hand still inside Brawn. Then the Decepticon threw Brawn 30 feet away, as Brawn landed hard he rolled a further 20 feet and lay motionless. Runabout walked over to Brawn while Runamuck fired at the Autobots.

"They call you Brawn but I think they should call you Brain as in Branless" laughed Runabout as he readied to finish off the small Autobot.

"You're one to speak Runabout, last time I heard you couldn't calculate the difference between Titanium & Alluminium" Runabout turned around to see Jazz.

Jazz did a 360 degrees donut at Runabout's feet causing Jazz to 'tail whip' Runabout. The tail whip cause Runabout to fall flat on his back, as he grunted with confusion, Jazz pulled Brawn to safety near a sand dune.

"Don't worry little dude, we'll be back for ye, but I have to help the others first." Whispered Jazz, there was no response from Brawn he was still in stasis lock.

"Brawn is down!" shouted Ironhide but he felt a swift backhand from Menasor which sent him nearly half a mile.

Thankfully Ironhide's (as his name implies) tougher exterior protected him from Menasor's curshing blow and helped him survive the hard landing…..just.

"Aw man I'm getting to old for this" he muttered in pain but began to drive back towards the battle, he was a courageous Autobot.

"The giant combine robot and his two smaller friends are now attacking the Police car and his allies, a red van was punched miles away while a land rover was punched through the roof and is now out of action. I'm going in for a closer look." The news chopper was still recording everything and unfortunately for her she got a little too curious and greedy, hoping to get some good shots of this unique story she hoped she could use it to advance her career.

Too late she was spotted by Menasor.

"I'm trying to get a good angle of the monster's face….oh no he's seen me!" she cried.

"PATHETIC INSECT" roared Menasor. His almighty hand reached for the news chopper, over the news the television showed Menasor's hand cover the camera then the feed and contact with Amy had been lost as the screen showed the common but eerie sea of black, white and grey fuzz which only meant disaster.

The news team back at ANN HQ tried to regain contact with the news Chopper, fearing the worst.

"Amy, Amy come in are you alright come in!" said one car on his cell phone.

"AAAAHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!" screamed Amy, Menasor's grip tightening around her as he enjoyed her screams of pain.

"That poor helicopter is being crushed alive, we have to help her" cried Bumblebee.

"We will Bumblebee but at the moment we have to help ourselves as we are in no position to fight back" replied Prowl.

"Oh yes we are" Bumblebee said back and the brave little yellow VW Beetle headed right for Menasor.

"Bumblebee come back!" cried Prowl but 'Bee was too focused on rescuing Amy from a crushing fate. As he got nearer to the monster Menasor, 'Bee shouted up to the Decepticon.

"Hey Menasor, that's real big of you picking on innocent helicopters, how about you pick on a mechanism your own size?" shouted 'Bee.

"Like, YOU?" replied Menasor and Bumblebee followed up with a big "Uh-Oh".

He drove out of the way right before Menasor plowed his right hand through the concrete, Menasor now found his hand stuck and tried to pull it free. Bumblebee drove up Menasor's stuck arm, over Menasor's shoulders and down the right arm to where the Helicopter was being held.

"Help me" cried Amy.

Bumblebee thought to himself 'I hope Cybetronian titanium tastes nice.' He opened his mouth and bit down as hard as could on Menasor's thumb. The giant Decepticon howled and let go of the copter while Bumblebee jumped down to break her fall. As he landed he felt the crushing weight of the larger helicopter crash on him, but thankfully he wasn't too hurt and 'Bee lay down the chopper gently on the road.

Amy managed to speak out "Thank you" before falling into unconsciousness. Bumblebee dragged her away from the battle to safety.

"Good ole' Bumblebee saves the day again!" smiled Jazz.

While Bumblebee was one of the smallest Autobots, some of the larger robots really respected & looked up to the little robot's bravery and courage.

Menasor had recovered from the nasty little stinging pain from Bumblebee (no pun intended, honestly!) and was now furious and kicked Mirage away in the process. With more than 50 of Prowl's forces out of action he needed a plan and fast.

"We need to use Menasor's poor intellect to our Advantage" cried Prowl "And I think I know how."

Prowl got the attention of Runabout and Runamuck, who transformed and gave chase.

"Come back Autobot, and we promise we'll only maim you and not kill you" shouted Runabout.

Prowl headed straight for Menasor and started driving circles around him.

"Bet you can't shoot me Menasor!" taunted Prowl, the giant Decepticon grew angrier and in a blind rage readied his giant gun and fired blindly at Prowl.

The gun shots caused small explosions as they hit the ground but Prowl continued to evade and drive in circles. As Menasor fired more shots, he was so focused on Prowl he hadn't even noticed Runabout and Runamuck in vehicle mode chasing Prowl. It was only a matter of time when one of Menasor's shots accidentally struck the Deceptitwins. In a blinding explosion, Runabout and Runamuck screamed as they were blown into the sky, the force of the bang caused them to automatically change back into robot mode.

When they landed on the ground, they landed hard with several body parts missing and sustained severe bodily damage with chips and scratches all over their steel structure. In seconds they had entered Stasis Lock to save themselves from termination. Menasor realized his mistake but didn't show much compassion for his comrades, he now pulled out his massive sword in one hand.

"TIME FOR AUTOBOT SKEWERING!" he roared over and over again.

"Alright Autobots, with Runabout and Runamuck out of the picture we can focus on Menasor. Jazz give him one of your sound and light shows" said Prowl with a wink and smile.

"You got it chief, prepare for a rock and roll light and sound show, like you've never seen or heard before but I promise once it's over you will never experience anything like it again!" shouted the Autobot Porsche, he opened his doors and out popped two massive speakers and light projectors.

With a sound with more decibels than a full speed jet engine and lights twice as bright as the sun, Jazz aimed the noise and lights right at Menasor's face. The giant covered his optics with one hand and Audio receptors with the other.

"RAAAHHHH MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed, he was so disorientated he was losing his balance.

As the noise and lights continued, Prowl noticed Ironhide had finally returned.

"Ironhide!" shouted Prowl trying to speak above the noise "Glad to see you made it back!"

"Don't worry chief, as long as there is a battle to be fought I'll be there and will stay there until we win it" replied the old Red van.

"Good I need your help" shouted back Prowl and laid down his plans to Ironhide.

Once he had finished he ordered Jazz to keep blinding and deafening Menasor.

"Alright Jazz you're doing good keep it up, Ironhide Hound unload on Menasor!"

Ironhide and Prowl revealed secret compartments in their vehicle mode to reveal laser cannons and unloaded on Menasor, Hound was shooting with the gun already mounted on his Jeep mode. The laser fired poured onto Menasor's hide, the monster shouted in fury as he felt the lasers firing into him and the smoke from his small wounds were clogging up his circuitry. He was now completely losing his sense of balance.

"Ironhide do it now, I'll keep laying down suppressing fire." Ordered Prowl.

Ironhide then drove full speed for Mensor's left leg, using his tough armor he plowed into the Decepticon's leg. The force from the collision was so great, Menasor had completely lost balance and fell over on his back with a massive metallic crash. He lay there in smoke, motionless.

The Autobots were now cheering for what seemed a great victory. Prowl drove up to Menasor to make sure he was out.

"Well done Autobots you all did well today, we beat one of the Decepticons most dangerous weapons." But Menasor was not defeated, he sat back up roared and picked up Prowl with the intention of crushing him.

"PATHETIC AUTOBOT PREPARE FOR DEATH" but before Menasor could deal the finishing blow to Prowl, Menasor was met with an even more intense barrage of laser fire and in shock dropped Prowl.

"Did you do that Jazz?" asked Ironhide.

"Don't look at me Iron buddy" replied Jazz.

"Then who fired at Menasor?" asked Hound.

The Autobots turned around to see five vehicles speeding towards them. One was a mostly blue with some areas of white fire truck, one a Police motorbike, one a Police car, one a Fire rescue Helicopter and the last one an Ambulance van.

"Thank Primus, Prime got my distress signal" said Prowl.

The five mysterious vehicles kept firing at Menasor and when they got near enough the blue fire engine shouted:

"Protectobots COMBINE!" and the fire truck transformer to reveal the Protectobot leader Hot Spot then the other four vehicles combined with him to reveal one of the Autobot's combiners, the mighty but noble Defensor.

"Thank Primus and the Protectobots" said Hound as the large Autobot ran for Menasor and landed a left-right punch combo into Mensor's face followed by a kick.

Defensor unleashed another barrage of Energon fire into Menasor's body, the Decepticon must've taken over three hundred hits from Defensor's guns. Once he had stopped firing he grabbed Menasor's legs, tripped him onto the ground then began to pummel his face with some devastating hits.

The noise and tremors from these giants fighting was tremendous as the Autobots could barely keep on their wheels. Menasor managed to lift Defensor off him & tried to land a Punch but Defensor avoided it. Grabbing the arm of Menasor he held onto it tight then started to spin the Decepticon round and round, then let go. Menasor flew five hundred feet away and when he landed the force of the fall was so great it forced all the Stunticons to separate.

"Stunitcons, grab Runabout and Runamuck and retreat" screamed Motormaster.

Wildrider, Breakdown, Dead End & Drag Strip braved the Autobots fire to grab Runabout & Runamuck while Motormaster sped off in vehicle mode to save his own skin. The rest of the Stunticons transformed with Runabout and Runamuck on their backs and sped off angrily after their leader, they hated Motormaster for being leader and seeing him run off like that made them more furious.

The victorious Defensor separated into the five separate Protectobots Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, First Aid & Groove.

"Looks like you guys were doing fine without us" said the Protectobot leader Hot Spot.

"Believe me Hot Spot you guys saved our sparks today" grunted Prowl still hurting from Menasor's crushing grip.

"I hear the Decepticons hit you with a transfixation ray is that right Prowl?" said First Aid.

"Yeah" replied the Autobot police car "Can you help us transform again?"

"Sorry Prowl you're going to be stuck in Car mode for a while, the equipment needed to reprogram your transformation sequence is back at base and unfortunately all the equipment was damaged when we found it, I was helping Wheeljack repair them when we had to answer your distress call." Replied First Aid.

"Ah Slag" groaned Prowl "What about the injured Autobots, Ironhide and I are hurt and Brawn and Mirage are in Stasis Lock, they need attention immediately."

"We're sorry Prowl but Prime has ordered us to help the wounded Earthlings, we've got too much to do here" replied Hot Spot, however Streetwise gave Prowl some good news.

"However I found a small Earth based hospital in a town we passed through to get here, if you take your injured there I am sure, with the assistance of Ratchet, the doctors there can help Mirage and Brawn."

"Where and how far is it?" asked Prowl.

"It's the same town you passed through chasing Runabout & Runamuck, according to intel it's called Radiator Springs, follow the street signs and you can't miss it, I'd download the co-ordinates to your GPS but you're stuck in vehicle mode" replied Streetwise.

"Alright then, Protectobots thank you for your help, but regardless of what Prime says I want you all to rejoin us in Radiator Springs when Earthern emergency services can take care of the injured civilians themselves" said Prowl.

"Yes Sir" replied the Protectobots.

"Alright Autobots, gather up the injured and follow me, we'll link back up with Ratchet and head for this Radiator Springs to recuperate" ordered Prowl.

Hound, Bumblebee and Jazz being the uninjured ones towed Mirage and Brawn while Ironhide and Prowl had to drive on their own in agony. The Protectobots transformed to vehicle mode & began aiding the injured Cars and vehicles who got caught up in the fight, they preferred to help innocent creatures caught up in the Cybertronian war rather than fight, but as they proved today they can take on anything the Decepticons can throw at them. Once Prowl's group had rejoined with Ratchet, they headed towards the jewel in the crown of Route 66, Radiator Springs.


	7. Chapter 7 The News

_**Chapter 7: The news.**_

"Oh dear Guido, business today is not-a-so good eh?" Luigi's Cassa Della Tyres or anywhere in RS had not seen any good business that day, but they were all about to find out soon enough.

There was frantic shouting from Flo's Café.

"Hey guys, GUYS! Come look at this!" shouted Sally who was hanging around Flo's.

Luigi & Guido rushed over to see what the fuss was about. They were soon about to find out. Doc saw everyone rushing over to Flo's and at first he thought Flo was giving out free drinks, but judging by the serious look on everyone, that was not the case. He had no patients or law suits to sort out so he decided to take a look for himself. As soon as he arrived he saw Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Luigi, Guido & Mater crowding around a television at Flo's.

"What's happening Sheriff?" asked Doc.

"Doc you're not going to believe what's on the news" replied the police car.

Doc made his way to the front of the crowd to get a better view of the TV, he saw that the ANN news was on with 'Breaking news' displayed all over the screen.

"They are among us" said the female Ford Ka reporter, her colleague, a male Peugeot 206 continued.

"They are the robots in disguise, giant mechanical terrors with the amazing ability to disguise themselves as us and no one knows how long they've been hiding under our bonnets."

"Hi I'm Cindy Webster" said the female reporter.

"And I'm Daniel Simpson" said the male car.

"Our main headline tonight, which has got the whole country in shock and awe, Terror hit the Carburetor County highway today as eyewitness reports say two groups of menacing vehicles charged up and down the highway at incredible speed, some say as fast as a plane, barging and smashing any innocent Cars that got in the way." Said Cindy.

"As we dispatched Amy our reliable news helicopter to report on the scene, she filmed a Police car and a group of good willed Samaritans that had managed to corner what is believed to be one of the groups responsible for today's devastation, however Amy filmed these shocking images." Said Dan and the TV showed footage of the Stunticons changing and then turning into robots.

The crowd at Flo's were in shock, Doc especially as he muttered "Oh my God!"

"However that was not all, as these images show the robots then seemed to 'combine' to form one giant mechanical monster, this monster than proceeded to injure one of the Samaritans helping the police car, by punching him nearly a mile away. The rest of the group was also ambushed by two further smaller robots who proceeded to injure a Land Rover."

"Unfortunately Amy our brave news chopper got a little too curious when she tried to get a close up on the giant combined robot." The news then showed footage of Amy getting closer to Menasor, when she got close enough Menasor grabbed the chopper and the Camera went dead.

"We have word that Amy was soon afterwards found by medical services with heavy injuries, but thankfully alive and she is now recuperating in hospital, we here at ANN pray for her health and safe return to ANN where she is being sorely missed."

"Police say that once they arrived the robots were gone and the Police car and his civilian comrades that confronted the monsters were missing and unfortunately Police presume the worst for those brave Cars. But once Police arrived along with our ground news crews, they already found a small group of emergency service vehicles aiding the injured, but once we tried to interview them, they suddenly sped off for no apparent reason."

The Camera zoomed in to view the emergency vehicles drive away, as you might've guessed these were the Protectobots trying to avoid any spotlight from news crews. The camera showed the back of Hot Spot's fire truck mode and Doc noticed a strange symbol on the back of the fire truck, it looked like some sort of blocky red face. While Doc grew more curious about the mysterious symbol, the news report continued.

"The President of the United States himself has taken this incident on Carburetor County Highway very seriously; here is what he had to say:"

"My fellow American Cars" said the President, "Today saw a terrible tragedy, with many innocents injured but thankfully no fatalities. I would also like to comment on the shape shifting robots that caused a lot of panic today as well, they have been among us completely undetected. They look like us, they talk like us, they Act like us, but they are not us."

"We have reason to believe that due to the incredible technology they used to change, these mechanical monstrosities, these 'Transformers', may not be of this world and while it may not be what we expected, I think we may have just had contact with life from another world. As the disturbing images showed these robots are highly dangerous, our military and our allies across the globe are working round the clock to hunt these elusive creatures down and bring them to justice before any more innocent lives are threatened."

"Local Police departments across the country are also assisting in the search for 'them', myself and the Police ask that you report any unusual activity immediately, I have been asked by the CIA & FBI to tell you to look out for Cars which act in an non-normal manner, or speak suspiciously. May we the people, under the protection and watchful eye of Christ find these monsters quickly before more danger is bought upon us and this planet, thank you."

"There you have it folks, from the mouth of the President, 'TRANSFOMERS' I think that is definitely a good term to describe these would be aliens, don't you agree Dan?"

"I certainly do Christy"

The news continued but it had finally sunk into the residents of RS.

"Wow, Cars that turn into Rhubarbs? That's the dang craziest thing I ever heard" said the mistaken Mater.

"This is serious you guys, this incident only happened a couple of miles away from here, do you think we're in any immediate danger?" asked a worried Sally, then she remembered McQueen had gone out into the desert near Willy's Butte.

"Oh my gosh, Lightning! He's in the desert, I must warn him!" she said and sped off while Flo shouted 'be careful' to her.

Ramone however seemed somewhat amazed and intrigued.

"Did you guys check out those bad boys? Did you see that? MAN! I gotta get me a custom job like that homes! That is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" he said with glee.

"Now now Hun' didn't you hear the president? He said they might not even be from this planet." Replied Flo.

"Ah what did the president ever know man?" Ramone said back.

Ramone turned around to ask Doc what he thought, but Doc's face was motionless, just a blank expression as everyone around him tried to wonder what he was thinking. Finally Doc broke his silence.

"Sheriff, can I have word please? In Private?"

"Uh sure thing Doc" and Sheriff joined up with Doc near Doc's Hospital.

"Sheriff I want you to interview everybody in this town both new residents and old, ask them questions of what they did when they were younger, ask them about the history of Radiator Springs, ask them about what they know about the residents here…"

"Woah woah Doc slow down, I can't just go and interrogate everybody in the whole dang town, it's rude and….." Sheriff was cut off by Doc.

"And nothing Sheriff, you saw the news, those mechanical monsters that injured hundreds of Cars along the nearby highway was only about two miles from here. Who's not to say that they've already passed through here today? We must do everything we can to protect our town and who knows, maybe those things have already assumed the identities, of our friends and close ones? And who's to say that those were the only robots on this planet?"

"Doc what are you saying, that everyone is guilty until proven innocent?"

"If it comes to that Sheriff then yes, even you and I could be 'one of them' if we are to protect ourselves and our friends, we must 'keep our friends close & our enemies closer'. From now on we keep a watchful eye on everyone here and any strangers that come into our town!"

"Actually Doc I have something you may want to hear."

"Oh?" asked Doc.

"Today, a couple of hours ago, me, Lightning and the Mazda twins saw a group of vehicles going at an incredible speed. I think there was a police car and some others following a black car and a white car, but they were going so fast it was one huge blur. I tell ya nothing on Earth could go THAT fast on ground!" Doc's eye lit up.

"Tell me more Sheriff…"

Meanwhile near Willy's Butte, Lightning was in a huff. He could not believe what he had seen. Cars that actually went faster than him? It was a complete disgrace!

"There's no way that could've happened, I must've been daydreaming or it was a trick of the sun. But it was so real, no other cars can go that fast!"

Sally had finally caught up with him.

"Stickers, STICKERS!" shouted Sally "Come quickly!"

"Wait Sally what's wrong?"

"Stickers, we must go now!" puffed Sally.

"Why?"

"The news, something major has happened!" Sally continued to tell the whole story in thorough detail.

"Cars that turn into robots? Get outta here Sally and you laughed at my story of Cars going 300mph!" laughed McQueen.

"I'm telling the truth Stickers, the President himself addressed the nation. This is something beyond our understanding; we must get back to RS before we might end up facing those shape shifters."

"Jeez Sally let the joke go, I know you're lying." But Sally then got cross.

"Listen big boy, unless you don't want to face me or those beasts you'll come back home and if you don't believe me then here I want to show you something.

Sally bumped McQueen up a small hill that was high enough to look over the highway. Sure enough McQueen saw dozens if not hundreds of injured Cars lying up and down the highway with several emergency service vehicles and helicopters aiding the wounded.

"What the heck happened here?" asked McQueen.

"All that devastation you see down there, was caused by those robots, Cars were hurt, nearly killed. Soon afterwards the robots suddenly disappeared without a trace and are still at large. Please Lightning you must understand the complex danger of this situation."

Said Sally.

McQueen felt disgusted in himself for not realizing the danger that other Cars had went through, he understood that he needed to get home before everybody else got too worried about him.

"You're right sally, let's burn rubber!" and the two cars drove back to RS. Once they arrived, McQueen was greeted by Doc Hudson.

"Where have you been Lightning?" asked Doc.

"Just at Willy's Butte, why?" replied Lightning.

"Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah I did not long ago Sally told me all about it but I still find it hard to believe."

"How many Piston Cups do I have Lightning?"

"What?"

"Answer the question rookie"

"Three."

"What years did I win them?" the paranoid Doc kept dishing out questions, obviously trying to catch out McQueen in case he was one of 'them'.

"Doc you paranoid rust bucket, you think Stickers is one of 'them'?"

"Wait you think I'm a robot? Doc are you going senile in old age? I thought you knew me better than that." Said McQueen obviously insulted. Doc stared Sally and McQueen down for what seemed like an eternity until he eventually sighed.

"Sorry kid, it was just a standard security question" he said.

"Security question for what?" asked McQueen.

"Of course you know that whole incident with the robots just happened a few miles from here right? Chances are maybe those disguised robots already passed through here today." Suddenly Lightning clicked on.

"Wait, those cars today…." He said.

"Those Cars that seemed to be driving at 300mph?" asked Doc.

"Err yeah how did you know about that?" asked McQueen.

"Sheriff told me all about it kid. Cars that go that fast without taking off, are definitely not of this world, just like those 'Transformers' and somehow I think the two events are linked"

"Transformers?" asked McQueen.

"It's what the news stations are saying as a gimmick." Answered Sally.

"Yep, isn't it amazing? Cars that turn into Rhubarbs now I bet that would go lovely with some milk!" Mater gave everyone a shock as he just sneaked up on them and gave them all a shock.

"You hear the news too Mater" asked McQueen.

"Ah sure did Lightning, pretty scary stuff huh? But not as scary as the ghostlight" said Mater with a shiver down his tow line.

"Hey look, there are some cars coming this way" said Sally. Everyone turned to see a group of eight cars heading slowly down the street towards RS.

Doc looked as best he could. He could eventually make out that some of the cars were severly hurt.

"Those vehicles are hurt, they must be from the highway incident, Mater follow me I'll need your help."

"Yesiree" replied Mater and he with Doc sped to help the injured.

Down the road that group of eight cars as you might've guessed, were the Autobots. They had finally made their way to RS.

"Is that the town ahead Hound?" asked Bumblebee.

"It must be, that's what the sign said earlier on and this is the only inhabited site in miles." Replied the army Jeep Hound.

"Keep your eyes peeled Autobots" grunted Prowl in pain, "We must find any sort of medical center where Mirage and Brawn can get help, I fear they may be losing their sparks"

(A spark is a TF's equivalent of a 'soul')

"What about you and Ironhide chief?" asked Jazz.

"We may be in pain but we can wait, it's them two that need help" said Prowl in a sort of angry but noble tone. As commander he put his troops before him (not in battle).

"Hey look there are two cars heading this way" said Ratchet.

"Decepticons?" asked Bumblebee.

"No, they don't smell like Decepticons, they must be Earthlings who saw we're in distress." Replied Hound.

Ten seconds later Doc and Mater finally met the Autobots.

"Good grief what happened to you?" asked Doc.

"We just come from the highway, we had an unfortunate accident" replied Prowl.

Doc then looked deep into the faces of the Autobots.

"Wait, I recognize you all." Said Doc, Prowl looked shocked and nervous.

"I'm sorry I think you're talking about the wrong vehicles" he said.

"No I do, you're those Cars the confronted those robots." Said Doc.

The group of Autobots looked surprised, but not the nice surprise looking face.

"How did you know about that?" asked Prowl.

"We saw it on the teevee!" replied Mater.

"TV?" Prowl whispered to himself.

"Hey Jazz, what on Cybertron is a Teevee?" Bumblebee whispered to Jazz.

"I'm not sure what a TV is bug buddy, but my guess is it's similar to a Nebulan Motion Image Viewer."

"What's that?" whispered 'Bee again.

"It's a type of entertainment device that shows programs, films and news information channels, and judging by the amount of electronic types of equipment on Earth, a TV is similar to an MIV."

"You mean we were caught on film along with the Stunticons in robot mode?" said a beleaguered Bumblebee.

"It looks like it, and by now the whole world probably knows it too." Said Jazz.

Prowl had obviously heard what the two 'Bots had said and he was not happy that the whole world knew about the Decepticons. He thought back to how it might have happened, the whole motorway had been evacuated by the time they met the Stunticons. Then he remembered the helicopter, no wonder it was getting a little too nosey and it was the only vehicle around st the time that the Stunticons transformed.

But then again there was some good news. Menasor had injured and grounded the news chopper and the Autobots were stuck in vehicle mode because of the sneak attack by Runabout & Runamuck's transfixation rays. So therefore by the time the Protectobots arrived, they were not caught on film as they arrived after the news chopper got injured, so in reality, it was the Decepticons everybody knew about and not the Autobots, so chances are no one expects anything suspicious from Prowl and his group.

"Err yes, we were those cars you saw on 'teevee' facing those evil robots." Said Prowl, Doc smiled.

"Well I'm not sure where those robots went, but I'm glad to see you and your brave friend's safe officer, you must've had a lot of guts to stand up to those monstrosities and I congratulate you"

"Err thank you" replied Prowl "But right now I and some of my friends need medical attention, do you know anywhere where they can receive treatment?"

"Of course, I'm a doctor my ward is only down the road, please come with me. You there." Doc said in Ratchet's direction.

"Who me?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes, will you be able to give me a hand with these patients?" asked Doc.

"Of course, anything that will help my friends." Replied Ratchet.

"Excellent, now Mater, tow one of those badly injured cars, I'll get the other" and Mater towed Mirage while Doc towed Brawn with Jazz pushing Brawn from behind to help Doc.

Ironhide went to speak to Prowl.

"I hope you're doing the right thing Prowl." He said.

"What do you mean Ironhide?" asked Prowl.

"Prime specifically told us not to interact with any Earthlings and we were already caught on their TV's along with the Stunticons, they might suspect something." Said Ironhide.

"Correction Ironhide, they know about the Decepticons, not about us, when we were caught on film, we were still in vehicle mode thanks to Runabout & Runamuck. If we play it safe, they shouldn't get suspicious of us. Plus it's too far from HQ and Mirage and Brawn are running out of time, I'm sure that doctor and Ratchet can help them get back on their wheels."

Meanwhile in the desert, Lizzie, RS oldest resident was a very old type of car (one that dated back to before the First World War) and was incredibly senile.

"Oh my it's so nice to be back in France……..err where am I again?" she said to herself.

"One of these days I'm going to go back to France, what a nice country………it's so nice to be back in France again, just look at the Eiffel Tower!" she said to a large cactus plant.

Then she noticed something shine in the sand, she went over for a closer look. It looked like some type of small cassette player, it was blue and had a slight hint of silver.

"Oh look it's one of them new fangled voice box things. Who could have left this here? What am I doing here?" she said but then turned back to the tape player.

"Of well, Finders weepers, Losers seekers, or however it goes" and she picked the tape player up with her wheel, threw it into the air, opened her right hand door and caught it. She eventually tried to get back home.

"Oh my now where was home again…..oh it's nice to be back in France……what the heck does France mean?"

As Lizzie drove home, the tape player was sitting on the seat inside Lizzie. The tape inside began to play.

"_Infiltration, success, phase two beginning." _


	8. Chapter 8 RS meets the Autobots

_**Chapter 8: Radiator Springs meets the Autobots**_

Soon as the Cars and Autobots arrived at Doc's small one-car hospital, he told the rest to wait outside and called Ratchet in. Mater had to go meet his cousin at the destruction derby arena in Ornament Valley and drove off into the distance. All that was left now were Bumblebee, Hound and Jazz while Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Brawn & Mirage were in the hospital.

"Do you think that Doctor might discover something out of the ordinary when he works on the injured?" Bumblebee was obviously concerned that Doc Hudson might discover something unusual (like Cybertron Technology) and reveal to the community who they really are.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, I'm sure Prowl will have a story to tell the doctor otherwise and besides we're Earth vehicles now remember, I doubt the doctor will find anything too suspicious looking, our internal components now look like Earth technology but they still retain their superior Cybertronian performance." Replied Hound.

In the meantime, Sarge who had just came back from training a bunch of (unfortunate) recruits at his personal obstacle course; he was driving to his store when he saw Hound talking.

"An army Jeep?" he said to himself. He looked at Hound with more interest then noticed the insignias on Hound's side, it read 'Able Company, 1st inf. Division, 1944' Sarge lit up with glee and a huge smile (yes probably the first time you might've heard about Sarge smiling).

"Well I'll be the son of General Bradley, a veteran from Able Company!" and he drove towards Hound with great enthusiasm, he was so happy looking it caught the eye of Jazz.

"I wonder what he's so happy about?" said Jazz.

"Uh-oh I think he's coming our way, and he seems to be coming your way Hound" said 'Bee.

"Me? What does he want with me?" asked Hound, but before the others could answer, Sarge was in his face.

"You there" said Sarge "Is it true that you're from Able Company?"

"Err yeah how did you know that?" replied Hound.

"Hound that's supposed to be a secret!" hissed Jazz.

What Jazz meant was back on Cybertron, Able Company was the Autobots special forces unit, with Jazz as it's leader and Hound as one of its members.

"HA I knew it, a fellow soldier from able it's been over forty years since I last saw anyone from Able." Shouted Sarge with glee, "Tell me which battles did you take part in, Omaha? Cherbourg? Operation Cobra?"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about" replied Hound. Sarge was puzzled.

"Then why are you bearing the symbol of Able company, when it also says that you were in the 1st infantry division of '44?" Asked Sarge, Hound was stumped and started to stutter.

"I, well I err err…." Sarge then wasn't amused.

"You're not impersonating a soldier from my company are you? I can't stand cars who like to think they were there, like those wimps in the movies, what's your name anyway?" he said with a terrible look on his face staring right into Hound. Hound felt nervous, the look reminded him of Megatron.

"Err, err Hound, sir." Replied Hound, Sarge then went from cross, to surprised then nearly laughed his tires off.

"HAHAHA….HAHAHA"

"What's so funny?" asked Hound.

"Oh Hound you sarcastic old dog you! I should've known, three time Company stand up comedy champion, I tell you, your jokes came closer to killing me and the rest of the boys, than that Tiger tank back at Hill 192." Hound was just utterly confused.

"Do you know him Hound?" asked 'Bee.

"I know him as well as I know Nebulan, Bumblebee." Replied Hound but turned back to Sarge as he continued:

"But when it came to battle you sure seemed to know where those Germans were hiding, it was almost like you could smell 'em hence we gave you that name." said Sarge while he continued laughing.

"Hound this guy knows you inside and out, do you think he knows he we really are?" asked 'Bee again.

"I don't think so, I think this is just one major coincidence." Replied Hound.

What everyone failed to realize is, Hound has been well known for his alternative mode being an Army Jeep, like Sarge (minus the canopy roof) the dream Sarge had about UFO's was really T-1's droids looking for suitable earth based modes for the Autobots, and T-1 had chose Sarge as Hound's alt-mode, that's how Hound ended up having the same details about Sarge's outfit on his side, in essence (apart from the canopy roof which was replaced by an energon machine gun) was Sarge's clone.

"Oh Hound we have so much to talk about, please come into my store for some coffee."

"Coffee?" asked Hound.

"Yeah come on we'll talk about old times and what we've done during the end of the war to now." Said Sarge as he started bumping Hound in the rear bumper, pushing him towards Sarge's surplus store.

"Look's like I'm going to be a while guys" said Hound nervously as he was ushered into Sarge's store.

"What on Primus was that all about?" asked Bumblebee.

"I have no Idea bug buddy." Replied Jazz "But this place is extremely weird."

"That's a surprise coming from the self proclaimed 'culture expert" smiled Bumblebee.

"Hey" the two Autobots heard, Jazz turned to be greeted by McQueen and Sally.

"Weren't you one of those cars that confronted those robots?" Asked McQueen.

"Err yes, I was" replied Jazz.

"What happened to you out there, and the robots?" asked McQueen again.

"Aw those giant tin cans, we sent their metal hides running, all the way to their daddy!" said Jazz in his usual loud 'cool' tone.

"Wow that's awesome, how did you beat them?" asked McQueen again.

"Err how did we beat them?" said Jazz nervously, trying to think what to tell McQueen, without revealing any Autobot secrets, or from the assistance of another giant robot. Thankfully Bumblebee saved the day when he just popped into view to see what Jazz was talking about.

"Hey Jazz who are you talking to?" said 'Bee. Suddenly the Autobots audio receptors nearly overloaded when they heard the deafening scream from Sally.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH A GIANT BUG! LIGHTNING GET IT AWAY!" she yelled, Bumblebee looked at Sally with utter confusion, along with Jazz.

Sally kept on screaming and hiding behind McQueen who was trying to calm her down.

"Is there a problem sir?" asked Bumblebee.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sally is nervous about insects" replied Lightning.

"Insect!?" yelled Bumblebee "Well I maybe small but I'm not something you can tread on!" he said while Sally was still yelling.

"Sally, SALLY! Calm down, it's not an actual 'bug' bug, it's a VW bug, from Germany!" shouted McQueen, Sally then stopped and looked.

"Oh my, oh gosh I'm so sorry, you know being a female and all we're all not too fond of bugs, I still can't believe VW decided to make those types of Cars, I always freak when I see one." She breathed deeply, "Please forgive me I did not mean to be rude, what's your name?" she asked.

"Bumblebee" he replied.

"AAAHHHHH I'M ALERGIC TO BEES!" she yelled again hysterically, Bumblebee just frowned Jazz decided to step in and calm things down.

"Now c'mon lady, he's my friend he won't sting ya or anything like that." He said bumping Sally with his wheel.

But once Sally looked at Jazz, he was completely hypnotized by her eyes, he felt funny, almost weak but it felt nice. He kept looking into Sally's bright blue eyes with great interest and enthusiasm. Sally looked back into Jazz's own blue eyes, their eye colors matched almost to a tee.

"Beauty city" he whispered to himself.

"Hey, you're a Porsche too?" she asked, Jazz finally came to.

"A what?" he asked.

"A Porsche, are you a Porsche 911 model?" she asked again.

"Err, yeeeaahh, that's right a Porch 911" said Jazz wrongly, he just went along with Sally as she obviously knew his type of model better than he did.

"Wow, that's a nice surprise, I haven't seen another Porsche in years and around here they're even rarer to find. I'm glad to know that there are Porsche cars out there that are as brave as you."

"Brave? Oh you mean the robots!" said Jazz with a smile.

"Err yeah it's nice to have a reunion between the two same types of Car but what's your name anyway brave one?" said Lightning, who butted in obviously sensing some flirting with his girl.

"Oh yeah, the name's Jazz, the coolest thing on four wheels, the hippest thing from here to Cybertron and I am the first mobile music encyclopedia, in the entire universe!" said Jazz with a wink and smile.

"Cybertron?" asked Sally, Jazz realized he let his tongue slip and acted quickly.

"Err, oh Cybertron is my DJ name, yeah I'm a DJ." He said, then he got some weird looks from McQueen.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you say you were the coolest thing on four wheels?"

"You better believe it!" replied Jazz.

"Well I hate to break it to you…Jazz….but I'm afraid you're going to have to realize that you're now the second coolest thing on four wheels, because nothing is cooler than me baby, winner of the 2006 piston cup, faster that fast, quicker than quick, I'm Lightning!" (McQueen wins the Piston Cup in the game) he bragged, then with his signature "Kaa-Chooowww." Jazz just smiled back.

"Oh really? If you're the coolest Car around then how about checking out these babies?" replied Jazz, he flipped his doors open and then revealed his big speakers and started pumping out rock music with a spectacular light show.

The lights and music dazzled and deafened Sally & McQueen, Jazz then finally finished and his speakers entered back into his car mode.

"Wow!" said Sally & McQueen in unison, Jazz looked right into McQueen's face, smiled and said:

"And that's what makes me the coolest thing on four wheels, the world's only mobile radio station in one……Ka-chow!" and he signaled Bumblebee to follow him back to Doc's place, the two Autobots drove off leaving Sally and the beleaguered McQueen with his pride hurt after being humiliated by Jazz.

"You OK stickers?"

"I can't believe it, he totally humiliated me, what a jerk!" snorted McQueen, Sally just Chuckled.

"Now come on stickers you can't be the best at everything in life." she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is, you may be the best at racing, but you're obviously not as cool as that Jazz DJ is."

"Huh you can talk little Miss Loser, you admitted yourself you were a nerd back in school."

"Says you who couldn't even do the first turn on Willy's Butte" laughed Sally.

"WHAT now you're making me mad!" replied McQueen.

He was about to counter-argue when Lizzie, from her souvenir store shouted for McQueen.

"Hey Hot Rod, yeah you, the sexy red one."

"What is it now Lizzie?" replied McQueen.

"Could you come here a minute, I need you to tell me what this dang thing is." Lizzie shouted back, McQueen sighed and turned to Sally:

"Coming Lizzie, hold on Sally I'll be right back." And Stickers drove towards Lizzie.

Sally turned around to be greeted by Bumblebee.

"Woah! Oh wait it's you, Bumblebee was it?" she asked.

"Yeah that's me, listen I just want to apologize for scaring you a few minutes ago and for my friend acting like a bit of a jerk towards your highly decorated friend over there." Said 'Bee, Sally Smiled.

"Ah don't worry about it 'Bee, believe me if there is a jerk in this town it's Stickers over there." Sally then noticed the Autobot symbol on 'Bee's bonnet.

"Hey what's that on your hood?" she asked, Bumblebee then jerked back a bit.

"What that thing? Oh err it's just a small decoration that's all you know, haha. Just something to err distinguish myself from other….'Bugs' as you call it."

"Oh I see" said Sally.

In the meantime Lizzie just stood there staring at McQueen.

"………………………."

"Err hello Lizzie?"

"………………………."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Who are you?" asked Lizzie.

"Oh for goodness sake Lizzie, it's me Lightning McQueen!"

"………………………."

"That sexy red hot rod!"

"Oh yes, I remember now, I was hoping you could tell me what this contraption is, it's some sort of musical box, I guessed you youngsters could tell me what it is."

Lightning looked towards the item of which Lizzie was talking about; it was that blue tape player she found in the desert.

"Oh it's just a tape player Lizzie, these things went out back in the early 90's, you couldn't even get this thing for two bucks in a garage sale. Where did you find it anyway?"

"The Desert!" replied Lizzie.

"No surprise then, someone probably dumped it there. However it seems like this thing is a radio as well, looks like it still has some use." Said McQueen.

"Oohh a Radio I always wanted one, do you have one hot rod?"

"Yeah I already got one built in, being modern and all, but I guess an old car like you could use it. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta talk to that 'Jazz' person and put him straight, nobody says they're cooler than me!"

"Wait Lightning!"

"What Lizzie?"

"Who were those two sexy male cars you were talking to a minute ago?" asked Lizzie.

"Oh them, well the Beetle is ok but that Jazz is an utter jerk, if I didn't know better he was trying to move in on Sally"

"Oh well if Sally ever leaves you, you know who to look for!" said Lizzie with a wink, McQueen just shuddered slightly.

"I know you may not believe me when I say this boyo, but those two cars you were talking to seemed familiar, I'm sure I saw them on the image box you call a 'TV" said Lizzie.

"Oh yeah that's right, they were two of the cars the fought against those robots on the highway, they came here for medical repairs."

Meanwhile, many miles away, a sinister being was listening in to the conversation, on a large monitor, Lizzie and Lightning were being viewed on it, every word they said recorded. Two bright red eyes shot through the darkness of the room, watching the two cars with interest, for unknown to the two cars, the tape player was spying on them and showing them to this dark person on his computer.

"What's their names?"

"Oh I think it was Jazz & Bumblebee."

"……..I finally have them" boomed the voice of the person watching Lizzie and Lightning.

"Soundwave, good work, Reinforcements will be detached but first, create a distraction"

"_As you command"_

Back in Radiator Springs:

"Did you hear something?" asked McQueen.

"I can't hear anything!" replied Lizzie.

"But we were just talking!"

"…………..who are you?" asked Lizzie.

McQueen grunted and drove back towards Sally.

Meanwhile in Doc's medical ward, Doc Hudson and Ratchet were piecing Mirage back together.

"I must admit Ratchet, you're an exceptionally good doctor, how long have you worked as an ambulance?" asked Doc.

"Oh erm seven years." He replied.

"Ah good you're no rookie then, not like some people I know." Chuckled Doc, Ratchet then whispered to himself:

"More like seven million years" suddenly Doc noticed something peculiar in Mirage's internal structure.

"Hey what's this thing, I've never seen one of these before." Like Rathcet had feared, Doc Hudson had stumbled onto a piece of Cybertronian technology, he quickly tried to create a plausible explanation but couldn't.

"That is a part of a component for our booster tanks" Prowl had saved Ratchet and the Autobots bluff.

"I'm sorry officer but I strictly said apart from me, Ratchet and the patients no one else is allowed in the ward while I'm operating, it's not your turn anyway." Said Doc

"Sorry Doctor but I need an urgent word with Ratchet." Said Prowl.

"Sorry officer but Ratchet is busy with a patient as well." Replied Doc.

"Actually that is an order, I'm his boss" Doc looked at Prowl.

"But Ratchet is a doctor he doesn't have to answer to you." He said.

"Actually, Ratchet and my comrades that you saw on television are actually undercover police officers, we got word about the cars causing mayhem on the motorway and went to intercept. You see Ratchet is my unit's medic." Obviously this was just a big lie to throw Doc off the actual story.

"You're undercover police cars? Hmmm well I guess that does explain why you continued to fight against those robots, but why do you need Ratchet, I could do with his help." Asked Doc.

"I got word on the radio that he's needed elsewhere, casualties on the highway are many and HQ has ordered Ratchet to go assist the other medical crews. Ratchet follow me please, I'm sorry about this doctor, but will you be able to help my men on your own for a while?" Doc looked at Prowl rather angrily, he really needed Ratchet's help but if his services are needed elsewhere, he guessed it wouldn't be fair on the injured cars on the highway whose lives may have depended on the extra help.

"Yes officer it's not a problem, but please Ratchet as soon as you've finished please come back ASAP, I could do with your expert help on these modern police cars, all their fangled boost tanks and everything are causing my brain to overload."

"Of course Mr. Hudson" replied Ratchet.

Prowl and Ratchet headed outside while Doc continued the repairs on Mirage on his own.

"That was a great bluff story Prowl, but I presume you called me out for a good reason?"

"Yes Ratchet, as you know, apart from you, me and the rest of my Autobot group were shot with transfixation rays and our transformation programming has been wiped and I fear that a sneak attack by the Decepticons here would endanger us and these Cars, I want you to find a secluded spot in the desert and contact Prime, tell him what happened about the Decepticons and what happned to me, Hound, Brawn, Mirage, Bumblebee and Jazz. With any luck Wheeljack should've finished repairing the equipment necessary to re-write the transformation programming back into our circuits, so ask Prime to get Wheeljack down here."

"Of Course Prowl, I'll do it right away, I heard from Doc about various uninhabited rock formations in the desert, they should be a good place to transform without arousing suspicion. But I must ask, didn't you contact Prime by your car radio? Wasn't that how you were able to get in touch with the Protectobots?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes I did, but I only barely managed to get in contact with Prime, I had to send out a radio distress message several times, Primus knows who might've intercepted that message but I used secret messages that only Autobots could understand, so if my message was intercepted by Decepticons or Earthlings, they shouldn't understand what I was saying. But I don't want to try that method again, it was too risky and doing it a second time might arouse suspicion, so until we can configure our radios to link directly with home base, I want you to keep in contact with Prime and to do so you have to do it in robot mode because as you know we can't use most of our robotic abilities in Car mode."

"I understand Prowl, I'll get to it right away." And Ratchet sped off into the desert, Prowl looked around, although he couldn't detect Decepticons like normal, he sure as heck could feel them.

"It's too quiet" he said to himself and drove back into Doc's.

Ten minutes later Ratchet found a nice secluded rock formation in the desert. It was located not far from Willy's Butte, but it was above a small cliff which wasn't climbable to Cars. Ratchet looked left, right, up, down, all around and even underneath himself, when the coast was clear he transformed back to robot mode, he jumped up, climbed as fast as he could, then dived into a shaded spot surrounded by rock pillars totally out of sight from the ground and air, he looked around again to make sure no one was around. When it looked safe he opened up a com link and got in touch with Prime.

"Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime do you read me, this is Ratchet calling Autobot HQ."

For a moment there was silence, but finally Prime spoke.

"This is Optimus Prime, report your status Ratchet, we haven't heard from you or the rest for over two hours."

"Sorry Prime we were busy dealing with Decepticons." Replied Ratchet.

"You had contact with Decepeticons? So that was what Prowl's distress message was about."

"Affirmative Prime."

"So what happened to you and Prowls group Ratchet and what happened to the Decepticons?"

"When on Reconnaissance we bumped into Runabout & Runamuck, we were unable to detect them because we couldn't use our tracking systems in Car mode, we followed them to an Earthling vehicular highway, once we were there we were ambushed by the Stunticons, along with Runabout & Runamuck they too had assumed Earth based modes, so we were completely unable to detect them."

"When we tried to Transform back into robot mode, apart from me Runabout & Runamuck ambushed Prowl and the rest and shot them with Transfixation rays, they're in a nearby town receiving medical treatment from an Earthling doctor." Ratchet was going to continue but Prime butted in.

"You took casualties? How many?" asked Prime.

"Four injured, two critical. As you might've guessed most of it was at the hands of Menasor." Replied Ratchet.

"Yes I might've guessed, but thankfully the Protectobots managed to save you. Did any Earthlings find out about you or the Decepticons Ratchet?"

"That's the bad news Prime, the Decepticons were caught on Earth based news networks and now the whole world knows about Robots disguised as Cars. But the good news is, seeming as Prowl and his group were paralyzed by Transfixation, they weren't caught on film in robot mode and I was helping injured Earthlings at the time so I wasn't at the actual battle, so thankfully the planet knows about the Decepticons, not the Autobots."

"I see, looks like luck has decided to smile on us for once, did Prowl tell you to give me any messages?"

"Yes Prime, he requests that Wheeljack come down to the town we're currently at and reprogram him and the rest with the transformation sequence coding, Prowl fears that himself, the rest of the Autobots and the residents of the town would be vulnerable to a Decepticon attack.

"What's the name of the town you're in Ratchet?"

"It's a town called Radiator Springs, its right next to the mountain which the Ark is based at."

"Very well Ratchet, tell Prowl that myself, Wheeljack and some additional reinforcements will arrive there ASAP, in the meantime I want you to return to the town and assist the Earth doctor in repairing the injured. Prime over and out." And Ratchet's com link went dead.

He climbed the rockface, jumped down and while in midair transformed back to Ambulance mode and headed back to RS. However Ratchet had failed to detect a certain nosey Car. Wingo, one of the members of the Delinquent Road Hazards had saw everything, Ratchet transform to robot and back and his conversations with Optimus Prime.

"Just wait till the other guys hear about this!" he said and sped off towards his comrades in crime.


	9. Chapter 9 The Earthquake

**_Chapter 9: The Earthquake_**

Many hours had past, but finally Ratchet and Doc Hudson had finished repairing Mirage, Brawn, Prowl & Ironhide.

"What happened, I feel like I punched myself." Said Brawn, obviously bragging about his strength again.

"I know what you mean Brawn, what the heck happened to us, last thing I remember was looking up to Menasor then everything in my body shut down." Mirage, had no recollection of things whatsoever.

"I will tell you both what happened later, but right now there is no need to dwell on the past" said Prowl, while his and Ironhide's injuries were minor compared to Brawn's and Mirage' he could still feel the grip of Menasor through his circuitry.

"It's good to see that all the Autoboys are all in one functioning piece again" said Jazz.

"Yeah thanks Jazz, trust me next time the Stunticons try to jump me I'll give 'em one of my hydraulic powered knuckle sandwiches!" Brawn was dying for revenge; he was one of the Autobots who despised the Decepticons most, almost to a merciless level where he thought 'the only good Decepticon is a dead one.'

Doc Hudson came out of the hospital to greet the group.

"Well gentlecars I'm glad to say that you're all in one piece again. It wasn't easy, you all had a lot of internal construction I've never even seen before, but I guess it keeps you Police cars technologically advanced enough to keep one gear ahead of the criminals." He said.

"Police cars what's he talking about Prowl?" asked Ironhide.

"Just go with it Ironhide, it's a cover story I made up to hide our Cybertronian technology" replied Prowl, Doc continued.

"I would like at this moment, to thank you all for what you did on the highway. You stood up to those monstrous, senseless, killer robots and I'm not sure how you did it but seeming as you all survived I presume you gave them a whipping they'll never forget and I would also like to thank Ratchet for his services today in helping me bringing his teammates back to full recovery and for helping the civilians on the highway."

"It's not a problem at all sir, just doing our jobs and thank you for your gratitude." Replied Prowl, however Brawn gave a dark look at Doc Hudson, he obviously didn't take Doc's comments about robots too kindly.

"Why I ought to…who does he think he is? What's wrong with robots anyway?"

"Calm down kiddo, we're in stealth mode at the minute, keep your cool" said Ironhide, trying to calm Brawn down before he blurted out anything that would jeopardize their identities.

"Is there something wrong back there?" asked Hudson.

"No chief, it's just my friend here, he's a little nervous around strangers." Replied Ironhide.

"What?" said Brawn but got an "Sssshhhh" from Ironhide, Doc just let it slide and continued.

"Now if you please gentlecars, would you follow me? I would like to show you all something."

The Autobots followed Doc around the corner to Flo's café, they were surprised to see that the whole town's residents had came out to greet them. There were signs saying 'Thank you' all over the café.

"What in tarnation?" said Ironhide.

"I told the whole town of what you did on the highway and they all would like to thank you for what you did, you stopped those evil robots from getting too close to our small community and wrecking it. They all think you're heroes." Said Doc.

"Wait a minute, you think we're heroes? We're flattered really Doctor Hudson but please we really didn't do that much…." Said Prowl, he was sensing that getting into a huge social gathering like this would threaten their secrets.

"Aw come on Prowl, even miserable 'bo…er I mean Cars like you and Ironhide could do with a little time off now and again, as for me I'm always in the mood for a monster party and when Jazz is in the fray, hold your audio…I mean ears, cuz once I come into the house, you can guarantee it won't be left standing with my wild tunes!" said Jazz, he jumped at the chance to party with the locals and learn more about their customs.

Jazz drove into the crowd:

"Alright folks stand back the driving music station is here and he's gonna be here all night, can I take any requests?"

"Oh, oh I gots one, I gots a ree-kwest." Shouted Mater, bouncing up and down frantically.

"Certainly my rusty friend, gimme a radio station and I'll crank up the volume for ya" said Jazz, as he revealed his huge stereo system again to the whole crowd, who replied with lots of 'ooh's and 'ahh's.

"Gimme 123.45 the country channel." Said Mater, Jazz replied by turning his radio to the radio frequency, but was rather displeased with the western/country music he got with a lot of racket coming from violins and cars that seemed to keep shouting, Jazz then Muted the noise.

"How about we listen to something else that everyone can like?" and Jazz switched to his favorite rock channel playing Voodoo child by Hendrix.

"Werks fur' me!" said Mater as he danced to the tune with Jazz.

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!?" shouted Sarge.

"Respect the classics man, it's Hendrix!" replied Fillmore.

"Hmph"

"Something wrong Stickers?" asked Sally.

"That Jazz fellow, he makes my oil boil. What a complete show off!" Lightning was now more upset at Jazz for being the center of attention.

"Oh for goodness sake McQueen grow up, I'm going to go request a song" and Sally drove towards Jazz with McQueen shouting her name:

"Hey Sally wait! Come back!"

"Hey DJ can I get a song?" she (Sally) asked Jazz.

"Why certainly my little lady car." He winked, Sally requested Real Gone by Sheryl Crow and Jazz seemed to love it.

"Can I ask for this dance?" Jazz asked Sally.

"Why certainly my good man car" and Sally and Jazz linked radio antennas and drove around in a small tight circle with the other cars joining in the music, Lightning however seethed with anger.

Prowl felt like banging his bonnet off a wall, this was going completely against Optimus Prime's orders. Doc Hudson could sense the despair in Prowls face.

"Is there something wrong officer?" he asked.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with the party Mr Hudson, its just HQ tells us not to interact with civilians while on duty." Replied Prowl.

"I understand, Prowl but these are nice people, they just wanted to say thank you for what you did, if they knew who you really were, undercover police cars, they wouldn't tell anyone else, they would know that you need your secret identities to help enforce the law."

"That may be Mr. Hudson, but our true identities are something you couldn't understand" said Prowl, he said the last part of his sentence more quiet than the first half, hoping Doc didn't hear it.

"Well if it'll make you feel better, how about a drink?" and Flo came over with a tray of four oil cans of Dinoco with straws in them.

"What is this stuff?" asked Ironhide.

"Don't you know what Dinoco is hun?" asked Flo; "It's only the most popular drink on the whole….planet!" she shouted, Brawn took a sip from the straw and as the smooth, clean taste of Dinoco oil tickled his tongue senses he let off a big smile.

"Wow, this is the stuff." He said to himself; "Tastes just like the oil back at Maccadams old oil house back on Cybertron, only more exotic"

"What's a Cybetron?" asked Flo, Prowl butted in nervously:

"Oh it's what we call our Police base of operations, but Brawn here shouldn't be revealing secrets out loud like that!" he said with an aggressive wink at Brawn and the Autobot Land Rover smiled nervously.

"But Prowl you gotta try this stuff" Brawn leaned closer to Prowl to whisper; "This stuff is oil! Real Oil!"

"Your point?" asked Prowl.

"My point is that this planet practically brews its own energy. What is like gold to us is like stones to them, this planet basically has an unlimited supply of it, no wonder the Decepticons stayed on this planet for so long." Replied Brawn.

While Brawn's explanation was simple, his point ran home to Prowl. No wonder the Decepticons were able to live on this planet for millennia while the Autobots lay in Stasis Lock.

Suddenly there was a rumble, then it grew stronger and kept going stronger.

"Earthquake!" shouted Sally.

The Earthquake was powerful enough to topple several buildings, first Ramone's house of body art, then a section of the old town hall and finally a few of the old abandoned shops toppled over completely into rubble, as soon as it had come the mysterious Earthquake stopped. There were dust clouds and smoke everywhere, the Cars and Autobots lay still, an eerie silence had gripped the town apart from the odd noise of stones falling.

The smoke cleared away to reveal two buildings completely destroyed, the town hall damaged badly and several other buildings full of cracks and broken windows.

"NOOOO, MY ART SHOP!" cried Ramone, his parlor was his life for the whole time he lived here, Doc Hudson also stared in disbelief at the town hall, it had stood there for well over a hundred years and it had only just survived the Earthquake. The main road too which lead through Radiator Springs was cracked and destroyed, the same Road McQueen worked so hard to repair when he first came here now looked like the same cracked and ugly road before he arrived at RS.

"Aw man look at the road, all that hard work, gone down the drain!" said McQueen as he sighed heavily.

"What in the Universe was that?" asked Brawn.

"A planet quake" replied Ratchet; "A phenomenon that results from and is powered by the sudden release of stored energy in the crust that propagates seismic waves."

"Yes, a shame really, the last time this place had a recorded Earthquake was seventy years ago, we weren't around then but Lizzie and her husband was. Unfortunately that quake claimed the life of our town's founder and poor Lizzie was never the same since." Replied Doc; "It's probably just as well she's senile now, otherwise she would've spent everyday of her life crying her life away."

"I'm…sorry to hear that Mr Hudson, is there anyone else hurt….I mean is anyone hurt in this recent Earthquake?" asked Prowl.

"Thankfully no, looks like everyone is accounted for, but something is very strange here."

"What's that?" asked Prowl.

"There is a seismic research station at the top of Tailfin Pass, if there was an Earthquake, the station should've recorded it down before the Earthquake struck and they would've sounded the siren." Said Doc.

"But there was no siren" said Prowl.

"Precisely, unless they were all taking a coffee break, that Earthquake should've been detected, but it wasn't."

The Earthquake mystery was still being discussed when amongst the rubble of Ramone's art shop used to be, two small metallic figures emerged from the ruins, one Red and Black, the other a Blueish purple, they were the Decepticons Rumble and Frenzy.

"That shook them up, but they've got an even bigger surprise coming to them when the rest of the gang gets here" said Rumble.

"Yeah, now that we've given out the signal our special 'Construction' team should be arriving any moment." Replied Frenzy and the two stealthily crept away from the scene under the cover of dust and rubble.

Meanwhile Ramone was in tears with Flo trying to comfort him.

"My shop man, my beautiful shop! Forty years of history gone just like that!"

"Now now relax honey, it's not the end of the world." Said Flo sympathetically.

"Yes it is! My entire business that was, I'm ruined!" cried Ramone.

But as Ramone wept Ironhide and Doc Hudson stared on.

"Aw shucks chief I'm really sorry at what happened, maybe if you weren't trying to make a party for us then you might've been better prepared." Doc Hudson smiled at Ironhide.

"Now, now old Friend, don't blame yourselves it wasn't you who caused this Earthquake."

Then Doc Hudson got a shock when somebody tapped his rear bumper, trying to get his attention. As Doc turned around he was greeted by six construction vehicles with a weird color scheme of Green and Purple.

"Who are you?" asked Doc.

"We're construction experts" said a Bulldozer; "We saw what happened to your poor little town and we thought we'd come help." Then a wheeled front load shovel vehicle continued, his voice sounded dreadfully creepy:

"Yes we'll help rebuild your town, and once we finish, it will never be the same again!"


	10. Chapter 10 Mistaken Identity

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for taking chapter 10 down, I just finished it and posted it without reading through it for mistakes or bad dialog. So Chapter 10 has been revised and corrected. Also I want you to vote something for me, would you rather:_

_I've written the story too long in Radiator Springs and need to get to Cybertron ASAP or,_

_Its integral that I spend a bit longer in RS to work on relations between the TF's and Cars characters_

_When you review leave 'I vote A' (or B) in your review, I wish to know if you're keeping entertained enough or that I need to get to the bigger action parts I have planned for Cybertron._

_**Chapter 10: Mistaken Identity**_

Several hours had passed but the six strange construction vehicles were working away like bees and they were doing an excellent job in repairing the buildings, they were already a third way finished on Ramones house of body art, the town hall had being fully repaired and they were starting work on repairing several smaller buildings.

"Wow, I've never seen such magnificent work from construction vehicles!" said King, during the Earthquake he and his wife took shelter in their home which was one of the few buildings to survive the Quake.

"Yes, it's unbelievable how fast they're working, yet are able to finish the job with proper professionalism and mastery." Replied Doc.

Meanwhile the Autobot group had finally reunited with Hound.

"So what happened to you in there Hound?" asked Jazz, being curious as he always is.

"Oh jeez, I was bored out of my cerebral circuits. All that guy kept talking about was his time in Earth's Army and how he thought I was his best friend years ago, even though I had no idea what he was talking about." Replied Hound.

"You didn't reveal anything confidential did you?" demanded Prowl.

"No sir, I just acted senile and he sang like a canary-con about everything I apparently did during 'the war'.

While Hound further explained his experiences with Sarge, Ramone was looking at his beautiful house of body art being re-constructed, he felt happy again and he felt a little silly at how much he cried like a baby eariler, then he was about to be even more pleasantly surprised.

He looked up towards tailfin Pass Mountain and then noticed on the road leading from the mountain to Radiator Springs there were four vehicles heading towards the town. There were three cars but what caught Ramone's attention was a large truck. As it neared Ramone could make out its details, it was a flat nose semi with a red and blue color scheme carrying a large grey trailer.

"Can it be?" thought Ramone, he shouted for Sheriff.

"Hey Sheriff, is that who I think it is Homey?" he asked the police car, Sheriff squinted, but even his failing eyesight didn't need to be told otherwise as he recognized the truck with ease.

"Big Al?" gasped Sheriff.

(Although he was never seen in the CARS movie, 'Big Al' was referenced in the film by Mater who said Big Al was the only resident in RS's who could tow Bertha(?) the large road paving machine McQueen used to pave the road in the film)

Prowl also saw the four vehicles heading their way, while they were Earth vehicles he had no doubt in his mind about who they were.

"Ironhide look" said Prowl; "It's Optimus and he's bought Wheeljack as well."

"Thank Primus, my joints were achin' being stuck in vehicle mode for so long, Wheeljack better have some miracle device that'll change us back, otherwise I'm gonna blow my metal noggin!" grunted Ironhide, he was starting to feel uncomfortable and claustrophobic in Van mode.

Prowl noticed Sheriff and Ramone looking up Prime's way with great interest, this made Prowl uncomfortable as Luigi and Ramone joined them whispering among themselves while keeping an eye on Optimus.

"What are they doing?" he said to himself; "They couldn't suspect something".

"Wheeljack, please don't tell me you forgot the anti scrambler gun?" Optimus, now a big red & blue flat nose semi truck, strictly ordered Wheeljack, who had assumed the disguise of a Ford Mustang, to write it down in his memory to bring the re-write gun; the device was made by Wheeljack to instantly terminate any bugs or computer viruses infecting a Transformer.

"I swear Prime, I did! It was right in my boot compartment….."

Wheeljack stopped; he saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, now both Lamborghinis, trying to hold back laughter.

"Alright you two, where is it?" asked Wheeljack.

"Aw c'mon Wheeljack, would we do that sort of thing?" said 'Streaker with a suppressed smile.

"Yeah 'Jack, If it weren't for us your senile circuitry wouldn't remember anything, like this gun thingamajig you left lying around which we 'happened' to find" said 'Swipe as he lowered his window and shot it into Wheeljacks boot compartment with him and 'Streaker bursting into laughter.

"You two little twerps, you've been sneaking around my lab again, I wish Teletran-1 never repaired you Sideswipe and as for you Streaker you owe me your life, because…" the angered Wheeljack slamming his boot door down was silenced by Prime.

"Relax Wheeljack, we have a situation right ahead of us, look" Prime had noticed the locals gathering out staring right at them.

And it wasn't just the locals staring at Prime and his Autobot group, the six mysterious construction vehicles were staring at the Autobots with great interest. The front shovel bulldozer smiled wickedly:

"Excellent, more Autobots to the slaughter, as expected and we have the big fishacon himself Optimus Prime in our grasp, Hook, tell Soundwave to contact Starscream and unleash the trap at once!"

"With pleasure and finesse" and the crane truck known as Hook drove away.

As Optimus and his crew stopped to come face to face with Mater, Luigi, Guido, Sheriff, Ramone, Flo and Red, he stared at them all for what seemed like an eternity when eventually Prime managed to mutter a simple hello:

"Erm, Greetings" for a moment there was silence then cheering and happy faces, Ramone came up to Optimus:

"Big Al it's been like twenty years, where've you been man?" said Ramone.

"Si it has-a-been too long my large friend" said Luigi along with Guido who muttered something in Italian.

Optimus was confused at the Earthlings friendliness, but what confused him more was that they kept referring to him as 'Big Al' unknown to him he was experiencing the same type of mistaken identity Hound did with Sarge.

Doc, who was overlooking repairs with one of the construction vehicles heard all the commotion and went to investigate, when he saw Prime he looked like he had seen a ghost and if he could he would have went pale.

Meanwhile Wheeljack saw Prowl waving at him, he spoke to Optimus in Morse code through their vehicles radioes:

"There's Prowl and the others, I'll turn them back to robots while you keep these Earthlings busy." Said Wheeljack in dots and beeps.

Prime replied "Affirmative" and ordered 'Steaker and 'Swipe to follow him.

Optimus' came to a logic conclusion that he had somehow by coincidence assumed the identity of a person these people knew and decided to play along to avoid suspicion.

"Err hello old friends, it has indeed been a long time." Said Prime.

"Al where've ya been? You were gone for twenty years without even a phonecall." Sheriff asked whose words basically summed up everyone else's thoughts.

Doc Hudson still looked at Optimus with thoughts of "It can't be" in his mind, Doc then noticed the symbol on Prime's left hand side (the part of the truck that makes his shoulder in robot mode) "That symbol" Doc thought, it was the same symbol he saw the emergency vehicles wear when they retreated from the media and the same symbol he saw Prowl's group wear.

Once it had all clicked in Doc then realized something else. He saw a similar symbol on the giant robot on TV, while this one he was seeing now was different, there was something about them that were similar, like how a ying and yang were different but were the same. The symbols, the strange technology inside the strangers when he was repairing them, the shape shifting robots on TV, it all seemed to come together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Meanwhile Sunstraker and Sideswipe had caught the attention of Tia & Mia.

"Oh my gosh, look at those Lambors!" said Tia enthusiastically.

"I know look at that cute red one" replied Mia looking at Sideswipe.

"Who are those primitives looking at?" asked 'Streaker.

"Us I hope just look at that beautiful red body paint" said 'Swipe, he fell bonnet over wheels in love.

Tia & Mia drove towards them shyly but managed to ask the Lambor twins:

"Umm hey there I see you're new here, want to take a tour?" Mia asked, Sideswipe responded all too kindly.

"Certainly, while you're at it why don't you tell me your name?" he asked and Mia responded in an excited giggle.

In the meantime Sunstreaker was being stared upon by Tia.

"What are you looking at? Your reflection makes my body chrome look bad!" he said harshly, but his words just went through Tia's ears.

"Oh my gosh, not only are you like a Lambor, you're yellow, Yellow is my favorite color!" she said merrily and Sunstreaker replied with a surprised "Oh Really?"

"Yeah Really! Your Chrome shines just like the Sun, it's just so beautiful" sighed Tia.

Sunstreaker had a sudden change of heart, he felt warm inside when other people complimented his beautiful exterior and he now felt like Tia was his friend rather than some dumb primitive from Earth.

"Well my dear, now that you put it that way why don't you show me around while talking about my beautiful body" and he sealed the deal with a wink, Tia just smiled excitedly like it was her birthday and she got the present she wanted most (which will probably never happen because the thing she wants is a certain race car by the name of McQueen ).

Wheeljack couldn't believe his optics, the two young twerps were already flirting with Earthlings and as a scientist, it freaked him out a bit (interspecies love and all).

"Hey you two where are you going? HEY get back here…..aw never mind I'll have more peace without 'em" he moaned to himself, Wheeljack finally got a hold of Prowl:

"Wheeljack, thank the Matrix you're finally here, please tell me you managed to fix some sort of device that'll turn us back to robots." Asked Prowl.

"You betcha, I got it right with me. It wasn't easy, the darn thing was smashed to kingdom come but I fixed it, the anti-scrambler gun. One burst of electric data stream and any virus, corrupt program, errors, etc, etc are gone. But first I need somewhere secluded and out of sight of Earthlings so I can transform and use it."

"There behind the old town hall, it's big enough to keep us out of sight and the rear of the building is blocked by a sand dune." Said Prowl and the seven Autobots sneaked towards the town hall.

Once there Wheeljack looked to his left, right, up, down and all around, the coast was clear and he transformed into robot mode.

"Alright, just set this thing up and she's good to go, ok who wants to go first, Jazz how about you?"

The Porsche felt reluctant and Wheeljack saw it in his eyes.

"What's the matter Jazz?" asked Wheeljack.

"Aw well don't take this the wrong way Wheeljack, but some of your inventions have…well you know…not worked properly and I don't want my memory to get sizzled." Said Jazz and Wheeljack snorted.

"You arrogant punk, I spent hours on fixing this thing to turn you back to normal and to show your thanks you give me lip, do you want to fight the Decepticons or not because you sure as Slag can't do it in Car mode!" blared Wheeljack and his words ran true in Jazz, he sure as heck wanted to fight the Decepticons.

"Alright now let's continue" and with that Wheeljack went around his business of zapping Jazz, Prowl, Brawn, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Hound & Mirage.

There were some cries of pain as the electricity shocked the Autobot cars, Ironhide seemed the most affected by it.

"For crying out loud Ironhide, don't be such a baby I thought you were tough!" said Wheeljack. Ironhide replied with:

"My exterior is tough, but my interior is old and frail." Moaned the red van.

"Then maybe it's time you quit the army Ironhide, you know get a desk job or go to an old robots home, it'd be right up your street" guffawed the Brown Land Rover Brawn.

"Shut yer Dang mouth Brawn, you're not the only one with hydraulic powered fists and if you don't show some respect I'll show you how good my fist is!"

"Don't worry Ironhide it's just humor for us 'young' bots hahaha" Brawn laughed again.

"YOUNG humor what's that supposed to mean?" roared Ironhide.

With all jokes aside Wheeljack continued his job of turning Prowl's group back to robots, the process wasn't long, just one burst of electrical data stream and the Autobots affected by Runabout & Runamucks trasnfixation ray were completely cured. All Autobots were now functioning again as they had all turned back to robot and mode and started stretching and clicking their joints, much like you would do after being cramped on a plane for a long flight.

"Man I'm sure glad to be back in 'bot mode, I was beginning to ache all over" said a pleased Ironhide cracking his knuckle joints.

Prowl walked over to Wheeljack and asked him:

"Hey Wheeljack, do you know why those Earthlings were gathering around Optimus?"

"You might not believe this, but they think Optimus is somebody that used to live here." Replied Wheeljack.

Prowl then thought a bit.

"Hey Hound, didn't somebody that lives here say they knew you from a great Earth war?" asked Prowl.

"Yes, it was a totally weird experience, I never seen him in my life and what's more…"

"Thank you Hound, that'll do" said Prowl not wanting to hear Hound banter on, Prowl then turned to Wheeljack once more:

"Wheeljack, do you think that when Teletran-one recce'd the Earth, do you think it's possible that when he scanned suitable Earth vehicles for us, he actually gave us the identities of actual living people on this planet?"

"Hmm I was thinking about that myself, but obviously in Hound's and Optimus' cases of mistaken identity, it's obviously true." Replied the Autobot scientist, Prowl then slapped his head and wiped his brow.

"This is great, let me guess, Optimus decided to play along and pretend he's actually the person these people think he is?"

"Yes that's true Prowl but he did it so we could sneak away unnoticed and I know what you're thinking, Prime is going to blab something out that'll jeopardize our identity and ruin the whole mission, its totally going against the orders he had originally intended for everybody to follow, but look on the bright side Prowl, from what Ratchet told us, those kind people welcomed you and along with Ratchet, some guy named Doc Hudson repaired you and Ironhide and possibly saved the lives of Mirage and Brawn after they got Trounced by Menasor." Said Wheeljack who got a dark look from Brawn and Mirage.

"Hey ease off fellas, I'm not saying you're weaklings, no way."

"Your point is Wheeljack?" asked Prowl.

"My point is Prowl, that these people seem to be genuinely nice, as long as we're careful we should be in no danger here and Optimus is wise enough to sense that, as you said a few days ago, if all else fails try the 'befriend the earthling' strategy, now that they know the Decepticons are out there, there's no point in trying to pretend that giant transforming robots are invisible to them."

Prowl peeped around the corner, he saw Optimus tugging some massive primitive looking machine. Unknown to Prowl while he was hiding behind the town hall, the residents of Radiator Springs had asked Optimus to repair the road for them. With the six construction vehicles busy repairing the buildings, Prime detached his trailer and hooked up to Bertha.

Prime's almighty strength towed Bertha with relative ease, as she started laying down a new tarmac and within minutes Prime was finished, unlike McQueen's efforts before, Optimus had paved a perfect road in minutes and received a lot of cheer from the residents.

"Man Al that was amazing have you been working out?" asked Mater.

"Not really, but as you know they don't call me big for nothing." Answered Prime with a small laugh.

"Well homey you won't believe this, but somebody else managed to pull Bertha along as well, looks like you're not the only muscle head around here, you haven't met him before but he's actually famous." Said Ramone.

"Oh really?" responded Optimus.

"Yup, say hello to my friend Lightning McQueen, the famous car and the second person in the history of Radiator Springs to tow Bertha." And Lightning unenthusiastically came forward to greet Prime with a shy "Hello".

"Well Hello Lightning it certainly is pleasant to meet you, may I enquire what it is you do that makes you famous?" asked Prime.

"Racing" mumbled McQueen.

"Ah yes racing, we used to do it back where I came from…" Prime was going to continue but was interrupted.

"Listen its great meeting you and all but I really gotta go" and McQueen drove slowly away, Prime was left confused.

"Ah don't mind him Al, that young punk has been in a foul mood all day, tell us what you did in the last twenty years then." Asked Sheriff, Prime bit his bottom lip trying to make up an excuse.

"Well, I've done so much, problem is thinking of where to start…" said Optimus.

Prowl looked on as the Cars seemed to idolize Optimus, much like the same way they tried to make Prowl and the Autobots feel at home when the Cars found out it was them who defeated Menasor (with help from Defensor but the RS citizens don't know that), Prowl realized that he needed to be a bit more grateful to them and his troops.

"Guess you're right Wheeljack. Perhaps Jazz was right; I should wind down a bit more…."

As Prowl thought of his rather lifeless and non-personality attitude, high on top of Tailfin Pass, unbeknownst to the Autobots they were being watched, by the Delinquent Road Hazards no doubt, Wingo's story of shape shifting robots that lived in Radiator Springs were met with deaf ears, but as the captured news footage of the Stunticons revealed that Wingo's story was not completely false, they decided to check out Radiator Springs for themselves, high atop of the mountain using a pair of high-quality binoculars which they stole from Sarge's store watched on.

"This is unbelievable, Wingo was right, DJ take a look." Said Boost.

"Woah, look at the size of those things, it must be pretty awesome to turn into robots, I wonder where they got that job done?" Wingo snapped at DJ.

"Aw you fool, that's the point; there is no one on this planet that has the technology to make a robot that can disguise itself as a vehicle."

"You mean those things aren't even from Earth?" asked Snot Rod.

"I'm not sure man, they're robots but they don't seem to have anybody controlling them, it's like they have their own will or something." Wingo's words were again met with laughter but he told them to take a look again and sure enough as they had seen, the robots were talking, laughing and showing lifelike body movement.

"Should we call the cops? They could be those same 'bots' that tore up the highway" asked DJ.

"No way man we'd get busted so fast…." Boost was going to continue with a type of rhyming sentence until they were disturbed.

"Please tell me you losers aren't skipping merrily to one of your hip hop tracks again." Said the voice, the Road Hazards turned around to be met by the sinister Chick Hicks.

"Aw hey Chick, how's it hanging?" asked Boost.

"Fellas I feel great and you will too…." Chick was cut off by Boost.

"Hey wait, Chick before you continue you gotta check this out…" but Chick seemed to read Boost's mind.

"You found a bunch of cars that can magically turn into robots and vice versa and that you think that they're not even from this planet am I right?" Boost was left with his mouth wide open.

"Yeah of course what am I saying I'm always right I'm Chickster the Eighty sixter. But anyway I'm glad I ran into you fellas I need your help."

"Woah no way Chick" said Boost "last time we helped you we were put in the slammer"

"No, No you got me all wrong, why would you need to worry about the police, in fact why worry about anything? Allow me to explain, you see those robots down there?" the Road Hazards looked down at Prowl and the others as Chick continued.

"Those my friends are 'Transformers"

"Transformers" said the DRH in unison.

"Yes and as their name applies they can change from robot to vehicle, the perfect disguise for this planet. But as you 'intelligent' fellows pointed out those dudes are definitely not from Earth, they come from a planet known as 'Cybertron' those fellows down there are called Autobots and they've been locked in an eternal war with the 'Decepticons' they were the bad boys you and the rest of the world saw on television tearing up the highway."

"How do you know all this?" asked DJ.

"Well my friend that is because I'm smart and your dumb."

"HEY" shouted DJ.

"Relax kid I was just kidding, sheesh. Anyway I know all this because I was approached by one of 'them".

"Whose 'one of them?" asked Wingo.

"The leader of the Decepticons, this guy is wicked, I mean that literally because he's both wickedly cool and wickedly evil. But he's a reasonable guy and the proposition he gave to me was to die for."

The Road Hazards looked worryingly at Chick.

"What proposition?" asked Wingo.

"How do you fellas like the word 'Universal Domination'?" said Chick with an evil grin, the DRH looked at each other confused.

Back in Radiator Springs Wheeljack, Prowl and the others (back in car mode) rejoined with Optimus who was still talking to the residents.

"I see you've met with our friend's sir" said Prowl.

"Ah Prowl good to see you again." Said Optimus.

"Wait you know those cops?" asked Sheriff.

"Yes, we're all good friends" replied Optimus.

"Woah sorry sir" said Sheriff "I didn't know you were the leader of a secret police force" and he gave off a salute.

"Police force?" said Prime but Prowl cut in for him.

"Yes, 'Al' is our chief and a great one at that" Prowl turned to Prime and gave a wink and a smile.

Suddenly there was roaring in the sky. Several Jets could be heard flying overhead.

"Mamma Mia those fighter jets always-a-showing off and making such a racket at that" said Luigi, with Guido again replying in Italian.

"Yes Guido that is completely true!"

"Those planes sure are acting funny, it's as if they're circling over us." Said Sheriff.

"Yes a little too strange for my liking" said Ratchet.

Then all of a sudden six jets dived at Radiator Springs, the one leading the dive was laughing with a certain familiar sinister voice. Prime recognized the laughter.

"That laughter" he said and then there was a whistle noise, the whistle of falling bombs.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Optimus followed by a massive explosion.

Luigi's Cassa Della tires was ripped apart from the blinding flash. The jets speeded past the rooftops with the leading plane laughing.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Optimus Prime." It said.

Prime muttered to himself with shock:

"Starscream!"

And it was indeed Starscream, along with Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Ramjet and Dirge, the Decepticon seekers were bombing Radiator Springs to kingdom come.

"What's going on?" shouted Sheriff. Optimus ordered Sheriff to take cover.

"Sheriff, take your friends out of here, we'll deal with this." But the citizens couldn't evacuate, the accurate bombing was keeping them pinned in fear and they also feared that by rushing into the desert they would be easily seen in open ground from the air and be shot up like Swiss cheese.

Starscream got onto his radio and contacted his comrades:

"Constructicons, Soundwave, transform and attack!"

Lizzie who was as deaf as a bat was resting on her shop's porch, she looked at all the explosions.

"Oh my I didn't know it was the Fourth of July!" she stuttered. Suddenly the tape deck that she found which was resting on her porch table shifted and changed and from a tiny tape deck grew to near thirty foot tall robot destroying a part of Lizzie's shop as he transformed, it was Soundwave!

"_Rumble, Frenzy, Lazerbeak, Ravage attack the Autobots!" _ordered the Decepticon and his personal army of casseticons transformed into their respected robot modes, Rumble and Frenzy were humanoid twin robots with different color schemes, were the ones responsible for the Earthquake, Lazerbeak a metallic bird of prey had a red and black color scheme while Ravage, was a puma with a Black body and grey legs.

Mater grew scared in all the destruction going on.

"Aw shoot, I better get outta here" he said but as he did so he was confronted by the six construction vehicles that repaired RS from the Earthquake.

"Hey fellas you better get outta here, the whole place is being bombed!" but the leader of the group, the front shovel bulldozer smiled evilly.

"Constructicons transform!" the leader was in fact named Scrapper and his troops, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scavenger, and Hook transformed into robots.

Mater let out a large Scooby-Doo like 'Yelp'

"You're not going anywhere puny Earthling" said Scrapper aiming his gun at Mater.

Meanwhile the Autobots now being pinned by laser fire and bombs, to make matter worse, Soundwave and his casseticons were bearing down from on them from behind, and things went even more worse when the Stunticons, Combaticons and the Deceptitwins, Runabout and Runamuck smashed through more buildings. They too transformed.

"We're surrounded" cried Bumblebee.

"Gee you think?" said Brawn.

Starscream and the rest of the seeker planes hovered down in front of the surrounded Autobots and terrified residents. The Constructicons walked into the fray with Mater in Scavenger's hand, badly beaten but still alive.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Autobot leader Optimus Prime and his Autobot lackeys, Seekers Transform!" and on command the six F-15 jets (apart from Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge, they had modified wings and tailfins) turned into robot mode and confronted their surrounded victims.

"Trapped like little raticons, to me you Autobots are very similar to raticons."

"What is it you're after Starscream?" asked Prowl.

"Oh not much really, Universal domination, this entire planet's energy sources and the complete destruction of the Autobots!"


	11. Chapter 11 Battle for Radiator Springs

_**Chapter 11: Battle for Radiator Springs**_

The situation for the Autobots was grim, surrounded on all sides by twenty plus Decepticons and their numbers coming in at only eleven, they were outgunned and outnumbered, but as you may know, the Autobots are never outfought.

"Let the innocent cars go Starscream, this isn't their fight." Demanded Optimus Prime, but he just got an evil grin from Starscream and the rest of the Decepticons laughed with him.

"You're a sentient fool Prime, you and the Autobots might have actually defeated us had you been willing to be a little more ruthless." Guffawed Screamer, Prime was quick to answer back.

"That is where you're wrong Starscream, despite all the might of the Decepticon army, you will eventually fall under the invincible fist of justice and I intend to be that fist that kills the black spark of the Decepticons!" The residents of Radiator Springs caught in between were confused; they tried to ask 'Al' what was going on.

"Al, what are you talking about, or what are they talking about?" asked McQueen, but he got a blank stare from Prime.

"Oh you primitive fools, haven't you earthling parasites figured it out yet? 'They' are not who you think they are, those fools who you think are your friends are the same as us, they too want from your planet what we want from it, its fuel sources and it's colonization!" screamed the Decepticon, the residents turned to Prime, he had a greatly angered expression on his face.

"Don't do it Prime!" asked Prowl, but Optimus sensed the time to reveal themselves had come because they couldn't keep it secret anymore.

"That is the complete opposite from the truth Starscream, we left Cybertron in order to find the energy we needed to defeat you, we were never planning on hurting any Earthlings and in fact we discussed the thought of making Earth our new home in Earth disguises, living among it's people and understanding them, not throwing them in chains like you have done with other planet and we would earn the energy we need to return to Cybertron, not steal it like you monsters do."

"Monsters Prime? Oh my that is a dreadful way to describe us; I like to think of the Decepticons as enforcers of peace through tyranny and don't even think for a second that I'll buy that bogus story of yours Prime, we know why you're here. You're here to find the regenesis pods in order to reactivate the Matrix!" said Starscream.

"Oh no, they know why we're here" whispered Prowl to Prime, Optimus using his truck radio communicated to Prowl with Cybertronian Morse code, it was a good way to talk silently without Starscream hearing and using this method, Optimus told Prowl his plan of attack, when finished Prowl went up to Sheriff and asked him:

"Sheriff when I shout 'now' you and everyone else make a run for it understand?" and Prowl got a worried nod from Sheriff.

Starscream could've finished the Autobots off there and then but he chose to continue bragging, this is what gave the Autobots the chance they needed.

"NOW!" shouted Prowl, and Sunstreaker activated his reflective armor ability, when activated his chrome reflects the sun in all directions blinding everything with eyes and optics. The Decepticons held their optics in agony; blind for the moment, using this time to escape the residents of RS blinded themselves wove in and out of the Decpeticons legs making a dash for the desert hitting some buildings and Decepticons feet along the way.

"Autobots transform and attack!" ordered Optimus, with that order the Autobot cars shifted plates and parts on their vehicular bodies until they formed the robot modes of the Autobots and they charged at their Decepticon enemies.

Using the confusion of the Decepticons and the surprise and ferocity of the Autobots attack gained them the upper hand…for now. Starscream recovered from his blindness to see a straight fist from Prime collide with his face.

"AAAGGGHHH!" screamed Starscream (again no pun intended) as the Decepticon jet fell flat on his exhaust.

"RUNABOUT! RUNAMUCK! I thought you said that six of these Autobots were incapacitated by transfixation ray!"

"They were Starscream, but that weakling Wheeljack must've removed the effect" said Runabout.

"So the Autobots can fight back! But no matter, we still outnumber them. Skywarp, Thundercracker attack Optimus Prime now!" and Starscream's twin jets joined him to three-on-one Prime.

Jazz as usual was having the time of his life kicking Decepticon can as he used his extensive knowledge of Cybertronian Close Quarters Combat to down Soundwave with a leg sweep, the Decepticon comms officer grunted a synthesised 'oof' as he hit the floor.

"Sorry Soundwave, I always respect a music system, but when that music system is a Deceptigoon, I'm afraid that's not groovy at all." said Jazz, but Soundwave's visor flashed red.

"_Casseticons, attack!"_ he ordered and before he knew it Jazz was being attacked by Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy and Lazerbeak.

With Jazz pre-occupied Soundwave went on to Flo's café, he was about to steal the Dinoco fuel from her shop in order to make Energon cubes.

Meanwhile Lightning McQueen along with the residents of RS had evacuated to the desert, but McQueen noticed somebody was missing.

"Mater, Where's Mater?" he harked, in their rush to safety they didn't know that Mater was left crippled by Scrapper back in the town.

"Hey kid there he is." Shouted King, everyone looked to see Mater lying next to Sarge's store and to make it worse he wasn't moving.

"Oh no, HOLD ON MATER I'M COMING BUDDY!" shouted McQueen.

"Don't do it Stickers, can't you see what's going on over there? You'll be killed for sure!" cried Sally, McQueen looked and saw Lasers shooting everywhere as well as giant robots stomping around.

"I know the dangers Sally and one of those dangers is Mater getting killed and I will not let that happen." Said Lightning.

"And I for one am not going to stand here and watch our homes and your homes being flattened, I for one want to stop these robots." Said McQueen trying to stir up some fighting spirit in the cars.

"But what can we do Lightning? We don't have anything to fight them with!" said a concerned King.

"Honey, don't you dare think you're going to fight those monsters!" said Mrs. Weathers.

"Well for starters I'm going to save my friend!" and Stickers drove off after Mater, as he did he was joined by King and Sally.

"Guys I don't need your help, especially you Sally I want you to stay out of Harms way!"

"And I want you to stay out of harms way as well Stickers, but you're going right into it and if you go in the firing line so do I!" said Sally.

"Hate to break it guys but we got a problem up ahead!" said King and that problem came in the form of Dirge.

"Well, well, what do we have here a bunch of nosey Earth creatures, I'll put you out of your misery!" said the Decepticon jet and was about to crush the three cars when Jazz came to the rescue, he had managed to get away from the Casseticons to shoulder Barge Dirge.

"What are you groovy cats doing here, its dangerous around here!" he said.

"Who are you and what do you want with our town?" asked McQueen.

"Don't you remember me? I'm that DJ guy Jazz."

"You? The jerk who tried to move in on Sally?" said an angry McQueen, I guess he felt beleaguered that a robot tried to make out with his girl.

Before Jazz could Answer Dirge had recovered and wrapped his hands around Jazz's throat, using this moment in time the three cars headed for Mater avoiding rubble, lasers and explosions as they went.

"Mater, Mater wake up please!" said McQueen trying to hood-butt the motionless tow truck trying to wake him up, King was doing the same, then they heard a scream.

Sally was being held up in the air by her rear bumper by Runabout who was accompanied by Runamuck.

"Hey Runamuck, ever wondered what the insides of an Earthling looked like?"

"No Runabout, how about we find out right now" and Runamuck aimed his gun at Sally menacingly.

"Hey you rust buckets, leave her alone!" shouted McQueen as he tried a suicide drive at Runamuck but was met with an almighty kick by Runabout.

McQueen barrel rolled on the floor a few times before slamming against a building, he was badly scratched and his windows had broken but his determination hadn't as he pulled himself back up.

"Pathetic primitive vehicle, you're next once we finish this rodent off." But before Runamuck could pull the trigger, Jazz once again came to the rescue.

With a swift uppercut to Runabout, he let go of Sally as she hurtled into the air, Jazz quick on the draw pulled out his own gun and shot Runamuck at Point Blanc in the face.

"AAGGGHHHHH, MY FACE YOU SHOT ME RIGHT IN THE OPTICS!" screamed Runamuck holding his face as smoke filtered out through his fingers.

With both the Deceptitwins out for the moment Jazz like his motto says 'Do it with style or don't bother doing it' came into effect when he skillfully holstered his gun quickly into a compartment in his leg and caught Sally with one arm.

"You Ok Sally?" asked Jazz, Sally seemed a little frightened but she finally felt that this robot was trying to help them, she looked at the Autobot symbol on Jazz' bonnet, it was the same symbol she saw Bumblebee wearing and the same symbol 'Big Al' had.

The symbol she saw was very different compared to what the robots that were trying to harm her were wearing, in an educated guess, she thought the robots with the red blocky face symbols were the good guys.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you." She said with a nervous smile and Jazz smiled back.

"Ratchet, Ratchet! I need you over here!" shouted Jazz, the Autobot Medic braved enemy fire to reach Jazz.

"Ratchet these fine people need yer help man, the red racing car is hurt and his rusty friend is hurt badly, can you help 'em?" asked Jazz.

"Yes but there's a battle going on and we're outnumbered, we need all the botpower we can get!" said Ratchet as he tried to explain the situation to Jazz, but Jazz was well aware of their situation.

"I know we're outnumbered Ratchet, but you're not exactly the greatest fighter. Plus I know these cars; please I'm asking you as a favor to help them." Asked Jazz with a pleading look.

"Alright Jazz, I'll do it." And Ratchet grabbed Mater in one arm.

"Let go of my friend you lousy robot" said Lightning ramming at Ratchet's leg.

"Hey man stop it, he's trying to help ya." Cried Jazz.

"Yeah Stickers calm down" said Sally.

"Why should I? These robotic monstrosities have almost annihilated Radiator Springs and they tried to hurt you Sally."

"Oh for goodness sake Stickers, can't you see these guys are trying to help us? Can't you see the symbols they bare?" said Sally, McQueen looked at the symbols on Jazz and Ratchet, not only the symbols but he looked into their blue optics, their design weren't menacing at all compared to the Decepticons.

"Who are you?" asked McQueen.

"We're the good guys and I'm risking the lives of my comrades to help you and only I can save your friend at this moment, I'll have him back on his wheels in astrominutes if you'll let me, if not then I'm afraid….." Ratchet was stopped my McQueen.

"Alright you win, help my friend please, he's hurt badly"

"If you can show me a safe place to operate I can." Replied Ratchet.

"That huge compound over there, there's a dried out ravine next to it which you can take shelter in there." Replied McQueen.

"What about you? You're hurt as well."

"Not as bad as Mater, I can hold my own." Said McQueen.

With Mater in one arm Ratchet made a dash for the ravine but he had company. Onslaught in his armored truck mode along with Brawl in his tank mode were taking pot shots at Ratchet and it would only be a matter of time before he was hit.

"Quite fun these Autobot shooting ranges aren't they Brawl?" said Onslaught in his intelligent almost British-like accent.

"No, the only fun part is when you get to see Autobots blasted into Autoparts!" said Brawl, his accent was much more rough sounding (and almost dimwitted).

"Hey, you big bozos" McQueen was right behind the two Combaticons, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!"

"Like you?" said Brawl with a sinister laugh but McQueen wasn't scared (alright he was but he was confident) he just smiled back at the Combaticons who seemed to grow agitated at his smile.

"You little Earth germ, don't you dare mock us, we're the most powerful beings in the universe!" said Onslaught as he was transforming back to bot mode along with Brawl.

"Is that so? If you're so mighty and powerful I dare you…no I double dare you to turn around!" said Lightning with another cheesy grin.

"Oh please, does your primitive brain really believe that our advanced brain circuitry, would fall for such a common trick like that?" said Onslaught, but he should have turned around, McQueen knew they wouldn't fall for that trick and the ploy worked, King who was behind the two Decepticons pulled a lever on a truck trailer that was left there by a truck who fled when the Decepticons attacked, it contained Flo's usual supply of Dinoco in barrels, they rolled between the legs of the two Combaticons.

As they tried to avoid them they slipped on the rolling containers and both fell crushing barrels that they landed on which spilled out Dinoco, very flammable Dinoco. McQueen then turned around and slammed his rear bumper on the ground and drove as he did so which created Saprks. The Sparks landed into the fuel which lit up like fireworks and the fire blew up the barrels which hadn't already been crushed.

"AAAAHHHHH blazing fuel is leaking into my internal structure!" screamed Brawl as the Two Decepticons stood up like two fire demons coming out of the Abyss; their entire structure was on fire.

"Good Job Lightning" said King and in return he got a wink from McQueen.

On the other hand things were now going bad for the Autobots, especially for Optimus who was being beat down by the three seekers.

"Bwahaha, look at the puny Optimus now, you're a joke Prime" laughed Thundercracker as he planted a punch on Prime and as Prime stumbled to his knees Skywarp suddenly teleported in front of him. Skywarp proceeded to kick Optimus in the face while laughing (annoyingly) however the black and purple Seeker was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

"Let's see how you like surprises Skywarp!" it was Mirage he appeared in front of Skywarp who froze in shock but was sent flying with a roundhouse kick by Mirage.

Now the odds were better for Optimus, he easily got rid of Thundercracker and confronted Starscream once more.

"Where is Megatron Starscream, I want to know!"

"Ah ah ah Prime, I want never gets, but what you can have is a mouth full of null ray!" and Starscream pointed his arm guns, they emitted his deadly null ray beams which could usually render a robot motionless.

But Prime wasn't an experienced leader for nothing, he activated an Energon Shield on his arm which deflected the shots back at Screamer, but unfortunately he ducked and the rays hit Hound who was struggling to hold his own against Dragstrip.

"Slag it" cursed Prime.

"HAHAHA thanks a lot Prime that's one less Autobot to fight this battle." Cackled Screamer.

"Try fighting this Autobot then Starscream" said Prime as he lunged at Screamer but the nimble Starscream somersaulted over Prime and raked his back with laser fire, Optimus fell weakened with a metallic groan.

As Optimus looked up, the Autobot forces were being routed, Ratchet was nowhere to be seen, Bumblebee was been assaulted by the Casseticons, Brawn and Ironhide were surrounded by small groups of Constructicons and Stunticons and Prowl & Jazz were pinned by laser fire.

"Must…call for…reinforcements!" Prime struggled to even think but as he opened his com link on his arm it was shot out by Starscream, and Prime was kicked from the side forcing him to roll over on his back and as he did he was leapt upon by Starscream.

"Give me the Matrix Prime, it is my ticket to universal Domination and leadership of the Decepticons!" he demanded as he tried to reach for Optimus' chest plate.

"Never!" said the defiant Optimus, struggling to hold Starscreams hands at bay.

"Give it to me or I will rip out your optics."

"What use is it to you anyway Starscream? The Matrix is dead."

"That is where you're wrong Prime, once we, or rather I, obtain the Matrix it will lead us to the regenesis pods and I and I alone will hold the most powerful weapon in the universe!"

"No, the Matrix can only be wielded by the wise & pure and not the evil & corrupt."

"Did you say corrupt? Oh that's right I remember that word now. You don't know it Prime but we know a way to corrupt the Matrix, turning the life force of Primus into an ultimate weapon of awesome power and destruction, no-one in the universe would dare stand against us, with it we can destroy planets…no…entire galaxies at will!"

Optimus circuits ran cold.

"You're insane!"

"Insane and power hungry Prime!"

"But the Matrix cannot be corrupted; there is no evil force in the universe that could defeat the light…"

"Now now Prime, that is for me to know and you to find out, but I'm afraid you will never find out!" and Starscream armed himself with an energon saber ready to strike the final blow.

"Once I kill Optimus Prime, even Megatron will have to recognize my superiority…" but before he could kill Optimus, Prime was rescued by an unlikely duo.

Starscream's optics reflected the face of McQueen and King, somehow they had drove at full speed unnoticed and flew like a beamer as they collided with Starscream at such great force even Screamer was launched away and Optimus could get free.

"Yeah give a point to the non robot team!" shouted McQueen with glee.

"You Okay?" asked King to Optimus.

"Yes thank you both of you."

"Pathetic primitives, prepare to die!" but as Starscream tried to slice McQueen and King his saber was blocked by Optimus' Energon axe.

"Pick on a mechanism your own size Starscream!" grunted Prime but eventually managed to shove Starscream away.

Starscream grew more furious, the Autobots were still holding out despite being outnumbered.

"This is taking too long, Combiner teams unite and attack, finish off the Autobots and crush any Earthlings foolish enough to stand in your way!" he ordered.

On command the Constructicons, Combaticons and Stunticons united. McQueen and King were horrified to see the same giant robot that was shown on TV but he was not alone, he was joined by two other giant monstrosities, they were known as Bruticus and Devastator.

"Oh my good lord" cried King and Optimus felt the same way.

"No, we're done for" he said.

"**PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION"** roared Devastator his voice boomed across the town like a thunderclap as the three leviathans turned their way to the Autobots, each step they took caused a small tremor as they crushed several buildings with their feet.

However help was at hand, Missiles and bullet fire raked the three combiners, they roared as they looked skyward to see the Arielbots who were towing the Protectobots who held onto the planes from underneath.

"Hit em with everything Arielbots, don't let them near Prime!" shouted Silverbolt the leader of the Arielbots.

"Thanks for the lift guys, this is where we take off!" said Hotspot and his team of Protectobots dropped from their positions and while in mid air combined into Defensor.

The shadow of Defensor loomed over Menasor as the great Autobot landed feet first into Menasor whose body left a small chasm in the ground.

"Alright Arielbots let's give Defensor some back up, transform into Superion!" and skillfully in mid air the Arielbots transformed into the mighty Superion another one of the Autobot Gestalts.

Superion landed and went into a boxing match with Bruticus, he kicked Bruticus Square in the stomach and the Decepticon went down hard. But the two Decepticon combiners got back up and locked up with Defensor and Suprion, Devastator was about to help his comrades when he was ordered back by Starscream.

"Devastator, Bruticus and Menasor can hold their own against those Autobots, help us finish off the small fry."

"**Bwahaha, with pleasure!"** laughed the tall Decepticon and he approached the Autobots Menacingly clenching his fists as if he was reenacting himself crushing an Autobot.

"You two, get out of here it's too dangerous!" ordered Optimus.

King and McQueen looking up at the mighty Devastator they thought that was a very good plan, they tried to escape through Flo's café but were met by Soundwave, he was trying to steal the fuel from Flo's as he drained the fuel into small containers, these small containers which could fit into a Transformers hand was square and as any form of energy (oil, fuel, coal, electricity, etc) is poured into it, it breaks down the energy and converts it to Energon, these small cubes could hold much more energy than they looked.

However the defiant Flo, obviously proud of her café and it being her life's work wasn't going to let Soundwave waltz in and steal it.

"Hey honey, if you want that Dinoco you gotta pay for it!" she blared (as they say heck hath no fury like a woman's) and she was backed up by Ramone, but was Soundwave going to listen?

"_Ravage, Rumble, dispose of these insects" _said Soundwave and he turned to continue his work and he just ignored the two Earth cars.

Flo and Ramone were met by the sinister Ravage and dangerous Rumble, Ravage bared down on Flo, fangs shining in the sun and he leapt. Flo would've been torn to shreds had Ramone not intervined, the poor lowrider was being scratched and bitten to kingdom come while Rumble punched a hole right through his roof.

"First we crack the shell, then we crack the nut-sized brain inside!" he laughed.

Ramone was almost done for as his wife screamed for somebody to help. Fortunately somebody did come to help, the Brave McQueen once again came to the rescue by Jumping and almost professionally whacked Ravage off and butted Rumble in the stomach area right off of Ramone, when they landed the small Decepticon was pinned by McQueen's tires.

"Who are you and what is it you want with our town?" he demanded.

"Hey don't look at me I'm just a henchman" said Rumble "However why don't you try asking him?" he smiled and pointed behind McQueen.

"Look out Kid behind you!" shouted King, he had just caught up after trying to avoid being crushed, Lightning turned (freeing Rumble) to see Ravage! He was ready to pounce, the metallic growling emitting from his vocal processor ran McQueen cold.

He was about to pounce when a huge red foot came plowing down on Ravage who gave out a massive 'Yelp' and was knocked right into Stasis lock.

"That Deceptikitty always got on mah nerves!" Ironhide had just saved Lightning and Ramone from almost certain death.

Rumble who had gotten free, readied his gun and aimed at Ironhide but was knocked away by King who went speeding into the Decepticon, Rumble flew a good few feet into a wall, knowing he was beat he retreated to the safety of some larger Decepticons.

The Cars looked up at ironhide, he had just saved them.

"Who are you?" asked McQueen.

"Old friends in disguise" and the old Autobot smiled, transforming into his van mode to show the others who he was, the cars recognized him as the heroic van from the highway, but before they said anything Ironhide turned back into robot mode and confronted Soundwave.

"That robot there just saved our hides" exclaimed King "but why?"

"I dunno King, but one of them, the white one with Medic markings went to help Mater, and the one with the blue visor and black helmet saved Me and Sally twice. Look at how they're all fighting, it seems to be one side against another, perhaps one of these sides aren't here to hurt us." Said McQueen trying to make sense of things.

However everything was still chaotic, Optimus was now in the clutches of Devastator.

"That's it Devastator crush him, rip the Matrix from his body!" Devastator was been cheered on by Starscream.

Optimus could feel his very being been squashed into his spark, as he surveyed the area, his forces were pinned down, Hound was powered down by Starscream's null rays, Ratchet was missing and Superion and Defensor were starting to yield to their more aggressive Decepticon adversaries.

"Primus, this looks like they end for us, maybe I might meet Sentinel Maximus again, in the void of nothingness." But Optimus was accepting his fate, perhaps a little too soon.

It's as if Primus himself answered his prayers as out of the sky Energon fire blasted Devastator with great impact. The giant Decepticon was more than fazed by this fire as he let go of Optimus and Devastator howled in pain.

Optimus fell to the ground with an almighty thud; the only person more shocked than him was Starscream.

"W-w-where did that come from?" he cried and out of the heavens came a large rocket ship.

It hurtled down through the sky; its nose fired more shots at Devastator, the explosions blasting his armor away.

"What is that?" asked Bumblebee.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think it's on our side" replied Prowl.

And Prowl couldn't have been more correct, for on board the ship were friendly faces, friendly faces not seen for over four million years.

"Autobots, attack at once, leave no Decepticons standing!" standing at an open door on the side of the rocket was an old friend, Ultra Magnus!

He dived out the ship with a rocket pack to help slow his descent to Earth. He was followed by Hot Rod, Springer, Powerglide, Hoist, Grapple, Red Alert, Inferno and Jetfire.

"Jetfire, Springer, Powerglide, Transform to aircraft mode and give our guys some air support!" ordered Ultra Magnus, Jetfire and Powerglide transformed into their Cybertronian plane modes while Springer turned into a green Cybertronian chopper, the three airborne Autobots threw missiles at the Decepticons, trying to lift the siege on their comrades.

Devastator returned fire at the ship, hitting it a few times but luckily it didn't go down. Lightning and King watching from the sidelines saw events transpire even further with the arrival of Autobot reinforcements. Then McQueen noticed that two objects came speeding from the desert, it was Mater and Ratchet in ambulance mode.

"Mater, you're alive!" smiled McQueen.

"Yep I feel just fine and dandy, thanks to mah robot buddy here!" Mater hinted at Ratchet who turned back into robot mode.

"Well compared to a Cybertronian vehicle, repairing Earth based vehicles is a heck of a lot easier." He said with a rare smile, Mater was covered in metal plates which were covering his wounds, much like a car version of plasters and bandages.

"Thank you, whoever you are, you saved my friend!" said McQueen with a gracious smile, Ratchet smiled back.

"No problem, but if you'll excuse me there's a battle to be fought!" and the medic cocked his gun and ran to the battle.

Jazz was firing at Devastator, but his fire didn't hurt the Decepticon, so much so that Devastator didn't even feel it. Then he saw Mater, the tow truck, which gave him an idea.

"Hey you there, the rusty guy Mater isn't it?" asked Jazz.

"Yup, but mah momma usually calls me…"

"Yeah yeah that's nice, but I need your help!" Jazz's right hand slid into his arm and in it's place slid out a tow line, much like Mater's.

"Hey you got a tow line too? Hey you wanna play tow truck tug 'o' war sometime?" said the happy Mater.

"Err yeah sure but listen I need your towline to help mine" and Jazz laid out his plan to Mater.

The Large Decepticon still fired at the ship, roaring as he did. However he failed to notice Mater and Jazz, using both of their tow cables they lassoed them between Devastator's legs.

"PULL!" shouted Jazz as he and Mater tried to tighten the noose around Devastator's legs, but they weren't strong enough.

Optimus saw their predicament; he rushed over to help, avoiding Starscream as he did.

"Let me assist you" he said and with one almighty pull, Prime's awesome strength tightened the lines which threw Devastator off balance. The giant Decepticon finally toppled over and crashed into the ground and caused a small Earthquake.

"Waa-heey! We did It!" shouted Mater.

"Gimme five my rusty friend!" said Jazz, holding his hand down for Mater to slap it with his wheel.

Ultra Magnus hovering above with his jetpack now sensed that the time to attack Devastator was now.

"Omega, transform and engage Devastator!" Magnus shouted again.

"**Order Acknowledged!" **the Rocket ship landed near Radiator Springs, it then Separated in two and out of the two split parts flew out large pieces of titanium, it all seemed to join together like a 3-D jigsaw puzzle until the puzzle formed the invincible Omega Supreme!

"Ultra Magnus, thank you" said Optimus, Starscream however cursed and moaned.

"N-n-no not Ultra Magnus & Omega Supreme!" Starscream now knew that the battle was already over, he was against two of the mightiest Autobots to ever live.

Omega and Devastator stared down each other, while Omega wasn't towering over Decepticon combiners; his body was much broader and was taller than a combiner by head and shoulders, this guy made a living on whooping Decepticon combiners.

"**Devastator, your termination is imminent."** Said the mighty Omega.

"**NO, DEVASTATOR IS INVINCIBLE, I HAVE SURVIVED YOU BEROFE AND I ALWAYS WILL!" **roared back Devastator.

But Devastator's threats meant nothing to Omega, using his clawed arm (the arm that formed the base of the rocket) grabbed Devastator and picked him up with little effort (this was definitely an awesome sight) and in one mighty swing Omega threw Devastator right at Bruticus!

The oblivious Bruticus had the throat of Superion in his crushing grip but felt the crippling blow of Devastator's entire body strike against his own. Defensor in the meantime was being overpowered by Menasor, revenge for the highway battle was in Menasor's head, but his head was filled with something else, an almighty blast from Omega's arm cannon.

He held his face, he could feel the shot had blown his face plates right open and circuitry and wiring were dangling from his blown away cheek.

Omega joined up with his Autobot combiner comrades.

"**Omega, it is good to see you old friend!"** said Superion who managed to get back up again.

"**Greeting welcome, but needless, battle at hand"** replied Omega, he, Superion and Defensor readied themselves for the Decepticon combiners.

Devastator, Menasor and Bruticus looked up at the three large Autobots, knowing that they no longer held a numbers advantage, plus going against Omega would be suicide, the three combiners separated back into their respected teams, transformed to vehicle mode and drove for their lives.

"You pathetic cowards, get back and fight!" shouted but he then saw Optimus flying at him with a mighty kick.

"Says you Starscream I always thought you were the yellow one in the Decepticon colors!" and Prime booted Screamer in the face, Starscream went flying into Sarge's surplus store which disintegrated underScreamer's weight.

Ultra Magnus finally touched down with Hot Rod, Red Alert and Inferno.

"Hot Rod, take Inferno and Red Alert to assist Prowl and the others!"

"Yes sir Ultra Magnus, come on Autobots let's teach Decepticon who's boss!" and Hot Rod gallantly lead his three man team right into the flank of a Decepticon fire base who were pinning Prowl, Thrust, Runabout and Runamuck were mowed down by Hot Rod's arm guns.

"YEAAAHHH! NOW THAT'S THE WAY TO WIN A FIGHT!" he blared.

Ultra Magnus went to greet Optimus.

"Ultra Magnus, thank the Matrix you arrived we had just about had it."

"No problem Optimus, you saved my life on many occasions, I was just returning the favor."

"How did you find us?" asked Optimus.

"All will be revealed in due time Prime, but right now we have a Decepticon rat to eradicate."

Starscream was recovering from Prime's kick; he got on his knees when he came face to face with the barrels of Optimus and Ultra Magnus' guns. Starscream was like a bully, when he's against even or superior odds, he shows his true colors.

"W-w-wait, please don't shoot me, I-I-I surrender!" Optimus picked the coward up by the throat.

"Where is Megatron Starscream? I want him!"

"Get in line Prime, I'm going to destroy Megatron not you!" said Screamer in defiance, Ultra Magnus pointed his gun into Screamer's face.

"Optimus Prime asked you a question Decepticon!"

"Y-y-you can't shoot me, your Autobots, you're supposed to grant me mercy!"

"Same way you granted mercy to those Autobot Prisoners back in the sonic Canyons?" shouted Ultra Magnus furiously who proceeded to whip Starscream with his gun, to show him he had no mercy to give him.

"Talk Starscream, or the next time you anger Ultra Magnus, he might just fill your cranium with photon laser!" said Optimus.

"Well I hate to break it to you Prime, but ironically, that kick you gave me has caused some of my memory to be wiped, you just denied that information yourself!" and Starscream smirked.

"You're bluffing!" and Optimus tightened his grip around Starscream's neck.

"AAAAGGHH! I'm not, please! Scan my database if you want I'll shut down my firewalls, go on do it!"

Optimus drew his face closer to Starscream's, his blue optics emitted a laser into Screamer's optics, he was scanning his database for the information he wanted.

"Slag, he's telling the truth, there's nothing on Megatron's location whatsoever." Sighed Optimus.

Just as he sighed his grip on Starscream weakened. Screamer kicked Optimus in the stomach, transformed into jet mode and flew for his life.

"Decepticons retreat!" he screamed. With Runabout, Runamuck, Thrust and Ravage down and the combiner teams retreating, the Decepticons found themselves outnumbered and that was a disadvantage they never liked, soon they were all transforming into vehicle mode and fleeing for their lives in a disorderly fashion.

Soundwave however, along with Skywarp and Ramjet were teaming up on Ironhide. The old Autobot was being battered down badly. However once they heard Starscream's orders to retreat, Sounwave ordered his Casseticons to return to his tape deck.

They did as ordered as three cassettes returned to Soundwave except for Ravage, Soundwave gathered up the parts of Ravage and stored them in his tape deck, he didn't even show any emotion for his 'pet' but then again who could tell behind that emotionless visor and mask? Perhaps he did feel bad for Ravage, or then again maybe not, Decepticons don't show much emotion for even their own.

Soundwave finished gathering up the Energon cubes. He met up with five Cars who he proceeded to store the cubes in their trunks and doors.

"_Make sure, the Energon cubes get back to Megatron in one piece!"_ he demanded.

The unknown car replied:

"Yeah yeah sure we will, just make sure old megsy keeps us his end of the bargain!"

Lightning happened to be around at the time; he recognized the voice and went to investigate:

"CHICK!?"

The five cars happened to be Chick Hicks and the DRH, they were in allegiance with the Decepticons!

Chick Hicks turned to see McQueen.

"Well, if it isn't Loser Ms. Queen I see you've finally come back from your little celebratory journey after you stole MY Piston Cup last year!" he winged.

"Forget the Piston cup Chick, what are you doing helping those killer robots!?"

"Well sorry Miss Queen but that's none of your beeswax. Soundwave, please be a gentlecar and take care of my friend over there would you?" but Chick's request couldn't be met as McQueen was backed up by Hound and Mirage.

"Hey Mirage look, it's those Earth punks that chased us in the forest!" Hound was referring to Boost and his crew.

"And they're stealing a bunch of Energon cubes for the Decepticons!" cried Mirage.

"_GO!"_ ordered Soundwave, Chick and the DRH sped off, McQueen tried to follow them but was stopped by Soundwave, he reversed quickly as the Autobots stepped in front of McQueen to protect him.

"_Halt Autobots!"_ Soundwave pulled out his trump card, Sally! Soundwave had hid her on top of the café (along with the town hall, the cafe was about the only building still left standing) holding her up by the bumper, Soundwave had cuffed her in Energon cuffs acting like wheel clamps on her wheels, she was unhurt but it was obvious Soundwave intended to destroy her if Mirage and Hound got too close.

"Oh my lord Sally!" shouted McQueen almost in tears.

"Stickers, Help me!" she shouted back.

"_Another move Autobots, and this Earth girl diieees!" _threatened Soundwave.

McQueen turned to Mirage and Hound.

"Please, she's the love in my life, you have to help her!" he pleaded.

The Autobots looked at McQueen with Sympathy before turning back to the Decepticon.

"Let the female car go Soundwave, this is our fight not the Earthlings." Said Mirage as he and Hound laid down their weapons and raised their arms in the air in a gesture of peace.

Soundwave could've got away easily, but the temptation of eliminating two of Jazz's Special Forces soldiers there and then proved too tempting to let go, if he killed them then he might finally receive a promotion to commander from Megatron.

"_Shehahahaha! Sentient fools!"_ and he aimed his gun at the Autobots.

But just then the hero of the day Jazz once again sped to the rescue, in his Porsche mode he leapt over Mirage and Hound, Transformed in mid air and caught Sally. Now that Soundwave didn't have a bargaining chip, Hound and Mirage fired their shoulder mounted missiles at Soundwave.

They hit their mark, Soundwave's tape deck was blown open and one arm had been shot off.

Skywarp saw his comrade go down and using his teleportation, he grabbed Soundwave and flew off with him in his arms.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Ramjet who transformed back to jet mode and flew off to follow Skywarp, but not before being struck in the tail by a missile from Wheeljack, the jet managed to get away but not undamaged.

Jazz who had Sally in his arms watched the last of the Decepticon forces turn tail and run.

"Looks like that's the third time I saved you today" Jazz said to Sally.

"If I didn't know better, I think you were watching over poor old little me." She replied.

"Hey now what type of GentleBot would I be if I didn't take care of the ladies?"

Jazz and Sally stared at each other smiling, then Sally in gratitude kissed Jazz on the nose.

"Thank you."

The battle had been won! Thanks to Ultra Magnus and his reinforcements, the Autobots had won the first major skirmish on Earth, the Autobot forces regrouped in the center of the now derelict Radiator Springs.

"Autobots, we have won a great battle here today, the Decepticon trap to destroy me and the others was prevented, thanks to Ultra Magnus who traveled all the way from Cybertron to help us." Optimus turned to his brother.

"Ultra Magnus, thank you I am glad to see that you and the Autobots cause is still alive after all these years." The two Autobot leaders shook hands with their left hands and patted each other on the back with their right.

However there wasn't much for the residents to be happy about. They all gathered in the town, almost every building had been destroyed, rubble lay everywhere, fires were burning, craters from bombs and footsteps littered the road, it was indeed a bombsite.

"Our-a-town, it is-a-ruined!" cried Luigi and again Guido replied in Italian.

"Yes Guido, how are we meant to-a- tell the insurance-a-company that our home was destroyed by giant-a-robots?" Red the fire truck burst into tears, the big guy was soft on the inside.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus saw the distraught residents.

"Those poor people, because of our war, their lives have been ruined." The two Autobot brothers walked up to the Cars.

The Cars were frightened by the Autobots at first.

"Please, don't be afraid." Said Optimus.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" said Sheriff nervously, flashing his lights, hoping that they would scare away the robots.

"All we want is your trust and your time. We are not your enemies, the other robots you saw fighting with us today are the ones who are your enemies. It was them who you saw on your televisions tearing up the motorway near here and it was them who attacked your town." Said Optimus.

"But you were doing your share of fighting dude, that's not cool man!" said Fillmore.

"We fight only because we have to, not because we want to." Replied Ultra Magnus.

"They're right guys!" McQueen, Sally, King, Meter, Ramone and Flo came onto the scene with Ratchet, he had just healed Ramone's wounds.

"They saved our butts today." Said McQueen.

"Strip Weathers! Oh thank the heavens you're alive!" Mrs. Weathers went racing to her husband.

"Don't worry honey, I'm fine thanks to these fine gentelcars." Said King hinting towards the Autobots.

"Yes and the handsome fellow there saved my life three times today" said Sally pointing to Jazz with a wink; if Jazz could blush he would've done it there and then.

Lightning bumped Sally with his wheel.

"Sally stop it!" he said jealously.

"Well the guy did save my life three times stickers!"

While the love birds bantered on, Red the fire engine could see Inferno and Hot Spot in their fire truck modes trying to put out a fire. While Red was shy he could sense the good in Cars, he slowly drove over to where Hot Spot and Inferno were and the two Autobots looked at Red with curiosity.

Red smiled at them and with his fire hose started helping the Autobots with the fire by spraying the fire with water from his own hose.

"Thanks buddy, we need all the help we can get!" said Inferno smiling back.

First Aid and Ratchet stepped forward and transformed into their ambulance modes.

"Is anyone of you hurt?" asked First Aid.

"Yeah I am" said McQueen. "I got a good kicking from one of those evil robots."

"Alright please hold still, this won't take long" said First Aid, McQueen was flanked by the two ambulances and out of their sides shot out robotic arms and devices, while frightening at first the process was quick and painless as the arms welded torn metal back together, patched up holes, refitted glass and polished down all scratches, before McQueen could take into account of what happened he looked as good as new.

"Mamma Mia" said Luigi "Hey Guido I bet he could give you-a-run for your money eh?"

Guido replied angrily in Italian.

"Haha just kidding my friend, you're still the best repair car I know!"

McQueen shined like the sun itself (and Sunstraker gave off a jealous 'harumph') and in response the Cars of RS gave off an 'oooohhh'. First Aid and Ratchet transformed.

"There you're all in one piece again" said Ratchet with a triumphant grin.

With all the stories of good deeds, medical assistance, and even Red going off and trusting these robots, the residents finally came to the conclusion that these robots were the good guys. They all smiled and honked their horns in triumph.

"Thank you for all your help, while our town may be in ruins, you saved all our lives today and for that I and everyone here are very grateful." Said Sheriff.

"YEEEHAAAA!" screamed Mater with glee "You guys are awesome, can I be a Transfarmer? I'm good at farming! What's your name anyway?" asked Mater.

Optimus replied:

"Call us…the Autobots!"

_(Authors Note): Woo this was a long chapter, my fingers hurt! To make chapters more exciting I think I will include a sort of preview on what's happening next chapter. The Autobots are victorious but the Decepticons are far from through, what do they want with the Matrix? And to the Cars characters who are these noble but strange robots? Why are they here? And where is Doc Hudson? Well to give you a hint let's say he's not pleased with the Autobots ;)_


	12. Chapter 12 Unfair Justice

_**Chapter 12: Unfair justice**_

They looked up at their tall and gracious saviors. While the town had been destroyed, all their lives had been saved thanks to them the first major battle for planet Earth had been won, these new friends were the Autobots.

"Where do you come from?" asked Lightning.

"We are from a planet very far from here, the planet Cybertron in the Cyber System, roughly several billions of light years from this planet."

"Another planet? That's awesome, you're actually aliens?" asked Mater.

"Affirmative." Replied Optimus.

"But how, you're robots, we always thought that visitors from space would be little green men, not robots that could talk and feel for themselves!" asked McQueen again.

"Well I'll try to explain it in a simple term, but life can actually evolve from Silicon, not just Carbon." Answered Optimus "Believe it or not we actually find it quite hard to believe that life could be found in vehicles, not just bipedal creatures or mechanical ones."

"So when did you arrive on Earth?" asked Sherrif, Optimus replied with:

"Four million years ago."

The cars almost flipped over in shock.

"FOUR MILLION YEARS?!" they shouted in unison.

"Correct, and my friend Ironhide is over eleven million years old, the oldest Autobot in my ranks."

"It's not good on the back hydraulics but all these years are worth it the amount of times I get to see a Decepticon flee for his life like a li'l wimp!" replied Ironhide.

"Four Million years? But how could you live that long?" asked Sarge.

"Our bodies do not face the same limitations as that of organic creatures. As long as we have enough Energon to sustain our structures we are practically 'immortal'. Believe us we feel very sad to know that organic creatures live such short and fragile lives compared to us."

"But if you're immortal, how come you feel pain and fear of death when you were in that battle?" asked McQueen.

"Immortal and invincible are two separate words with utterly different meaning. We have already lost many men to the Decepticons." Replied Optimus.

"The Decepticons?" said the cars discussing the word with each other.

"They are our eternal nemesis. They bare a symbol whose meaning and purpose is the complete opposite to this symbol" Optimus pointed to the Autobot insignia on his shoulder "Their goal and only goal in life is power, destruction and pure evil, that is why they attacked you and your town without mercy. We however fight for Peace and freedom, in any form and size, we vow that any planet oppressed by Decepticon evil, we will be there to save them."

"Was that red plane their leader? He was a nasty one." Asked King.

"As bad as Starscream is, I'm afraid the main leader of the Decepticons is much, much worse. His name is Megatron and if you were ever to encounter him, run for your lives because he'll intend to take that life away from you."

The story was a little too much for the cars to understand as the name 'Megatron' froze them with fear and as they tried to take it all in a stranger who went missing for the entire battle finally re-emerged from the rubble.

"Hey it's Doc!" observed Sheriff.

"Doc where you been? We were worried…" said McQueen, but Doc completely ignored him.

The old hornet car just drove past his friends completely oblivious to their presence, he was making a beeline for Optimus and Ultra Magnus and his face said he was fuming mad, his paint almost turned red.

"Uh-oh, my indicators sense this car means trouble." Observed Ultra Magnus.

"Yes I know, I wonder what he wants?" said Optimus.

Doc still looking furious, bravely went right up to the feet of Optimus staring him down, even the mighty Prime felt nervous.

"You, how dare you!" said Doc.

"I'm afraid I fail to understand what you're talking about" asked Prime.

"How dare you steal the identity of Big Al and then waltz into our town and smash it to oblivion." Everybody could barely make out what Doc was saying he was that fuming mad and he spat again as he continued.

"Why did you come here? Why did you destroy our town? Are you going to wreck the rest of the planet?!"

"Please sir, we were trying to defend your town from the Decepticons, it was them that ruined this town not us." Replied Optimus.

"But it was you who lured them here, to me you're just as responsible and to me your all mechanical monsters!" shouted Doc.

Brawn came charging in:

"Hey who are you calling mechanical monsters I oughta knock your hood off!"

"Brawn stand down, these people are not our enemies." Ordered Prime.

"But Optimus…"

"STAND DOWN Brawn, that's an order!"

"(Grumble)…Yes sir!" and Brawn went to help the fire engines put the fire out, it would take his mind off of things.

"As I was saying it is not our fault that your town is ruined…."

"Of course it is your fault, I saw you throw other robots into these buildings, you were stepping on them, shooting them and you put all the residents of this town in danger." Doc was going to continue until:

"That's not true Doc!" said Lightning.

"Oh is it not?" replied Doc.

"No, you don't understand these robots are different they're not like Decepticons, these are…"

"Autobots? Yes I know kid I heard everything; they're aliens, freaks from Outer Space from a planet they should've stayed on. To me they are no better than those Decepticons!" said Doc, but he was in for a nasty shock as the foot of Ultra Magnus crashed down in front of Doc with an almighty thud, he had the Hornet's attention.

"HOW DARE YOU compare us to Decpeticons!" roared Magnus "do you know all the hardships we've suffered for millions of years, all the planet's that have suffered under their rule, all the faces of those poor people I watched getting put into chains that we were unable to save. Yes your town is destroyed, but look at the bigger picture, in a few months these could be the images of your entire planet!" and he pointed towards all the derelict buildings.

Ultra Magnus breathed heavily and then he couldn't believe what he had just said, nobody not even Optimus Prime had ever seen his angry side before, it just gave everyone a taster as to how much Ultra Magnus despised the Decepticons.

"Please forgive me, centuries of war have made me bitter and arrogant…" said the sorrowful Ultra Magnus, but he got no remorse from Doc as the car continued with his verbal assault.

"I don't care what you say, you're every bit as responsible no matter what. You get provoked and fight back and you share the blame, couldn't you stay where you came from and left our poor town alone!?" roared Doc "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the army!"

"Go ahead they won't believe you" said Ultra Magnus who thought Doc was bluffing.

"No Ultra Magnus, he is very serious, the Earthling army know that we, or rather the Decepticons are here, they revealed themselves to Earth long before you arrived." Said Optimus, Ultra Magnus sighed, the Earthling car had the Autobots in his hands and Ultra Magnus knew Optimus wouldn't resist arrest from the people he sought to protect.

"Please there is no need to involve your army in this, they don't know what they're up against, if you give us a fair trial and allow us to explain our story we will accept those terms." Said Optimus, but Doc in response gave an evil grin.

"Very well, as this town's judge & jury I accept your willingness to put yourselves on trial down there in the only building you didn't wreck!" replied Doc

"Bad move Prime" said Ultra Magnus, Prime got agitated at Doc's remark.

"Those terms are hardly fair; I demand to have a non biased Jury & Judge in presence of the court room." Shouted Prime.

"Yeah Doc that's not fair, why don't you let some of us be the jury." Said Lightning pointing towards his friends, some agreed while others weren't.

"No, it is in the law of Radiator Springs that I and I act alone as the town's judge and sole jury." Replied Doc.

"Well at least let me be their lawyer." Asked Sally, Doc got a shock as he remembered that Sally was a professional lawyer and she could jeopardize his plot for justice against the Autobots and what was more shocking he couldn't do anything about it, Doc then grunted:

"Fine very well, you may act as their lawyer Sally but you only have one day to gather up your evidence and that goes for you too you metal tow rags!" said Doc looking up at the Autobots who in return gave Doc angry faces back.

"I expect everyone of you robots to be at that building at this exact time tomorrow, one minute late and I'll have you locked up in Area 51!" said Doc.

"All of us?" asked Optimus in shock.

"Yes all of you!"

"I'm afraid all of us cannot attend, we need to return to HQ to prepare for a possible Decepticon counterattack or an attack some place else, any time lost needlessly in a stupid trial could cost lives."

"Well if you're going to act like that then I'm afraid I'll have to call the Army, Sarge! Contact the national guard!" shouted Sheriff to Sarge.

"NO wait, alright I'll attend your trial but I ask that you let at least some of my men return to our base please, it could be vulnerable to attack."

Doc looked at the Autobot leader, he whispered to himself, he strained his eyes then relaxed them, then started thinking until he finally came to an answer.

"Very well I'll allow some of your men to leave, but you are to remain here and twelve others I suggest you choose those others now." Said Doc and he drove away to prepare his case.

"Ok big guy, I'm going to be your lawyer." Said Sally.

"What is a 'lawyer'?" asked Optimus.

"It's an Earth thing, lawyers which is me, act as law advisors to their clients, so in this case you are my client and it is my job tomorrow to act as your defense against the accusations of Doc who I'm afraid will not only be the accuser but also the Judge and Jury, his decision is law around here."

"Have you ever won a case against that Doc person?"

"Yes actually, the first and only time was with Lightning here." Sally gestured towards Lightning.

"Yeah you guys she's great, you'll have nothing to worry about tomorrow." He said "I'll even act as a witness for you."

"Hey don't forget me I'll be a weet-niss!" said Mater.

"Count me and Ramone in as well kid!" said King.

"Then it's settled, you'll have four witnesses acting in your defense and I'll prepare the evidence." Said Sally with a wink.

"Thank you for you help, we'll need it" said Optimus "but how will you explain all this devastation that was caused today?"

"That I'm afraid will be the hard part. But I have contacts, I think I might be able to find something that will help." Said Sally.

"That is pleasing to know, just tell us what we have to do for tomorrow." Asked Prime.

"Just select the people you wish to stay with you, prepare your statements and tell me your story as to why you are here and why you helped us etc, etc." replied Sally.

"Very well then I will select the twelve men I think will benefit us the most to stay." And Optimus selected his list.

"Prowl, as the chief Autobot tactician, perhaps you and Sally here could learn from one another in both Cybertronian and Earthling law regulations, plus I need to have an officer with me."

"Yes sir" replied Prowl with a salute.

"Jazz your keen interest in other cultures could also prove useful so you'll act as our Earth guide in the meantime."

"You can count on me Prime, you want the know how and I'll give you the low down!" replied the cheery Jazz.

"Ratchet you stay here as well, Wheeljack is needed back at base and you already know some of the residents here so we could use the friendships you've made to our advantage."

"Of course Prime and if there is anything broken you can count on me to make it as good as new" smiled the medic.

"Protectobots you stay here as well, you can assist in any more emergencies and Defensor will be our last line of defense against any further Decepticon attacks."

All five Protectobots saluted:

"You can count on us Prime" said Hot Spot.

"Bumblebee, your courage is an inspiration to the Autobots and I would be honored if you would stay with us to keep moral up."

"Me? I'm flattered Prime really thank you sir I won't let you down!" said Bumblebee as his spark warmed up after Prime himself said his name and 'honored' in the same sentence.

"Excellent, and finally I'll choose Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Hot Rod."

"Why us three?" asked Sideswipe.

"The experience of other planetary culture could proove useful to youngsters like you."

"Let me stay too Prime, I just know the Decepticons will attack again, I can feel it in my GPS and I wanna be there when they do!" said Ironhide.

"Ok old friend I could use your moral support but no more volunteers, the party I have selected will suffice."

"What about me?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"I know you want to be by my side Ultra Magnus but I need you to go back and take over command of the Ark, here I'll give you the co-ordinates."

"No need Prime I already know." Said Magnus.

"You do but how?" asked Optimus.

"When Teletran-one was rebooted, he instantly activated a distress signal from Earth. We instantly picked it up on Cybertron and we were all shocked and relieved to hear that after millions of years you and your crew were still alive and upon hearing this news I personally organized a relief unit to come rescue you."

"But how did you reach Earth so quickly?" asked Optimus.

"Technology has advanced considerably since you left Cybertron Prime, we were able to get here inside Omega using a new teleportation technology called a 'space bridge' it was at first Decepticon technology which was going to be used to ship supplies and troops to other fronts instantly but we managed to steal the documentation and made some ourselves." Replied Ultra Magnus.

"Well it's good to hear some good news on the home front. But you had better get back to base, we're all exposed out here." Said Optimus.

"Very Well" replied Ultra Magnus and he transformed into the same type of flat nose semi truck Prime was, except Magnus' trailer was a car carrier rather than a normal trailer.

Prime was surprised to see his brother had already assumed the identity of an Earth vehicle; Ultra Magnus' vehicle part was complete with Eyes and Mouth.

"You've already assumed and Earth vehicle identity as well?" asked Prime.

"Like I said Prime, Technology has advanced rapidly on Cybertron, I'll set up some observation points on that mountain up there to keep an eye on you, in case of trouble." Said Magnus referring to tailfin pass.

"Alright thank you brother and have a safe trip."

"You too Optimus." And Ultra Magnus commanded his Autobot warriors to transform and return to base.

The young warrior Hot Rod who was only (?) five hundred thousand years old looked around at the devastation with a whistle, but he noticed something that did survive the battle and that was a sign post, Hot Rod translated it into Cybertronian so he could read it.

'Radiator Springs, home of the famous race car Lightning McQueen!' it said. Hot Rod took great interest in the term 'Race car' as he hooked up to a local network and then started surfing the internet. He searched for Lightning McQueen on various search sites and he was presented with thousands of sports and information sites with McQueen's bio and accomplishments displayed on them.

Some sites declared McQueen as 'Wonder rookie' and 'Best in the world'. They displayed that McQueen placed third then first in the biggest racing competition in the world with an article reading "McQueen who should've won first time around instead displayed brilliant sportscarship after halting right at the finish line, much to the disappointment of fans letting the villainous Chick Hicks win the Piston Cup, instead the charming McQueen aided the great racing car The King Strip Weathers (who was injured by a blatant ramming assault by Chick) finish second place by pushing him over the finish line and this made McQueen come in third place."

The article continued: "The talented McQueen however came back with a vengeance next season, and despite some unfair tactics used by Chick to retain his trophy, he failed miserably after McQueen finally got his tires on that coveted trophy and placed first at the Los Angeles motorway Piston Cup final. McQueen is now considered the best racing car on Earth"

After finishing the Article Hot Rod seemed rather enthusiastic about this McQueen fellow, he tracked him down and approached McQueen.

"Excuse me, are you the famous race car Lightning McQueen?" asked Hot Rod.

"Yeah how did you find that out?"

"A thing you Earthlings call 'the internet'." Replied Hot Rod "Do you consider yourself the best racer on Earth?"

"Well I have heard rumors about that, I mean after all I am the current Piston Cup champion!" said McQueen confidently smiling.

"Well check this out." Said Hot Rod as he transformed to car mode, his car mode was actually still his Cybertronian mode but it was complete with eyes and mouth, just like an Earth Car, his slick design impressed McQueen.

"Woah sweet design, that flat body and massive tail fins on your boot, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a racing car."

"Indeed I am in fact like you I'm a champion, five time Autobot racing champion, the best on Cybertron, not even the Stunticons can touch me."

"Wow really?" exclaimed McQueen "The best racer from another planet! You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Hot Rod all too well knew what Lightning was talking about, it was what he wanted.

"Three laps? First ever inter-planetary race? It's on baby!" as the two cars smiled and revved their engines in a sort of ritual like manner either that or one trying to impress the other.

"So tell me 'Hot Rod' what's your slowest speed I mean top speed" said McQueen Jokingly.

"Six hundred miles per hour!" replied Hot Rod.

If Lightning McQueen was a manga character he would have had a sweat drop going down the side of his face, he nearly had an engine attack when he heard that.

"You're kidding" he asked.

"No, why?" said Hot Rod.

"Oh err nothing…" said Lightning nervously.

"Well anyway I look forward to meeting you on the track, best of luck and all that and it would indeed be an honor to race Earth's best." Said Hot Rod and he transformed back to bot mode to rejoin Optimus.

Lightning grew to like the term 'honor to race Earth's best' too much.

"Hehe I'm so famous I even have fans from other planets, it really is good to be me!" then he remembered what Hot Rod told him:

"Oh god wait I forgot he can go at 600mph! How will I ever beat that?" and McQueen as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Evening came finally after an eternity of waiting, the Autobots were back in vehicle mode as to not arouse any suspicion in case any strangers came by. Bumblebee was waiting by Optimus looking at the Sun burying into the ground to make way for the birth of the moon.

"Optimus, did you really mean it what you said earlier, about me being an inspiration?" asked 'Bee.

"Of course Bumblebee, you inspire even me to become more brave when the situation is bad and you have shown many times that in the jaws of defeat, victory can be found if you just fight that little longer, heck if you keep it up you'll get a place among Jazz's special forces unit shortly." Replied Optimus.

"ME in Jazz's Able Company! Wow I'm thrilled I'm going to fight like Omega Supreme the next time the Decepticons mess with us!" said the little Beetle mimicking some fighting moves.

"Calm down Bumblebee, remember there's a thin line between being a hero and being a memory, and I don't want the latter to happen to you so always exercise caution in battle, follow mine and Prowl's orders and you'll be just fine."

Sally suddenly sped up to the two Autobots.

"Hey Bumblebee I need you for a minute, you'd better listen too Prime." She said.

"What's wrong Sally?" asked 'Bee.

"The skirmish back on the motorway, is it true you rescued a helicopter from the giant Decepticon robot right?"

"Correct but how did you know that?" asked 'Bee.

"Well I have a friend here who wishes to see you." And from above sally a red chopper bounded in bandages hovered down until it landed next to Sally, it was Amy Copter, she was recovering still but was well enough to fly out to RS.

"You? The chopper from the Motorway!" said Bumblebee.

"This is Amy Copter Bumblebee, the lady's life who you saved back on the highway; she was my client a few years ago when she sued her old company for an accident at work." Said Sally.

"Yes, Sally won me seventy five thousand dollars and ever since then me and her have been good friends." Continued Amy.

"So what has the two of you being friends got to do with this conversation?" asked Bumblebee.

"I played back videos of the highway incident and as soon as I heard it was Amy who had been hurt I phoned her at the hospital to see how she was, but then I remembered tomorrow's court case and I decided to ask her what she remembered after being grabbed by the giant robot." Explained Sally.

"Yes I told her about you Bumblebee about how you braved that giant monster and rescued me from being crushed to death." Explained Amy further.

"Yes and as a way of saying thanks Amy has agreed to act to act as another witness in your favor tomorrow, hopefully we can show Doc that you don't mean any harm to us." Finished Sally.

"Well that's great, the more witnesses we have the better." Said 'Bee in excitement.

"Yes thank you Miss Copter and thank you Sally. Perhaps now we have a good chance at winning tomorrow." Continued Optimus.

"Tell you what Bumblebee, why don't you transform, show Amy who her real savior is, you too Optimus." The two Autobots said 'but' in unison but Sally said it was alright.

"Don't be shy, I told Sally everything about who you actually are."

With that Bumblebee and Optimus transformed into robot mode, they loomed over Sally and Amy, but the news chopper didn't even seem nervous by them.

"You're not scared?" asked Optimus.

"No, I had seen it before anyways. Also during the fight I managed to regain consciousness again only for a while but I saw Bumblebee and some other fight the giant robot, and then suddenly five other vehicles roared onto the scene, a blue fire truck turned into a robot itself and the four other vehicles combined with it, much like the evil one before it and this new giant robot helped Bumblebee and the others fight the monster. Once the battle was over I saw all five robots that formed the good giant robot helping other cars and then me, the one that turned into an Ambulance told me to rest as he started patching me up before I fell unconscious again, next thing I know I'm in the hospital but I can't help but think that those robots that came to the rescue saved my life as well, so I have much to be grateful for thanks to you Autobots." Said Amy.

"Ah you must mean Hot Spot and the Protectobots, they are here with us at the moment but I think they're busy with fires." Said Optimus.

"That's ok, there's only one person I really wanted to thank anyway." Said Amy and she looked up at Bumblebee.

"Could you turn back into a car for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure thing." Said Bumblebee but during his transformation he asked why.

"Well I want to show you my thanks." Said the helicopter nervously but then she began to slowly creep forward smiling, Bumblebee grew nervous as he shook a little.

Optimus observed the chopper and then realized her intentions when his sensors indicated Amy's heartbeat rose.

"Oh boy." He said rolling his optics.

"What are you doing?" asked 'Bee.

"Just stay still you'll like this" said Amy as she grew close enough SMACK! She planted her lips on Bumblebee's bonnet with a huge kiss, Optimus laughed almost like a nutter.

"Thank you" said Amy after she had finished kissing 'Bee, the little yellow car blushed till his paint job grew red.

"Bumblebee you amaze even me sometimes, you even have the Earth women after you now" chuckled Prime.

"Aw shaddap, you may think it's funny, but I quite enjoyed it for some strange reason." Replied 'Bee.

"Yes I know Bumblebee, but come on, we should power down for the night, we have an important day ahead of us and its best we leave Miss Sally alone so she can plan for tomorrow as well."

_Ooh a court battle? This should get interesting, plus it seems Bumblebee has a possible love interest now. Will the Autobots win their court battle or will they put in chains and given to the army by the vengeful Doc Hudson? Find out next chapter ;)_


	13. Chapter 13 The Court Battle

_**Chapter 13: The court battle**_

"The Radiator Springs traffic court is now in session, all rise! The honorable Doc Hudson presiding." Said Sheriff.

The time had come, judgment day for the Autobots, proving their innocence to Doc would be hard, McQueen knew that from self experience. The court room was full with Autobots (who had stayed in robot mode, they kneeled on the floor or crossed their legs), residents, witnesses but the most dominating figure would be the sole judge and jury Doc Hudson.

"Order, order this court case is now in session. I Doc Hudson the plaintiff, Judge and Jury have put forward accusations of identity theft, mass vandalism, weapons offences and danger to public safety caused by these 'transformers' that are in this room with us today. Miss Carrera do you have your case ready?" asked Doc.

"I do sir."

"Right now let's get this under way, first off I would like to call the leader of these robots to the stand."

"That would be me" said Optimus.

"Fine just get up here if you can move but don't damage anything or I'll add that to your already massive list of offences!"

Optimus slowly and carefully crawled near Doc Hudson's stand and crossed his legs.

"First off you can start by telling us your name." said Doc.

"My name is Optimus Prime and I am very much indeed the leader of the Autobots."

"Could you explain to me what the Autobots are?" asked Doc.

"The Autobots are a peace force of sentient transformers that have vowed to fight the evil that is known as the Decepticons."

"I think we will need a better explanation than that Optimus, how about you go back to the very beginning and tell me everything that happened which led to your coming to Earth." Asked Doc.

"Very well I will, it all started eleven million years ago…" said Optimus as his memories replayed events in his head.

"We are natives of the planet Cybertron, a planet very different from this one, like us our home world is metal to its very core. How we came into creation is unknown, so far we have found only few traces of Silicon life compared to Carbon life, there are many theories but the most popular one is that the king spark Primus created Cybertron to counter his evil twin spark Unicron who was a malevolent force of destruction. To protect the universe from Unicron, Primus created Cybertron and beings to live on it, robots that would eventually evolve to become transformers and to aid in their fight against Unicron, Primus sacrificed a part of his own spark which would later be known as 'the creation matrix'."

Optimus opened his chest plates and out of his chest slid the Matrix, its gold and silver coating received many 'wows' from the audience.

"What is that?" asked McQueen.

"This is the Matrix, as beautiful it is now, it is now dead its power completely drained. As I was saying before it has went down in Cybertronian mythology that the Matrix contained the life-force of Primus himself and this weapon of light was passed down to the most noble and respected transformer Sentinel Maximus, my predecessor. We did enjoy many years of peace under Sentinel's rule, but one day a new evil rose from the Transformers race itself and that robots name was Megatron.

"Megatron grew jealous of the powerSentinel Maximus had gained from the Matrix and Megatron rallied a band of transformers who did not believe in the Transformers destiny of protecting the universe, these band of evil machines would later be known as 'Decepticons' at first the threat they posed was minimal but Megatron was dangerous and cunning, his raids drained our energy sources which he used to fund his war machine and later he gained help from scientists who helped Megatron build new soldiers and vast weaponry and technology until one day Megatron realized that he had the power to take over Cybertron.

"The Decepticons attacked cities and razed them to the ground, innocents were hurt and killed, traders from different worlds were also killed or hurt. In response to this threat Sentinel Maximus gathered up an army of freedom loving transformers and they would be named the Autobots. The first major battle at Kaon, the Decepticons main base on Cybertron where Maximus sought to crush the Decepticon army. It was a horrible battle both sides met heavy opposition and casualties but amidst the chaos and death, Maximus finally confronted Megatron.

"The two leaders rocked back and forth as they endured laser fire and fists, Maximus actually managed to maim Megatron by ripping his arm off, but the Decepticon leader proved to be a mighty foe, Maximus who was not prepared for this confrontation paid for that mistake with his life, from a shot from Megatron's arm gun right into his Spark. The injured Megatron later withdrew from the frontline to look after his injuries, I was at that very battle when I was a mere private known as Optronix, but I saw Maximus on the ground dying.

"I rushed to help but he said it was too late for him. I asked him what will happen without his leadership but he told me 'Optimus, it was never meant to be me that was to lead the Autobots to victory. Alpha Trion told me he saw a vision from Primus of the greatest Autobot who would destroy Megatron and bring peace back to Cybertron, an Autobot known as Optimus Prime.' And Maximus smiled at me and handed me the Matrix, as soon as I touched that sacred item I saw my destiny in front of my Optics, time stood still as the Matrix itself entered my body, I could feel my Spark and body change and before I knew what had happened I had been 'transformed' into Optimus Prime.

"I felt the power and the knowledge that was installed in me by the Matrix but when I looked down at Maximus he was dead. I instantly ordered a fighting withdrawal and we escaped back to Iacon city, we lost many men but so did the Decepticons. Many more years passed but the Autobot cause began to fail, Decepticon hordes advanced across the entire planet and quickly as the war started half of Cybertron were in the hands of the Decepticons. To make matters worse Decepticon expeditionary forces began searching for planets worthy of colonization, they had began their quest for Universal domination. To make matters worse the millions of years that passed sapped the energy of Cybertron, Energy needed to keep Cybertron alive but Megatron ignored these facts and continued to waste Energon for his armies. Eventually Cybertron was a dead planet, uninhabitable and was threatening to move out of its orbital path and fall from the universe iteself.

"Cybertron was on the verge of destruction. The only way to save the planet was to restore it's Energon reserves which in turn would also reactivate Cybertron's orbital machinery keeping it stable in its axis of orbital movement, but with all Energon depleted there was no hope, except for the Matrix. A Decepticon scientist and Megatron's personal chief tactician was thankfully not blind to the dangers Megatron's lust for power had caused to the ecological balance of Cybertron and while he was a die hard Decepticon, he valued his home planet more than anything and ignoring the risks of treachery which was punishable by termination, he came forward to me and explained that I was the only one who could save Cybertron."

"What was this Decepticons name?" asked Doc.

"His name was Shockwave." Replied Optimus.

Optimus' memory banks replayed the events in his head, it was planet Cybertron nine million years ago, and it was a dark planet which looked like it had been hit by the black plague. Somewhere in a wasteland on Cybertron, Optimus cautiously proceeded forward until he finally caught sight of Shockwave. About the same size as Optimus, the Purple Decepticon had a menacing look to him, only one hand on his right arm and a laser cannon in place of the left, but what was most striking about Shockwave was his emotionless face, his head was rectangular and at the flat end of the rectangle the only feature of his face was a round optic which flashed as he talked, this feature earned him the name 'Cyclops' among Autobots & Decepticons.

"Shockwave I didn't think you would have the ball bearings to show up here." Growled Prime.

"Do not take me for a coward Optimus Prime" said the Decepticon "but regardless of allegiances I come to you asking for your help on a most urgent matter."

"Spit it out Shockwave. I don't have time for your whining."

"Look around you Prime, I am sure you are more intelligent than Megatron not to be blind to the destruction we are causing to our planet, Cybertron once a crown jewel in the universe is now an ugly boil on the face of life itself. Years ago civilizations looked up at us as superiors, now they look at us as barbarians fighting a war which will no doubt destroy us all at one point."

Back in the courtroom Doc agreed at the latter part of the statement by what Shockwave meant by 'barbarians'.

"So tell me robot, why you were discussing with an enemy robot?" asked Doc.

"My Name is Optimus Prime and I will explain if you'll drop your pompous racism." Said Prime and he continued his story about the Autobots journey to Earth as he once again replayed scenes in his head.

"I have no time for your history lessons Shockwave, during your message to me you said you knew a way to save Cybertron but only I was the one who could save it. Tell me how"

"Very well Optimus, I may be a loyal Decepticon but my interests are in the safety of Cybertron, apart from Megatron I don't want to see our home world obliterated in its uncontrollable descent into oblivion. If you wish to save this planet you will do us all a favor by placing your trust in me and by following." And Shockwave with his only hand gestured Optimus to follow.

Hours passed as they journeyed through the wastelands of Cybertron until they both reached a hidden entrance.

"This Entrance is known to only a few, Myself, Alpha Trion, and Primus himself."

"Alpha Trion has met you?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, he may be an Autobot but he understands my wishes for Cybertron's safety and in exchange for secrecy of the entrances to Vector Sigma, Alpha Trion has given me access to great knowledge, something which I savor more than Energon."

"Where does this tunnel lead Shockwave?"

"To the very core of Cybertron where the Spark of Primus lays in his eternal slumber inside Vector Sigma."

The two former enemy transformers climbed down the perilous shaft until…

"My Optics can barely see through this darkness." Said Optimus.

"You now learn more and more the fuller extent of our dying planet."

"Yes, Megatron's greed has changed our planet forever, no wonder you're willing to face treachery charges…"

"Prime Look out!" shouted Shockwave as he pulled Optimus away from a highly concentrated beam of Energon fire erupting from below.

"Beware these corridors, they carry many traps, traps which I know are placed so maybe its best I lead from now on." Said Shockwave.

"You saved me, you could've killed me there and then and been granted a hero in Megatron's eyes."

"You do not understand the importance of your life Prime, I need you if I am to save Cybertron, please follow me the quicker we reach the core the better." Said Shockwave as he walked forward.

Many avoided traps later they reached a huge door. It was marked with ancient Cybertronian, bizarre symbols and pictures etched its edges. Shockwave approached and his single optic glowed green as he pronounced several words, presumably a password in ancient Cybertronian, it sounded like a bunch of synthesized gobeldy-gook but it worked, the doors opened fast like.

Beyond the doors was the core of Cybertron, filled with massive electronics and Energon storage facilities, from here the Energon pools of Cybertron were formed, but these containers contained much less Energy than they were able to hold. In the center of the room and its most dominating features was the giant spherical golden orb that was Vector Sigma and standing next to it was the wise old Autobot Alpha Trion.

"Ah Shockwave I see you have brought our guest finally." Said AT.

"Yes Alpha Trion, it was difficult trying to convince Megatron on my activities but I succeeded with my excuse." Replied Shockwave.

"Alpha Trion, long time no see, if you can trust Shockwave then I no longer hold any grievances, he saved my life as well from one of the traps down here." Said Optimus.

"Yes Optimus he may be a Decepticon but he is a Cybertronian at Spark (Heart) and with his help we found a way which could save Cybertron from the brink of destruction." AT silenced himself and he nodded to Shockwave letting him know to continue.

"You Optimus carry a powerful weapon of justice and light, the Creation Matrix as you already know can give life to Transformers both ones that have died in battle and those who are ready to be born. But that is only a small feature on what it can really do."

"What do you mean Shockwave?"

"What I mean Optimus is that you are a walking, living demi-God. You don't know it but within you and that matrix you carry the life force of Primus himself, you have the power to create planets, new life forms, entire galaxies the entire universe is in your body and at your control, the only thing that is holding you back is knowledge, unfortunately Primus did not pass on most of his godly knowledge to the Matrix and for that reason alone you can never unlock the true powers that lie within the Matrix."

"So what is it you want with the Matrix?" asked Optimus.

"The Matrix Optimus is the key to saving Cybertron, the energy within that item you carry is near infinite and it can reactivate the nearly dead Energon production chambers within this core, enough energy to re-stabilize Cybertron again and save it from doom." Replied Shockwave.

"This sounds promising but I presume that there is a catch?"

"Your fears are well placed Prime, while you may be able to save Cybertron, this process will however completely drain the matrix, making it a useless jewel."

Optimus nearly jumped out his armored plating.

"Are you mad? The Matrix is the only thing that has kept the Autobot cause alive against the Decepticons with it we were able to sustain our death toll by bringing back to life the dead, but without it our casualties will mount drastically…"

"Your fears are well placed Prime and I know you will be sacrificing a powerful tool against Megatron, but what is more important, the futile war we all fight or the billions of lives you could save as well as our home planet."

Optimus fell silent at Shockwave's words, his audio receptors still ringing about the need to sacrifice the power of the Matrix, without it he would no doubt lose this war but billions would die if he didn't it was a horrible decision to make.

"Perhaps you need time to think about it." Said Alpha Trion.

"No" said Optimus "I have made a decision, I'll do it, I will sacrifice the power of the Matrix to save Cybertron, just tell me what I have to do."

"Thank you Prime." Said Shockwave.

It was explained to Optimus what he should do. Wires connected to the Matrix via Vector Sigma were plentiful, Optimus held the Matrix above his head and ushered these words in ancient Cybertronian.

"When Cybertron is almost dead and into space it will fall, from the light of Primus use the Matrix to save us all."

The Matrix split in two, it was opening, its light filled the room with an almighty luminous blue light as the spark of the Matrix floated in the air, and it was then sucked down the wires into Vector Sigma. The super computer awakened as it once again flowed with energy.

The machinery that produced Energon sprang to life as the purple liquid oozed out of the machinery, and as a result the entire planet began to shake.

"What is happening?" asked Optimus.

"Cybertron is returning to its original orbital axis." Replied AT

The planet Cybertron once again sprang to life, it glowed a beautiful gold just like the old stories of the golden age of Cybertron. The three robots marveled at the resurrection of Cybertron, but Optimus sacrificed a great item in the Autobot cause.

"The Matrix is dead, now there is no hope for the Autobot cause, with Megatron fighting us in a war of attrition he will win with all the robot production and repair facilities under his control."

"Then again Optimus maybe not." Said Shockwave.

"What do you mean Shockwave?"

"What I am about to tell you Optimus is a closely guarded secret of mine, not even Megatron knows it but there is a way for you to reactivate the Matrix."

"Really? How!" Optimus demanded to know.

"Years ago when it was only I who saw the inevitable catastrophe that was developing, I initiated a backup plan that could possibly save Cybertron from doom I called it the 'regenesis project'. Roughly one hundred thousand years ago I discovered a planet in the solar system of the universe, it currently has no name but that is where the good news lies. It is a planet just newly born, it currently has no intelligent life on it so far but its constant evolving environment could one day lead to a superior species being born from its wake."

"What do you mean Shockwave?"

"I mean this planet is still in its infancy. It has many energy reserves which until I discovered it, no one knew about. Sensing that the rich energy this planet contained could be the key to saving Cybertron I launched a series of 'seeds' a group of three rockets which would plow into the planet and touch its very core, from here the 'seeds' mined the oil, gas, lava and other energy reserves over thousands of years. Now that Cybertron is reactivated thanks to your matrix, the purpose of the seeds is no longer necessary to me, however with any luck; the amount of energy the seeds have collected over the years might be enough to reawaken the Matrix and still some left over for you and the Autobots."

Optimus was stunned by this news.

"Enough energy to reawaken the Matrix? Incredible how long will it take to get to this unnamed planet?"

"With the fastest ship no longer than four months." Replied Shockwave, Optimus stared at him with a look of uncertainty.

"Why are you telling me this Shockwave?"

"Think of it as a, thank you gift. A consolation prize for your sacrifice of the Matrix and if you don't believe me than here is the map and co-ordinates." And Shockwave opened up a sphere which displayed Ancient Earth and the location of the seeds, Optimus downloaded and backed up the map quickly.

"I should warn you Prime, this map is not up to date. With the constant shifting surface and plates within the planet, it's highly likely the seeds have shifted location from their original positions so you will have to find them yourself I'm afraid."

"To bring the Matrix back, that will be a walk in the park for me Shockwave." Replied Optimus.

Back in the courtroom, Doc the Judge was getting to grip with the story Optimus just told him.

"So this 'Matrix' thing you've shown us, you sacrificed its power to save your home world?"

"That is correct" replied Optimus.

"And this unnamed planet this Shockwave person was talking about, was it Earth I presume?"

"Affirmative, once I heard this news I immediately formed an expeditionary group and headed for this planet, the journey was short we reached here in half the time. However we were followed by the Decepticons just when we were right next to Earth, a battle raged between our ships, we were so caught up in the fighting that we failed to realize the gravitational forces of Earth pulling both our ships down, our Ship the Ark crash landed into Earth and everyone on board was almost killed, we lay there for millions of years until by chance or by fate, we were awakened again and that is the whole story of how we came to Earth."

"I see, so you've been leading a war since the dawn of time which is still raging to this very day?" asked Doc.

"That is right your honor."

"Okay now let me ask you a few questions of your activity on Earth. When did you first come into contact with Cars?" asked Doc.

"I myself didn't meet any Cars until I came to this town, however one of my men Bumblebee did. That red helicopter over there I think Amy was her name, her life was saved by Bumblebee from the grip of Menasor, the giant robot you saw on television and one of the giant robots that attacked this town."

Doc looked over at Amy.

"Very well Optimus you may return to your seat, I call Amy Copter to the stand."

Optimus didn't know if Doc was joking about the whole seat thing but he kneeled back down near his men as Amy rolled near Doc's stand of Judgment.

"Miss Copter I understand you work for the news network ANN and it was you who caught the footage of the robots who transformed?" asked Doc.

"That is correct your honor."

"So tell me did you see any of these Autobots transform?"

"No your honor, I'm not sure why but they remained as Cars when they fought the giant robot."

"What did they do to fight this monster robot?"

"Well your honor there really wasn't much they could do but they tried their best."

"And did anything happen to nearby innocents as they fought?"

"Well your honor as you may have seen on TV the giant robot grabbed me but after that the footage went off. I was being crushed to death until the cute little robot there saved my life." Said Amy hinting at Bumblebee, the Autobots near 'Bee teased him with made up kisses and whistles.

"Very well Miss Copter you may leave the stand, you there the yellow robot get up here now." Said Doc with great irritation in his voice and Bumblebee didn't like it.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming."

As Bumblebee sat himself near Doc, the Judge was quick with his interrogation.

"First off you can tell us your name."

"Bumblebee sir."

"Bumblebee?!" said Doc almost laughing at that name but 'Bee was not amused.

"Oh right err first off tell us why you saved that girl's life? You didn't know her, her life shouldn't have been that important to her yet you risked everything to save her why?"

"Well in case you forgot what Optimus already told you we're the good guys. Menasor is a cold blooded killer much like all Decepticons, he would've killed that girl not because he's programmed too, heck not even because he wanted to but the Decpeticons have such a low opinion of your race they look at you all as inferiors to insects and drones, they think you're lives are not worth living and they do you the favor of terminating your lives.

"We the Autobots however are completely opposite to the Decepticons, where they see you as inferiors, we treat all life forms with equality and wherever innocents are threatened by Decepticons, we will be there to save them that is why I saved Amy's life, not because I had to but because I wanted to. You can ask other Autobots here, many lives were saved because of them."

"He's right Mr Hudson, don't you remember the help I gave you to help the injured in your private hospital?" said Ratchet trying to play off of their old short lived friendship.

"Yeah Doc homes, this big medic guy here saved me and Mater from dying nearly." Shouted Ramone with a nod of agreement from Mater.

The whole room erupted into chatter when Doc honked his loud horn to regain order.

"Order ORDER! Order in the courtroom, thank you. Ratchet I haven't forgotten about your services to me and others and I thank you and judging by the amount of eyewitness testimonies and the Autobots willingness to help others I declare them their innocence and find that the Decepticons are the Enemies, not Optimus and his men."

There were some cheers and surprised faces, that was easy some thought but it was too easy to be true:

"However that is not the only reason I bought these robots to court!" shouted Doc, everyone turned and looked at him stunned.

"But we proved to you that we have no intention of harming Earthlings. What else is it you want from us?" asked Ironhide.

"That is the reason why." Said Doc pointing to a window showing the still wrecked town of RS.

"You still took part in the destruction of our town and I have evidence to prove that you did." Doc then inserted a tape into a player machine and behind the audience a canvas projection screen rolled down as a projector displayed video footage of the battle fought previously.

"As you can see by the video footage I am presenting to you shows that Autobots were responsible for some if not most damage to our town."

The footage was from a security camera above the town hall, it zoomed in on Autobots who threw Decepticon warriors into buildings or them landing on buildings themselves, Ironhide was shown punching a building then using a large piece of debris to throw it at Shoundwave, not to mention the almighty Omega who flattened three buildings with one foot as he lunged at Devastator.

Even Optimus was caught in the act; he was shown grabbing Starscream by the head and pounding his head into Sarge's shop repeatedly.

"That's not all ladies and gentlecars, listen to this" said Doc.

The video highlighted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker taking cover behind the building with the painting of the two cars with the title 'Radiator Springs a happy place' as Decepticon fire laced into the structure.

"We're pinned down!" said 'Swipe.

"Here let's use this!" said 'Streaker ripping the roof right off of the building.

"What are you doing, that's direct vandalism to public property." Said 'Swipe.

"Who cares it's just a dumb little primitive buidling!" replied the yellow Lambor.

"Way to go 'Streaker." Snapped Sideswipe at his brother.

"Hey I didn't know we would get arrested!" said 'Streaker pleading his innocence.

"Objection" shouted Sally.

"Yes miss Carerra what is it?" asked Doc.

"My clients were acting instinctively upon the situation at hand, they were merely defending themselves and in this country everybody has a right to defend themselves."

"That may be true Sally, but the Autobots were not defending themselves, they were acting in a skirmish in their own personal war and law states that any armed skirmish on American soil is punishable without question, you should know how it goes for gangs and drug traffickers. Which also brings me to another point I'd like to raise, if you'll see here you can see Mater, badly injured obviously as a result of being caught in the firing line, therefore innocents were also in danger during the skirmish."

Doc's Obsession of proving the Autobots guilty made him blind to the fact that Mater wasn't hurt by the hands of the Autobots, however their war did result in the injuries of Ramone, McQueen and Mater.

"That is a lie" shouted Sally "Mater was not harmed by the Autobots and he can tell you too." Sally looked at Mater expecting him to say something.

"Well go on then Mater tell Doc it wasn't the Autobots fault." She said.

"Sorry Miss Sally, I can't remember a thing previous to that. Last thing I remember was waking up being all beat up and that." The Constructicons had bashed Mater so badly the poor thing couldn't even remember what happened five minutes before.

"But…Mater." Said Sally when she was interuppted by Doc.

"The witness' point is invalid Sally, he doesn't remember anything therefore he cannot prove anything, unless anyone else can prove that Mater wasn't harmed by either Autobot and Decepticon please speak now." The only reply Doc got was utter silence.

"I thought so" he gloated "But just one last thing before I rest my case, Optimus Prime, as leader I am trusting you to make the decision for the rest of your men, how do you plead to the charges, Guilty or Not Guilty?"

There was ranting and arguing among transformers and cars. Doc again honked his horn to regain order but to no avail, the people were still rioting with their tongues when Optimus finally gained their attention.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, his commanding voice immediately gained everyone's attention.

"I have made my decision…." Said Optimus but Sally intervened and whispered.

"Just plead not guilty big guy, I can turn the tables around on the accusations if I get the chance…" but Optimus cut her off with the waving of his hand.

"There won't be any need Miss Sally, I thank you for your help and the help of the others but I have made my decision." He said and then he turned back to Doc.

"I plead guilty to the charges." Those few words activated a massive roar of surprise from the crowd. The Autobots were especially stunned.

"I plead guilty because I am afraid the point Doctor Hudson has made are completely true. Many races have been affected by our war, hundreds and thousands have perished in our battles with the Decepticons, entire cities have been razed and yesterday was no different. I cannot sit back and deny that because of us, cars have been harmed and the homes of these fine people have been demolished, we as much as the Decepticons are responsible. I therefore accept complete responsibility for my men's actions for what they have done to your town." Said Optimus looking at Sunstreaker especially on that last part of his statement.

Doc was surprised but happy he won the court case, thankfully Optimus' words touched him slightly, for a big superior robot being, his willingness to accept his responsibilities for the damage and to accept punishment for the wrong-doings of his men as leaders should do, Doc felt that these robots may not be so bad after all, but they still had to be punished for wrecking the town so Doc thought up a suitable punishment that would benefit the town greatly.

"Due to the defendant's plea of Guilty I hereby deem this case closed, I sentence Optimus Prime and his Autobots to rebuild the town they destroyed and to five months community service in Radiator Springs, doing odd jobs for the town's store keepers and maintaining the town, I also prohibit them from making contact with the rest of the outside world during that time, court dismissed!" and Doc's words ran coldly into the audio receptors of Optimus.

"You mean we're prisoners inside this town, never to leave it?" he asked Doc.

"Well yes, it is something like that but at least you're not behind bars so be thankful for that." Replied Doc.

"Now wait just a darn second!" shouted Ironhide "Why are you doing this Prime? You're as innocent as a baby, you don't have to take the fall for what the Decepticreeps did!"

"No Ironhide, I have made my decision, despite what you and the others may think we at least owe these people a favor for the damage done today."

"A favor yes, but not punishment, we shouldn't be treated like criminals." Said Jazz.

Once again the room erupted into bickering until Hot Rod finally quelled the rows.

"Quiet everyone quiet! Apart from Optimus I agree with my fellow Autobots that this court case is nothing but a complete farce, for crying out loud the plaintiff was also the Judge and Jury, this has got to be the most bias thing I have ever seen and you call this a court of law?" mocked Hot Rod.

"Watch your mouth sunny or I'll double your sentence." Replied Doc.

"I'm not looking to have my sentence doubled, I'm looking to reverse the decision."

"Sorry Kid, that was the sentence, now quiet down before I get annoyed."

"All I'm saying is that I want the decision reversed and to do so I am willing to do anything to do just that." Hot Rod thought for a second, then said:

"From what I understand from your culture, the most popular sport here is racing, as Cybertron's champion racer I put forth a racing challenge. If we lose 'which won't happen" said Hot Rod under his breath "then we will fulfill our sentence but if we win then the decision gets reversed and we walk away free."

Doc looked at Hot Rod with great fuming anger.

"That is the most stu…" Doc was going to say stupid but McQueen bumped in.

"…Pendous idea Hot Rod, one lap to settle it all and I as we agreed will be your opponent." Said Stickers, Hot Rod looked happy, his chance with Earth's best finally came.

"Its on McQueenski!" he said gleefully.

"What are you doing rookie?" Doc Said to Stickers.

"Relax Doc I know what I'm doing. Hey Hot Rod I guess seeming as you're from space and all how about I select the track, I know all the best places on Earth." Asked McQueen.

"Sure no problem that's ok with me." Replied the Autobot youngster.

"Okay how does Willy's Butte sound to you?" said Lightning with a wink to Doc.

"Oh brother, looks like the kid finally learned something" said Doc with a smile.

"Willy's Butte it is!" said Hot Rod with a smile.

"What do you think you're doing Kid, you should never allow your enemy to select the battleground he wants you to fight him on." Said the war experienced Ironhide.

"Relax old timer, I looked up how fast Earth cars can go and their fastest is like slow cruising speeds for us Cybertron cars. I have this race in the bag." Gloated Hot Rod.

"I dunno kid, I don't like the look of those two, they're plotting something." Replied Ironhide looking at Doc and Lightning nervously.

"What are you doing kid, I thought you were friends with those robots." Asked Doc.

"They are Doc, but between you and me we could use the extra hand in rebuilding the town, trust me I got this whole thing covered, I've been practicing that turn at Willy's Butte plentiful and if these Autobots can go as fast as they say they can…well you know what happens next."

"Haha yeah kid you and me both, now go show 'em!" said Doc.

"Hot Rod, that really wasn't necessary what you did, but I'd like to thank you for sticking your neck out for me like that." Said Optimus.

"Don't worry Prime, I have this race already won, that McQueen will be just starting when I reach the finish line and its only one lap, I'll finish in astro seconds!"

"Well Hot Rod, don't count the Earthlings out yet, they may be full of surprises. Just remember win or lose, your comrades will not think any less of you whatsoever." Said Optimus.

"Yeah Hot Rod you have our support all the way." Said Sideswipe.

"Yeah Show these Earthlings that Cybertronians are better, I don't want to be ruining my paint job by shifting rocks and running errands for these bozos for five months." Said 'Streaker.

Hot Rod walked up to Doc and McQueen.

"Well your honor is it a deal? We race to determine the outcome of the court's decision?" he asked.

"Certainly" replied Doc.

"Then it's official McQueen, in roughly one hour we'll race one lap at Willy's Butte, may the best robot…I mean car win!" mocked Hot Rod and he walked away to prepare for the race.

"Oh Don't worry Snot Rod you'll find yourself 'turning' to last place before you even know it!."

( Not to be confused with the DRH character, McQueen said that as a teasing statement to Hot Rod's name)

_Sorry if the court battle wasn't too exciting, I didn't want to be spending any more than one chapter in the court room I want to get to the big part of the story as quick as I can but don't worry as you all voted the Autobots will still have some time to discover some activities around Radiator Springs and making more friends._

_As for the next chapter, this is it. Cybertron vs Earth in a one lap race to determine the fate of the Autobots freedom, Lightning McQueen vs Hot Rod. As you may already know Cybertronian cars are much faster than Earth ones, but McQueen seems to have a trick right up his sleeve, a trick he learnt the hard way during his first visit to RS ;) (hint, hint.)_


	14. Chapter 14 One lap to freedom

_**Chapter 14: One lap to freedom**_

One hour after the court battle….

Optimus Prime had pleaded guilty to charges accusing him and his Autobots of destroying Radiator Springs, the rest of the Autobots however revolted at the decision and it was agreed that a one lap race around Willy's Butte would determine if the Autobots would walk free, or be put in chains and rebuild the town they destroyed and if time was wasted on making new buildings, who knows what the Decepticons might get up to in the Autobots absence.

"Drive like a Cadillac, sting like a Beamer." Said Lightning as he did warm up hops for the race ahead of him.

Hot Rod was doing the same except he was stretching his joints in robot mode then adjusting his wheels so they would serve him better in the race.

"Remember Hot Rod just blitz for it, get to that finish line so we can get out of here." Whispered Sideswipe to his young colleague.

"Don't get overconfident though kid, Kup would kill me if you got hurt and I think those Earthlings might have some back up plan." Said the worried Ironhide.

"Relax old timer, I already told you this guy will be starting when I finish." Replied Hot Rod.

"Huh, arrogant young punk" grunted Ironhide.

"Alright gentlecars please make your way to the starting line" said Sheriff, Lightning was already there and Hot Rod transformed to car mode and readied himself at the starting line.

"Man no matter how many times I see that I get so jealous" said Ramone.

"Alright racers, this will be a one lap race around Willy's Butte, there will be no Cheating, no biting, no spitting, no cursing at the racers, in other words this is a fair race and if I see any you boys play naughty its to the pound with you!" said Sheriff.

"Oh Magnifico! I am hosting yet another race again!" said a jubilant Luigi kitted out in Ferrari merchandise along with Guido jumping up & down pronouncing "Pit stop?"

"Sure Guido, my wheel bolts could do with tightening." Said Lightning and Guido as fast as Lightning screwed all the wheel caps on all of McQueen's four tires. This impressed the Autobots especially Ratchet.

"That was fast" said the Autobot medic.

"Pit Stop?" Guido asked Hot Rod.

"No thanks I'm ok" he replied.

"Oh please sir, allow Guido of-a-having the honor of giving his first pit stop to a visitor from Outer Space!" asked Luigi.

"No I'm ok really, do you mind I'm trying to concentrate!" said Hot Rod.

"Hmph" said Guido and drove off.

"Now you hurt-a-his feelings, but anyway let's get this race started." Said Luigi and the two opponents lined up.

"Tre, Due, Uno, VA!" shouted Luigi, but the two cars didn't start, they didn't know that Luigi was saying three two one in Italian.

"That's three two one go" he said "Let's start again, Three, a-two-a, one, GO!"

And as soon as that was said Hot Rod erupted in a cloud of dust as he sped ahead like a school child running for home after the final bell. The Autobots cheered on (except for Optimus, he just watched) they cheered 'Come on Hot Rod!' 'Blow him away with your speed kid!' and other supportive chants.

However to the Autobots surprise Lightning hadn't even moved, he was completely motionless, his engine hadn't even started. The only people that weren't surprised was the RS citizens, they knew what McQueen was doing now, except for Mater.

"Dangit this is the second time this has happened, first Doc now McQueen? They must need their engines repairing!" said Mater.

"Oh dear, it would seem I'm off to a poor start, oh well better late than never." Said McQueen.

"Kid you really are cruel sometimes." Chuckled Doc.

"I learn from the best grandpa car." Replied McQueen "Come on Mater I'll need your help."

"Me? Dang I'm having Déjà vu again, this same thing happened when you raced Doc…" said Mater he still hadn't clicked on to what was happening.

Hot Rod in the meanwhile was a speed demon, going so fast he was almost flying.

"Ha ha this is easy, that Earthling is no where in sight!" he said happily, then came the final turn…

"One more turn and Optimus and the rest of us are all Scot free." He said, the turn got closer and closer and Hot Rod turned his wheel left…only to find himself going forward…

"AAAGGGHHH what's happening, the ground is moving under my feet!" he shouted in shock and before he knew it he was flying into a cactus ditch, except unlike McQueen who rolled down, Hot Rod flew the entire chasm and hit the other side of the ditch.

He barrel rolled down a few times and was in a nest of cactuses.

"Owowowowowow!" he shouted.

Above Hot Rod Lightning & Mater looked down at the Autobot.

"Well have fun fishing Mater." Said McQueen.

"Oohh I get it now, haha fishing of course, just like yer race with Doc haha." Laughed Mater as he hooked Hot Rod right in the rear bumper.

"WOAH! Watch where you put that hook!" screamed Hot Rod embarrassingly, he had a feeling of personal invasion as Mater hooked his rear bumper.

Mater heaved as he pulled Hot Rod out of the ditch, the poor Autobot was covered with pieces of Cactus, just like he'd been in a Roadrunner cartoon.

"Dang buddy, you look like a porcupine." Mater observed.

The Autobots came running to Hot Rod's aid.

"Hot Rod baby, you okay? Stuff like that can really ruin your chrome" asked 'Streaker.

Hot Rod transformed:

"What the heck happened? it felt like the road was moving beneath my wheels!"

"Hey Hot Rod!" it was McQueen shouting to get the Autobot rookie's attention.

As Hot Rod observed cringingly he saw McQueen slowly reverse over the finish line.

"Oh, it looks like I win. Guess that makes the best on planets Earth and Cybertron!" the red Car chortled, to make matters worse Doc came blitzing onto the scene.

"Which also means you lost the bet, so you all carry out your sentences as agreed!" he snorted out.

Some of the Autobots clenched their fists with great fury.

"You had this all planned from the start!" shouted 'Swipe.

"I warned y'all kids, but would you listen to old Ironhide?" said the war veteran.

"Ironhide was right, you knew exactly what would happen, I was at a disadvantage from the start!" roared Hot Rod.

Arguments broke out, but Optimus finally stepped in to quell the banter.

"Enough Autobots! Hot Rod I am sorry to say this but you're wrong. You lost the race fair and square, you failed to assess the situation and didn't even bother to think about the different terrains of Earth which you proved today, hampered your ability to operate effectively and it's that type if irrational thinking that could get you killed in battle with the Decepticons, now let this be a lesson to you, that goes for you too Sideswipe and Sunstreaker!"

"But Optimus!" shouted the three young Autobots in unison.

"No Buts! You lost Hot Rod, get over it. You're too young to understand but great lessons can be learnt from the ashes of defeat, take today on board and maybe next time you'll be that little bit wiser."

"Ah screw this" said Sideswipe "Bet or not, we don't have to let Earthlings telling us what to do, come on guys let's beat it." Sunstreaker and Hot Rod were about to follow until…

"Your not going nowhere."

"Don't tell me you agree with all this Prowl?" asked Hot Rod.

"Maybe I do and Maybe I don't. But I agree with Prime that you lost the bet fairly Hot Rod and you need to pay up. Just remember that we're all in this together and we'll help each other get through this, but if you three are going to desert us then I'll have Ultra Magnus ship you back to Cybertron to do maintenance duties, is that understood?"

The three young whippersnappers nodded in approval, they were young they wanted to be out there in the action not helping that pompous Perceptor maintain his crazy inventions.

"Thank you Prowl" said Optimus "So it is agreed, we lost the bet and we carry out our sentences as planned."

"Excellent, then you can start right now!" said Doc; this got a lot of groans from the young Autobots.

"You heard him men, let's get to work." said Optimus, he then opened a panel on his arm and tried to contact base.

"Optimus Prime to the Ark, do you receive?"

"Woah, Woah , Woah! What do you think you're doing?" asked Doc.

"I'm contacting base about our situation and there are some people who can help…" however Doc cut Prime off rather hastily.

"No, no I said that your sentence prohibited you from speaking to anybody else from the outside world!"

"I thought you just mean earthling cars?" asked Optimus.

"I said 'anybody' now turn off you phone or whatever it is, this sentence was passed down to you and these miscreants that are with you here."

"That's insane, I can't not let Ultra Magnus know of how we're doing and what happens if a Decepticon attack happens in the meantime? We'd be unable to respond to it."

"Let your men back at base worry about that" said Doc "What you should be worrying about is how to shift all this rubble and then how you're going to rebuild everything. And I don't want you in robot mode either, it creeps me out, plus it'll scare away tourists."

Optimus sighed heavily.

"Do as he says Autobots." And Prime transformed to truck mode, the other followed suite.

Prowl turned to cop car mode, but as he tried to rejoin Optimus, he was stopped by Sheriff.

"You there, Prowl is it?" asked Sheriff.

"Yes it is what is the matter?"

"Listen, I've been speaking to Doc about you. Believe it or not you're the only robot that he actually shows some respect for, during the whole highway incident. I made him agree that rather than doing building duties, you're too assume your community services at once." Said Sheriff.

"Really? Why did you ask Doc to let me off so easily?"

"Well like me you're a police car and I am the only police officer for this whole town, ever since we started getting visitors again, we started getting criminals again. While I do my best I can't be everywhere at once so Doc agreed that I could use the extra help and that extra help is you Prowl."

While Prowl didn't want to leave his comrades doing all the hard work, he decided that his skills would be better elsewhere with Sheriff, Prime had plenty of strong bots like Ironhide and Hot Spot to shift rubble, etc and the three young Autobots could do with the discipline so Prowl accepted his duties under Sheriff.

"It sounds okay to me Sheriff, just tell me what I gotta do…"

A few minutes later:

"This is it? We just stand here and watch the road?" asked Prowl, him and Sheriff were situated behind the sign that welcomed visitors to RS.

"Yup, we just stay here and watch the road for any speeders." Replied Sheriff.

"Yeah…I wonder how Prime and the others are getting on?" Prowl said to himself bored.

"AAHHH my beautiful bonnet!" screamed Sunstreaker, Optimus who was again towing Bessie, the great hulking machine spat hot oil onto Streaker's bonnet.

"Relax Streaks, it's not the end of the world." Said Sideswipe.

"Oh yeah? Then if that's not the end of the world then all this sure is the end of our freedom!" Streaker bit back.

The poor Autobots were working like they were building the River Kwai Bridge. Optimus was tugging Bessie, which for some odd reason seemed three times as heavy than the last time he pulled it. The Protectobots were shifting rubble while Blades ferried in extra building supplies from the air, the street laid with cement mixers, bulldozing shovels which could fix to the front of non-construction vehicles, Hot Spot used his fire truck ladder as a improvised crane, Hot Rod, 'Swipe, and 'Streaker were avoiding clouds of dust as they shoveled debris away, which proved hard without hands and arms to use, as they labored away, Sally and McQueen looked from the town hall.

"Man, they're giant alien robots who should be superior to us, yet they first save our lives, treat us like friends and then agree to help rebuild our town, just look at them get stuck in." said McQueen.

"Yeah, you got to give respect to Optimus, he didn't have to take Doc's accusations like that, but he unselfishly admitted his guilt for what his war had done to our town, you're right on one thing, he's superior to us yet he treats as equals." Agreed Sally.

"Yeah there's more to them than meets the eye."

"Hey stickers I like that, it's a good way to describe them." Said Sally joyfully as she continued with "Transformers, more than meets the eye!"

As if they both knew a certain song off by heart they suddenly just started singing to themselves, it really didn't have any tune at first, they sang in the same tone, like you would if you tried to make up a new song.

"Transformers, More than meets the eye, Transformers…" then they both put in a deeper tone trying to mimic a machine like voice, "Robots in disguise!" but the two songbirds were interrupted by an agitated Doc.

"What the heck are you two singing, you sound worse than Mater at Flo's karaoke!" he demanded to know.

"Oh err nothing Doc, we were just observing the Transformers, they're really working hard." Said McQueen.

"Hmph, Transformers is that what you call them? A bunch of menaces in disguise?" grunted Doc, but Sally was quick to try and make Doc see the better side of things.

"Get off their backs Doc, they're doing like you told them to, building a whole town is harsh enough, but five months of community services and denying them to return back to their base or even leave here for five months?"

"They had to be taught Sally, they can't just come waltzing onto our planet and town, fight their war which destroyed our town and expect to get away with it, but their most horrendous crime is stealing other Car's identities, see that big red lummox towing Bertha, the one that looks like Big Al? Their leader?"

"Yeah I see him Doc, you seem to really dislike him Why?" asked Lightning.

"Well that big bozo went around pretending to be someone he wasn't and it's an insult to the late Big Al!" but in Doc's frustration he let slip something he didn't want everyone to hear.

"Late Big Al?" queried Sally.

Doc let off a heavy sigh, but then eventually:

"I'm sorry I let that slip, but I didn't want to worry everybody with more sad news but I guess I can't keep it secret forever. This time yesterday I got a phone call from Leslie, Al's wife, he passed away in a hospital after suffering from axel cancer…" there was an eternal silence between the three cars.

Sally was very distraught.

"Oh Doc, why did you not tell us?" she asked.

"I already told you, we already have enough problems with giant robot freaks wrecking our town…"

"It's not their fault Al is dead."

"But he can't go around pretending to be that great resident of our town, Big Al was everyone's friend and he loved us all and we loved him and I won't have robots going around pretending to be him, its an insult to Al!" all the bickering had been caught by Optimus, he drove up to Doc.

"I am sorry you feel that way Mr Hudson. I never intended to cause you any grief over the loss of your friend, trust me I didn't know anything about him…"

"Oh really? If I didn't know any better I'd say you mechanical monstrosities murdered him first and then stole his identity!" roared Doc.

"Murder? I do not murder innocents 'Doc' and I was here the whole the time your friend was supposed to have died!" Prime shouted back.

"You're aliens! How do I know you don't have a teleporter or something which you used to…"

"Doc that's enough, you're overreacting!" it was King, he heard everything while taking shelter in the town hall.

"Keep out of this King, it's not your fight." Said Doc.

"Doc I thought you were better than this, but you're acting like a car on a mission. Your anger should be directed at the Decepticons, not the Autobots, just because they were willing to stand trial doesn't mean you can throw the entire book at them & now you're accusing them of murder? Didn't you see what happened to Sally and Mater during the fighting?"

"Yes King I did, I saw Mater being beaten to within an inch of his life and Sally being held captive!" Doc answered back furiously.

"Yes those were the Decepticons that did all that, and it was the Autobots that saved them, how many times do I and the kids have to tell you?"

"I suggest you back off Weathers, we're good friends but you're highly getting on my nerves, if I didn't know any better I'd say you and the others were working for these robots!" accused Doc, but before the argument escalated, Lightning remembered something and blurted it out like fire.

"Oh my Gosh! I've just remembered, during the fighting I saw Chick and Boost's crew."

"Chick and the DRH? Oh great what were those punks doing?" asked Doc, he remembered them vividly as crooks.

"They were helping the Decepticons!" McQueen replied and that caught Optimus' attention.

"Earthlings helping the Decepticons? Are you sure about that, what were they doing?" asked Prime.

"Yes I know what I saw, they were stealing the Dinoco from Flo's café." Replied McQueen.

"What is Dinoco?" asked Optimus.

"You never had Dinoco Prime?" it was Ironhide, he had tasted the drink before and decided to tell Optimus some important information.

"Dinoco is actually an oil brewed drink on Earth, tastes just like the oil back on Cybertron but more exotic."

"You Earthlings can actually brew Fuel and Oil into beverages?" asked Optimus, McQueen nodded back.

"No wonder the Decepticons have waited on this planet for so long, as long as Earthlings keep brewing this Dinoco the Decepticons have an unlimited energy source to attain, but why would they recruit the help of Earthlings, that bit I don't like…"

And speaking of Chick and the DRH where are they now you ask? In the almost exact middle of the Atlantic Ocean, miles beneath the surface laid the lair of the Decepticon beasts, their old ship Nemesis also survived the crash on Earth and it served as the Decepticons main base of Operations.

Starscream had been badly mauled; his punishment for failing to eliminate the Autobots, as the seeker leader hobbled out of the control room, his armor had been severely dented and breached in some areas

"Woah what the heck happened to you? You look worse than King did when I sent that loser crashing into retirement hehe…" cackled Chick, he was waiting outside with the DRH.

"Silence you primitive peace of metal, or I'll stamp on you like an Insecticon!" roared Screamer.

"STARSCREAM!" roared a powerful voice from the control room "Hurt our guests and I'll see to it that you're melted into screws now leave at once!"

The voice was enough to silence Starscream as he strode away with no further words to say.

"Man check this place out!!" said Wingo.

"Yeah these computers look like they're from the future!" said DJ marveling at the technology.

"So Chick, this is really their base of operations?" asked Boost.

"Yep, it's pretty dull without me around but even then yeah its cool isn't it?" replied the sinister car.

"I just got one thing to say, why are you in business with these bad dudes? I mean aren't these the 'bots' that smashed the highway to smithereens?" asked Boost again.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you earlier, UNIVERSAL DOMINATION? Hello! How would you guys like to have power, total control over any living being in the Universe, entire planets as holiday destinations, forget the Piston Cup what these guys can offer me and you four is something so much greater…"

"Offer us what exactly?" asked Boost again, Chick was about to answer when the same authoritive voice called them in.

"Chick! You may come in…" the five cars drove in.

"Ahh Chick I see you found some friends, these must be the Delinquent Road Hazards you told me about, I must give you four my thanks, unlike that petty fool Starscream you five succeeded in your mission. The amount of Energon cubes you collected today was way more than satisfactory and for that I am very pleased…"

"Hey hey that's nice and all but what about this universal domination thing you keep promising me?" asked Chick spoilt like.

"Patience my dear 'Eighty-Sixter' that will come eventually, but first I need the Matrix and to do that we have to get it out of that cursed Autobot Optimus Prime…"

"So listen big guy, tell us how we can get this 'Matrix'?" asked the inquisitive Boost.

"I will, but please call me Megatron!"

_El gaspo! Megatron is here? And what does he have in plan for Chick and the DRH? We'll have to find out later but back in the peace of RS the Autobots are hard at work, but they'll soon be learning of Earth based activities soon enough so they can have a little fun._


	15. Chapter 15: Recreation Time

_**Chapter 15: Recreation time**_

Several weeks had passed with the Autobots working around the clock without rest. Their engines and joints squeaked and ached as they tried their best to continue their work but found they were experiencing a new feeling which they could never feel in robot mode, Sleep.

Optimus and Ironhide were laying bricks, but both of them yawned and they felt their eyes getting heavy.

"Prime, I feel funny."

"Me too Ironhide, I wonder what this sensation is?"

"Its called sleep." Lightning answered.

"Sleep? Describe this feeling." Asked Optimus.

"Well you know, you guys have been working flat out for two weeks without rest. Your bodies are running out of energy so you need to sleep."

"Running out of energy? That must be it, our power must be running low Ironhide, but without an energy source we'll be knocked into stasis lock!" warned Prime.

"Hey don't worry about it just sleep on it, trust me you'll wake up tomorrow morning as good as new." Said McQueen.

"Hmm perhaps it could work that way, when our power runs low in car mode our Earth bodies must display signs of tiredness, but perhaps if we did sleep then our bodies might actually recharge on their own, but that's just an educated guess." Said Optimus.

"Well Prime, I dunno but I really need to power down right now…." And Ironhide simply fell asleep there and then.

"Hey why are you lazing around? There's work to do." Said Doc barging in.

"Aw give the guys a break Doc, they've been working for weeks without rest, at least give them some time off." Said Lightning, Doc grunted but if his laborers were running tired then they needed rest to work as hard again tomorrow.

"Alright you Autobots, I've decided to give you a chance to rest or do some free time, if anyone wishes to rest they can go in the town hall with everyone else taking shelter there. Or if you'd rather have some free time then explore a bit but you must be accompanied by a resident car, no running off!" Doc then looked at McQueen "Make sure they don't run away McQueen, show them around if you must but keep them in sight you hear?"

"Sir yes sir, Doc" replied McQueen.

Optimus towed Ironhide to the town hall to sleep, but stopped to tell the young Autobots to have some fun.

"Listen you three, I don't want you causing any trouble that will make our punishment more severe so behave yourselves and keep in contact with any Earth cars you understand?" Hot Rod and the Lambo twins nodded in agrement.

"Good, now I and Ironhide are going to take five and recharge, the Protectobots will continue working but I'm not sure what Bumblebee wants to do so if you do something invite him along, well good night Autobots."

"Good Night Optimus" the Autobots said in Unison.

As soon as Doc was out of sight Lightning linked up with Hot Rod and the Lambors.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

"Fine thanks to you!" said Hot Rod in a foul tone.

"Aw please are you still upset about that race?"

"No its because you acted like our friend then you tricked me into a race in which you knew exactly what would happen and now we're shoveling dirt caused by those freakin' Decepticons!"

"Well about that, I'm sorry I had to do that but we could've used the extra hand you know, not all us cars can turn into big strong robots like you can" said Lightning "Anyway you can put down your shovels now, would you like to do something fun?"

"Well now you're talking!" said Sideswipe enthusiastically.

"Oh boy can I join in guys?" said Bumblebee, he looked for the younger Autobots to see what they were up to.

"I dunno Bumblebee, only we big cars can handle these kind of things" laughed Sunstreaker.

"Aw shut up Sunstreaker, I'll have you know I'm older than you!"

"Relax 'Bee he's just kidding" said Hot Rod "So anyway Lightning, what sort of fun do you have in mind?"

"Tractor Tipping?!" said a confused Hot Rod.

Himself, Bumblebee, the Lambo twins and Jazz (who wanted to come along so he could see more Earth Culture) found themselves in a large open field, one of few grassy areas in this part of the desert, along with Mater and McQueen, strange looking vehicles occupied this field, covered in pink skin and Caucasian colored spots on their hides.

"What are those wretched looking things?" asked 'Streaker.

"Why those are Tractors! You never seen a tractor?" asked Mater.

"No we haven't. What's so fun about watching a bunch of dumb animals?" asked Sideswipe.

"Aw heck, we don't stare at 'em, we sneak up on 'em and honk our horns real loud like, the tractors will get such a shock they'll tip over and…well let's say a reaction happens when they do, hehehe." Chuckled Mater "Here just watch me, cuz I'm an 'exterp' at this game, OH and watch out for Frank!" and the rusty tow truck drove away quietly.

"Who's Frank?" asked the Autobots, but McQueen stayed quiet, smiling rather evilly.

A poor oblivious Tractor snoozed away completely unaware that Mater was stalking it like a Lion after prey, Mater tip toed one-two-three-four, until he was within range….

'HARROOOGA!' belched his horn, the Tractor tipped up in sheer terror and then out of its exhaust it let off a big…'reaction'.

"Aw Primus that smells awful!" cried Jazz, but his cries were unheard for Mater's laughing.

"Hey are you Autoboots gonna try this or whut? You'll have the time of your lives."

The trio of Autobot youngsters, being troublemakers back on Cybertron, couldn't resist, they each picked their targeted Tractors and let off a honk of their horns, in thirty seconds, five cows had already been tipped.

"Aren't you coming Jazz?" asked Bumblebee.

"Nah kid, I can't stand that smell they make, made me nearly puke my coolness out. You go on ahead I'll just watch."

"Okay then!" and 'Bee was off, he merrily honked his horn as he sped past tractors, all of them flipping over as they did.

"You enjoying this guys?" shouted McQueen, all four Autobots laughed and Lightning took that as a yes.

Pretty soon at which the Autobots speedily tipped the tractors there was no more to tip.

"Aw dude that was awesome" said Hot Rod panting.

"Yeah too bad they all tipped now!" said Bumblebee.

"Yeah thanks Mater & Lightning, that's just what we needed to cheer up!" said a jubilant Sideswipe.

"Well I'm glad fellas, but that's not the finish we got more fun stuff we can…." Mater stopped, something instinctive in him alerted him of Danger, nobody heard it at first but Mater simply said:

"There's Frank!" and sped off, same as Lightning, he had heard that warning once too many.

"Frank?" asked 'Bee, but his question drowned out in the sounds of a furious beast thundering their way, the sky lit up in the darkness of night.

"W-w-what the frag is that?" asked 'Streaker.

"GUYS FOR GOODNESS SAKE DRIVE!" shouted Lightning from afar.

But his warning was too late, from a neighboring line of trees and fence, Frank the combine harvester smashed through letting off the sort of snorting roar a bull would give off and the four Autobots screamed with fright, they saw Frank advancing upon them with his swirling blades of death, they chopped up thousands of pieces of grass each second he passed over a patch.

"I don't mean to steal someone else's motto but ROLL FOR IT AUTOBOTS!" shouted Hot Rod, all four of them sped for their lives.

They should have been able to outrun the lumbering Harvester, but their fear had gripped them so much, they couldn't go fast enough as they found to their horror when Frank was catching up.

"Autobots, split up!" shouted Hot Rod and they all instinctively went separate ways, however unfortunately for 'Bee, he found Frank still chasing him, the harvester seemed to pick him out especially because he looked small and vulnerable…and yellow.

"Aaaahh he's still after meee!" screamed Bee, he drove for his life but he soon found himself cornered, thick bush and high fencing blocked him in as he tried to crawl out but to no avail, he turned to see Frank slowly like a killer approach, snorting evilly like a bat out of heck.

It seemed to 'Bee that Frank suddenly churned his blades faster and faster, ready to dice him up even better, the yellow bug cringed in fear, he closed his eyes and buried his bonnet into the ground, it seemed like the end…

Frank approached but he was in for a very nasty surprise. For out of the darkness a car was leaping into the air like a bird, but this car was different to the usual pests Frank was use to dealing with, in mid air the car skillfully changed, a distinct noise could be heard, it grew bigger and it slammed in between Frank and Bee, for once in his life Frank was looking up at someone for once.

It was Jazz, his mouth had a angry look to it and his visor flashed blue angrily, Frank like the BULLy he is, felt nervous at looking up at the bigger Jazz, who proceeded to stomp down on Frank's spinning blades, they stopped dead and the middle of the large lawnmower like device was completely flattened, Jazz then grabbed Frank by the his exhausts which resembled Horns, lifted him up with great might and said to Frank:

"Get lost"

The combine harvester didn't have to think twice as he sped off in fright. As soon as the danger was gone 'Bee could finally relax.

"Thanks Jazz, I thought I was nut & bolt chop suey!"

"Come on bug buddy, let's rejoin the others." Ordered Jazz while transforming back into a Porsche.

The two Autobot cars returned to find their comrades laughing hysterically with McQueen and Mater.

"Aw dude the adrenaline I got off of that, I'm almost going crazy, that's the most fun I've had in a long time!" laughed Hot Rod with the Lambo twins laughing in agreement.

"Aw man you should've seen the faces on you guys when Frank showed up, it was Priceless!" laughed McQueen.

The others turned to see Jazz and 'Bee had finally caught up, but the expressions on their faces was different from theirs, Jazz looked furious and 'Bee looked nervous.

"Uh what's wrong fellas?" asked Mater.

Jazz looked at the Earth and Cybertronian cars with a stern look.

"Where were you all when Bumblebee was about to be chopped into tiny bits?" he asked.

"What are you saying Jazz?" asked 'Swipe.

"I'm saying you lot were all standing here laughing your eyes off when Bumblebee was about to be grinded by that beast thing if I hadn't shown up, and as for you McQueen why didn't you warn us of that Frank, someone could've been injured or worse…" Lightning struggled to find a response.

"Hey listen, err I didn't mean to put you in danger, its part of the fun…"

"Nothing is funny about death!" roared Jazz, this was a side to Jazz the Autobots had never seen before.

"Oh yeah, what do you know about death Mr Big shot?" asked McQueen sarcastically.

"What do I know kid? I've been fighting a bitter war for millions of years, and you have the ball bearings to ask me that? I suggest in future you warn someone of such dangers, because something you find 'funny' could end up with you losing someone you care for, just like I had once…" Jazz stopped there and cruised back to RS at a slow pace.

McQueen looked at Bumblebee, he was twitching badly and shaking, any tiredness that had been in him got thrown out through fright. McQueen felt bad, seeing 'Bee that scared must've meant he had a rough time just like Jazz said.

"Bumblebee, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to be in any danger, I just wanted you to have a good time." 'Bee looked at McQueen with an angry look, but 'Bee saved his frustration for the Autobot cars.

"Thanks for leaving me you guys, maybe next time I can return the favor when you're being beaten to a pulp by a Decepticon!" roared Bumblebee and he chased after Jazz.

"But Bumblebee!" the Autobots shouted, but their words fell deafly on 'Bee.

The 'Bots & Cars just stared at each silently until McQueen said:

"Come on guys let's go back home." He said in a sad tone, the fun had been ruined tonight as any hopes for further activities was washed out quicker than Lightning could race.

Jazz & Bumblebee got to RS first, Bee bid Jazz goodnight as he tried to get to sleep, Jazz didn't feel tired, he just stared into the stars as if he was searching for something, no doubt Cybertron.

Sally watched Jazz from her half wrecked Cozy Cone Motel, she saw Jazz seemed upset, maybe he was homesick she thought.

"Hey Jazz, you look sad." She asked, seeing Sally made Jazz very happy suddenly.

"Oh hey Sally, you still up at this time?" he asked her.

"Yeah I don't feel tired. What happened? You look as if you smelled onions."

Jazz didn't know what onions meant but he got the hint that she knew he was upset.

"Well Sally it's two things, I like visiting other worlds and all but when you learn you've been away from home for millions of years, it really takes a toll on you, that and Bumblebee was almost hurt tonight because of that McQueen guy."

"Stickers? Why what's he been doing now?"

Jazz told her of tonight's events.

"Aw god that immature little car, doing that at his age and he didn't warn any of you about Frank? I don't blame you for being angry."

"Well that's just one thing, me and McQueen had an argument and I said things which I wish I hadn't, because it reminded me of the terrible things I saw back on Cybertron…." Jazz stopped there and closed his eyes with sorrow.

"Hey Jazz I think I know what might cheer you up, follow me." Said Sally and she drove off slowly, stopping to tell Jazz to follow, the Autobot Porsche finally did.

He followed her past RS and up tailfin pass mountain, until they eventually reached the abandoned Wheel Well Motel, opposite the derelict building was Sally's favorite look out point on the mountain.

"What is this place?" asked Jazz.

"That's the Wheel well motel, it used to be a great place for Cars to stay, but like our town once was, it was left and forgotten about." Replied Sally.

"Your town? What happened to it?" asked Jazz again.

Sally told him the whole story about how RS used to be a fantastic place with hundreds of visitors coming each day; times were happy and prosperous, until the motorway came.

"Back in its heyday Radiator Springs was the most beautiful place in the universe and many Cars agreed." Said Sally.

"You know what Sally, if I was from Earth and Radiator Springs, I would agree with you." Said Jazz.

"Buuuut…?" asked Sally.

"But of course I'm from Cybertron and every Transformer agreed that during the golden age, Cybertron was the most beautiful place in the universe."

"What is Cybertron like?" asked Sally.

"Cybertron was the bomb man, the entire planet when it flourished with energy was literally a planet of gold, hence 'the golden age of Cybertron' everything was peaceful, until the Decepticons came…." Jazz grew silent, Sally knew that he was to upset to talk about what the evil robots did, but then she remembered something she wanted to ask Jazz about.

"Why did you save me during that battle a few days ago?" she asked "I understand that you Autobots protect the innocent, but you seemed to particularly help me, several times in fact."

Sally instantly saw Jazz taken back by the question and he turned beetroot.

"Oh, err, well like I said I wouldn't be much of a gentle-bot if I didn't help the ladies in distress!" he replied nervously.

"No please be serious, tell me the truth. I promise I won't think any less of you whatever you tell me."

Jazz breathed in and then let out his true emotions:

"Sally…..I know this might sound freaky to you, what me being a robot and you a car….but Miss Sally, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I don't know why I feel this way, maybe because like you I'm a Porsche, but I speak the truth."

Sally smiled and giggled.

"Hehe I knew it, you men are so predictable…" she laughed, Jazz however his bonnet lowered in disgrace.

"I'm sorry Sally I understand that you would feel this way…"

"Oh no Jazz, I'm not saying that I don't like you. I'm just saying when I first looked at you with those eyes; they read 'love' all over like a book. I'm happy you feel that way for me Jazz, but I'm afraid I already love someone else…"

"Oh of course Miss Sally, I understand that if there is someone else before me then I should stand down…"

"AHAA!" shouted a voice, Jazz and Sally turned shocked to see McQueen standing there furiously.

"Stickers!" said Sally.

"I knew it, I knew since you came here you were after her!" accused McQueen.

"Hey man I dunno what you're talking about!" said Jazz.

"You know what I mean Jazz, just because you feel angry about me putting Bumblebee in danger, doesn't mean you can steal my girlfriend in retaliation!"

"I wasn't stealing Sally, sure I'll admit she's an attractive car, but I wouldn't move in on her if I knew she was with you." Replied Jazz.

"Oh that's a load of baloni!"

"Knock it off you two!" Sally came barging in "Stickers you need to calm down I was only talking with Jazz, we didn't do anything that would ruin your ego."

"Ego? What does that mean?" asked McQueen angrily.

"Oh you know what I mean Stickers, you like to keep treating me as if I'm your property, I talk to another guy and you think I'm going to kiss him!" replied Sally.

"Aw for goodness sake I don't need your moaning as well Sally."

"MY moaning?!" as anyone knows saying things like that REALLY insults a woman.

"You can talk you little pampered up celebrity wanabe, when you first came to this town all you could do was moan and whinge…" shouted Sally.

The argument swayed between the three sides until Sheriff finally came up.

"Quiet you kids, you're disturbing the peace, we can hear yer' shouting all the way down there, now hush up and come home, Doc is getting worked up about you three."

The three cars looked at each other furiously and followed Sheriff home, when they got there everybody had went to bed, Optimus was snoring like a pig all night. Morning came and the feeling was still the same as last night, strained and boring as the Autobots again continued their work.

However things were to change for the better, with the arrival of Mack, towing McQueen's personal trailer he surveyed the damage and construction work going on around him.

"Woah, what the heck happened here?" he asked himself.

"Mack! What are you doing here?" asked McQueen who spotted his big red truck friend.

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten kid…"

"Forgot what?" asked McQueen.

At the same time Optimus and Hot Spot were lifting bricks.

"Hey Prime, this block of bricks is too heavy to lift, can you get it for me?" asked Hot Spot.

"Certainly Hot Spot, it'll be easier to lift in robot mode, I hope that Doc person isn't looking…" and Optimus slyly transformed and lifted the set of bricks with his arms, Mack had caught him doing so.

"WAAAHHH It's those robots!" he yelled, Optimus turned to look at the noise.

"Uh-Oh" he said.

Mack was panicking badly until McQueen calmed him down.

"Mack, MACK calm down! These robots are our friends!"

"Woah…they are?" asked Mack.

"Yes, these aren't the same guys you saw tear up the highway. The ones you saw on TV were Decepticons, these are Autobots"

"What's an Autobots and a Decepticon?" asked Mack.

"Perhaps I can explain…" said Prime, transforming to his truck mode.

"Aw hey you're a truck? Sweet!" said Mack, it wasn't often he got to mingle with vehicles his size.

Optimus explained to Mack the whole story about Cybertron and how RS was wrecked through a battle with the Decepticons and how they had been made to rebuild the town.

"Woah that's a lot to take in, visitors from Outer Space who can turn into cars? Amazing, yeah Doc was probably a little too judgmental in making you rebuild the damages those evil 'bots made." Said Mack.

"Yes but we can't deny the fact that because of our war, your proud town was destroyed and for that we are just as responsible as the Decepticons." Replied Optimus.

"Hey Mack I almost forgot, what did you say I forgot about earlier?" asked McQueen.

"Oh yeah, don't you know? It's the pre-season charity race this weekend, whoever wins gets a one million dollar reward to donate to their selected charities."

"Oh my gosh you're right, aw man I completely forgot about that because of the arrival of the Autobots. Oh man I'm totally not prepared, I better tell Doc and Guido to get ready as well!" and Lightning shot off to tell his pit crew of the race. Optimus drove up to Mack.

"Excuse me this race you're talking about, did you say it is for charity?" he asked.

"Yup one million smackeroos! Any charity that gets that money will have a wheel of a time!" replied Mack.

"Can, anyone enter?" asked Optimus.

"Well in case you were wondering trucks can't enter, so don't get your hopes up, or robots for that matter" laughed Mack "But yeah if you can get your details in on time along with your selected charity anyone can enter, this race is usually full of hopeful rookies hoping to get a sponsor for the season so it's a good choice for newcomers." Replied Mack, Optimus turned to Hot Rod.

"Hey Hot Rod, how would you like to enter a major Earth race this weekend?"

"WOULD I?" shouted Hot Rod in glee…

_Well well, a major pre-season race, sound like it could be fun, especially for Hot Rod, this could be his chance to get back at McQueen. However don't expect the next chapter to be all fun and games, because with all that rich Dinoco lying around in the stadium, some people will be after it you can count on it._


	16. Chapter 16: Preseason

_**Chapter 16: Pre-Season**_

"Good evening Ladies & Gentlecars, I'm Bob Cutlass."

"And I'm Darrell Cartrip!"

"And welcome to the Los Angeles international speedway where we prepare for our thirtieth annual Pre-Season charity warm ups, bought to you by our sponsors Dinoco, got a monster thirst? Get a monster drink to quench it!"

"Yesiree Bob, just look at this stadium tonight, a full stadium, two hundred thousand cars have come to watch this event, while people say this race isn't that important, well to this two-hundred-thousand strong army I think they would disagree."

"Indeed Darrell, now this race usually acts as a warm up race for the veterans while it also provides the chance for rookies to show their worth. Let's give you a low down on some of the highlighted stars." Darrell continued for Bob.

"First off we have our current reigning champine, the faster than fast Lightning McQueen. I tell you he was awesome last season and I'm sure with all the training he got from the greats like King and Doc Hudson, I'm sure this kid has a lot left in him, the charity he is racing for tonight is for the injured race car foundation, racing cars injured for life as a result of accidents on the track."

"And speaking of the King Darrell, in an astonishing piece of News, Strip Weathers for one night only has come out of retirement to race this one last race and is again going to be backed by Dinoco, in an interview King stated he felt incomplete & unhappy with his last race after he was smashed into retirement by Chick Hicks and you can guarantee King will be looking for payback, Weather's chosen charity is for Cancer Research USA."

"And speaking of Chick Bob, he'll be here tonight too. In an interview with him he said he will show the world that he can beat both Lightning & King in one race and declared next season's Piston Cup is as good as his, Chick's charity is unknown at the moment but I got a feeling Chick will be after that million dollars for his own 'private' charity if you know what I mean!"

"I know exactly what you mean Darrell, but as for the rookies entering this race tonight out of thirty seven hopefuls, one has really impressed the racing experts when he entered this race's tests to see if he was fit enough to race."

"Yeah Bob this kid calls himself 'Hot Rod' and as you can see by his photos his amazingly flat body and tail fins, this kid was made to race."

"Yes Darrell, on the practice tracks Hot Rod showed amazing speed yet still managed to show great maneuvering around corners, he has no sponsor so his team consists of personal friends who will act as his crew and they call themselves 'Team Autocars' a strange name to say the least but they seem to like it. So anyway folks keep your eyes on this Hot Rod, he may just upset three legends tonight!"

The Los Angeles international speedway was jam packed, just like the three way tie race two seasons ago. The racers and their pit stop crews readied themselves, Lightning was with his usual crew consisting of the RS residents, Guido was the sole person who would change McQueen's tires and Doc was the crew chief. Right next to them was team Autocars, they changed their names so as to not advertise the word Autobot on telly, Optimus acted as Hot Rod's chauffeur (like Mack is with McQueen), Ironhide was the crew chief, Wheeljack like Guido acted as the sole person to change tires, gas ,etc.

"Wow Optimus this feels great, I haven't participated in a race this big since back on Cybertron, thanks for letting us go along with this!" said Hot Rod.

"Well, Hot Rod the men needed some R & R so this might give them the confidence they need. Now remember to keep your speed down, we don't want Earthlings getting suspicious of us because your going at 500+ mph, understood?"

"Pfft, why would I want to waste the energy going that fast? These slow pokes will be easy enough to beat at my cruising speed."

A few feet away, team Rust-Eze prepared themselves. Sheriff discussed with Doc:

"Hey Doc why did you let some of the Autobots come? I thought you wanted them in RS?"

"Well Sheriff it was the only way to keep an eye on them so I had to agree to let them come with us. I'm just annoyed that little punk robot entered this race himself, I wonder what he wants with that million bucks, probably to fund their war, I dunno…"

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Doc but that is the opposite of the truth!" said Hot Rod who heard everything.

"Oh yeah sonny what is the truth?" asked Doc.

"If I win this race…" Hot Rod Paused "I'll give the million dollars to you so you can use it to rebuild the town and that's a promise."

Doc grew surprised at that, did the Autobot actually mean it?

"Well I want you to have it Doc because well first of all your money is useless to us Cybertronians, secondly over the past few days I've taken in what you and Optimus said and I now see that we have to accept our responsibilities sometimes, we may not mean to do things like wreck peoples homes but we did do our part in the damages and for that I am sorry, that is why I will give you the money and hopefully you can use it to finish off your town."

"Why did you have such a change of heart kid?" asked Doc.

"Well Doc I looked for your name on the internet, I thought there was something to you that you weren't telling us, Fabulous Hudson Hornet? I read your accomplishments and as a racer myself I can only have huge respect for someone like you, for the things you've accomplished, you're a real inspiration is all I can say." And Hot Rod drove away, Doc stared at Hot Rod bewildered, the people he hated so much would do something like that for him after the way he treated them?

"See Doc, they're not all bad are they?" it was McQueen.

"No Kid I guess they're not, but that doesn't mean we're gonna let them win are we?"

"No way of course not!" replied McQueen.

"Good now that's the spirit, remember that kid from Cybertron is fast but there's more to racing than just speed, remember there are thirty nine other cars out there most of them rookies, box them in where you want them to go and keep that speed demon trapped in traffic!"

King wondered from his Dinoco crew to see McQueen.

"Hey kid, feels good to be back on the track don't it?"

"Yes sir King, my tires feel right at home on the asphalt."

"Well kid I just came over to say good luck and may the best car win."

"Definitely, the same for you King, be careful out there, no doubt Chick will be up to no good." King gave a nod and looked at Doc.

"Hey Doc, why don't you enter one of these charity races some day, if you ever do I would be honored to race with you."

"Haha, yeah that's a challenge I'd like to compete in some day King, but not until rookie here gets himself a new crew chief." Said Doc.

"Well you already know how hard it is for me to get one Doc, but as for you you're the only crew chief for me." Said McQueen, Doc smiled with pride, King bid farewell and good luck again and he rolled over to the Autocars team.

"Hey Hot Rod, you feeling nervous?" asked King.

"Oh no Mr King, I already said I'm a champion myself, I'm no complete stranger to racing." Replied the Autobot.

"Haha yeah but just remember things may differ here on Earth, I don't want the same thing happening to you like it did at Willy's Butte." Said King.

"Don't worry King, I've researched Earth racing rules and track types and this time the track favors my style of racing, no more dirt roads for me."

"Yeah good going kid, well I better get back to my crew so the best of luck to ya" said King.

"You too King, I can't wait to see what an Earth legend has got when he races!"

Meanwhile team Rust-Eze had an unexpected visitor.

"Hey McQueenski, let me give you a word of advice, the Era of Chick will restart next season because this time that second cup is mine dude and there is no way you're cheating it off of me!"

"Yeah right Chick, forget about the Piston Cup, what were you doing working with the Decepticons? I saw you stealing the Dinoco for them?"

"Ah-ha, that is because I am a winner and you are a loser that is why I get to hang around with cool transforming robots while you are still chasing after me in second place!"

"Oh yeah Chick, just like how you keep chasing after King in second place?" said McQueen pointing to the Dinoco crew, Chick saw King and nearly died.

"WHAT! What's he doing here? I knocked him into retirement!"

"Well you know what they say Chick, you can never keep a champion down and that car right there is a champion through and through, something you will never be!" Chick snorted and drove back to the Hostile Takeover Bank team, his sponsors.

Half an hour later the match was beginning, fireworks painted the night sky like a Van Gough painting, military jets gave off stunning airshows and Cars lit their headlights with excitement. The racers all lined up in no particular order, as they drove in a neat line in rows of three, they reached the starting flag and the neat and tidy line suddenly went completely wonky and out of order, cars fought for positions as they bumped one another occasionally.

"Well this is it Darrell and the racers are off!" shouted Bob over the mike.

"Yesiree as you can see Bob the cars are all over the place, at the front as usual is Lightning and King fighting for first, Chick however started in a bad place and he's caught up in traffic as you can see."

Chick used his usual aggressive tactics to try and get free, but this year everyone knew of his dirty little tricks so they bumped him back into the place he was fighting to get out of. Hot Rod was near the back but he skillfully swerved in and out of opponents like a professional.

"Wow Darrell I can't believe this, that rookie which we previewed earlier, Hot Rod, is swerving in and out of the cars with great skill, we haven't seen such promising driving since McQueen entered the Piston Cup."

"Yes Bob, that Hot Rod fella sure is making those rookies look like they don't even know what they're doing!"

A racing car saw Hot Rod speeding up from behind and tried to keep Hot Rod behind by blocking off his escape routes, but to his surprise Hot Rod leapt over him and right in front, the car gasped in shock.

"Hehe, too easy!" said Hot Rod.

"Don't get too cocky kid, keep moving forward and don't let anyone take your spot!" shouted Ironhide over the radio.

Chick meanwhile finally managed to barge his way out of the crowd and moved up to fifth place. However Hot Rod pulled up along side Chick and smiled at him teasingly.

"Later!" said Hot Rod.

"What the?!" shouted Chick "Another wonder rookie? Well not this time, I'm not letting another rookie wimp ruin my shot at that glory!" and Chick tried to Ram Hot Rod from behind.

However to the Eighty-Sixter's (nasty) surprise his hood nearly flattened as he rammed into Hot Rod.

"AAHH my hood! But how?" Hot Rod smiled and sped off, he knew his Cybertronian titanium would protect him easily from the lighter Earthling aluminum.

"What is with that car?" shouted Chick over the radio "I've never seen a car design like that before, who is this guy?"

"We dunno Chick, but his team is called Autocars and there is not really much else we know about them." Replied Chick's crew chief, Chick then thought.

"Wait, Autocars?" he said to himself, as he squinted towards Hot Rod Chick made out the Autobot symbol on the back of Hot Rod.

"An Autobot!?" His mind screamed "Of Course Autocars/Autobots it makes sense!"

"Hey I lost radio contact with Chick, get him back!" shouted the HTB crew chief, he had lost contact with Chick for some strange reason, but there was no problem, Chick shut down his communications with his team so he could speak to someone else in private.

"Hey, its Chick here I got some news you may wanna hear. The Autobots they're here, how do I know? Just look on the TV and look at team 'Autocars' yeah I know obvious isn't it. As for the Dinoco you say? Don't worry big guy, there's plenty of Dinoco in this stadium for you to get drunk on I guarantee that. How many Autobots you ask? Well I can see one racing with me and I think the rest of his team are Autobots as well so that's about six, don't worry they should be easy enough to deal with, you better get here now if you want them and the Dinoco."

Meanwhile at the front of the racers, McQueen and King were fighting for first place.

"For an old car King you sure can go fast!"

"Hey Kid, remember don't mistake age for weakness, great things can be learnt with age, that's why I'm still ahead of you!"

"Oh really?" said McQueen as he sped into first place.

Two laps later McQueen was struggling to hold first place from King, but they were both shocked when Hot Rod took first place.

"Sorry McQueen, just getting you back for Willy's Butte!" shouted the Autobot.

"Wow I can't believe this Darrell, that new wonder rookie just beat McQueen and the King for first place and pulling away! It's as if it's too easy for Hot Rod.

"You bet Bob, this kid is showing great talent for someone his age, if he keeps it up that million bucks is as good as his!"

Several laps later it was time for a pit stop, Lightning pulled in to change his tires. The amazing Guido again changed the tires in no time at all and in moments McQueen was back in the race, Guido blew the top of his drill like a smoking gun, 'Impressive' Wheeljack thought 'but check this out' and as soon as Hot Rod stopped in, Wheeljack with just as much speed and professionalism changed Hot Rod's tires in no time flat, Wheeljack smiled teasingly at Guido who in return frowned.

"Wow Darrell, the sole pit stop crew of Autocars just changed the tires in no time flat; he's getting a nervous look from Guido!" said Bob.

"Ah Don't count Guido out yet Bob, remember he holds the world record for fastest pit stop ever!"

The rest of the night saw Guido and Wheeljack competing for quickest time, but it was as if they were equal in their times, but that didn't stop them, their determination to beat each other only meant the cars they worked for got out onto the track quicker, which worked to their advantage.

A few hours passed and the race was almost the same throughout, Hot Rod kept a hold onto first place with McQueen, King and Chick fighting for the top spot, but as they got near Hot Rod he pulled away a few meters.

"Well ladies and gentlecars this is it, we're down to the last lap and that rookie Hot Rod has held onto first place for the entire match, the crowd here already love him as you can hear!" said Bob, the crowd roared Hot Rod's name.

"Ohh yeah!" said the Autobot Rookie.

"Wow Bob this is amazing I….woah….did you feel that?" asked Darrell.

"You mean the excitement Darrell? Yes it is amazing….woah!" said Bob, he felt himself shake suddenly.

"Yeah it's that what I was talking about!" replied Darrell.

Everyone in the stadium kept getting the same feeling, they all kept getting shocks for no reason, the racing cars felt it too, some racers skidded off the track, as whatever the phenomenon was, it got more powerful and people could now feel it was small tremors.

"Ladies & Gentlecars we're getting some sort of strange tremors here in the stadium, racers are all over because of it and…" as Bob and Darrell continued their description to the country, the tremors got louder & stronger, louder & stronger.

"What is that?" asked Ironhide.

"Oh no you don't think…." Said Optimus.

Suddenly an ambulance burst into the stadium with a megaphone.

"EVERYBODY EVACUATE THE BUILDING NOW!" he shouted.

As soon as the tremors felt like they were right on top of the stadium all the cars fled in a panic and as soon as they started running:

BOOM! A huge fist plowed through the left hand side of the stadium and forced its way through to reveal a gigantic figure.

"Its Bruticus!" shouted Optimus.

And Bruticus it was indeed as he demolished the entire left hand side of the stadium with many cars falling with the rubble, he was followed by Starscream, Dirge, Blitzwing, Soundwave with his cassettes, Runabout & Runamuck & Astrotrain and leading them was none other than Megatron.

"Decepticons attack ATTACK! Destroy anybody that gets in your way!"

"With pleasure Megatron!" smiled Screamer in Jet mode as he sent a missile right into the opposite side of the stadium, where there were many innocent cars….

The entire stadium was thrown into Chaos. Cars fled for their lives as security vans armed with mere handguns tried to resist the Decepticon advance.

"Freeze robots we got you in our sights!" they shouted as they shot at Megatron, but to no avail.

"Puny Earth germs, feel the might of Cybertronian firepower!" said Megatron as he fired his fusion cannons at the poor cars who evaporated from sight as they got hit.

"Soundwave, reformat the Dinoco into Energon cubes immediately!" ordered Megs.

"_As you command!"_ and Soundwave punched open trailers full of Dinoco and got his cassette warriors to aid him in changing the fuel into pink energon.

Megatron fired his cannon into the air.

"Optimus Prime where are you? I know you're here, show yourself or I'll tear up this building and its spectators into oblivion if you don't show yourself!"

"Right here Megatron!" Megatron turned to see Optimus still in truck mode.

"Ahh Prime after millions of years we finally meet again, why do you waste your time disguising yourselves as these insects?" asked Megs, he still had his Cybertronian tank as his vehicle mode.

Optimus transformed:

"Because Megatron, these 'insects' are better than you'll ever be, like us there's more to them than meets the eye!"

"Enough talk, defend yourself Prime or be sent into the void along with Sentinel Prime!" said Megatron as he unleashed a shot from his fusion cannon, Optimus could've easily dodged it but:

"Those people behind will be dead if I don't do something!" said Optimus, he quickly activated a reflector shield which bounced Megatron's shot right back at him…

"OOFF!" said Megs as he tasted his own ballistics for once, but he didn't seem very phased by it.

"Now I'm angry Prime YEEAAARRGGGHHH!" he screamed as he grabbed Prime by the throat:

"I would've waited an eternity for this Prime, prepare to die!"

"You first Megatron!" said Optimus as he got free and delivered a swift uppercut to Megatron.

"Folks I can't believe what we're witnessing" said Bob, he and Darrell were still viewing events from their commentary box.

"Yeah Bob, those robots in disguise are here in the stadium, they just wrecked two sides of the stadium and I can see many people have been hurt, I hope they're alright!"

"Indeed, but it seems one of the members of team Autocars, the big red truck is also one of the robots and he seems to be confronting the guy calling the shots with the robots who smashed in here!"

"Yeah folks this is incredible stuff, we'll stay here and keep you updated on everything that happens!"

Meanwhile Lightning and King were utterly confused until they saw Bruticus towering over everything.

"Oh no Decepticons!" shouted McQueen.

"Kid meet up with your friends and get outta here, I gotta find my wife and Tex! I'll meet up with you outside!" said King.

"Right King you find Miss Weathers, I'll get Doc!"

Lasers and explosions lit up the place, Cars fled for their lives and Autobots fought Decepticons.

"Autobots, transform and attack!" ordered Optimus, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Sideswipe & Sunstreaker turned into robots to fight the Decepticons.

"HA, you're no match for me Autobots, not when I have Bruticus! Destroy them Bruticus!"

"**Reeuuugghh!"** Grunted Bruticus as he charged the Autobots, but he was met with the Protectobots who sped forward gallantly.

"Protectobots, merge into Defensor!" ordered Hot Spot, the noble Defensor locked up with Bruticus.

"Defensor? What's he doing here?" asked Megatron in shock.

"You see Megatron, I always have an ace up my sleeve!" said Optimus, now hoping he had made things equal once again.

"Ahh maybe so Prime, but for every Ace you have I have a trump card!" guffawed Megatron, he nodded towards Runabout & Runamuck, Prime looked to see what they were doing, they were flanking Defensor with some very sinister looking guns.

"Those guns….Transfixation guns!" Prime shrieked.

"Defensor…LOOK OUT!" Prime shouted to his Autobot combiner, but it was too late the Deceptitwins blasted an almighty streak of Electricity into Defensor, he let go of Bruticus and fell to one knee.

At first there was no reaction, Defensor panted but then electricity started flowing to his arms and legs where the Protectobots joined onto Hot Spot.

"My Combination sequence is faultering!" shouted Defensor, he then split into the five Protectobots again, stuck in vehicle mode.

"Oh no, we're stuck in vehicle mode!" shouted Streetwise.

"Ah slag!" shouted Prime.

The Deceptitwins laughed as they marveled their work at bringing down a combiner. But then they were met with the Autobot twins Sideswipe & Sunstreaker.

"You guys really have to learn to stop being so annoying!" said Sunstreaker as he pounded Runabout with a kick to the face, Sideswipe locked up with Runamuck as well.

Optimus contacted home base.

"Ultra Magnus for Primus sake answer! Ultra Magnus COME IN!"

"Prime? What's the matter I haven't heard from you in weeks…."

"Forget that Ultra Magnus, we need reinforcements NOW! We're facing Bruticus and Megatron and Defensor is out of action, get over here NOW!" and Prime cut the link.

Bruticus was about to stomp on the Vehicular Protectobots, but something really annoyed him so much that he stopped from doing it. Two children cars were crying, scared by the giant robots and explosions, a blue car and a pink car hinted they were brother and sister, the brother carrying a toy airplane and the sister a green balloon, they were crying for their mother.

"Mommy, mommy!" they cried, they shouldn't have because it agitated Bruticus.

"**Aaarrgghhh, annoying earthlings, your voice annoy Bruticus, so Bruticus shut you up forever!"** And the almighty Decepticon raised his foot to crush the poor children, their short lives flashing before them.

The shadow of Bruticus' foot grew bigger and bigger as the children closed their eyes awaiting their deaths, but it was not to be, there was a loud sound of metal on metal, the children were alive for their guardian angel from Cybertron had saved them from becoming pavement pizza.

"Run quickly!" grunted Prime as he used all his strength to keep Bruticus' foot at bay, the children stood there probably confused that a robot had saved them.

From the sidelines Lightning found Doc.

"Doc, DOC! You're alright, come on we gotta get out of here!"

"Wait Kid look, Optimus is about to be crushed by that giant robot!" said Doc, McQueen looked closer.

"Hey look he's saving those kids, but they're not moving!" said McQueen.

Doc felt some pride for Optimus, going in like that to save mere children, he remembered what Hot Rod told him about how he looked up to Doc despite his nastiness to him, what McQueen and King said about the Autobots being good, how the Autobots agreed to rebuild their town and how Hot Rod promised Doc to give the million dollars to the town.

"Wait here kid." Said Doc and he sped right for Bruticus.

"Doc WAIT!"

"For Primus sake! I'm trying to help you, get out of here!" moaned Prime, he might've been equal in strength with Bruticus, but the Decepticon had the weight and size advantage and Prime could feel Bruticus using those advantages to full effect as he started to slowly be pinned to the ground.

"Come on kids, you heard him get out of here now!" it was Doc! He braved the thought of being crushed as he drove right under the shadow of Bruticus' foot.

"Doc!?" said Prime surprised.

"Just do what you got to do Optimus, send these machines of war back to Cybertron!" said Doc.

"Thank you Doc."

"No Optimus, thank you." And Doc finally persuaded the children to leave.

Megatron however was on the hunt; he slowly aimed his arm cannon at Optimus who was still holding off Bruticus' foot.

"That's it Bruticus, hold him right there!" but just as his aiming computers had Prime right in his sights, Megatron had a nasty surprise as he was grabbed by the throat from behind.

"It doesn't surprise me to find you trying to shoot Optimus from the back as always Megatron!" it was Ultra Magnus, as quick as Optimus made the call for help, Magnus arrived with reinforcements in the blink of an eye, with him was Superion, Cliffjumper, Trailbreaker, Bluestreak, Springer & Jetfire.

Ultra Magnus swiftly choke slammed the Decepticon leader to the ground and readied his gun at Megs' face, but the Decepticon sneakily pulled out an Energon saber from his hand and inserted it into Magnus' abdomen.

"Ultra Magnus!" shouted Optimus "Superion, get Bruticus off of me!"

"**As you ask Prime!"** and Superion dropkicked Bruticus nearly out of the building.

As the two giants locked up, Optimus armed his rifle gun and shot Megatron right in the back. Optimus charged Megatron and pinned him to the floor.

"Why Megatron? Why must you destroy everything I love and care for!?"

"Because I will not stop until I destroy everything that you and the Autobots stand for Prime!"

While Optimus pinned Megatron, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were in the thick of the fighting, despite being larger, Blitzwing was being pummeled by Cliffjumper.

"Eat laser you Deceptiturkey!" as he shot Blitzwing in the face, the Decepticon ran for cover to heal his wounds.

"Wow Cliffjumper, you're as small as me yet you can take down a Decepticon the size of Blitzwing?"

"Size doesn't matter Bumblebee, all you need is courage and a fistfull of courage to slap them with! As I say the bigger they are the louder they crash!" replied Cliffjumper.

"Err what about him?" asked 'Bee.

"**Bruticus hate small Autobots, Bruticus destroy!"**

"Then again I guess size does matter if you're the size of a skyscraper!" cried 'Jumper.

Bruticus tried to crush the 'Bots with his fist but the reliable Trailbreaker shot a force field around the two small 'Bots, Bruticus' fist deflected right off of it, long enough for Superion to lock up with the Decepticon again.

"Thanks Trailbreaker, you saved our hides." Said 'Jumper.

"Haha, it's okay fellas, I'm used to rescuing people with my force field…"

"Well how about rescuing them look!" shouted 'Bee as he pointed to Starscream terrorizing a crown of cars trying to escape the carnage.

"Hahaha, I must admit I've seen a lot of aliens who run funny, but you Cars are by far the most Entertaining, now dance for Starscream future ruler of the Decepticons!" and Starscream flew into the atmosphere and dived, unleashing a sinister looking bomb.

"That's a cluster bomb! Thousands of Cars will be dead within seconds!" shouted 'Jumper.

"Not if I can help it, just hope I have the energy…" grunted Trailbreaker, he summoned up all his power as he heard the terrifying shriek of thousands of bomblets (a word used to describe the loads of explosives unleashed by a cluster bomb) grew louder.

The Cars could hear it too; they screamed in panic and tried to get out, some fighting to do so. But they needn't have feared, Trailbreaker unleashed a force field large enough to cover the entire stadium and just in time, the shield shook as thousands of explosions rocked it.

"Please hold!" thought Trailbreaker.

As soon as the whistling and exploding stopped, Trailbreaker collapsed to the floor, almost completely drained of power…

"Ya did it Trailbreaker, you saved everyone!" said a jubilant Bumblebee.

"Yeah….but I….too much power used…..going to enter….stasis lock!"

"I can't believe it Darrell, from what we've witnessed up here in the announcers box Ladies & Gentlecars, a red fighter Jet presumably one of the evil robots was about to kill thousands of Cars with a cluster bomb when a black colored robot activated some force field around the entire stadium…."

"Yeah Bob, that guy just saved thousands, heck maybe tens of thousands, it seems that these two separate groups of robots fighting each other each have their own opinions about Cars, one seeks to kill them all but the good ones are going all out to save them, but it looks like the robot with the force field seems to be down, I guess that shield took up all his energy, I hope he's alright!"

Back on the ground Trailbreaker grew weaker and weaker; he wasn't dying but entering Stasis Lock and it can be hard to get out of again.

"Hey guys!" It was McQueen and Doc.

"What are you two doing here?" asked 'Bee "You should be getting to safety!"

"Yeah but it looks like your friend here is in trouble, so we brought these!" and McQueen and Doc presented two Jerry cans full of Dinoco.

"Hey you the black robot, can you transform?" asked Doc.

"W….why?" asked Trailbreaker.

"Do as I say darnit, if you want to stay functional!" and Trailbreaker slowly transformed into a Black with small yellow stripes Camper Van.

"Now drink this!" said Doc pushing the Jerry Cans forward, Trailbreaker took both straws in his mouth and drank, the taste seemed familiar but exotic, he felt it re-energizing his body, within seconds the cans were empty.

"Woah!" said 'Breaker transforming "That stuff did the job, I feel totally re-energized!"

"Yep Dinoco sure is the best!" said McQueen.

"Wow Darrell, it seems Lightning McQueen and Doc Hudson returned the favor to the robot who saved the entire stadium from being bombed, they gave him some Dinoco and as quick as that the robot was back on his feet!"

"Yeah Bob, I can see Dinoco using this as a new Advertising gimmick haha!"

"Wow Doc Hudson, I thought you hated us, but you really stuck your neck out for us there." Asked Bumblebee.

"Well, Bumblebee, after seeing what Prime did for those children and what your friend here did for the everybody in the stadium, I can't see any reason to be mad at you Autobots anymore and for what I've said, I'm sorry." Replied Doc.

"That's great to hear Doc" said Ironhide driving up "I always respected you even when you were bossy to us, you're a man, you're not afraid to speak how you feel and like me we're both old guys with headaches from young punks!" Ironhide and Doc laughed with each other.

"But the apologies can wait for later, you and Lightning have to get out of here!"

"I think that's a good idea Doc…" said Lightning but they were interrupted by the Deceptitwins. Lightning and Doc reversed while Ironhide tried to transform and attack but was met with a blast of Trasnfixation ray.

"Aw shoot not again!"

"Beat it Iron Brain, not unless you want to be stepped on!" threatened Runamuck.

"Get out of here Ironhide, you're no match for them in Van mode!" shouted 'Bee.

"Aw shoot I'm not one to run away, but the kid's right, I better go see Wheeljack." And Ironhide reversed away.

"Come on Decepticreeps, I'm ready for ya!" shouted Cliffjumper at the Deceptitwins, but Cliffjumper forgot about Blitzwing…

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed, Blitzwing stabbed Cliffjumper right through the back with his sword.

"No puny Autobot like you maims my face and lives!" said Blitzwing and he then dropped Cliffjumper and continued to kick him in the abdomen.

Bumblebee was on his own and he knew it as Runabout & Runamuck approached him

"This won't hurt Autobot, but I sure hope I'm wrong!" laughed Runabout as he zapped 'Bee with Transfixation Ray, the little yellow robot was forced into Car mode again.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came to the rescue however, they stealthily stole the guns from the Deceptitwins and shot them with their own guns. Runabout and Runamuck were forced into car mode, once they had the Autobot twins snapped the Transfixation guns over their knees.

"That's what I think of that cheap weapon!" said Sunstreaker.

"ARRRRRGGH! Our beautiful guns, you broke them!" cried Runabout.

"Aww what a shame, now I think its time we bashed these Decepticreeps brains in don't you agree Sunstreaker?" asked Sideswipe, but he would get no answer.

From behind the large Astrotrain grabbed the Autobot twins by the head in each of his hands.

"Ha ha, the only one bashing brains in will be me!" and Astrotrain did just that by comically smashing their faces into one another.

"Quick Runabout! Get that yellow Autobot!" Ordered Runamuck and his twin from the front of his grill shot out an electro magnetic ray, Bumblebee, was imprisoned in it and Runamuck did the same from his rear bumper, further strengthening the cage of electricity.

The Deceptitwins drove off with Bumblebee out of the stadium, Bumblebee shouted for help, nobody heard it except for Lightning, he saw Bumblebee being kidnapped by a two sports cars.

Optimus & Megatron were dueling to the death, both had battered each other badly but Optimus was gaining the advantage by pinning Megatron to the floor.

"Call it off Megatron! Or I'll tear your head off!"

"Never Prime!"

Suddenly Lightning came driving up.

"Optimus, Optimus Bumblebee is being kidnapped!" he harked.

"Bumblebee, Kidnapped? No!" but in that short distraction Megatron armed his Energon Mace, he slammed it into Optimus' side, the wound was bad, part of Optimus hip was crushed and was leaking Energon, he waddled back in pain.

Megatron sought to deliver the final blow, but Ultra Magnus now healed by Wheeljack hastily, stopped the Mace with his own Energon saber.

"Go Optimus, go help Bumblebee!" said Magnus.

"Right, thanks Ultra Magnus." And Optimus transformed into truck mode, attaching with his trailer in case he needed the extra firepower.

"I owe you a beating Megatron!" said Magnus locking up with Megatron.

"You're no Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, what makes you think you can beat me?"

"Just my fists, you lousy piece of Decepticon slag!" replied Magnus, but Megatron ignored him, he saw Optimus race out of the stadium.

"Good, he's took the bait!" he thought to himself.

Optimus tried to get out of the stadium but he was met with a wall of fleeing cars, every entrance was crowded with no way through.

"You'll never get out that way!" said McQueen, he had followed Prime all the way.

"But I have to get out, Bumblebee…"

"Yes but you can get out by the VIP exit, I know where that is, follow me!"

Optimus followed McQueen down the halls of the arena until they reached a door saying "VIP's and Employees only." McQueen barged the door down and both him and Optimus went down the rooms till they got outside. They sped up the highway leading out of the stadium, avoiding cars on the way.

"I see him! He's being held by Runabout and Runamuck." Said Optimus as he charged towards the Decepticons.

"Optimus wait, you're not fast enough to catch them let me try." Said Lightning.

"Very well McQueen, slow them down if you can till I can get there, but don't get hurt!" said Optimus, McQueen sped up after the Decepticons.

"Hey Runabout look, its Prime he baited the trap."

"Yes Runamuck, call those Earthling punks it's their turn, wait who's this punk following us?" said Runabout, he saw McQueen in his rear view mirrors.

"Its that punk Earthling racer, but let's show him us Decepticons are better at racing than he is!" said Runamuck as the Deceptitwins slowly gained speed, they entered the opposite lane to try and lose McQueen, but Lightning kept up, all the cars avoided oncoming traffic barely, some scrapes and bumps endured but they avoided the traffic nonetheless.

Manwhile Optimus was still leaking Energon, he was slowing down and the Energy he was losing was causing his truck mode to fall asleep.

"No, not now, must stay awake!" shortly Prime had some unexpected visitors.

It was the DRH, they went after Optimus.

"Hit it DJ!" ordered Boost.

"With pleasure man." DJ sped in front of Optimus, he changed CD's in his back and played a soothing song.

"That music…very nice…….." That was all Optimus said before he fell asleep.

"Hey Wingo, we got ourselves a nodder!" teased Boost as he bumped Optimus in the side, the Autobot truck veered left, then he was bumped by Wingo and Optimus veered right, the two miscreants played with Optimus bumping him side to side.

"Oh watch it don't roll over" said Wingo as he bumped Prime again.

"Do it Snot Rod!" ordered Boost again.

Snot Rod pulled up to where the truck connected with the trailer, he prepared for a sneeze.

"A-AAA-ACHOO!" the flames erupted from Snot Rod's exhausts and the components holding the trailer to Optimus melted away, the trailer separated from Optimus and screeched to a halt, causing millions of sparks to fly off the road.

"There's the turn!" said DJ up front, a road leading off the highway onto the other was coming up.

Wingo and Boost at the sides and Snot Rod at the Back, guided the sleeping Prime down this road, to separate him from the Decepticons escaping with Bumblebee.

"Haha we did it, look there's the Stunticons up ahead!" said Boost.

Motormaster being followed by the four smaller car Stunticons in a perfectly executed plan were right on time, the DRH guided Optimus up to Motormaster's trailer.

"Har har har, for Earthlings you did well, no one has ever taken Optimus Prime prisoner before!" guffawed Motormaster as he opened the door to his trailer.

The DRH then got behind Optimus and heaved him into the back of Motormaster, it looked like it wasn't going to work, but Optimus fit into the trailer just barely. Motormaster closed the door to his trailer; many locks locking could be heard to keep Optimus in there.

"Alright Stunticons, back to the Space Bridge, Megatron will be pleased to hear we have Optimus Prime as our prisoner! And as for you Earthlings well done, you're alright to hang around with the Stunticons anytime!"

"Yeah man thanks Motormaster, we'll tear up the highway sometime eh?" said Boost as they went separate ways from the Stunticons, a job well done they thought.

While the second kidnapping took place, McQueen still chased down the Deceptitwins holding Bumblebee.

"Where's Optimus?" he thought, but Prime was nowhere in sight.

McQueen then took it upon himself to try and ram Runamuck but he hurt himself badly, again an Earth car underestimated Cybertronian titanium.

"Ow! My hood!" cried McQueen.

"Hahaha, taste Cybertron Metal punk!" said Runamuck as he pulled beside McQueen and rammed him off the highway.

Lightning tumbled down the embankment, unconscious from the assault by Runamuck, the two Deceptitwins drove off free with Bumblebee as their prisoner. Ten minutes passed when McQueen finally came to, he groaned in pain and shame, he failed to help Bumblebee. He drove as fast as he could back to the stadium, along the way he found the battered trailer that belonged to Optimus Prime, but its owner was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no!" McQueen thought, he drove double time back to the stadium.

When he arrived, much of the stadium was badly damaged but still standing, everyone was now gone except for emergency crews, the battle must be over. He drove into the stadium to find the Autobots still there, they looked like a right mess, Ultra Magnus was wounded from his fight with Megatron, the Arielbots that formed Superion were also badly damaged, the Protectobots and Ironhide were still stuck in vehicle mode and Cliffjumper and the Lambo twins were knocked into stasis lock, maybe dying.

Wheeljack did the best he could to save the dying ones from meeting Primus. The Protectobots and Jetfire helped injured cars trapped in rubble and assisting Emergency services in recovering them.

"There's a woman stuck in here!" shouted a female cop car.

"Allow me!" said Jetfire, he walked up to the rubble and picked them up like toy balls and soon he picked up the car stuck inside, a purple Picasso.

"Please don't hurt me" she asked.

"Relax, we're your friends." Replied Jetfire.

"MOMMY!" it was the same two kids Optimus saved from Bruticus, Jetfire found their mother, he put her down next to their children.

"Mom, these robots saved us and now you're alright" they said happily rubbing bonnets with their mother.

"Oh thank goodness, those robots saved me as well." Cried the mother, then she looked at Jetfire "Thank you, whoever you are."

"Just doing our part for peace in the universe" he replied.

Lightning approached Ultra Magnus, the Autobot second in command was talking to news crews, as soon as the battle finished, reporters that were following the race came to talk to the robots hoping for a story of the Century.

"What's your name? Who are you, where are you from?" they all queried, cameras flashing like fireworks, Magnus explained to them in simple terms.

"We are Autobots, the robots that attacked this stadium were Decepticons, they are an evil race and they are here to conquer your planet, we however are here to stop them, I ask that the leaders of this planet not mistake us for them as we are here to help you, but I also ask that they take the Decepticon threat very seriously…."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let them know about us Ultra Magnus?" asked Hot Rod.

"They have to know Hot Rod, after tonight we can't hide anymore; we have to let the Earthlings know who the good guys are and who the bad are."

Lightning drove up to Ultra Magnus.

"Excuse me one moment." Magnus said to the press, in his absence Hot Rod took center stage.

"Oh yeah baby, I was the one that almost had this race won, Hot Rod is the name and I'm sure you'll remember that!" he said as the press frantically asked him questions.

"What's the matter Lightning?"

"What happened here?" asked McQueen.

"The Decepticons succeeded in stealing all the Dinoco in Energon Cubes, Superion was shot in the back by Megatron which gave Bruticus the advantage, Astrotrain beat the Lambo twins senseless, Cliffjumper was almost killed by Blitzwing and I almost lost an arm fighting Megatron, but we still fought back and the Decepticons fell back, they were obviously after the Energon so when the mission was complete they saw no reason to fight anymore. What about Optimus and Bumblebee, where are they?

"Magnus, the Decepticons got away with Bumblebee and I lost Prime, but I found his trailer not far from here, it was all wrecked and stuff!"

Ultra Magnus opened his communicator.

"Optimus, Optimus come in, do you read?" there was no answer.

"Frag! He's either in vehicle mode or he's dead." Concluded Magnus.

"But he can't be dead; he was nowhere near his trailer."

"That may be McQueen, but who knows, what about Bumblebee are you sure he was taken away?"

"Yes." Replied McQueen "But why would they want him? He doesn't seem that important."

"Well to draw Optimus out into a trap for starters and secondly Bumblebee is our chief spy, the military secrets he holds is gold. Things can't possibly get worse…"

But they can….

"Magnus, come in, this is Springer do you read?" Springer was still in chopper mode, hovering above the stadium.

"I read you loud and clear Springer!" replied UM.

"I've got a situation here, I've got hundreds of units moving on our position from land and the air, multiple tanks, armored vehicles and choppers escorted by fighters, I've already got twenty plus missile locks on me!"

"Are they Decepticons?"

"Negative, readers indicate they're local, must be the Earthling military mistaking us for the Decepticons."

"Ah slag, activate Stealth mode and get down here Springer, do not engage I repeat do not engage, we're outnumbered!"

"Roger that" replied Springer and he cut his line with UM.

"Autobots, prepare to retreat!" shouted Ultra Magnus, but it was too late.

Fighters and Apache assault choppers flew overhead, when Humvees armed with machine guns followed by tanks and APC's poured in from every opening in the stadium Sergeant Hummers dishing out orders to their men. Quickly all exits were sealed off and floodlights from the sky illuminated the Autobots, Tanks lifted their guns at the Autobots and the Humvee infantry cocked their guns, hundreds of these noises could be heard, an important looking vehicle, a Jeep came forward dressed in high ranking paint indicating he was a Major or above, he got on the loudspeaker.

"Robot shape shifters, lay down your weapons and raise your arms in the sky, we have you surrounded and all the exits are blocked, you are all under arrest!" blared the Microphone.

"On what charges?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"For tearing up the stadium of course you fool and for injuring hundreds!"

"We were not the ones who tore up this stadium that was the Decepticons fault!" replied Magnus.

"I said lay down your weapons, this is your last warning or we will open fire!"

"WAIT!" somebody shouted, it was Darrell and Bob who finally came out of their announcers box.

"Those robots are telling the truth, they're innocent, we have the videos to show you, we witnessed the whole thing from our news desk!" said Darrell.

Many others came forward pleading the Autobots innocence, Emergency vehicles who were helped by the Autobots to rescue trapped cars, the Press who got their story written down and filmed, cars whose wounds were treated by the Protectobots. In all the confusion Ultra Magnus saw a chance to escape.

"Lightning, get out of here, I'm sure the army will be wanting you to answer questions, Jetfire when I say now, you transform and fly into the air as fast as you can, Trailbreaker, form a shield around us and attach it to Jetfire, that is how we will escape."

Lightning sneaked off like Magnus told him, while the General was dealing with eyewitnesses, Ultra Magnus gave the order.

"NOW!" he shouted, Jetfire in an instant transformed and sped off at Mach five, Trailbreaker formed a shield around all the Autobots and attached it to Jetfire, they felt themselves suddenly leave the ground with great force, floating in the shielded bubble Trailbreaker was forming.

"They're getting away! Fire darnit FIRE!" shouted the General.

Millions of tracers filled the sky and Fighters gave chase, but they couldn't catch the Ubersonic Jetfire. In an instant the Transformers were gone.

Lightning went outside, he was surprised to see Mater, Doc, King, Miss Weathers, Mack, Guido, Luigi, Sarge and Fillmore waiting for him, he thought they evacuated ages ago, Doc came up to McQueen.

"Well kid, how are the Autobots?"

"Not good Doc, a lot of them were injured and three of them maybe dying, the Decepticons also succeeded in stealing all the Dinoco and kidnapping Bumblebee, Optimus is also missing."

The RS residents sighed with sadness, the Autobots had suffered a terrible defeat today.

"Poor Optimus, I never got a chance to say sorry to him, I was such a fool to judge him the way I did when they were trying to help us, everything they did in that stadium for those people, now I may never get that chance to say I'm sorry." Said Doc ashamed.

"Don't blame yourself Doc, I know you were upset about RS getting destroyed but I'm glad you see they're the good guys now." Said King comfortingly.

"Yeah but the question is will they forgive me?" there was silence for a few minutes.

"Come on everybody I think its best we all go home and not think about it, some of you can fit in my trailer but the rest of you will have to drive the rest of the way." Said Mack, while it was McQueen's personal trailer, he let Doc and Miss Weathers take his place in getting a lift back home, and the RS resident headed back, depressed and sad of the losses the Autobots suffered tonight.

Meanwhile back at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean:

"Hooray!" the Decepticons shouted, there was a major victory party, drinking all the Dinoco they stole in jubilation.

"Congratulations Decepticons, we won a major victory today, we not only have the Matrix but the Autobot leader Optimus Prime as our prisoner!" said Megatron as the Decepticons cheered again.

"You haven't got the Matrix yet Megatron, you have to get the Matrix out of Prime first!" sneered Starscream.

"Once we get to Cybertron that will be easy enough Starscream! But for goodness sake enjoy yourself!" said Megatron as he swigged a cup full of Energon.

"Hey it's nice to know you fellas are having a good time, how about some drinks for me and the bad boys who stole the show tonight?" said Chick, he was accompanied by the DRH as usual.

"Ah of course Chick, here we saved some Jerry cans of Dinoco for you all. I must say I am very pleased especially with you and your crew Boost, you accomplished not even I could manage, taking Optimus Prime as prisoner!"

"Hey man it's cool, you just ask us anything man and we can do it for you, that's how we roll!" gloated Boost.

"Hey, what about me? I mean I promised all that Dinoco would be there and it was wasn't it? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be drinking that fancy stuff now!" moaned Chick.

"Oh of course Chick, much thanks to you as well now please drink, DECEPTICONS! I propose a toast, to our Earth comrades!" and Megatron lifted his cup of Energon.

"TO OUR EARTH COMRADES!" said the 'Cons in unison.

"Hey man!" DJ said to Soundwave "You're a tape player right? Play this crazy tune for me? I mixed it myself!" DJ handed him a cassette, the Decepticon transformed to tape mode and played the tape, it was a robotic techno tune that sang "Transformers, robots in disguise" and the Decepticons seemed to like it very much, Rumble and Frenzy started busting moves to the tune.

"Hey get down Ravage and Lazerbeak!" said Rumble but the animal cassettes just yawned in boredom.

"Don't mind me Megatron, but why is it you act so friendly to these Earthling pests?" asked Starscream.

"You fool Starscream! Look at this!" Megatron pressed a button on a console, it played video footage of Cars going up and down roads on their daily business.

"So what has footage of cars got do with my question?" asked Screamer.

"Look Starscream, this entire planet is populated by billions of sentient vehicles, all of them possible Decepticon warriors!"

"But what good will brainwashed Cars do for us?"

"Don't you get it you fool? Have you forgotten we transform into vehicles? That is why we need the Matrix, once we corrupt it we will be able to turn every one of these vehicles that populate this planet into Decepticon transformers, with them we will have infinite robotpower, enough power to crush the Autobots and to finally begin our campaign of universal conquest, starting with this planet!"

"Wow, I must say Megatron that is an excellent idea and let me guess, those five earthlings will be the first test subjects?"

"Exactly Starscream, hehaha!"

_Ow my fingers ache! Anyway this was a special treat for you Decepticon fans because they're back with a vengeance after taking a licking from the Autobots, also their plans are also finally unveiled but can they really turn the Matrix evil? And what about the Cars? Doc seems to forgive the Autobots now, but Optimus is missing and he may never get the chance to say sorry and as for the Autobots don't worry they'll rescue Optimus no matter what, but to do that they must journey to Cybertron…_


	17. Chapter 17: Journey to Cybertron

_**Chapter 17: Journey to Cybertron**_

The drive home was long & very, very boring, the RS gang must've stopped at about ten road services until they reached home. At least some good news was going to come to them when they got home.

"Our town man, it's finished!" stuttered Fillmore.

"Woah, how did it get finished so fast?" asked Ramone.

"This isn't our home you lemons, it looks nothing like Radiator Springs, our hometown had no buildings in it and had giant robots walking around…." Said Lizzie.

Down the road were two Autobots, Grapple and Hoist supported by building drones.

"That's it Hoist, place that wiring just right, the wrong way and this town will never see Electricity again!" ordered Grapple.

"I'm trying Grapple, but this small wiring is hard to handle with my big hands!" but Hoist got it just right, every neon light that painted the stores in RS painted the night sky and radios filled the air with classic 50's music.

"Ahh finished, this town despite its size really is pretty don't you agree Hoist?"

"Yes I read about this town on the Earthling 'interweb' thy call it the crown jewel in the necklace of route 66, I would definitely agree!"

"Hey, did you two do all this?" asked Doc driving up with every other resident.

"Aahh you must be the residents, surprised are you? Yes me & Hoist, supported by building drones here finished off your town, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime were gone so me & Hoist decided to sneak down here and finish the job, although I couldn't understand why Prime didn't ask us before to help him, we would've finished this place in days! But seeming as Prime did most of the foundation work, we just fitted it together like jigsaw hologram." Said Grapple.

"Yes, it was quite easy really; we managed to do all this in just several hours. Building is our hobby you see." Said Hoist secondly.

"Wow, thank you, thank you both." Said Doc "My hospital even has that broken mirror still, you rebuilt everything to a tee, amazing!"

"Well thank you, we used photos we downloaded taken of the interior of each room in each building, we also downloaded the plans of each building from the California archives, so in other words yes we rebuilt your town exactly the way it was before" bragged Grapple.

"Wow Guido, our shop is-a-back to normal, the paint, the tires, the leaning tower of….AAGGGHHHH! OUR TOWER!" screamed Luigi with Guido screaming as well in Italian.

"What, what is the matter?" asked Grapple.

"Our-a-tower! You, you….you STRAIGHTENED IT!!" the leaning tower of tires was now standing upright, much to the Italian cars distress.

"Well of course its standing upright why shouldn't it be" asked Grapple.

"It's meant to be leaning! It wouldn't-a-be the Leaning tower of tires if it was up right!"

"Hey everybody, look at this, the news is on and it's about the fight at the Stadium!" shouted Flo, everybody rushed to her Café with Grapple and Hoist carefully walking over trying to not step on cars.

It was again ANN reporting on the scene, a Citroen C4 reported from outside the stadium where the battle had taken place, police & army vehicles and choppers could be seen surrounding the stadium with smoke fuming out the stadium. (A cameo there, this was the same car that appeared in the Citroen ad with the car transforming into a robot)

"Ladies and Gentlecars we bring you an update on the battle that took place at Los Angeles International speedway between the two factions of robots, I am being told that after the battle our news crews and several others were actually able to speak with the robots that fought with the intruders in the stadium, we are showing you the footage now."

The TV showed Ultra Magnus talking with Earthling press, his metallic face reflected the hundreds of photography flashes that assaulted him (not as much as questions however)

"Who are you? Why are you here?" asked a female reporter.

"My name is Ultra Magnus and these are my men called the Autobots, and I think it is finally about time planet Earth knows the truth, we are not from this world. Our home world of Cybertron has been decimated by war with the Decepticons, the Decepticons are the ones who attacked this stadium and the same robots responsible for the highway incident."

"Who are the Decepticons?" asked another reporter.

"The Decepticons are, as you've already witnessed, merciless monsters who are here to steal all of Earth's natural resources to fund their war machine and eventually colonize your planet throwing your entire species in chains, we are here to stop that at any costs because we believe your planet holds something very valuable to them and your planet will no doubt become the new frontline."

"But why are you Autobots here? Did you intend to bring war to our planet?" asked another reporter.

"No! That is the opposite from the truth, the Decepticons bought war to your planet, we have come here to defend you and I ask that the leaders of this world take the Decepticon threat very seriously but I also ask that you not mistake us for the Decepticons, remember this symbol!" Magnus pointed to the Autobot symbol on his shoulder "If you see this symbol, remember it as a symbol of peace and hope for this symbol also means your savior from the Decepticons!" and that was the point Magnus talked to McQueen, the reporter then came back up on the screen.

"It seems apparent that famous racing car Lightning McQueen engaged in conversation with this large robot calling himself 'Ultra Magnus' and Police are asking him to come forward with any information regarding about the 'Autobots' shortly afterwards units from the national guard and armored division tried to arrest the Autobots, but they were able to get away. But as for these Decepticon robots, not much is known about them except that it was them who attacked the stadium and were probably also responsible for tearing up the Carburetor county highway, joining me now are Piston cup commentators Bob Cutlass & Darrell Cartrip who claim they can show that the Autobots indeed mean to help us. How are you this evening gentleman?"

"We're shaken but okay Tom" replied Bob.

"You have a video which you filmed from your commentary booth showing the entire battle right?"

"Yeah, can you believe it how those guys can 'transform'? It's unbelievable!" harked Darrell.

"Yes Darrell, but as you can see from the video we caught Tom, two children were saved from being crushed to death after one of the Autobots held up the foot of the giant Decepticon long enough for Doc Hudson to rush the children to safety."

"And that's not all folks, check out this black robot here as he formed some type of force field around the stadium, this shield protected everyone in the stadium from a cluster bomb which as you know would've killed hundreds!" said Darrell.

"Yes gentelcars, as your video shows it does indeed show how the Autobots seemed to risk their own lives to save innocents, these videos definitely support the claims of the Autobot we interviewed, but….hold on….folks I'm getting news that the President is about to address an important announcement to the country in response to tonight's events, our crews are there live now at the white house…" and the screen switched to the president flanked by security cars.

"My fellow Americans, tonight bore witness to a tragic event that overshadows the Carburetor Highway incident. These evil robots for the second time have endangered the lives of innocents twice too many, but I would also like to send out my many thanks to the robot who calls himself Ultra Magnus and his Autobots. I have reviewed news footage of the whole battle that took place tonight and I am thankful for your services in protecting the spectators at the stadium, thousands more would've died had it not been for your efforts so I ask that the Autobots please come forward and contact us, I take the threat of the Decepticons very seriously and I wish to co-operate with you in forcing them off Earth.

"I promise that if you come forward we will respect you as visitors and not aliens. I am sure that if we work together we can end this carnage once and for all. Meanwhile every US Military base around the world has been put on high alert, Ladies and Gentlecars, I fear that we are now at war with an alien race, but I hope at least some of them are on Earth's side." And with that the President had finished.

"There you have it folks, a plea from the President himself to the Autobots, wherever you are please come forward, we need your help!"

"What the frag happened tonight, I had no idea that Ultra Magnus and Optimus were fighting the Decepticons!" said Hoist.

"Listen Autobots, much has happened tonight." Said Lightning "Ultra Magnus and his men took a serious pounding, Bumblebee was kidnapped and Optimus Prime is missing!"

"Optimus is missing?" shouted Hoist.

"Autbots were hurt? How badly!" asked Grapple.

"A lot of them are wounded and three maybe dying" replied Stickers.

"Aw slag Hoist, while we were wasting time building this town, Autobots are in need of our assistance we better get back right now!" and Grapple transformed into a dark yellow (mustard like) fire truck looking engine, but the ladder was replace with a crane, Hoist followed, turning into a green repair vehicle.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise on the horizon, many searchlights from the air lit the ground beneath and multicolored lights on the ground could be heard along with sirens hinting they were police cars.

"Is that the police?" asked Sally.

"Looks like it" replied Sheriff.

"They must be after me and McQueen" said Doc "We were caught on video helping the Autobots; they must want us for questioning."

"We can't let that happen" said Hoist "You can't let them know who we are, no doubt we'll be enslaved & stripped down and examined by Earthling scientists!"

"Yeah and I don't want to have a load of questions thrown at me either!" said McQueen.

"But where else can we go?" asked Sally "We have nowhere else except this town."

"Hmmm, well seeming as you all knew Optimus I suppose it could be okay if you all took shelter in our base." Said Hoist.

"In your base?" asked the residents.

"Yes and if you don't want to be held underneath a light being interrogated I suggest you come immediately!" said Grapple "Follow Us!" he and Hoist drove suggesting the others to follow which they did.

They went up the mountain until they came up to the wheel well motel, from the lookout point there the Cars could see police and FBI smashing down the doors to their homes looking for them.

"Those dang hotheads how dare they wreck our town when it was just finished!" fumed Doc "I should've stayed behind and told them to clear off I am the town's chief law figure after all."

"Come on Doc keep moving, they'll no doubt be looking for us in the mountain next!" Lightning pointed out.

Further up the mountain, the two Autobot trucks stopped with the Cars & Mack halting right behind.

"Here we are!" said Grapple.

"Where are we, I don't see anything." Asked Sarge.

"You don't see is because you don't believe man, touch your inner self and you too can see everything mother nature has to offer!" replied Fillmore.

"Aw shuddup Fillmore!" Sarge bit back.

While the Army/Hippy rivalry war continued in Sarge and Fillmore, Hoist moved forward a little and displayed a hologram out of his headlights, it presented the Autobot symbol and as the symbol touched a piece of rock, the rock moved and fell away revealing a passageway into the mountain, they all entered until they came to a door, Grapple said the password:

"Till all are one!" he said in Cybertronian and the doors opened to reveal the Autobots base.

Computer consoles lay everywhere, drones floated by, robots went around their daily routine in keeping the Ark running, Grapple and Hoist transformed back to robot mode, a silver sphere drone floated next to them with blue lights on the front.

"Welcome Autobots Grapple & Hoist." Said the Drone.

"And to you Teletran-one!" they replied, the drone then turned to the RS crew.

"Unidentified vehicles, state your purpose or be terminated!" the drone said activating drone guns from the walls in the hallway and they aimed right at the Cars, they all gasped in panic.

"Relax Teletran-one! They're with us, they're Earthlings!" said Grapple.

"Affirmative, welcome to the Ark Earth guests." Replied the drone and the guns slid back into their hiding positions in the walls, the Cars sighed with relief.

"Anyway folks, welcome to our Headquarters the Ark!" said Hoist.

"Wow!" said Lightning "This stuff looks so advanced!"

"Yes it is, but would you believe it's now all obsolete? This technology is millions of years old!" replied Grapple, the Cars grew even more stunned by that statement.

Grapple and Hoist met up with Ultra Magnus.

"Grapple, Hoist where the Frag have you both been?" he asked.

"Sorry Ultra Magnus, we thought we'd do Optimus a favor and finish that town next to the mountain, but as soon as we heard Autobots were hurt we got back here as quickly as possible!" said Grapple, Ultra Magnus saw the RS residents a few feet away.

"I see you bought guests, who gave you the authority to invite them to our base?" UM asked.

"I'm sorry sir but we had to let them take shelter in our base, Earthling police were arriving at their homes, no doubt to interrogate them about us, so we bought them back to not risk a compromise in security." Replied Hoist.

"Hmm if that's the case then I guess you did the right thing Grapple and Hoist, we already know them and I guess they can be trusted." UM turned to Lightning and friends; "Welcome to our base Ladies and Gentlecars."

"Wow such amazing technology!" said King.

"Haha, you should see what the technology is like on Cybertron now, it beats all this but Teletran-one is a reliable computer and we see no reason to get rid of him."

"What is Sabertron like?" asked Mater.

"It's 'Cyber'tron and I'm sorry but I can't answer questions right now, I have duties to tend to, Grapple, Hoist go help Ratchet, Wheeljack and First Aid at once!" UM ordered, the two Autobots saluted and ran for the medical bays.

Ultra Magnus was too busy to deal with guests, but Hound came over.

"Hey I notice you guys are here, seeming as you are how about a little tour of the Ark?" the Cars and Mack nodded with excitement.

Hound showed them around the many rooms of the ark, the engines, the armory, the recreation quarters. Hound had to call if off though because the curious and clumsy Mater caused the highest security alarm to go off when he played with a computer console thinking it was a game, Hound escorted everyone back to the bridge when Doc stopped, while back in the Cars movie he told Lightning to stay out of places which said 'Do not enter' Doc himself now disregarded that rule and entered a room that was the medical bay.

There were many Autobots lying on metal operating tables, all of them were hurt and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been put on life support machinery, all the Autobot medics were frantically trying to save Cliffjumper as they crowded around him with surgery tools, none the like Doc had seen before.

"For Primus sake Wheeljack, seal that oil line before he loses any more!" shouted Ratchet.

"I'm trying but it's not doing anything for him, his life lines still the same and going fainter!" a machine showed Cliffjumper's life signs slowly decreasing.

First Aid was working on CliffJumper's face, the faceplate had been removed to reveal a metal skeletal structure underneath with circuitry and wiring, it seemed the Autobot was having trouble with something.

"Oh I don't understand what's wrong, I diverted his Energon converters back to his Spark but it's not doing anything!" he said out loud.

"That's because you're doing it all wrong" said Doc "if you don't get the Oil lines reconnected back to the Energon converters, it won't work at all."

"But that won't do any good, the Oil isn't strong enough to feed his spark to keep him alive and his Energon converters are too damaged to reformat oil into Energon." Replied First Aid.

"Then try diverting the Oil to his brain circuitry, the Oil should reactivate enough of his brain power to get his other bodily functions working again." First Aid did just that, Cliffjumper's brain wiring started humming to life.

"Now take one oil tube and connect it back to his Energon converters, the others are needed to keep his brain working." First Aid again followed orders, once the Oil line was reconnected, Cliffjumper's brain computers recognized the brain was connected to the Energon converters once more and the converters sprang to life.

"Hey Ratchet look, Cliffjumper's life signs are improving!" said Wheeljack, the machines showed the squiggly line increasing in width.

"Excellent work Doc and First Aid! Quick Grapple, get to work on sealing the wounds!" said Ratchet.

"Wow Doc, how did you know about that?" asked First Aid.

"Well First Aid, I got the basic ideas about Transformer bodily structure after working with Ratchet on saving some Autobots when they first came to my town, and it was similar to working on Cars, it was the same scenario as trying to get the engine working again by reconnecting the fuel lines to the ignition first then back to the engine, you can't start something if it's not connected to the component that starts it." And Doc stayed to oversee the work on Cliffjumper.

Hours later the Cars shouted for Doc, but when he finally came he was accompanied by Cliffjumper and Ratchet.

"Doc where did you go?" asked McQueen.

"He was saving my life kid" said Cliffjumper, he was walking slowly and had metal sheets patching his wounds like bandages "If it weren't for him, Ratchet said it was questionable whether I would live or not and thanks to him I get to kick Decepticans once again!" and he proceeded to pat Doc on the roof like a pet.

"Don't you for one astro second think you're going back out to fight Cliffjumper!" grunted Ratchet "But yes, Doc was a big help when he suggested connecting the oil lines to the brain which in turn then reactivated his Energon converters to fuel his Spark."

The Cars looked at Ratchet and they all went "Huh?"

"Oh never mind, what I mean is Doc did a great Job" said Ratchet who smiled at Doc and Doc returned the smile back.

"Is this true Ratchet?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir, Doc really came through for us."

"In that case Doc you have my thanks, anyone willing to save my men is welcome abroad the Ark anytime and I also owe you big…." Just then Ultra Magnus was tapped on the shoulder; he got a fright and turned to see:

"Blaster!? What in the universe are you doing on Earth?"

"Hey Magnus baby, I'm glad I found ya, I came to Earth after you left and thought I would spy on the Decepticons. They didn't know I was here so I was able to steal me some cool and sweet info that you just gotta sink you're teeth into."

"In Cybertronian please Blaster?" asked UM.

"What I mean is I've been tracking Decepticon communications for several days now and I know where their base is and more importantly I know where Optimus and Bumblebee are."

"You know where Optimus is? Tell me immediately!"

"Of course baby, like Bumblebee Optimus too is being held captive by the Decepticons!" Ultra Magnus' head hanged low when that was said.

"Oh no, Megatron has Prime and the Matrix. What will I do? I can't command the Autobots all on my own and now that Megatron has the Matrix all hope is lost!" and he slumped into a chair in depression.

"Now sir, with an attitude like that how do you expect the Autobots to keep Moral up when they see their leader accepting defeat already!" said Prowl, as someone used to being in command he felt angry at Ultra Magnus for acting defeatist so suddenly.

"That's easy for you to say Prowl, you're used to being in command and when Prime left me to lead the battle at the Stadium after he went to help Bumblebee, our forces got thrashed, and I'm not Optimus Prime…"

"But you are his brother, you're everything like Prime through and through, you're both brave, noble and respect all living things and I know you can be as good a leader as Prime is, you just have to never say die. And the Decepticons haven't won yet, they have the matrix, but its a dead Matrix and it is useless, if we act quickly we can get Prime and the Matrix back again and I am sure we can, please Optimus and your men, maybe the entire Universe need you to take command now….Sir!" and Prowl gave a salute, Ultra Magnus stood out of his chair standing proudly.

"Blaster, did you find out where the Decepticons are holding Optimus and Bumblebee?" UM asked.

"You bet folks, they took them both to Cybertron already, they have a space bridge somewhere on Earth, I don't know where that is but I do know they went to Cybertron with the prisoners, that's why I came out of hiding to come tell you as quickly as I could!"

"Alright, Prowl get in contact with Cybertron and tell Omega Supreme to get here now and warn our forces about Prime's captivity….no wait don't tell them that, that will only destroy moral, just tell Omega to get here, say he's needed on an urgent secret mission!"

"That's more like it Ultra….I mean sir!" Prowl saluted and went to contact Omega.

"Alright Autobots" shouted UM "Load up on weapons and ammo, we're going to Cybertron! Jazz, as chief special operations officer I want you to organize a commando unit at once!"

"You bet chief and I guarantee you're coming Blaster old pal!" said Jazz.

"Alright Jazz my man, we'll play music so loud the Decepticons' audio receptors will burst to our groovy tunes!" said Blaster giving Jazz five.

"Wait you're going to Cybertron?" asked McQueen.

"Of course! Prime is there and he needs us" replied UM.

"Oh oh oh Can we come!" shouted Mater frantically.

"I'm sorry, but the fighting on Cybertron is more dangerous then any battle you've encountered here on Earth so far. You'll be risking your lives stupidly."

"Oh come on, none of our species has ever been to another planet before, except the moon, but that's a moon not another planet with living life at least allow us that honor!" said McQueen.

"Tsk tsk tsk McQueen, you just want to get your name into the record books don't you?" said Sally rolling her eyes and smiling at the race Car.

"Hey I already am in the record books, world's fastest, most handsome and charming in the world…." Ultra Magnus just stared as McQueen listed records he (wished he had) set in the record books.

"That's amazing Lightning really, but I don't want you to set the record for being the first Earthlings to die on Cybertron, so the answer is no!" replied Ultra Magnus.

"Aw come on now Ultra Magnus, you said you owe me. Surely a visit to your home planet is a simple way of showing your thanks…" said Doc.

"Doc! Of all people you want to go?" asked Lightning.

"You bet, who wouldn't want to have the chance to go into space and see other worlds?" replied Doc.

Ultra Magnus meanwhile tried to come up with a response, but he did say to Doc that he owes him. Finally he conceded.

"Aw very well, but not all of you can go, we need all the space in the ship for men and supplies, plus we'll be heading to Iacon one, it's pretty secure there and it's far from the frontlines so it should be safe, whoever wants to go please step forward."

Most of the Cars fell back, they didn't want to go to a planet where there was a war raging, Sarge had seen too much of it and Fillmore never wanted to see any. Six did step forward however:

"Oh you bet I wanna go, I'm going to show Cybertron that it too will be amazed by the faster than fast, quicker than quick Lightning McQueen!"

"Well someone has to look after stickers, so I'll be there to protect him when the giant robots try to step on him!" said Sally, McQueen shook his head, disagreeing with what she said.

"Hot Dog, you bet I wanna go! I can't wait to try out the video games on Cybertron!" said Mater joyfully.

"I hear the technology on Cybertron is amazing, I would like to learn about Cybertronian law and medical studies, perhaps there is information there that could further our own science and medicine, plus I owe Optimus Prime an apology. I want to be there when he gets freed." Said Doc.

"Well I'm a person that likes to travel and going to another planet is an offer I can't refuse!" said King "Would you like to come honey?" he asked Mrs Weathers.

"Oh no honey I'm fine, I'd prefer to stay here on Earth, it sounds scary on Cybertron." She said.

"Well someone big and strong has to look after everyone and it's the weekend so I'm off work so I'll go to." Said Mack.

"So it is agreed, you six will come to Cybertron with us, once we reach Iacon one I will assign you a guide and guardian, in case of trouble." Said Ultra Magnus, the six Earthlings cheered with excitement, they were going to another planet!

At roughly about three in the morning Earth time, the Autobots selected to go to Cybertron along with their Earth visitors waited in a field behind RS and the Mountain that dominates it.

"What are we waiting for?" asked McQueen.

"We're waiting for Omega to come to Earth" replied Ultra Magnus who along with his Autobots were in vehicle mode and along with UM was Jazz with Blaster in his passenger seat in radio mode (like Soundwave), Wheeljack, Hound, Mirage, Jetfire & Springer (who both flew overhead to make sure the coast was clear from the police), Trailbreaker and Ironhide.

"Who is he? His name sounds awesome, Omega Supreme that surely means he's powerful, of course that name isn't as good as 'Lightning!" asked McQueen

"Yes he is, one of the strongest Autobots there is" laughed Ultra Magnus "and he was the same Autobot that transported me to this planet in the first place, you know that one that whooped the giant Decepticon combiners?"

"Oh yeah!" replied McQueen "That dude was massive, he made those Decepticon giants look like children!"

"Hold on McQueen" said UM "Omega just radioed in, his ETA is fifteen seconds!"

"Fifteen seconds? Wouldn't we see him by now?" asked Doc, but Omega wasn't going to land on Earth like a regular spaceship like the Earthlings has been expecting.

No, exactly on time a large flash of red light emitting thousands of streaks of electric bolts ripped open in the air and out of the portal came the rocket version of Omega Supreme, his thrusters fell silent as he finally landed.

"Woah where did he come from?" asked Sally.

"Internal Space bridge" replied Ultra Magnus "Omega was big enough to have a device installed in him, it's perfect for warping past ground radar installations so hopefully Omega wasn't detected when he entered this planet's atmosphere."

"Wow, we are living in a real Sci-fi story!" replied McQueen.

"Omega, we have some Earthling guests that are going to be riding with us today."

"**Greetings Earthlings, Welcome Aboard" **

"Woah that guy sounds like a Monster truck but worse" said Mater nervously.

"You need not worry; it is only the Decepticons that need to fear Omega and Omega has a Spark of gold to his fellow Autobots and their friends." Replied Ultra Magnus.

"**Talk unnecessary, Mission important, Optimus' must be rescued."**

"Of course Omega, everybody get aboard quickly!" and everyone climbed aboard the rocket, once they were all inside Ultra Magnus shouted out orders to Omega (there was no need to operate computers, Omega did all the flying, computing, etc).

"Omega, activate internal space bridge warp, fly us to Cybertron at once!"

"**Order acknowledged!"**

From the tip of the rocket shot a light, it fired into the sky that activated the same red colored Warp Omega used to get here, the rocket Omega launched himself and his passengers into the warp, from inside the rocket McQueen looked out of a small observation window, he couldn't see space, the moon or stars, it was all weird colors and electricity bolted everywhere, big enough that it looked like it could tear this ship apart but thankfully didn't, McQueen didn't know it and many Earthlings never will but they were traveling through the fabric of time and space itself, time outside of this void halted so when they exited the warp time would barely had a chance to move. As quickly as they had entered it, they exited it; from outside the window they could see space.

Strange new star constellations greeted them and there were not one but two moons.

"Wow, we're in space!" said King.

"Holy macaroni, how far are we from Earth?" asked Mack.

"**Distance from Earth, fifty million light years, estimated distance in miles, five hundred billion billion miles." **Replied Omega, the Cars nearly died, they can definitely say they have never been that far away before.

"WHAT!?" shouted Doc "And how long did it take us to get this far?"

"**Five thousand Astro seconds, Earth time, twelve seconds."**

"Amazing, we must've gone faster than the speed of light to get this far into space!" said Doc.

"Even better Mr. Hudson, faster than the speed of time, Space Bridge travel allows such fast transportation that time itself stops, only just after we arrived here did another second pass on the clock." Replied Ultra Magnus.

"Pfft is that all?" said McQueen "They'll have to make a whole new term to describe speed greater that Time and that is the speed of 'Lightning McQueen" said Stickers cheekily.

"**Sarcasm not Appreciated" **replied Omega.

"Hey, what do you mean Sarcasm?" roared McQueen.

"If you'll stop arguing Lightning you may wish to see this, it is the first time your species has seen anything like this if you'll all look out the observation window." Said Ultra Magnus.

Lightning, Sally, Mater, King, Mack and Doc looked out the small window and in the distance there was a strange looking planet, it was about twice the size of Earth and unlike Earth there was no Sun but the entire planet was in light as if everyday was daytime, the surface also had huge towers and buildings sticking out of it, Cities which made Earth cities look like toothpicks, the most obvious feature of the planet that it seemed to be made of metal, just like the Transformers.

"Earthlings, welcome to planet Cybertron!" said Ultra Magnus.

The Cars marveled at the planet, many aircraft could be seen flying to and fro around the planet.

"Alright we're going to be landing soon, you better put these in your passenger compartments." Said Ultra Magnus as he displayed large metallic weights.

"What are they for?" asked Lightning.

"The gravity on Cybertron is light compared to Earth, it helps support our large metallic bodies, you however might float off the surface!" the cars of course didn't want that happening so they opened their doors and Ultra Magnus placed two metallic weights in each vehicle.

"Won't we need breathing apparatus?" asked Doc.

"Don't worry, while we Transformers don't necessarily need to breathe, we have machinery that produce artificial oxygen which we can use to cool down our internal electronic hardware, it also allowed Organic traders from other worlds to sell their wares on our planet, that was before the war of course….but you should be able to breathe fine so don't worry" said UM.

Minutes later Omega finally docked, random Autobots rushed supplies to and fro Omega much like staff at an Airport. The door opened to reveal the Metallic landscapes of Cybertron.

"Man, this is the first time I've been back home for four million years!" said Mirage.

"Whoa, it looks funky and futuristic!" said McQueen.

"Yeah, a planet made entirely of metal, our scientists would have a field day here!" said Doc, the other Earth vehicles stared in wonder at the beauties of Cybertron, they breathed its air and despite the fact it was artificial, they could taste the cleanliness in it.

As they kept gazing in wonder, four Autobots greeted Ultra Magnus, Kup, Broadside, Arcee and the headmaster Chromedome.

"Ultra Magnus, glad to see you back so soon!" said Kup.

"You too Kup, I trust everything was okay in my absence?"

"Yes sir, everything is….is that who I think it is? IRONHIDE!" shouted Kup, Ironhide turned to see his old friend.

"Kup old buddy!" he said in joy.

"Ironhide it's been four million years, where have you been sleeping?" said Kup as he locked his right hand with Ironhide's

"Something like that old friend, but I still have five hundred years more fighting experience than you do so don't go around saying you're now more experienced than me!"

"Aw drop it Ironhide, you couldn't fight a work droid never mind a Decepticon! Anyway I hope you've been looking after Hot Rod!"

"You bet Kup, although that little twerp is still a pain in the rear bumper wouldn't you agree?"

"You bet!"

"Wow, such camaraderie!" said Doc, he now knew these robots were as Sentient as he was.

"Chromedome, it's been long since I saw a headmaster, how are Cerebros and the others?"

"Just fine Ultra Magnus, yesterday we managed to…" Chromedome suddenly noticed the Earthling cars.

"Eeww, what are those things?"

"Relax Chromedome, they're natives from the planet Earth, one of them saved the life of an Autobot please show some respect." Said UM.

"But they're vehicles that have eyes and mouths, they're freaking me out!"

"Oh is that a fact?" said UM as he transformed, he still had his Earthling truck alt-mode.

"I just happen to look like one of them too Chromedome, so if you still think they look like freaks then you must think I look like one too and I'll have you put on maintenance duties if you do, is that understood?"

"Yes Ultra Magnus sir, it won't happen again!" and Chromedome snapped into a salute as UM transformed back to robot mode.

"Good, now Arcee, you used to be a Cybertronian representative to other planets, how would you like to act as a guide to our guests from Earth?"

"Of course Ultra Magnus." And Arcee walked over to Lightning and friends "Hello my name is Arcee and I'll act as your guide to Cybertron, it's nice to see Earthlings for the first time." Arcee was a femmebot with a pink and silver color scheme, it is unknown how femmebots came into existance because Transformers were not meant to be gender specific.

The sexy robot design and pink/silver color scheme caught the attention of Lightning.

"Wow!" he said.

"Did you say something?" asked Arcee.

"Oh no, you just stand there and let me look at you…Ka-choooow!" Lightning said in a pleasing tone, Sally came up behind him and kicked him with her wheel.

"Oowww!" said McQueen.

"Don't mind him he's just annoying, wow a girl Autobot I must say it's nice to hang around with a fellow female rather than all these muscle head males." Said Sally and Arcee giggled in agreement.

"Yes I know what you mean, we girls must stick together, and what's your name?"

"The name's Sally." She said and Arcee shook Sally's wheel with her hand "And his name is Stickers."

"No, my name's Lightning McQueen!" he said agitated.

"Hey I see Miss Cybertron has gotten even prettier!" it was Springer, Arcee smiled at him and she locked him in a great big hug, metal scraped as Springer did the same.

"Oh Springer you're back, how was Earth?"

"It was great I got to kick major Decepticon tail, but nothing beats the sight of you Arcee."

As greeting were exchanged between transformers and Earthlings, Ultra Magnus went his separate ways from the Cars as Arcee took them to see Iacon-One and its architectural wonders. Ultra Magnus and the group he traveled with aboard Omega Supreme entered a top secret room inside the Autobots HQ at Iacon One.

"Alright Autobots take your seats, we know that somewhere here on Cybertron, the Decepticons are holding Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. We don't know exactly where but that's what we're going to find out, over the next few days we will launch recon sorties which will consist of Mirage, Hound with their special camouflage abilities and they will be joined by Blaster who will monitor Decepticon communication frequencies.

"This however will require operations behind enemy lines and will require the highest secrecy so no-one outside of this room must know about our mission, the fact of Megatron holding our leader and the Matrix hostage will destroy Moral among our ranks and that MUST not happen at any cost.

"Once we get the details about his whereabouts, Jetfire will survey and photograph the area for defenses, number of enemy troops, troop movement, enemy units nearby the area that might be able to reinforce the area in the case of attack and scan for any weak points, does anyone at this moment have any questions?"

"Yeah I got one, why are we sitting here wasting time when that creep Megatron has our leader behind bars?"

"That Ironhide, is the attitude I exactly want, so it is settled then. Hound, Mirage, Blaster, prepare to move out immediately."

_There we go; we're finally on planet Cybertron! Ultra Magnus has accepted his responsibilities as the temporary leader of the Autobots and he is prepared to do anything to get Optimus, Bumblebee and the Matrix out of the hands of the Decepticons and as for Lightning and the gang their adventures on Cybertron are just starting, what sights will they see? And what trouble will Mater cause?_


	18. Chapter 18: Prepare to be Transformed

_**Chapter 18: Prepare to be transformed**_

"Wow isn't this place just the bees knees?" said Mack.

The buildings of Iacon One were huge, rather than being rectangular skyscrapers like back on Earth all the buildings were spherical in shape while flat on the top, others looked like huge domes.

"This is the city of Iacon one and the capital city of Cybertron, history thousands of millennia old fill the very air and buildings. Much of our scientific research is done in this city." Stated Arcee.

"So when do we gets to the theme park!?" shouted Mater.

"Theme…..Park?" asked Arcee, obviously no such thing existed on Cybertron "We don't have that but we do have the Beta Park not far from here, perhaps you would like to go there first."

Arcee led the Cars crew to the Beta Park, it was in a giant greenhouse supported by massive floodlights, Strange plants inhabited this park plants from different worlds both Organic and Metal.

"It sure is hot in here!" said King panting a bit.

"That's because of the floodlights, we need them to keep the plants alive."

In the middle of the park lay a beautiful looking lake, it shone an aluminous pink.

"What is in that lake?" asked Sally.

"That's an Energon pool, it comes out of the very core of Cybertron itself, just like your hot springs on Earth, just like what Hound told me about. Here Transformers are free to drink or bathe in its healing properties…"

"Oh good I was getting hot in here, time for a dip COWABUNGA!" shouted Mater as he sped full sped and dove into the Energon pool, he frolicked in it, much to the distress of Autobots swimming and drinking from it.

"That vehicle….he's RUSTY!" shouted an Autobot, others who were drinking spat out their Energon as they heard that news.

"Rust? I think I'm gonna puke!" said an Autobot as he vomited out the Energon from his tank, other who were swimming fled as quickly as they could.

"Rust contamination in Energon pool, cleanse immediately!" shouted an alert siren, a group of Autobots all wearing a uniformed paint job equipped with breathing equipment and spray guns rushed forward and sprayed some type of toxic killer into the pool, when they were finished they scanned the surface.

"No rust anomalies detected, Energon pure once again!" said the leader of the group, Arcee was pulling Mater out of the pool by his tow cable.

"That really wasn't smart!" she said annoyed "You must be careful, Rust is considered a dangerous disease to Autobots!"

"You mean, I got cooties!? Oh no Ah knew it, the kids at school were right!" said Mater as he sobbed.

"No Mater cooties don't exist, what she said was you have to be careful around Energon, we don't want you diseasing an entire race." Said Lightning.

"Don't worry though there is a simple preventative." Said Arcee as a small hose ejected from her finger on her right hand, she sprayed some kind of liquid spray on Mater.

"Ahh watch it, it's stinging my eyes!" cried Mater, once Arcee had finished the hose went back into her finger.

"There, I sprayed you with chorostop, it should have killed any infectious rust on your body and it should prevent your body from deteriorating any more."

Mater sparkled in the light, the chrostop now prevented his body from rusting anymore.

"Wow the guys at Rust-eze would kill for that formula!" said Mack.

Arcee turned to see a lot of angry looking Autobots.

"I think its time we left!" she said as she Ushered the Earthlings out.

"Did you find anything Blaster?" Hound was leading his three man sortie behind enemy lines, Blaster transformed into robot mode after he tried listening into Decepticon communications.

"You bet Jack, I just listened to a communication from Soundwave to a Decepticon officer holding Prime, the bad news is the guys holding Prime and Bumblebee are Scourge, the Sweeps and Starscram and his Seekers, a bad bunch to say the least and they're holding them at a major security prison in the Tagon heights."

"Well at least we know where they are now." Hound opened his comm link with Jetfire "Jetfire did you get all that?"

"You bet I did, commencing reconnaissance sorties over the Tagon heights now!" replied Jetfire.

Meanwhile back in Iacon-One:

"This large dome with the crystal roof is the Stellar Galleries, in that building the wisest Transformers gather, accumulating wisdom and knowledge from the past they use mystical methods learned from other planets and our own history to see into the past, present and it is even rumored the future." Said Arcee.

"Wow they can really do that?" asked Lightning.

"Ah don't believe it kid, its all just stories and Legends" as a man of science Doc wasn't so easily convinced.

"I wouldn't be so sure Mr Hudson, behind every story and legend there is a basis of truth" said Arcee "but you're not the only skeptic to think of the elders in that building as old fools. But no-one really knows what goes on in there, very few people have actually seen any Autobot that resides in that building and no one is allowed in, that's why we have Omega Sentinels surrounding the building, so the wisdom the elders collect is obviously very useful to the Autobot cause if they have Omega Sentinels guarding the building."

"I was going to ask who they were, they look a lot like that Omega Supreme guy." Asked King, the Omega Sentinels looked exactly like their Autobot counterpart but instead of yellow they were colored purple.

"Yeah but unlike Omega Supreme, the Sentinels don't have a spark, they're not actual living robots just mindless defense droids who's every action has to be commanded, the ones standing outside of the Stellar galleries are programmed to not let anyone in….."

"Hey, where's Mater?" asked McQueen.

"Shoot ain't you a big fella' even Frank wouldn't dare mess wit' you!" said Mater as he drove around the legs of an Omega Sentinel near the entrance of the Stellar Galleries.

"**Halt unidentified life form, state your intentions or face termination, you have two thousand astro seconds to comply!" **boomed the Sentinel.

"Stay in a tent or face Tim Nation? What are you talking about?" replied Mater.

"**Irrelevant answer, prepare to be destroyed!"** and the sentinel aimed his arm cannon at Mater, a dim purple light started to grow bigger in the barrel of the gun hinting it was going to shoot.

"**Stand down Omega Sentinel five! Do no harm innocent Earthlings!"** It was Omega Supreme, as a sentient guardian he commanded the greatest authority in the sentinels.

"**As you command, Commander Supreme."** And the sentinel disengaged and returned to standing guard, Arcee stormed over to Mater and again grabbed him by the tow cable.

"You have gotten me into trouble for the last time Mater!" and she yanked him across the bridge away from the Stellar Galleries as he yelled 'Ow' over and over.

"For goodness sake Mater will you stay with the group and keep your tires to yourself? You're going to get us kicked off the planet before we even see it!" said Doc.

"Sorry Mr. Hudson it won't happen again."

The Cars looked up at Omega.

"Gee I thought Optimus and Ultra Magnus were big, but this guy takes the oil cake!" said Mack in wonder.

"Yes Omega is big, but you really should see Metroplex, he's something you got to see to believe in." smiled Arcee.

"Metro-Plex? How big is he?" asked Lightning.

"In Earth size estimates I think somewhere like three and half miles tall."

"THREE AND A HALF MILES TALL!?" the cars shouted.

"Yes, he's the first ever City Transformer, he's currently operating as the Autobots base on the frontlines of the Sonic Canyons." Replied Arcee.

"Woah woah you mean you have Cities that turn into robots?" asked Doc.

"Yes" she replied.

"Amazing" thought Doc.

Back at the Tagon Heights:

"Jetfire, report your findings!"

"Nothing Hound, this prison is a super-fortress. Defences both cover the ground and air, there's a Decepticon compound one click away that can reinforce the area in the event of an attack, there are well over two thousand elite troops defending the outside with possibly more inside, this place is impenetrable!"

"Yes it covers the ground and air, but are they defending the ground beneath them?" smiled Hound.

"What do you mean….ooohhh I get it now, the Technobot Nosecone!"

"Exactly, let's get back to Ultra Magnus and tell him of our findings and our suggestion.

Two long hours passed as Hound, Mirage and Blaster avoided patrols to get back home, Jetfire just flew back in minutes. Once the other three had arrived safely they reported their finding to Ultra Magnus, after UM had analyzed the data he formed an action plan.

"Hound that suggestion of yours is very good, hopefully the Decepticons won't be expecting an attack from underground so get Nosecone here as soon as possible. We will use him to burrow right underneath the prison and enter it from below. Meanwhile Cerebros will lead the Headmasters, Powermasters, throttlebots, and a battalion of assault mechs supported by Sky Lynx and the triple changers Broadside and Sandstorm in a diversionary attack on the Decepticon compound one click away from the prison.

"If my theory is correct, with the base's reinforcements getting attacked, no doubt the prison commander will have to send help, it's all a sort of Vice Versa plan. While Cerebros draws out the Decepticons that's when we go in, we split into groups of two and explore the prison for our comrades."

"What if there are other Autobot prisoners there?" asked Trailbreaker.

"There isn't Trailbreaker, the Decepticons don't take Autobot prisoners unless they're useful to them in a way and Prime being the leader and Bumblebee our chief spy, the Decepticons will make an exception for them, that prison is usually for Decepticon traitors, cowards, thieves and murderers awaiting execution, so we'll have to move fast and aggressively."

While Ultra Magnus laid down his plans, in the very prison they were targeting there was utter blackness, it was so black it was blinding, at least it was to Optimus. For the first time since falling asleep, his optics sprang to life, from Optimus' POV he could see he was in a room.

"This room…..looks very Cybertronian!" he thought.

"Aaahhh I see our guest has finally awoken!" Optimus saw the ugly face of Megatron stare into his optics.

"M-MEGATRON!" shouted Optimus, he tried to move but found he was securely locked on an operating table, his hands and legs bounded by strong metallic locks.

"Don't bother Prime, those are Zitanium locks not even Devastator can break them."

"Where the Frag am I Megatron, how did you take me hostage?"

"Both those pieces of information are confidential, besides you'll be spending a long time here, or should I say a very short time…hehehaha!"

"I know where I am Megatron, the maximum security prison at Tagon Heights, I know because I razed the old prison before myself!"

"Well Optimus if that's the case you scratch my back and I'll knife yours! So as to return the favor I decided to take something from you in exchange for you destroying my old prison!" Megatron smirked as he presented from behind his back the Matrix!

"The Matrix? NO!"

"Hahaha yes Prime it's now mine, the ultimate Autobot weapon is in my hands and with it the power to destroy the Autobots and conquer the universe!"

"What in the universe if your glitch Megatron? You know the Matrix is dead, it's useless!"

"But that is where you're wrong Prime. I know how to use it, at least I know how to reactivate it and once I do I will make it so the Matrix will give birth to legions of Decepticon warriors that will follow my every command!"

"Oh I get it now Megatron, that is why you're so interested in Earth. You plan on using the Matrix to turn the inhabitants of the planet into cannon fodder for your insane cause!"

"Ah very good Optimus! I'll admit it's a very obvious plan but think of it, billions of new Decepticon warriors carrying the flag of our logo over the infinite reaches of the universe; cities fall, armies surrender, conquered planets become our new bases and with each planet we rule we also get the spoils of war through their natural resources!"

"You're insane! There is no way you can reactivate the Matrix you're going delusional in your insanity!"

"Am I Prime; or am I as insane as a Foxtron? And yes I do know of a way to reactivate the Matrix. The regenesis seeds on Earth, which Shockwave planted in Earth long before the Cars race existed, the energy they've collected over the years will no doubt be enough to reactivate the Matrix!"

"You knew about Shockwave's regenesis program? How did you find that out? Did you torture him?"

"Oh no Prime, Shockwave is a very reliable Decepticon, he told me willingly in fact why don't you confirm it yourself Shockwave?" Megatron hinted towards the door and stepped into the room was Shockwave.

"Yes Megatron, our plan went smoothly just as I calculated."

"Shockwave, you told him? YOU TWO TIMING PIECE OF SLAG! I should've known, once a Decepticon always a Decepticon!" shouted Optimus, his memories now ached at the images of the Shockwave he trusted once.

"Oh Prime you look like you're going to cry!" Megatron laughed "You fell for it hook line & sinker, not only did you sacrifice the Matrix to feed me more Energon, you also blindly sacrificed your greatest asset, you were now no longer able to replace losses and soon your fronts started to crumble against Decepticon might. But I'm not going to use the energy collected by the seeds on Earth to reactivate the Matrix no, that would be a waste of Energy. I know another way to do it and its right here on Cybertron!"

Megatron then turned away and headed for the door:

"Shockwave, keep an eye on our guest and extract any important information from his memory that might be of use to us, once your done leave him there till I return, I will enjoy ripping his body hydraulic by hydraulic! Now if you'll excuse me Prime I must leave you, I have to visit an old friend of yours Alpha Trion HAHAHAHAAA!" cackled Megs as he walked away.

"No, NOOOO, SHOCKWAVE YOU RUSTY SON OF A WELDER! You told him about Vector Sigma didn't you? He's going to use Vector Sigma to reawaken the Matrix as a weapon of evil, Why Shockwave?"

"Remember Optimus what I said about Megatron being a power hungry maniac who will no doubt be the cause of the extinction of our species? Well I still mean every bit of it, Megatron is unfit to lead, his under-privileged logic circuitry makes his effectiveness as a military commander questionable and his desires for more power have left us fighting for survival once and no doubt it will happen again.

"Just like you Optimus Prime, Megatron is following into my plans perfectly; I planned everything from the start, you sacrificing the Matrix and your journey to the planet Earth in search for the seeds I told you about, after which Megatron pursued you in hopes of destroying you and just as I calculated you both perished when the strong gravitational forces of the planet pulled both of your ships down to your doom. With Megatron, Starscream and you out of the picture, I became ruler of the Decepticons."

"Is that it Shockwave, you planned treason to kill Megatron and take over?"

"Not exactly Prime for you see, unlike that fool Starscream I don't seek power for personal gain, I get the power because logic dictates it so, logic dictates that I am more suitable as leader of the Decepticons than Megatron was and my calculations were right, during the four million years Megatron was in Stasis Lock I led the Decepticons to great victories, under my leadership we have now conquered three quarters of the planet and have assimilated the once troublesome Mobius system into our Universal Empire, Victory seemed at hand until your Brother Ultra Magnus took command."

"Ultra Magnus? He led the Autobots effectively?"

"Yes Optimus, just like you, your brother is an effective commander, he was able to halt our advances using the geographical terrain to his advantage, however with losses mounting and energy supplies dwindling it will only be a matter of time until Iacon One falls to the Decepticons!"

"What about Megatron, how did you react when you found out Megatron was alive on Earth?"

"Ah that is where you're wrong Optimus, Megatron didn't come back to life by chance no, it was again all a part of my scheme, it was I who traveled to Earth and brought him and his Decepticons back to life."

"You bought Megatron back to life? How does that help you in any way?" asked Optimus baffled.

"You see Optimus, I did travel to Earth to locate and recollect the regenesis seeds, but once I saw the inhabitants of planet Earth, billions of sentient vehicles, I saw an opportunity, an opportunity to expand the Decepticon army by the billions, but to do that I would need the help of Megatron and you Optimus Prime."

"Why would you need the help of Megatron & Me?"

"Despite the numeric advantage of the Decepticon army, our forces are spread thin and widespread, Megatron despite his flaws is a powerful Cybertronian and once I reactivated him and the Decepticons aboard the Nemesis, Megatron believed that I had specifically came to Earth to save him, the fool now thinks I'm one of his most loyal soldiers and it's a ploy I'll take full advantage of."

"What about me, what part do I play in this sick twisted plan?"

"You Optimus are one of the more important pieces, with the aid of Megatron and some Earthling volunteers, we or rather I have the Matrix which you possessed and to get it we needed you alive. Megatron doesn't know this but it was I who reactivated you Optimus and your Autobots but rather than going inside the Ark and reviving each of you and risk a compromise in my plans, I caused a semi-shockwave using my arm gun to create a rock slide, the shockwaves would've been enough to reactivate Teletran-one and as always, my calculations proved correct. But now that we have the Matrix Optimus Prime, you just like Alpha Trion will have served your purpose and will no longer be of any use to me!"

"What about Megatron, you're just going to let him get the Matrix?"

"You won't live long enough to see that Prime, but I will tell you this; during my brief friendship with Alpha Trion, I have learned many things, things which Megatron doesn't know about that I and I alone can use to exploit the Matrix."

"Why Shockwave? What purpose do you seek in becoming the new leader of the Decepticons if it's not for personal gain?"

"Interesting question Optimus, I will tell you this. Despite what Megatron thinks, I serve only one master and that is pure logic! And my Master commands me that I am more fit for leadership, than Megatron."

Suddenly a noise beeped inside the room, a computer console was alerting for Shockwave's attention.

"What is it commander?" asked Shockwave as he pressed a button to begin the conversation with whoever was calling, on the monitor appeared an unknown Decepticon.

"Commander Shockwave sir! Our forces north of us are being attacked heavily by Autobots, they've requested help from us sir!"

"Autobots attacking our relief forces to the North?! How dare they! Send some men from inside the prison but tell the ones manning our defenses outside to stay where they are in case of another attacking force might strike us here, now do it commander!"

"Yes sir Shockwave!"

From outside the Prison above a ridge, Ultra Magnus and his commando squad accompanied by Nosecone watched as Decepticon soldiers left the base to reinforce the area north of their position.

"Good, they're leaving and they're all coming from the inside which means that infiltrating the inside should be that much easier. Hit it Nosecone!"

"Yes sir Ultra Magnus!" said the Technobot as he transformed into a subterranean drilling vehicle, he plowed into the ground and formed a tunnel as the rest of the Autobots transformed into vehicle mode and followed except for Jetfire and Springer, they remained outside to give air support in the escape attempt. (A note here to remind you that except for Nosecone, the Autobots are still in Earth Mode so they still retain their Eyes and mouth on the vehicles)

"Now where was I Prime? Ah yes I was going to dwell into your cranium and see what useful information I might find." And Shockwave armed a sinister looking drill attached to wiring.

Just then however to Shockwave's horror, the ground from beneath his feet moved, as he fell over he saw Nosecone in drill mode followed by Ultra Magnus with Blaster transforming right out of Ultra Magnus' cab.

"Autobots!" Shockwave screamed as he aimed his arm gun but was shot by Blaster first, Shockwave fell, his body glitching and shaking.

"My Electro scrambler ray should keep his circuits overloaded long enough for us to haul tail!" said Blaster, Ultra Magnus transformed back to Robot mode.

"Prime, thank Primus you're still alive!" he said happily as he gripped his brother's hand with his own.

"Yes Ultra Magnus, and thanks to you I still am, now quickly go help Bumblebee, he's in the next room!"

"Do as he says Autobots, Nosecone, Trailbreaker, Jazz, you three go help Bumblebee!" ordered UM and the Autobots did as he told.

"Slag this is Zitanium locks, we'll never get it off!" grunted Ultra Magnus as he tried to rip the locks off.

"Allow me chief!" said Ironhide as he sprayed out of his fingers, liquid Nitrogen, it froze the locks instantly and Ironhide simply smashed them all off with his fist.

"Well done Ironhide!" said Optimus as he stood up free for the first time since his imprisonment.

"Don't mention it Optimus!" replied Ironhide.

Just then Nosecone, Trailbreaker and Jazz walked in with Bumblebee.

"Jeez, I can't believe you guys came out all the way here for little old me!" said 'Bee.

"Yes Bumblebee, no matter which Autobot falls into the hands of the Decepticons we will be there to save them all!" said Ultra Magnus as he patted 'Bee on the shoulder.

"Alright now that we're free we better get out of here, Autobots transform and roll out!" ordered Optimus as he transformed and sped down the tunnel made by nosecone, he was followed shortly by the rest of the group as they sped down the tunnel to freedom. Shockwave still glitching on the floor summoned enough strength to contact Megatron.

"Optimus is escaping…..must…..contact……Megatron!"

Megatron was riding aboard a Decepticon troop ship in an armada of many others.

"Shockwave to Megatron, Shockwave to Megatron come in!"

"What is it Shockwave?" said Megatron "I'm busy!"

"Megatron, a group of Autobot commandos burst into the prison and rescued Optimus and that puny yellow Autobot, they're escaping!"

"They're WHAT!?" roared Megs "How did they escape, that fortress is impenetrable!"

"They came from underground Megatron, they used that Technobot Nosecone to dig their way into here! Ultra Magnus lead the attack himself, he must've ordered the large raid on our forces to the North to draw out our Men from the Prison."

"Wait did you say the Autobots were launching an attack? How many of them are there?" asked Megatron.

"A lot, Sky Lynx, Cerebros and the Headmasters, assault Mechs…"

"Relax Shockwave, that fool Ultra Magnus just sent some of his best troops away from the defense of Iacon One, that means the attack on the city will all be the easier!" smiled Megatron.

"But what about the prisoners?" asked Shockwave.

"Forget about them, they're useless to us now in a few minutes we'll finally have what we have dreamt about for millions of years!" cackled Megs as he stroked the dead Matrix he had bound in a chain so he could wear it like a necklace or medal.

Meanwhile the escaping Autobots were now aboard Jetfire who wasted no time in speeding to safety.

"You did it Ultra Magnus, you lead a brilliant rescue operation. You're a great commander!" said Optimus.

"Yes Prime, but now that your back in Autobot hands you can take leadership once more…"

"Yes while you were successful in rescuing me, I'm afraid Megatron still has the Matrix. I'm afraid all might be lost now."

"No Optimus, it can't be! The Matrix is dead it serves them no use!" said Bumblebee.

"I'm afraid Megatron knows how to bring the Matrix back, to serve his own cruel desires and to do that he is going to Iacon-One, we must alert the city and prepare the defenses!"

"Optimus, I got an urgent message coming from Iacon One!" shouted Jetfire, he opened up a screen panel and an Autobot officer appeared on the screen.

"We need reinforcements, Iacon one is under attack! We were caught completely off guard, we have already taken hundreds of casualties, city is being destroyed, innocents killed I…" the line went dead.

"Oh no" said Optimus "JETFIRE get us to Iacon One on the double!"

"You bet Sir! Going Uber Sonic!" and the Autobot Jet roared ahead.

Back at Iacon One a full on Decepticon assault besieged the City and the Cars were caught right in the middle.

"What's going on?" shouted McQueen as he leaped in fright at all the sounds of explosions and falling buildings.

"The Decepticons, they're attacking!" said Arcee "Quickly you must get shelter, I'm needed on the fronlines!"

"Wait Arcee, its slaughter out there!" said Sally.

"As an Autobot it's my duty to defend our home city, run for the city centre there you'll find safety!"

"Alright, you be careful Arcee"

"You too Sally." And Arcee rushed to the battle while many others ran away from it.

"Attack Decepticons! Destroy EVERYTHING!" shouted Megatron, he was followed by Cyclonus, Scourge, the Sweeps, Starscream and the Skeakers, Soundwave and his entourage of cassettes, the Predacons, Seacons, Terrorcons, Decepticon Headmasters, the Insecticons, other random Decepticon warriors and a vast army of Decepticlones an army of drones built by the Decepticons to serve the Decepticons and backing them up were fleets of aircraft piloted by Decepticon pilots.

"Get the Omega Sentinels out here!" shouted an Autobot commander as his pinned troops desperately tried to fire back at the invaders. The Omega Sentinels left their guard positions at the Stellar Galleries, and commanding them was none other than Omega Supreme.

"**Attack, destroy Decepticons!"** shouted Omega as he and the eight other Sentinels aimed their arm cannons and with one sweep of their guns destroyed over seventy Decepticons.

"Omega Sentinels! No matter though I have come prepared. BOMBSHELL do it now!" shouted Megatron.

"With pleasure Megatron, _megatron," _said Bombshell, he transformed into a strange Cybertronian insect, he stealthily flew near the Omega Sentinels and out of the Insect's mouth shot out cerebral circuit contollers, the small seeds easily planted themselves on the heads of the Sentinels, the seeds then planted themselves into the cranium of the Sentinels allowing Bombshell and Megatron to command them.

"Omega Sentinels, destroy the Auobots!" shouted Megatron.

"**As you command Megatron."** And the Sentinels turned their mighty arsenals on the Autobots, many were killed in an instant as the Sentinels blasted and stepped their way through the frontlines.

"**Sentinels stop!"** shouted Omega.

"Ah Omega Supreme!" said Megatron "Today you too will fall to the might of Decepticon power, Predacons merge and attack!"

Five dangerous looking vehicles that looked like they were designed to hunt transformed into the Predacons Headstrong, Tantrum, Razorclaw, Rampage & Divebomb and together they merged into Predaking, an awesome looking Decepticon combiner.

"**Decepticon fools, Omega has made living on destroying combiners!"** said Omega.

"**But Predaking not like other combiners, Predaking is supreme and today Omega you will fall prey to me!"** replied Predaking.

Predaking charged quite fast like for a robot his size and landed a punch on Omega's chest, but the Autobot didn't even seem phased by it in fact he didn't even move, Omega then grabbed the Decepticon with his clawed arm and lifted him into the air.

"No Predaking, you won't beat Omega with strength alone, use your animalistic instincts, wear him down and swallow him alive!" ordered Megatron.

Predaking then used his almighty clawed hands and hacked at Omega's arm, the Guardian let go trying to let his inner diagnostics repair any serious damage, he tried to land a clubbing blow on PK but the evasive Decepticon dodged it and sensing the momentum was going his way, PK tripped Omega and pinned him to the floor. Predaking then tried to rip off Omega's orange visor protecting his face, the face was Omega's only weakpoint, but Omega was smart, he turned his head 180 degrees, Omega had a tank turret for a head so the other end of his head had a tank gun, it pointed right at PK's face and Omega fired, it ripped into PK head and he backed off allowing Omega to get up.

In the mean time, Lightning and Friends drove for their lives, missiles and bombs landed everywhere, the city was so heavily bombarded that the bridge in front was destroyed.

"Holy cow, the way forward is blocked!" shouted King.

"Man maybe I should've stayed on Earth like the others." Thought Doc.

"Aw man all these bombs are scaring me!" shouted Mater.

"Hold on Mater we'll find a way to safety!" shouted Sally back.

"But what about the Autobots?" asked Lightning.

"Forget it kiddo, did you see all those Decepticons? This is an invasion!" replied Mack.

"He's right McQueen, we stay here and we're dead!" replied Doc.

"Hey look in the sky" said Mater "It looks like an Earth plane!"

It wasn't exactly an Earth plane, it was very Cybertronian but it had eyes and a mouth, it was Jetfire!

"Frag it Optimus, it's an invasion attempt! There are thousands of 'Cons everywhere!" said Jetfire.

"That still isn't going to stop us from fighting, if Iacon one falls then Cybertron is lost! Now lock and load Autobots we're going to war!" and with that Optimus lead the dive out of Jetfire followed by Springer who turned to chopper mode, Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, Nosecone, Mirage, Hound and Blaster floated down to Earth on Jetpacks.

"Look its Optimus!" shouted McQueen.

"Well waddayaknow? The son of gun escaped." Thought Doc.

Optimus and his team landed on Autobot lines, Optimus immediately confronted the commander.

"What's the situation commander?"

"Not good Optimus, Megatron has turned the Omega Sentinels against us and we're being overrun by Decepticlones!" an explosion temporarily halted his report "We're being slaughtered!"

"Fall back to the city Autobots and set up fire bases in the buildings, we'll created dozens of crossfire's so the Decepticons will have nowhere to take cover, Artillery platoons, transform and fire, full barrage!" commanded Optimus, several squads of Autobots transformed into various artillery guns, howitzers, rocket launchers and Missile platforms as they rained explosives down on the advancing Decepticons, this allowed Prime and his forces to fall back and set up new defenses.

"They're falling back to the city." Said Doc.

"Which means the fighting will get closer to us!" replied King.

"Earthlings, Earthlings over here!" they head a voice shouting, it was Alpha Trion standing at the doorway of the Stellar Galleries now left undefended "Quickly take shelter in here!" said AT hinting to the doorway.

Another explosion made the cars not think twice, they sped for the Stellar galleries. Once inside AT barricaded the door, to the Cars astonishment the inside of the Galleries was more beautiful than the outside, robed monks sat in a circle around a mysteriously colored Energon pool, it was dark blue in color, representing the color of space and in the pool lights shone through the liquid and they reflected onto the Crystal roof, images of constellations and planets forever changed positions and the robotic monks stared at them without ever moving, surrounding the pool were massive racks of ancient books, scrolls and tablets which explained the mysteries of the universe and more, magical enchanted ways that could prove more effective than Cybertronian science.

"Wow this place is magnificent!" thought Doc.

"As magnificent as the universe itself Doctor Hudson." Replied AT.

"How did you know my name?" asked Doc.

"I know everything about you six; we can see almost everything we want to see in this building."

"So what's so interesting about us?" asked McQueen "Wait what am I saying, everyone knows about Lightning McQueen Ka-chow!"

"Not exactly Ashleigh McQueen." Said Alpha Trion, McQueen suddenly jumped in shock.

"ASHLEIGH McQueen?" asked Sally she then burst out laughing "Is THAT your real Name?" the others couldn't hold it in either, the place erupted with laughter.

"Please my friends, this is no time to be laughing, we must…" suddenly there was a bang at the door, AT seemed to know who was coming.

"Quickly, Hide!" said AT as he pointed out a balcony above them where the cars could hide, the Cars did as ordered, they drove up some stairs and then into a room where a glass window showed everything below and observe they did.

'PHEEEUUMMM!' the distinct noise of Megatron's gun burst the door open, he stepped in with Cyclonus, Soundwave and Starscream.

"The key to Vector Sigma, I WANT it Alpha Trion!"

"Key? I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me old man, you have it here and I want it now!"

"Is that Megatron? The guy Optimus told us about?" asked King as they all watched from above.

"Oh, THAT key Megatron, its right HERE!" and AT unleashed some kind of lightning magic that struck Megatron. As the leader fell Soundwave was quick to the draw by unleashing Ravage and Lazerbeak, they started tearing into Alpha Trion.

"NO Ravage and Lazerbeak, I want this old fool for myself!" said Megatron.

Lightning and the gang witnessed in horror as Megatron literally ripped AT limb from limb, he howled in pain as sparks and oil flew everywhere, however the monks sitting around the Energon pool continued observing into the pool as if they were watching a great movie as their comrade was being torn to death.

"First your arms then your legs, next will be your head AT if you don't give me the key!"

"Go ahead Megatron, kill me then you'll never find out what you want to know."

"Miserable Autobot, tell our leader or I'll" said Cyclonus readying his weapon.

"No Cyclonus! This Autobot is right, he's too important to die….yet. Alright AT if you don't tell me where the key is I'll raze this building to the ground and all the ancient knowledge you've collected over millenia will be destroyed!"

"Alright Megatron, I yield please don't destroy the Stellar Galleries. The key is hidden within the mystic pool down there" AT pointed to the pool with the monks "My monks will raise it from the abyss for you" Megatron dropped AT and walked down the grand staircase to the pool.

"Monks, give me what I want now!" ordered Megatron.

The Monks lifted their hands in prayer and they chanted something in ancient Cybertronian, the pool which they stared into started churning to life, as if a storm had formed in the small pool like at sea, a light shone from its depths and like the Sword Excalibur, it rose out of the pool floating in mid air.

"The key to Vector Sigma!" said Megatron Anxiously as the key floated right into his hands, it made him believe inside that the key was born for him.

"At long last, the key to unlocking limitless power is in my hands! My destiny is at hand!" laughed Megatron.

"Your Destiny Megatron" said a random monk "is your defeat."

"What did you say Autobot?" said Megatron furiously, the monk stared at him, his face was blackened by his hood except for eerie looking green optics that pierced Megatron's own.

"Your quest for power will be your own undoing Megatron. Primus himself will see to your destruction!" in a burst of anger Megatron shot the monk dead, but the others didn't budge or help their friend, it was as if they knew what was going to happen and they kept staring into the pool.

"Come Decepticons, let us not waste any more time."

"Should we destroy this miserable building anyway great leader?" asked Cyclonus.

"No, we already have wasted enough time here, let us get back to Shockwave, he knows the way to the core of Cybertron. Starscream, you stay here and command our forces, you're the only and I mean ONLY Decepticon here that can command an operation of this scale so do not fail me and remember this is only a raid to keep Optimus busy, no doubt he'll have heroically come to his cities aid after he escaped."

"Yes Megatron, I understand!" said Screamer giving a flimsy salute.

The Decepticons left a badly mauled Alpha Trion to die, after they had left Lightning and friends rushed to his aid.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Mater.

"Fear not my friends, everything you witnessed just now was meant to happen. It was recently foreseen by my monk pupils." Replied AT.

"Then why didn't you try to prevent it? You knew what was going to happen you could've stopped it from happening." Said Mack.

"Yes but to change destiny is to change history forever, everything no matter how grim or wicked it may be must happen for a reason…"

"The Decepticons, they're pushing into the city!" said McQueen as he saw Decepticlones and fighters moving into the city center.

"We're getting Fraggin slaughtered!" shouted an Autobot private.

"Stand your ground Autobots! Reinforcements will be here!" replied Optimus.

"I wouldn't count on it Optimus, I just got word that a second Decepticon attack south of here is blocking our relief force, they're being pounded by artillery and can't move!" shouted Ironhide.

Just then things got worse, Piranacon the merged form of the Seacons and an Omega Sentinel blasted away more Autobot troops and crushed even more under their feet followed by smaller Decepticon assault troopers.

"Ah slag, this may look like the end" Prime thought, he was holding his position fighting for his life in a quickly constructed roadblock supported by Autobot tanks but they were surrounded, the troops defending their flanks fell back and Prime and his troops were quickly surrounded, they were not far from the Stellar Galleries and McQueen could see them fighting on.

"It's Optimus! And he's in trouble." Said McQueen "There must be a way we can help them."

"Don't be a hero kid this isn't your fight!" said King.

"I'm sorry King but it is our fight now, its Earth's fight now have you forgot what the Decepticons did on the highway and at the stadium?"

"You're right McQueen" grunted AT in agony "Megatron has his sights set directly on Earth and he will stop at nothing until he has assimilated it into his empire, for once he gets what he wants Earth will be changed or rather Transformed forever."

And Megatron was about to get what he wanted for in the Core of Cybertron where Vector Sigma lay, a door opened into the room and in stepped Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave and Cyclonus.

"Here we are Megatron just like I promised!" said Shockwave, Megatron breathed in at the beauty of VS.

"Finally after years of dreaming about it I have finally encountered the super computer which granted us all life, the creation of Primus himself, Vector Sigma! And now with this key I will bring him back to life after probably billions of years in slumber!" Megatron pointed the key at VS, the key shone a bright gold light and so did VS, it hummed to life like the sounds of a thousand computers working at once.

"I am Vector Sigma, who is it that awakens me?" asked the giant golden sphere.

"I Megatron leader of the Decepticons have reactivated you!"

"Why have you reawakened me Megatron?"

"I have reactivated you to give me power Vector Sigma, it is I who now holds the Matrix and I want you to bring it back to life!"

"No you are evil Megatron, your will for power will destroy the universe!"

"Need I remind you Vector Sigma I bought you back online and Cybertronian law decrees that whoever reactivates you, you are to grant them their wish so I am telling you now grant MINE Vector Sigma!"

"Very well Megatron, if it is what the law decrees than I shall perform what is asked of me, what is it you wish for me to grant you?" Megatron then held up the Matrix.

"Fill the Matrix with energy once again, but make it so that it is corrupt, that it will give birth only to Decepticon warriors and destroy Autobots weaklings, fill it with power not compassion so I can destroy worlds at will, make it so that any Decepticon it gives birth to will follow my every command with undying loyalty and prepared to die for the Decepticon cause so that they'll fight until their last drop of Energon is depleted, but most importantly, make the Matrix that it will serve me and only me!"

Vector Sigma glowed white, the entire room filled with an almighty white that anything it touched was turned to black and white. Tendrils of light grabbed the Matrix and poured the power of Vector Sigma into it, the gold casing of the Matrix now turned a sinister chromed black and in the center where there used to be blue light was now purple light, this was the corrupted Matrix!

"There, it is done." Replied VS and he once again entered slumber, the room now returned to its normal coloring, Megatron stood there staring into the very changed Matrix.

"I did it, I DID IT THE MATRIX IS MINE AND MY WEAPON ALONE !" he laughed wickedly.

"I now possess the powers of a god, the ability to create life or destroy it! The Autobots defeat is finally at hand."

"Yo that's nice and all but really you're boring me, you bring us all this way finally promising us our reward and all we do is watch you laugh with some lightshow?" said Chick, little did McQueen know but he and the others weren't the first Earthlings on Cybertron for Megatron had bought Chick and the DRH with him.

"Pathetic inferior, show respect for your leader!" sneered Cyclonus.

"Relax Cyclonus, this Earthling is right it is about time I gave him and his friends the reward they've been deserving of for days now. Alright Chick you and the DRH line up in a straight line."

The five cars did as they were told.

"Alright Earthlings prepare yourselves!" and Megatron bought forth the corrupted Matrix, it split in two and shot the Cars with thundering power and energy….

"Trailbreaker, keep that force field up or we're dead!" commanded Prime, Trailbreaker did so but his shield was being rained upon with lots of ballistics.

"This isn't good you guys, Optimus is going to get killed out there!" harked McQueen "We have to help!"

"There is a way you can help." Said AT.

"How?" asked McQueen impatiently.

"First bring my legs and arms and put them next to my body where they would usually go." The six Earthlings found AT legs and arms, they rested his arms near his shoulders and his legs near his abdomen, suddenly a lot of machinery popped out of AT missing arm and leg joints and they pulled the arms and legs back into place, AT had somehow repaired himself.

"Now that I have my Arms and Legs back follow me." Said Alpha Trio as he hobbled to the Energon pool in the middle of the building, Alpha Trion stepped right into the middle of the pool.

"Please my friends follow me!" he asked again, the five Cars and Mack rolled into the pool, they could feel the bottom it wasn't very deep. But then they still felt themselves sinking, further and further until they were completely under the surface, they could not see anything, it was completely dark. But as soon as they entered the pool they found themselves suddenly inside the core of Cybertron where Vector Sigma lay.

"Whoa, what is that?" asked McQueen.

"It's Beautiful!" said Doc.

"It's the ghostlight!" screamed Mater.

"This is Vector Sigma, a super computer created by Primus to keep Cybertron in orbit and keep our planet alive. However due to the door open over there I fear Megatron beat us here." Said AT coughing.

"Why have you bought us here?" asked Sally.

"Yeah and how did you know all our names?" asked Doc.

"When you visited the Stellar Galleries with Arcee, I and my monks had a vision. A vision involving the six of you, you do not know it yet but you six have greatness ahead of you for you will aid Optimus and the Autobots in their final victory over Megatron and the Decepticons. I tell you this now because I understand you may not want to fight the Decepticons, I can understand that but my vision is never wrong and there is a way you can help the Autobots now, I ask that are you sure you want to go through with this in order to aid your friends?" asked AT.

"Yes, just tell us how we can help!" said McQueen.

"But what can we do, we're just mere cars!" said King.

"That I will show you in a moment, just line up and stand still." Asked AT "Now my friends my death is inevitable so I bid you all farewell!" and the wise Autobot lifted his hand so that he touched Vector Sigma, Electricity vibrated through his body and when it all finished, AT slumped dead on the floor.

The RS crew gasped in horror as the lifeless AT lay there dead, but for some reason they could still hear his voice, he was talking from inside Vector Sigma!

"Alpha Trion? What happened?" asked Lightning.

"I am now at rest in Cybertron's version of heaven my Earth friends, I have merged with Vector Sigma in order to reactivate him. Ask him how you can help the Autobots and once you've finished, please give Optimus my thanks and farewell." And Alpha Trion's voice went silent inside the peace of Vector Sigma.

"I am Vector Sigma, who is it that reactivates me?"

"Err it was Alpha Trion, he gave his life to bring you back online." Said McQueen.

"Yes I understand that, but who is it that speaks with me now?"

"I Lightning McQueen and my friends, Mater, Sally, King, Mack and Doc."

"What is it you want from me?"

"Alpha Trion said there is a way to help the Autobots and you could show us how, at this moment Optimus and his forces are being routed from above."

"There is a way to help the Autobots, but I cannot show you how but I can give you the power to help Optimus Prime, are you willing to do whatever it takes to save him and the Autobots from defeat and/or death?"

"Yes Vector Sigma, they helped us in many ways before but now they need our help if we can give it to them!" said Doc.

"Very well, I will give you the power to help the Autobots, I ask that you please relax and prepare for greatness!"

Vector Sigma again glowed a bright white, rays of light filled the room and then all the beams concentrated on the Cars. They felt warm inside and strong but could feel their insides changing.

"What's going on?" shouted Mater.

"I don't know, I…I feel like I'm, falling apart!" replied Sally.

"No we're not falling apart Sally, we're changing!" replied McQueen, he felt his body splitting into two then three but they were all still somehow connected until the light grew so bright that they couldn't see anymore, but they could still feel this good feeling and they could feel themselves turning into completely different beings…..

_Well there you have it the end of this chapter for now ;) sorry to keep you in suspense but I won't leave a preview this time you're going to have to wait until next chapter. But I will say thank you for all your support and the reviews you left I never thought I would get that much and I would like to thank Mekal for his keen interest in this story and for translating this story into French, so if you're from France (or prefer to read in French, you've got to study for school anyway!) then please check his out : _


	19. Chapter 19: Who are those Autobots?

_**Chapter 19: Who are those Autobots?**_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: From now on I've rated this fiction T for teen to be safe because of scenes of robotic death and limb severance. This fic still won't contain any bad language, drugs, sex or other adult related themes, just scenes of war._

"Come on you slaggin' Decepticon cowards! I'll fight you all….AAHHH!" Ironhide foolishly stuck his body up to taunt the Decepticons; he should've known better the veteran he was. His left shoulder was almost shot off & the wound looked very serious.

"Ironhide stay down, I thought you knew better."

"Sorry Optimus, but if I'm gonna die than I sure as heck gonna let the Decepticons know that I ain't afraid to die especially at their hands…"

"Quiet Ironhide, let me patch that up for you!" said Wheeljack as he slid back his hand into his arm and out popped one of his many patching tools to heal wounded on the battlefield.

"Look they're behind us!" yelled Springer, two sweeps and four seekers followed by several heavy assault Decepticlones had gotten behind Optimus' position, they were preparing to kill them all with their bare hands.

"This looks like the end Optimus…"

"It's never over Ultra Magnus, as long as I have a drop of Energon in my body I will destroy every last one of these Decepti…." Optimus suddenly froze in confusion:

A Sweep fell down into Stasis Lock, his arm severed, then a green Seeker too fell down into Stasis Lock a second after, both Autobots and Decepticons tried to make out who the assailant was however another two Decepticons fell without ever finding out.

"What the heck is doing this?" shouted Thundercracker.

"I don't know I can't see it!" replied Scourge, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see some strange robot say:

"Peekaboo!" and the stranger gave a right hook to Scourge, the Decepticon fell with a dented face and part of his metallic beard missing, he tried to find the attacker but he was again gone.

"Sweeps, find and destroy this coward who refuses to show himself!"

"Coward? Well sorry you feel that way Deceptigoon but I'm right here!" the attacker again magically appeared right in front of Scourge and he gave a sweeping kick to the side of the temple.

But before this stranger could go on the attack again, he found himself being surprised, Skywarp the sneaky Decepticon teleported right behind him.

"You're not the only one with that trick!" grunted Skywarp as he grabbed the mysterious robot from behind, for the first time people could see him long enough to take his appearance into account.

Judging by his size he is most likely a standard Autobot soldier like Jazz, Prowl, Sideswipe, etc. He was red in color with patterns of mustard colored yellow in some areas, as for his face he had the traditional Autobot diamond shaped blue optics and a facial mask like Optimus.

However Skywarp had just finished looking at this stranger when some metal line wrapped around his waste and pulled him right off of his victim. The person armed with this metal rope was slightly taller than the guy he saved, his face was handsome looking, he had a blue visor with a traditional mouth and nose, his helmet was flat around the sides with a crest on the forehead and curved at the top, however as handsome as he looked he was…very rusty, he had a crane like device attached to his right arm, he swung Sykwarp around with a good feat of strength until he started using Skywarp as a club, smashing random Decepticons as he clubbed them with Skywarp.

"YEEEHAAAAAAA!" shouted the mystery Autobot over and over like a cowboy.

He clubbed a Decepticlone with Skywarp and then knocked three Sweeps right out of the sky as he threw Skywarp at them, all four Decepticons fell to Earth with a heavy blow.

Without a care of what happened to Skywarp, the handsome but rusty robot ran over to his colleague.

"You okay buddy?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, where are the others?" asked the red one.

Arcee was fighting for her life, the three Insecticons Kickback, Bombshell and Shrapnel ganged up on her and toyed with her.

"Well, what do we have here? A defenceless Femmebot, _femmebot." _

"Indeed Shrapnel, how about we tear her up and eat her insides for breakfast? _Breakfast" _replied Kickback.

"I must warn you Decepticreeps do not mistake my gender for weakness!" Arcee cautioned as she suddenly to the surprise of the Insecticons launched an attack using CQC (Close Quarters Combat) methods of fighting to floor Bombshell then counter a punch by Shrapnel.

But Three on one was never a good thing no matter how well you could fight on your own, Kickback using his high powered legs kicked Arcee in the back, it sent her about twenty feet away. The three annoying Decepticons realizing the tide had turned advanced with intent to kill. However like Optimus, Arcee was about to have an unexpected savior; skillfully and acrobatically an unknown Transformer jumped between Arcee and the Insecticons and with one fell leg sweep, all three Decepticons were on the floor.

In the confusion Arcee finally decided to get up and ready herself for more fighting.

"Thanks, whoever you are!" said Arcee, her companion looked at her, she was sky-blue color, very nice looking and on her face she had oval like Optics, lips matching a woman's and two lines running down her cheeks, past her optics and onto her chin.

"Well you know, us girls have to stick together!" the blue femmebot replied, Arcee felt Déjà vu but soon forgot about it; the Insecticons were now angry and confused and they could see that.

"Two Femmebots?_ Femmebots;_ How annoying!" growled Bombshell.

"No matter, they're only puny female Autobot weaklings, _weaklings!"_ replied Shrapnel.

The Insecticons again went on the attack, but to their (nasty) surprise the two femmebots countered everything they tried to attack them with, Arcee managed to steal a gun out of Kickbacks hand and shoot him with it.

"Grr, enough its time I finished this, eat Cerebral shell puny females!" shouted Bombshell and out of his head cannon shot out the same shells he used to take over the minds of the Omega Sentinels.

But the blue Femmebot again skillfully dodged the attack. Then to Bombshell's horror he felt someone tapping into his memory circuits for a change.

"Ahh my head, _head; _what is happening?" he screamed.

"Well I don't need any fancy 'cerebral shells' to tap into your puny brain!" replied the blue Femmebot, she was holding up her right hand and at the suggestion of the raised hand, the Insecticons keeled over in pain, Arcee didn't know it but her friend was wirelessly sending out electronic viral waves that allowed the person to take over any computer operated system, both inanimate and sentient machines, in other words she was telepathically taking over the minds of the Decepticons and when they finally submitted to her they stood still waiting for commands.

"Alright Bombshell, both Kickback and Shrapnel say that gun on your head makes you look like a nerd, Kickback, the others say those big legs of yours make you look fat and Shrapnel…they just think you kiss Megatron's rear plates." Said the blue Femmebot.

All the Insecticons in unison said:

"They said WHAT?!" and in an instant they all started fighting with themselves like an immature schoolyard brawl.

"Wow, that was amazing!" said Arcee.

"Well it goes to show: Girls will be girls and Men will be… well need I say it?" And they both laughed.

"Well I am sorry you feel that way…" came a sneering voice "But if that is true then how come you Female Autobots are on the verge of extinction and we Males are the one who rule this planet and soon the Male Autobots will soon be joining you two in the history books!" shouted Starscream as he hovered to the ground smiling wickedly as usual "Insecticons, I'm disgusted in you that you could not beat these female weaklings!"

The blue Femmebot realizing danger tried to launch an attack with her foot in an amazing acrobatic kick, but the Decepticon caught it with ease, as wimpy as Screamer sometimes seemed, he should never be underestimated in battle. He lifted the blue femmebot off the ground and slammed her back into it.

"No!" winced Arcee.

"Well my good friend Arcee, it looks like it's your turn to be eradicated!" said Screamer, he equipped a standard Decepticon Energon saber ready to dice Arcee to pieces.

Just as Arcee was about to see the saber cut right into her head between the Optics, she was shoved to the side, somebody was again trying to save her, when she looked she saw a large red robot, the size of Optimus blocking Screamer's saber with his arm, it didn't even scratch the paint.

"Where I come from, it's criminal to assault women, perhaps your mother didn't teach you any manners!" said this new Transformer.

Starscream looked at him and wincingly said:

"P-Prime?" this unknown foe was Red with silver legs which had tires sprouting from them he looked almost like Optimus in the face but his helmet was a mix of Ultra Magnus' and Optimus' helmets. (If you know what Armada Optimus Prime looks like, this guy looks similar to him)

"Not exactly, call me Mr. Manners!" and this hulking Autobot punched Starscream right in the face with a left hook, the Decepticon flew a hundred feet, his systems malfunctioning from the force of the blow.

"That was for these fine ladies!" said the red Transformer.

Starscream came to and knew this Autobot was too much for him, with a punch like that even Trypticon would have to be careful of this guy.

"Mark my words Autobot, for that I will enjoy ripping your spark out with my hands but not today, I have a battle to lead!" and the Decepticon transformed & flew off looking for easier prey.

"Thanks big red" said the blue femmebot just recovering from her date with the pavement.

"Who are you two? I've never seen you both ever!" asked Arcee.

"Well, let's just say we're friends with Optimus and the Autobots." Said 'Big Red'.

"Ironhide for Primus sake I told you, keep behind cover!" shouted Prime, the old Autobot warrior was again acting the hero, he killed three Decepticons with his bare hands (and it was not a pretty sight to robots) until the inevitable happened, a heavy Decepticon assault mech (a basic assault drone with no sentience) blew Ironhide's chest right open with a shot from its rail gun.

"IRONHIDE!" shouted Optimus, he tried to run to save him but the Decepticon fire was too heavy "Frag it, Machine gunners suppress those Decepticons!"

"We can't Optimus sir" shouted an Autobot manning a stationary laser machine gun along with a few others "There are too many, we're the ones being pinned!"

"No…Ironhide please don't die, not after all this time you've been fighting by my side, some bots that have died deserved life more than anybody else and you're on of them please hold on!" said Optimus to himself.

"Optimus we gotta do something, I've known Ironhide all my life, who will I exchange war stories with?"

"Don't worry Kup, perhaps Primus can give us a miracle for once but we've all learnt that miracles when facing Decepticons are an utter fantasy."

Optimus would get his miracle, he heard two engines from above roaring onto the scene, a bridge above had managed to stay intact and from above two vehicles went over the edge, nothing could be seen of them except the underside of the vehicles, but only for a second, the two vehicles transformed. As they landed, they were basically swimming in Decepticlones.

One of the robots was dark blue colored, his face looked like Kup's, the grooves in the metal displayed age, his optics were not the standard Autobot Diamond shape, they were sort of rectangular with a point at the bottom (like on the Masterpiece Optimus figure).

As for the other 'bot he had a very light blue color scheme. His face was like a standard Autobot, Diamond optics, nose, mouth but his helmet was unique, it had a sort of 'arch' look to it for on the top was a thin piece of metal pointing out of one side, flatly arched at the top and joining on the other side of the head, the most distinguishing feature however, was two sinister looking blades on his forearms with hooks at the end.

"More mysterious Autobots, Who are they Wheeljack?"

"I dunno Optimus, I've looked in all my databases and nothing comes up on those two, but I doubt I'll need to, they're completely surrounded by Decepticlones, they'll be ripped to shreds in seconds!"

But Wheeljack for once was wrong. The dark blue robot with an almost boxing like technique battered Decepticons with his fists; five went down with their faces concaved in & then arming a shotgun type weapon blew more groups away with each shot. The lighter blue robot sliced Decepticlones like cheese; he skillfully cut the arms and then legs of an unfortunate Decepticlone.

Ironhide lay still, only his head was tilting, he was getting ready to meet Primus but he saw the two random Autobots slaying Decepticlones with ease.

"What in tarnation?" he uttered and before he knew it the two robots had fought their way through to Ironhide.

"Don't worry old friend, I'm a doctor I'll have you back on your hydraulics soon." Said the dark blue robot as he kneeled down next to Ironhide, his friend continued to slice up Decepticlones.

"I wouldn't count on it Doc, this wound is fatal, I'll be dead in minutes!" replied Ironhide.

"Don't worry Ironhide, I'm used to beating death at his own game in fact I've beaten him every time!" and the Doctor inserted his hands into Ironhide's open wound, Ironhide could feel dozens of smaller fingers touching his insides, the Doctor had many medical instruments eject from his fingers, they reconnected wires, repaired computer hardware and connected broken metal joints back together.

Ironhide could feel himself getting better and once the Doctor was finished, he covered the open wound with a liquid metal, it almost instantly solidified as Ironhide's armor was again completely intact (except for the color, the newly laid metal remained silver).

"Is everything okay?" asked the other robot as he kicked a Decepticlone away.

"Yes everything is fine; keep me and Ironhide safe as I get him back to Autobot frontlines!"

"You got it!" and the light blue Autobot again made short work of Decepticon clones with his blades.

"Come on Ironhide I'll get you back!" said the Doctor, he helped Ironhide to his feet.

Ironhide protested as he wanted to destroy Decepticons, but he winced at his pains as his wounds still limited his maneuverability. In a few minutes the three fought their way back to Autobot lines, Optimus and Kup greeted Ironhide with hugs and hand shakes.

"You two saved Ironhide, I have much thanks to give you both. Remind me to promote you both and give you an increase in Energon rations, such bravery, skill and regard for others should not go unrewarded." Said Optimus.

"Yeah I second that, I'd give you my right arm as thanks, but the elbow is a little cranky so I doubt you'll want it!" said Kup.

"Well shucks, don't mention it." Replied the robot with the blades.

"Thanks you Optimus but right now I think I'm needed elsewhere, Wheeljack where are the wounded?" asked the medic robot.

"Y-you know my name?" asked Wheeljack.

"Of course, but for goodness sake I need to be where the wounded are, lead me to them I may need your help!"

"Do as he says Wheeljack, we need all the medics we need to aid the wounded, go take him there and help him, if he can do to the others what he did for Ironhide then I'm sure he could be of great help!" ordered Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack saluted and told the other medic to follow him.

"Hey Strip, good show out there!" the two mysterious Autobots from before came up to their blade equipped comrade.

"Hey Kid you're not doing bad yourself." He replied.

"You know each other? Who are you all?" asked Kup.

The three strangers looked at each other and laughed, but trouble was coming their way BIG trouble. Omega Sentinels, all eight of them still under Decepticon control were sent to crush the Autobot front lines once and for all.

"Oh no, we're done for now!" said Ultra Magnus.

"I'm afraid that may be the case." Replied Optimus

"Well this is no other place to retreat to Autobots, STAND AND FIGHT!" shouted Optimus.

The Autobots laid down heavy automatic fire at the Sentinels, it didn't do much but it seemed the fire was heavy enough to make them advance more cautiously. The small red robot and his handsome friend however ran towards the sentinels on his own.

"Wait, come back!" shouted Optimus "What the heck is he doing?"

"Aw dang that hot head!" said the bladed robot, he too ran after the sentinels trying to get his friend back.

"Ultra Magnus cover me! I'm going after them."

"Optimus are you crazy?" but it was too late, Optimus too ran out.

"Aw slag…Autobots covering fire!" ordered Ultra Magnus.

"Oh yeah, this feels amazing!" shouted the cocky red one, he was armed with dual double barreled pistols as he unloaded machine gun fire into one sentinel.

The rusty Autobot had his tow line wrapped around the arm of a Sentinel and tried to pull him down…but of course these sentinels were massive and the sentinel threw the rusty Autobot round and round like a nasty person swinging a cat around by the tail, sensing he was in big trouble the rusty 'bot let go of his tow line and fell to Earth (or Cybertron rather) and when he landed his leg fell off.

"Aw shoot, its hard to be a robot when I'm falling apart like this!" he said, he then drew his leg closer to the socket it separated from and his self diagnostic systems connected the leg back in its original place.

He tried to get up but then found himself falling over, he looked at his leg to see what the problem was and then realized he put his leg on the wrong way round, his foot was facing backwards!

"Aw fer' crying out loud!" he shouted.

Meanwhile his red friend was doing better, for now. He actually had managed to bring a Sentinel to his knees, how he did this? His hands had slid into his arms and in place of them there were now electricity conductors, these weapons emitted an impressive display of electricity, each arc of lightning as thick as a tree slammed into the Sentinel, that much concentrated electricity must've measured somewhere between 75,000 to 100,000 volts to bring a Sentinel down.

"I must say that is a trick I love to bits!" he said.

"Kid, KID! Get back here. Those things are too much for you!" the robot with the blades finally caught up.

"Aw come on, nothing is too much for me, Li…" but before he could finish his sentence, the Sentinel he was pinning with electricity rose to his legs and prepared to stomp on him, but before he could Optimus as always came to everyone's rescue and just like he did with Bruticus, he caught the foot of the Sentinel and kept it at bay.

"I must admit for a robot with you skill you sure don't know when you bite off more than you can chew!" Optimus grunted as he heaved and hoed to keep the foot away.

"Allow me to help Optimus!" shouted the rusty robot, he hooked his line around the other leg of the Sentinel, the one he was using to stand on the ground, he pulled and and Optimus pushed.

With an almighty crash the Sentinel fell to the floor with an almighty crash. But it was not over; the other Sentinels were advancing upon the four stooges now.

"Aw slag does it ever end?" said Optimus as he gathered the three strangers to run back for the frontlines.

However Wheeljack returned, with Arcee, the Medic he took with him and the same two other strangers that saved Arcee from Screamer and the Insecticons followed by hundreds of repaired Autobot warriors.

"W-where did all these Autobots come from?" said Optimus reaching back to the frontlines with his three friends.

"Optimus, you won't believe it! This guy repaired all these Autobots in minutes he was amazing! Even Ratchet would be impressed." Wheeljack referred to the Doctor that saved Ironhide.

"That's good to hear Wheeljack but with these Omega Sentinels on top of us we're done for!" replied Optimus.

"Wait those Sentinels are under Decepticon control right? I mean they were Autobots before but now they're being manipulated?" asked the blue femmebot.

"That is correct, their memory was planted with Cerebral shells by Bombshell and there is no way we can get up there to reverse it and their armor is too thick for us to destroy." Said Optimus.

"Then perhaps I can bring them back under Autobot control!" and the blue femmebot again raised her hand.

The Omega Sentinels stopped, they started struggling with the fight inside their heads, but it didn't take long for they had no will like other Cybertronians, the blue femmebot bought them back under Autobot control.

"There, they're Autobots once again!" she said.

"How did you do that?" asked Prime.

"I'll tell you later, just tell them to attack the Decepticons!" the Femmebot shouted back.

"Of course, Omega Sentinels help Omega Supreme and destroy any Decepticons that get in your way!"

"**As you command Autobot leader Optimus Prime."** The eight Sentinels then turned their arsenals…and their feet on the Decepticons below, many were crushed and vaporised by their mighty arm cannons.

Omega Supreme was in bad shape, his armor was heavily damaged, his visor was almost destroyed and he was being teamed up by Predaking, Piranacon and Abominous (Abominous is the merged form of the Terrorcons) Predaking clawed at Omega as his comrades held Omega's arms in place and hundreds of smaller Decepticons fired at full Auto at Omega, these were small in damage but they slowly wore Omega's armor away. But then the Sentinels came to the rescue, they blasted the three combiners away.

"**Omega Sentinels!"** shouted Abominous in terror.

The Sentinels formed a defensive wall around their commander, Omega realizing that the sentinels were on his side again dished out the most obvious order:

"**Omega Sentinels, destroy Decepticons!" **and they did just that, inflicting high casualties among the Decepticons.

"Autobots, with the sentinels back on our side along with Omega, the time to counterattack is now! Form on me and fire at will!" ordered Optimus.

"Wait before you do let me help!" said the big red Autobot that saved Arcee before.

On his chest was a metal grill, like what you would see on the front of a truck, it opened up revealing eight missiles stored in his chest, he fired all his ordinance in unison, the eight missiles landed right in the middle of the Decepticon hordes, they let off a massive EMP blast, hundreds of Decepticons must've fell on the floor lifeless, in the middle of the Decepticon army there was a huge gap of motionless soldiers.

"Thanks a lot, our job is so much easier now!" said Optimus "Alright Autobots ATTACK!" and Optimus lead the charge, all Autobots near his vicinity that heard his command followed him into battle with Optimus right at the front, like a king on his horse leading his men right into the battle of the old days both wounded Autobots and the six strangers that helped them.

Decepticons were in shock and confusion, how could the Autobots be attacking after the hammering they took? As the Autobots closed within range the Decepticons and Decpticlones were met with intense fire and fists. They found out that the Autobots fought like demons, Decepticons fell by the dozens and then the hundreds, the Autobots were fighting with such ferocity, no other battle in Cybertronian history saw the Autobots fight like this in fact some Decepticons fled in terror.

"What is happening? My forces are yielding to inferiors!" shouted Starscream flying above in jet mode (just like Prime and the others that were on Earth, Starscream also retains his eyes and mouth in vehicle mode)

"Because Starscream you fascists will never understand how hard Freedom lovers fight for their independence!" it was Jetfire! He too retained his eyes and mouth and in jet mode he stared at Starscream with a vengeful look, they were former friends now turned enemies after Starscream betrayed Jetfire by giving their scientific creations to the Decepticons, this became the null ray and space bridge technology which the Decepticons now today used to great effect.

"You're a fool to challenge me in the air Jetfire, I'm the greatest ace in Cybertronian history!"

"Oh really Starscream? My air to air missiles think otherwise!" and Jetfire released a missile which struck Starscream in the tail fin.

"AAAHHH! I'm losing altitude!" he screamed and to make things worse a Decepticon officer on the ground radioed in.

"Starscream come in, we're being slaughtered down here! The Autobots are counterattacking and the Sentinels have turned on us. To make things worse our forces to the North have fell to the Autobot relief force and are attacking our left flank, we must pull back now before we're flanked and destroyed!"

Starscream saw the Sentinels blow away Decepticons and counterattacking Autobots fighting with great determination, however he was more concerned for himself as Jetfire struck a critical blow to him, to save his own life he had only one choice.

"Decepticons fall back, we must get away before our exposed flank is attacked and before those sentinels can blast us to pieces!" the Decepticon fled at high speed, Jetfire resisted the urge to pursue, Autobots needed air support and now.

Decepticons on the ground fled as well, they tried to escape Autobot fire but some were not so fortunate to do so. In a couple of hours the last of the Decepticon forces had retreated or been taken prisoner as the Autobot relief force arrived.

"We did it Optimus, we saved Iacon One from falling to the Decepticons!"

"Yes Ultra Magnus, today has been a great victory. But at the same time today has been a great tragedy as well, thousands of Autobots perished in this city and the city itself has been damaged or razed, but still it is our hands and it would not have been this way had it not been for those six mysterious strangers. We have much to be thankful for them, where are they anyway?"

"Right here Optimus." Prime turned to see all six standing there.

"Ah I am glad to see you're all in one piece after this tremendous battle. I have heard many things about what you six did, you saved Arcee, you saved Ironhide's life and you reinforced my position when it was surrounded. You also showed great bravery under fire for Autobots I've never seen fight before, speaking of which no one here has even seen you before, please state your names!" asked Optimus eagerly.

The smaller red Autobot stepped forward.

"Well Optimus, you don't know it but you actually do already know our names and we're not actually from Cybertron…"

"Not from Cyber…. Oh my Primus! The Earthlings, where are they? I hope they survived the battle!" said Optimus in a panic.

"Relax Optimus…they're fine!" replied the small red robot.

"H-how do you know?" asked Optimus.

"Haha, well because they're right here!" said the red robot, lifting his arms, suggesting they were nearby.

"Where? I don't see them" replied Optimus.

"Jeez for an advanced robot he sure ain't bright!" whispered the handsome but rusty robot to the blue femmebot who in return smiled and rolled her optics.

"Well how about we show you instead of keeping you guessing…"

Optimus and the Autobots watched on in awe, the six strangers began to transform and as more of their vehicle mode could be seen, they revealed that they were none other than Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Doc, King and Mack! They all smiled and chuckled as for once they saw the Autobots staring in amazement at them.

"Like you Optimus, there's more to us than meets the eye….Ka-choooww!" said Lightning, he flashed his lucky sticker as well shining it in the optics of the Autobots.

"You six? You were the ones that single handedly turned this battle around? But how?" asked Prime dumbfounded "How did you become…Transformers?"

"We were 'transformed' by something called 'Vector Sigma' in the core of Cybertron" said King.

"Of course! Vector Sigma, but how did you reactivate him?"

"Some Autobot named Alpha Trion." Said Sally.

"Alpha Trion? Is he safe?" asked Optimus.

"No….sorry Optimus, but he gave his life to reactivate Vector Sigma for us. He was nearly beaten to death by Megatron…." Said McQueen but he was stopped by Optimus.

"Megatron that dirty retrorat! He has the nerve to lay his hands on a respected Cybertronian like Alpha Trion…but no doubt Alpha Trion gave his life without a reason, he sacrificed himself to give birth to six new Transformers that would save us and Iacon one am I correct?"

"Yes, Alpha Trion knew we could help you and so asked Vector Sigma to give us the power to do so, he also asked us to give you his farewells and thanks." Replied Sally.

"Yes…." Prime looked into space "Thank you Alpha Trion, your sacrifice saved the entire Autobot cause, just like you did in the war against the Quintessons fifty million years ago……and thank you all you six. Your actions really helped turn the tide of the battle today."

Doc approached Optimus again, but unlike before he approached him with respect and honor.

"No Optimus it should be me saying thank you, for everything you have done for Earth before you were abducted and I also want to say that I am deeply, deeply sorry for everything that I ever thought about you, your men and your ideals. Your presence in the universe is a great symbol of freedom." Doc then transformed back to robot mode, he held out his hand, gesturing a hand shake, Optimus gladly embraced it and shook it wildly.

"Doc, you would have always had my forgiveness no matter what you thought. But after today I can also give you my thanks, many thanks."

"Yeah chief, I'm sure glad to know that a fellow old guy like me is looking out for me!" said Ironhide embracing Doc's hand as well.

"Yes Ironhide, we old folk have to look out for each other." Replied Doc.

"Hey what about me? I helped save the day as well!" said McQueen in a gesture of attention, Doc and Ironhide in unison replied:

"Arrogant young punk" they looked at each other and laughed, they were like each other to a tee.

Within the hour, everyone was back on Earth inside the Ark:

"What the heck man! You all got turned into robots? If I'd known this was going to happen I would've went man!" shouted Ramone jealously at McQueen in robot mode.

"Oh honey, what have you done to yourself?" asked Mrs. Weathers.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weathers." Said Optimus holding King on the shoulder "Your husband helped save Cybertron and possibly the universe because of his new look. You should be proud of him!"

"Oh of course I'll always be proud of my husband, but I told him not to go, he knew he was going into a warzone but would he listen? No…" as she continued ranting King and Optimus looked at one another and laughed.

McQueen transformed & smiled as he looked down at his new lucky sticker. Where the 95 sticker was above his right fake headlight sticker was replaced by the Autobot symbol. Sally's tattoo on her boot was also replaced by the Autobot symbol, Mack's baseball cap that sat on the top of his truck mode also bore the Autobot symbol instead of the Rust-eze logo, Mater had a symbol made so it looked like it blended in with his rust placed on his doors, King had the Autobot symbols replace the 43 symbols at the front of his bonnet right in front of the Dinoco sign and finally Doc had a small silver Autobot symbol displayed on the tiny bit of metal that stuck out on the front of his bonnet.

"Wow, these symbols are what I call Ka-chow!" said McQueen.

"Yes Lightning and with these symbols you now display, I now call you honorary Autobots and I am proud to call you my brothers in arms. With these new symbols you also show people that you are fighters of peace and freedom wherever you go."

"That's real nice Optimus and thank you for these honors, however we're still just civilians." Said Doc "If you wouldn't mind I have a busy life, I'm a doctor, a judge and Rookie's crew chief and I have a lot of responsibilities in normal life never mind fighting a war against aliens from another planet."

"I understand completely Doc I never asked any of you to enter our war to fight for us; you may all live your lives as normal if you wish. However I must remind you this is now Earth's war as much as it is Cybertron's and the Decepticons are many and we are few, there may come a time when we need your help again my Earth Autobot friends."

"Yes I know Optimus, I don't want to fight but I sure as heck will help repair your teammates when they've been injured in battle." Smiled Doc.

"Thank you Mr. Hudson that would be most helpful of you!"

"Please your not under any sentences any more Optimus call me Doc!"

"What about us Optimus?" asked McQueen.

"What about you?"

"What can we get to do as Autobots?"

"You mean you want to stay with the Autobots?"

"You bet Prime, like you said this is Earth's war as well now and I'm ready to beat the Decepticons at their own game just like I can beat them on the race track!"

"Easy little one, are you sure you want to stay and fight for the Autobot cause? I agree with Doc I think it would be better if you went back to your normal lives."

"We can't Optimus, before we left for Cybertron, our houses were raided by Police and agents from the FBI and CIA. This is the entire Decepticons fault and its time I gave them a piece of my tires!"

"He's right Optimus" said Ultra Magnus "This planet is still very hostile towards us and no doubt if McQueen and his friends had been caught they would've been detained and questioned, its time we got out there and got our name out if we want to operate effectively."

"Yes Ultra Magnus, its time we went to the leader of this planet and talked to him about the Autobots and Decepticons."

_Well there you go, Lightning and friends are now Transformers cool huh? But how will they feel fighting on the battlefields? And the Autobots now wish to speak with the president himself will this get them into trouble? Anyway as a treat I decided to do something special. If you've seen or collect Transformers toys you know that they come with 'Tech Specs' this details their strengths, weaknesses, etc so I deceived to do some for the six new Earth Autobots for you ;)_

Name: Lightning McQueen,

Allegiance: Autobots,

Function: Earth origin Autobots team leader,

Motto: "I create feelings in people that they themselves don't understand. And its usually fear in the Decepticons."

Strength: 7.5

Intelligence: 5

Speed: 10

Endurance: 8

Rank: 7

Courage: 10

Firepower: 8

Skill: 10

A native of planet Earth, McQueen along with five others was reformatted by Vector Sigma into a Transformer. While he's cocky and arrogant at times, ever since moving to Radiator Springs he's become more caring and selfless, qualities he displayed when he aided the Autobots in the battle of Iacon One. Likes to do everything in style just like his Autobot rival Jazz. With new Cybertronian technology and powers, Lightning in vehicle mode can attain sub-sonic speeds of 800mph! In robot mode, can almost create the illusion that he's teleporting when in fact, over short distances he can travel at sub-light speeds! He can also combine that with good strength, able to lift three heavy freight trucks with one arm, armory includes dual double barreled pistols which form his exhausts in Car mode, also equipped with Electric conductor rods which pop out of his arms and can melt internal circuitry with electricity as strong as 50,000 to 100,000 volts.

Weaknesses: McQueen still young in life has a lot to learn and been thrown into a war, he will need the help of more experienced fighters and he has shown he's not willing to be told what to do. Also his powerful ego can sometimes lead him to believe he's invincible because of his dazzling speed, he may be fast but there are faster Decepticons….

Name: Sally Carerra,

Allegiance: Autobots,

Function: Earth team scout,

Motto: "Living life in the fast lane is similar to fighting a war. You're never truly happy until you slow down and you see that fighting for peace is a beautiful thing."

Strength: 3

Intelligence: 10

Speed: 9

Endurance: 7

Rank: 5

Courage: 8

Firepower: 2

Skill: 7

Not a fighter at heart, Sally was nevertheless fused with great knowledge on Cybertronian fighting techniques by Vector Sigma. She chooses to fight by the side of the Autobots because she feels the same way about her motto as she does about war: fighting for peace is a cause worth dying for. Physically the weakest of the Earth Autobots, this should not be considered a liability, her great combat prowess makes her great at hand to hand fighting, unfortunately this leaves her poor in the firepower department, her only weapon being a standard Autobot pistol, Sally however is also greatly intelligent, so intelligent she is capable of telekinetic mind control, taking over Decepticons minds at will, in vehicle mode can attain speeds of 400mph.

Weaknesses: As mentioned Sally is physically very weak, so to make up for this, she uses fast paced combat maneuvers to wear down and cripple a Decepticon in his weak point. While she can take over the minds of other transformers, this ability is easily countered with enough firewall programming.

Name: Mater,

Allegiance: Autobots,

Function: Earth team recovery operative,

Motto: "Where there are friends that need help, I'll be there to tow 'em"

Strength: 9

Intelligence: 3

Speed: 4

Endurance: 5

Rank: 4

Courage: 10

Firepower: 8

Skill: 10

Mater, while considered a bit of an eyesore, can be the best friend you'll ever make. A fun loving guy who likes nothing better than tractor tipping and whipping Decepticon tail with his tow line. Mater is excellent at doing everything backwards (maybe because his mind IS backwards) especially driving, because of this Mater is impossible to sneak up on from behind rendering Decepticon sneak attacks useless and his tricks with a tow cable, using it as a whip or grabbing Decepticons and using them as a club, Mater is a car with great skill and abilities. Capable of great feats of strength, Mater can lift 500 tons without straining a circuit and has a shoulder mounted missile which can fire warheads with ten ton's of TNT over a distance of fifty miles.

Weaknesses: Mater's poor rusted body often limits his endurance in battle to a minimum, can often be seen falling apart. Also his poor intellect limits his decisions in battle and makes him an easy target to smarter Decepticon opponents.

Name: Doc Hudson,

Allegiance: Autobots,

Function: Earth Autobot team medic,

Motto: "Age should never be mistaken for weakness, great things can be learnt with age and time and that can help in winning the battle."

Strength: 8.5

Intelligence: 10

Speed: 8.5

Endurance: 7

Rank: 6.5

Courage: 9

Firepower: 7

Skill: 9

Doc is a neutralist, at first was more resentful towards the Autobots rather than the Decepticons, but after Autobots showed him respect and willingness to save others, Doc changed his tune and even saved an Autobot life, with this to his credit, Vector Sigma filled Doc with the knowledge of Cybertronian history, sciences and medicines. Now an Autobot medic/scientist and overall encyclopedia of knowledge, Doc uses his wisdom to help others around him and when the time comes, fight. While not as strong as Mater and Mack, Doc seems to favor a Cybertron type of boxing fighting style which he uses to punch through 12 inches of Cybertronian titanium with ease. He is also armed with a Energon Shotgun, capable of ripping Decepticons to shreds at close ranges and armed with thermo charge grenades. However his real skill comes in repairing the wounded, his body is full of repair machinery that (no matter how damaged) can bring an Autobot back to his feet in seconds.

Weaknesses: Doc is probably the most balanced fighter of the Earth Autobots and his presence on the battlefield could greatly help the Autobots, unfortunately his neutralist attitude leaves his off the battlefield helping wounded, leaving his great combat abilities to waste.

Name: 'The King' Strip Weathers,

Allegiance: Autobots,

Function: Close combat assault specialist,

Motto: "Freedom is something I will never allow an evil force like the Decepticons to take away from me, my loved ones and my planet. I will fight for it with unyielding resolve."

Strength: 8

Intelligence: 7

Speed: 8.5

Endurance: 10

Rank: 5

Courage: 9

Firepower: 2

Skill: 8

While King is similar to his childhood hero Doc (old and wise, helpful & selfless) unlike Doc, King is always at the front of a battle. A car and robot of few words, he still upholds the values of friends, family and peace, that is why he fights for the Autobots against the Decepticons as a representative of Earth. In robot mode, he uses the tailfins on his car mode as hooked blades that slice through Decepticon metal like butter; he is also relatively fast so he uses stunning blade combos to finish an opponent in seconds.

Weaknesses: King favors close quarters combat and hand to hand fighting so he is severely lacking in the firepower department. Also he can sometimes get too thick in the action which leaves him cut off from the help of teammates, despite his strong beliefs in teamwork.

Name: Mack,

Allegiance: Autobots,

Function: Earth team heavy assault & fire base,

Motto: "I'm big but I'm as gentle as Bumblebee. Only the Decepticons need fear me!"

Strength: 10

Intelligence: 5

Speed: 3

Endurance: 10

Rank: 2

Courage: 10

Firepower: 10

Skill: 7

Mack is big and incredibly strong and endurable, so much so his strength has been compared to Optimus Prime and Omega Supreme. Mack is also incredibly Modest and gentle which is why he's usually picked on by the more immature Autobots, but when it comes to Decepticons Mack is a force to be reckoned with. His armor can deflect small arms fire and withstand melee weapons and is capable of protecting Mack from heats as hot as a sun. He is also armed with dual Energon grenade and missile launchers, combined with EMP bombs stored in his chest. His punch can level a small skyscraper and cause a mini shockwave in the ground.

Weaknesses: It is easy to presume Mack has no weaknesses and in terms of physicality this is true, but his great modesty and gentleness can limit his effectiveness on the battlefield, when it comes to killing a Decepticon despite him being a robot, will he still have to willpower to take his life away?


	20. Chapter 20: Robotic Experiences

_**Chapter 20: Robotic Experiences**_

"Whoa watch how you carry that Lightning!" shouted Wheeljack, McQueen was helping him carry some fragile chemical which could easily explode on contact with the ground but he seemed to have butter fingers.

"Jeez, sorry Wheeljack, I can't hold onto this tray to save my life, what do you call these again?" asked McQueen.

"Those are hands and yes you're obviously having trouble getting used to them after having tires for hands for all of your life." 'Jack replied.

McQueen looked up to see Doc aiding Ratchet in fixing a computer, Doc easily held the repair apparatus like he had hands before.

"Man Doc seems to have the whole 'hand' thing printed into his data banks……what the heck did I just say there?"

"That Lightning is Cybertronian talk, now that you're a robot expect to be saying technical terms like that from now on." Jack replied again.

"Man hope I don't say anything like that in public, that would be reeeeeeeally bad for my image."

Meanwhile Optimus and Ultra Magnus observed a News channel via T-1; they were getting up to date on any news concerning them since they were away on Cybertron.

"Who are these Autobots and is what they say about the Decepticons true? Are they really here to help us? Public reaction to the Stadium battle has left everybody divided.

"Numerous anti-war rallies were staged outside of the White House in Washington D.C two days ago calling for the president to hunt down these 'Transformers' and rid the planet of them. However the day after, crowds who defended the Autobots also staged a rally, many of this group's members mostly consist of survivors of the Stadium tragedy who bore witness to the Autobots supposed good deeds, asking the president to co-operate with the Autobots in achieving one goal, destruction of the Decepticons.

"This movement has gotten a lot of support from Extra-Terrestrial enthusiasts and web sites as well, obviously hoping to get a glimpse of Earth's first supposed alien contact and we now have one such person with us, Jonathan Gibson is in the studio with me at this time, Jonathan nice to have you with us today."

"Good to be here" said Jonathan; he was a green Fiat Punto.

"For the people who don't know about Jonathan's business, he runs the Internet's biggest and most well known Extra Terrestrial enthusiasts website where millions of people have come and joined his forums to read about Alien sightings, view supposed Alien photos and more, but ever since the news about Transforming cars came into light, his website has been discussing heavily about the possibility of sentient robots. Jonathan why is it you became so fascinated by these robots?"

"Well Tom of course you know, everybody expected our first alien contact to be a UFO then little green men or other weird type of creature, but all this that's happening right now is the complete opposite. They were right under our hoods this whole time, nobody knows for how long the Autobots and Decepticons have been here.

"Plus the fact that they can disguise themselves as us makes them more than meets the eye but what really got the Alien enthusiasts hooked was that so far they don't appear to be controlled pieces of machinery and through examinations of the robots caught on television shows no possibility of any space for a pilot to be sitting inside and controlling them and the way they move for machinery is so life like that the possibility for remote control is out the window, so the only theory left is…."

"They're sentient?"

"Correct Tom."

"Wow that is amazing to know, sentient robots is that possible?"

"Well Tom, it was possible for us to evolve from part carbon & part silicon, why can't a species some place else in the infinite expanse of the universe, evolve completely from silicon?"

"Well Jonathan I really don't know, but there must be an answer and the only people who know that are the Transformers themselves." Then the news car listened to his radio

"Sorry to stop you Jonathan but I have word from reporters on the ground in Washington D.C. of a situation developing outside of the White House." The camera view then switched to a view outside of the White House, live footage showing what appeared to be two massive groups of cars clashing outside the Presidential home.

"There appears to be a riot enveloping right in front of the White House! Bricks are being thrown and in the middle of the large group, cars are playing destruction derby by ramming into each other at high speed.

"I'm now getting confirmation that these are pro Autobot and anti Transformer groups clashing. Fighting is getting severe, several police cars and RIOT vans are trying to disperse crowds but they were quickly surrounded and pushed away severely hurt."

The news report continued with videos of cars beating each other badly. The zoom machinery in Optimus optics narrowed and then he slammed his fist onto the keyboard.

"SLAG IT!"

"What's wrong Prime?"

"The problem is us Ultra Magnus for too long the people of Earth have been hurt by us and the Decepticons but now they're fighting OVER us? This madness must cease and desist; it's about fraggin' time the people of Earth knew who their allies and enemies are."

"What do you suggest?"

"It's about time we went right to the top man himself, the president of this country the United States of America."

"But Prime judging by Earth geographical data, the house of the President is on the East coast and we're on the West. We're not talking hundreds of miles, we're talking thousands."

"Yes I know but we must make the trip and it must be by road. The whole country is on security alert right now so we must restrict our use of space bridge travel with Omega."

"What about one of our Earth friends? They could act as a diplomat on our behalf or at least as witnesses to our willingness to help."

"Yes Magnus perhaps, but they're transformers now and the earthlings will most likely interpret them as one of us, thus making them aliens in their eyes or worse, traitors. Plus it will be much simpler for us and them if I go by myself."

"Yourself? Don't be mad Prime."

"I must Magnus, as leader of an entire civilization I must talk one on one with another fellow leader which is threatened by Decepticon evil and I must convince him of our willingness to ally with him."

"Please Optimus let me go with you at least as backup. I don't want you getting abducted again when we need you leading the Autobots."

Optimus looked up to the slightly taller Ultra Magnus; he crossed his arms and then gave into brotherly passion.

"Alright Ultra Magnus I yield. You but only you can come with me but I ask that you keep this between you and me and that you tell Prowl he will be in charge of the Ark while we do….a 'recon' mission of the utmost importance."

"Roger on that Prime."

_The next night…_

"Yeeehaaaaa!" the synthesized cowboy like yell ripped across the field.

Frank the combine harvester found himself for the first time in his life being tipped. He snorted and resisted but the cable hooked to his underbelly was too much for him and eventually he fell like a ton of bricks. Helpless the robot Mater stood over him and smiled.

"Shoot, I'm the first car to ever tip Frank I'm the greatest tractor tipper in the world!" he yelled as he retracted his arm mounted tow line.

"AND I'M THE ONLY FLYING CAR IN THE WORLD!" shouted Lightning, just as he dreamt (minus the Dinoco blue paint) Lightning had two wings fitted to his chassis and he flew like a beamer through the night sky firing fireworks from the wings.

He came into a landing and transformed to robot mode right before he landed.

"Dude I cannot believe this. First I get turned into some cool looking robot but now Ratchet even fits me with wings!" Lighting chuckled happily.

"Yeah and Ah gots to tip Frank." Replied Mater.

"Not just Frank Mater, the whole freaking field!" McQueen laughed, every tractor had been tipped.

Sally drove towards them; she was still in car mode.

"Hey have you two knuckleheads seen Optimus or Ultra Magnus?"

"Uh no why?" McQueen asked.

"They've been missing all day, Prowl asked me to ask around to see if anyone else had seen them."

"Missing? What could they be doing?" Mater asked.

_Washington D.C. the next day…_

Optimus and Ultra Magnus drove to the fence of the White House weary and their tires aching, the trip took two days of non stop driving with only one stop at a gas station. Police cars patrolled the White House fence trying to ward off any other riot that may erupt onto the streets again, there were even National Guard Hummers and Bradley APC's forming a defensive perimeter on the other side of the fence, whether this was security against rioters or Transformers was up for debate.

"Well it took us two days but we're finally here Ultra Magnus."

"For the leader of the most powerful country on this planet, he lives in a puny looking building."

"Please Magnus show respect." Optimus hissed.

Both Autobot commanders drove up to the security guard hut next to the fence entrance of the White House.

"Can I help you Gentlemen?" the guard asked in a New York like accent, why he was working in D.C. is anyone's guess.

"We're here for the one o'clock meeting with the President over fuel consumption." Said Optimus making the whole thing up.

The guard checked his clipboard and didn't look surprised at all.

"Sorry gentlemen no such thing on my list."

Meanwhile a black armored van wearing a sunglass like windshield on his eyes stood guard to the VIP entrance to the White House. He saw the guard talking to the tractor trailers and then the guard entered his hut and contacted the agent on his radio.

"Whisky Jar to Brandy Cup, I have two gentlemen here for a one o'clock meeting with the president."

"Whisky Jar you certain? I mean two Tractor Trailers are meeting the president?" the Agent asked.

"Roger, they've shown me the necessary paperwork and they aren't carrying anything according to my X-Ray scanners, shall I let them through?"

"Well if they've shown the correct paperwork then that's an affirm let them pass."

The gate opened and Optimus and UM drove through. The 'guard' then seemed to vanish in what can only be described as an electric haze.

"So tell me what that was again?" Optimus asked.

"Holo-Matter, like a hologram but is actually made of living matter. Like I said Cybertron science has advanced considerably in your absence."

"What about him?" Optimus asked hinting towards the unconscious guard.

"Don't worry he'll be up in a minute and won't remember a thing."

"Gentlemen" the agent said to the two trucks "I'm agent Simpson, I'll be escorting you to the President's office, I ask that you leave your trailers here & please follow me and try to remain quiet, security is hard at work inside." The Autobots left their trailers behind outside and followed the agent.

"I don't care what you say Chamberlain I'm not choosing sides until I can determine which side of robots are good and which ones are evil." The President said to secretary of defense Rover Chamberlain.

Rover Chamberlain was an old type of Rover car and was colored a dark blue.

"Mr. President you're not taking this alien threat seriously enough, these robots have been fighting each other on our planet, our country and our people who I might add have been caught in the crossfire, need I remind you of what happened at the Dinoco charity race?"

"I know exactly what happened Rover, I saw it on TV and I read it in the papers but I have heard from witnesses and from intelligence sources that one side have been trying to help us and the other to destroy us but I do not know which side is the good guys, their technology is probably better than ours and we will need their help if we hope to rid our planet of the robots trying to hurt us."

"Mr. President for Goodness sake has it occurred to you that both sides may be trying to destroy us? Sure some robots may have tried to help some people but both sides did their fair shares of shooting guns at innocents. As secretary of defense it is my job to ensure the safety of our country and so far the Army, National Guard, Department of Defense, CIA, FBI and the local police departments have done nothing in contributing to either the defense of our cities or in locating these 'Transformers' either."

"So what do you suggest then Chamberlain?"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" the President shouted.

"Agent Simpson sir, I have your one o'clock with me."

The President rolled his eyes at Chamberlain uncomfortably and then turned back to the agent.

"Sure bring them in."

"Go right in Sirs." The agent said.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus drove in and the door behind them was closed.

"Wait you're not the Japanese ambassador!" the President said.

"No but I am an Autobot Ambassador." Prime replied.

Chamberlain got confused and then said to the president:

"I'll call Security."

"No wait Chamberlain." The President said "Did you say 'Autobot' Ambassador?"

"Good so you have heard of us." And the Autobots transformed to robot mode, the room was big enough for them to stand upright, Ultra Magnus was actually a twin of Optimus Prime this was his true identity without his trailer to combine with him. He looked like Optimus but was colored white with a light blue mask.

Chamberlain shuddered with disbelief and his Axels quaked, the President seemed surprised but not surprised at the robots themselves and he hurried to shut the blinds on all the windows.

"Ah I see you've finally come, I didn't think you would come to me but I knew deep down you would." The President said.

"Mr. President" Optimus said "The time for you to know the truth has come."

"Yes it appears that way, may I enquire into asking what your names are if you have any?" the President asked.

"Of course, I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and this is my brother Ultra Magnus, he is the Autobot second in command."

"And I'm the President of the United States of America David Swanson pleased to meet you both." And the President raised his left wheel; the two Autobots in turns shook it with one finger and a thumb.

"Now Gentlemen" the President continued "Might I ask if you are natives of planet Earth?"

"Negative" Optimus replied.

"So you are from outer space?"

"Correct Mr. President. We come from a planet very far away from this one and that is our home planet Cybertron."

"Mr. President may I be excused?" Chamberlain asked.

"Sorry Chamberlain I can't have you chickening out and driving and screaming around the place when these special guests are here, it is imperative that I speak with them."

"No Mr. President you've got me all wrong I need the bathroom, the shock of seeing these, these…..things has made me nauseas with shock."

"Very well then Chamberlain hurry to the restrooms but return once you're done come straight back here and not a word to anyone about these Autobots Understand?"

"Of course sir."

Chamberlain left the oval office hearing the President asking Optimus to tell him about Cybertron and the Decepticons and as to why they are on Earth. But Chamberlain's face didn't look sick at all in fact he looked proud of himself, I guess it's true that they say all politicians are good actors and in Chamberlain's case he was a very good one when he wanted to be.

He entered his personal office and inside someone was waiting for him.

"The Autobots have finally arrived exactly as you and Megatron had guessed."

"Well I have to hand it to the big Decepticon guy but he sure is smart when he wants to be." The other car said flamboyantly.

"Is it wise to be saying things about a dangerous being like him?" Chamberlain asked.

"Woah we're not offering you the role as not only Presidency of the United States but Presidency of this entire planet to talk Chamberlain so zip it or the deals off, your job is to keep the President guessing about the Autobots loyalty to Earth. Are your agents in place?"

"Yes they are in position to take those Autobots into custody but my 'special' agents are in position to take the President."

"Are they actually going to Ice the President?" said another strange voice, it was a somewhat hip hop like voice and slang that spoke.

"No…not yet anyway I want that pleasure for myself. I've been waiting for years for that moron to slip up but thanks to your help and the Decepticons I can finally provide the banana peel that will make the President fall from power."

"Yeah, yeah sweet stuff Chamberlain but let's get this show on the road shall we?" the leader of the five delinquents himself then transformed into a scary looking robot red optics gleaming like blood.

"Because the Eighty-Sixter is about to unleash the pain!"

_Sorry for the HUGE delay in getting a new chapter up, I sort of lost interest at one point but then it came back because I like to write, letting your imagination run wild in text is a great thing!_

_Anyways looks like there is a conspiracy in the white house! And it involves the Decepticons!_


	21. Chapter 21: Decepticon Rising

_**Chapter 21: Decepticon rising**_

The President's special guests were very special indeed, giant robots that could disguise themselves as vehicles and yet here they are revealing themselves to him warning him of a great danger which in threatening to envelop his planet just like it did theirs.

"I see, so after millions of years of conflict your planet faced certain doom once and now fearing history would repeat itself you traveled to Earth in the hope of finding new sources of energy to feed the people of your home world…incredible story gentlemen and your valor and bravery in fighting the Decepticons for so long is a thing to be commended."

"Thank you Mr. President." Ultra Magnus replied.

"But what of the Decepticons what is their interest with Earth?" the President asked.

"I can explain that" Optimus said "During the stadium attack which I am sure you're all too aware of."

"Indeed" the president replied.

"Well I was there, we tried our best to protect the innocents but unfortunately there would inevitably be collateral damage and during the chaos of battle one of my men was kidnapped by Decepticons disguised as your kind. I tried to intercept them, but for some reason I couldn't remember, I myself was abducted.

"I used to hold the Matrix, the same thing I explained to you that helped save our planet, but Megatron got his evil hands on it and while the matrix is still dead I fear he was able to 'corrupt' it."

"The core of Vector Sigma I presume?" the President asked.

"Yes of course." Optimus replied, the President enquired further about the Matrix.

"What could the Matrix actually do again?"

"The Matrix' power isn't exactly known, but it could breathe the life back into a transformer when his spark had been extinguished, it helped replace our losses in battle but after a terrible deception plan by Shockwave and Megatron, I was tricked into using its power to save our planet. With its power gone, there was no way to replace our losses…" Prime then bowed his head in shame.

"Don't blame yourself Optimus" the president said "I would've done the same thing if I was in your tires."

"Yes I know Mr. President but that is the past, now we must talk of the danger that threatens me & you today. If my guesses are correct, and they probably are, Megatron now holds the Matrix in his hands and has manipulated it so it will serve him and him only. The matrix not only able to bring machines back to life, it could create sentient life in inanimate machinery…." Optimus paused; he knew the President was smart enough to realize what he was talking about.

"…my God, you mean to tell me that maniac Megatron plans to turn every car in the United States into his cannon fodder?"

"Not just America Mr. President, the entire world. And if he succeeds in 'machinating' your planet he will have the manpower to conquer not only Cybertron and Earth, but the rest of the universe as well…."

"Gentlemen this is a Security risk of the greatest danger I must inform the governments of the rest of the world of this please wait here while I make some phone calls…"

Just then the door burst open, Chamberlain was being escorted by Agent SUV's armed with assault rifles.

"Chamberlain, what in the name of Uncle Sam are you doing? I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Mr. President as the national security advisor I am placing you under arrest. Seize him men." And his two agent bodyguards flanked the president to secure him.

"Get your wheels off me!" the president roared "Arrest, on what charges Chamberlain?"

Chamberlain grinned.

"Charges of treason Mr. President or should I say David, for fraternizing with an extra-terrestrial enemy which breaks the Roswell Act of 1947."

"Have you gone insane Chamberlain? These are the Autobots they have explained to me their story, they are here to help us against the….."

"Decepticons Mr. President?" said a green car driving into the oval office "No you got it all wrong, the Autobots have been playing you all along…David, it is the Decepticons who have come to Earth to protect it from the Autobots!"

Optimus rose to his feet.

"What the slag are you talking about Earthling?"

"Wait I know you" the President said "You're that despicable race car Chick Hicks!"

"And the Delinquent Road Hazards Mr. President." It was Boost and his crew as well.

"What are these civvies doing in my office Chamberlain? Get them out at once!"

"Sorry David but under charges of treason you are as of this moment, removed from office and stripped of your Presidency status."

"Wait" Ultra Magnus said "This is all a big misunderstanding please let the President go…"

"No we have everything perfectly understood Autobot!" said an agent SUV "Agent Thompson of Sector Seven, you will put your hands above your head and kneel on the floor now!" he shouted pointing his M-16 at the Autobots.

"Good work agent Thompson get the President out of here, NOW." Chamberlain ordered.

Thompson shook his wheel at his two fellow agents holding the president; every agent except Thompson and Chamberlain evacuated the building with the President. Optimus raised his hand towards Chamberlain.

"Let him go, this is all a stupid mistake, I demand you release him and let him…" but just as Optimus tried to walk over to Chamberlain he was met with a hideous robotic face hissing at him.

Optimus staggered back in shock.

"What in the name of Primus?"

"DRH, transform." The mysterious robot said.

To the shock of Optimus and Ultra Magnus, Boost and his crew revealed that they were Transformers! The five earth Transformers stood staring at the Autobot leaders, smiling evil like.

"Delinquent Road Hazards?" Optimus thought to himself "I remember you now, the citizens of Radiator Springs told me about you four helping the Decepticons steal Energy in that skirmish in the town" Optimus turned to the green robot that revealed himself first "and you must be Chick Hicks."

"That's Eighty-Sixter to you Cybertronian!" and at that Chick charged Optimus.

The scene outside the oval part of the White House had Optimus burst out of it with Chick clinging onto him, dust and debris fell everywhere leaving a gaping hole in the White House.

Meanwhile the DRH tangled with Ultra Magnus still inside the historic building, Boost grabbed onto his head, DJ at the torso with Snot Rod and Wingo at his legs. The White Autobot broke free of their grip and kicked Snot Rod in the face while punching Boost; this allowed him to shake off the other two easily. Retreating Outside he saw Optimus tangling with Chick.

"Optimus I'm coming!" Ultra Magnus shouted but he suddenly felt himself being picked up off of the ground.

Boost was holding onto him from behind, he was somehow flying in the sky but before Ultra Magnus could try to counter, Boost let go of him. The big Autobot fell about a Skyscraper height when he plowed into the ground leaving a small crater. The fall damaged him internally with his HUD warning him of an imminent Stasis Lock.

Optimus wasn't fairing much better against Chick, the Eighty-Sixter was fast! Before Optimus got to his feet, Chick had already landed a six hit combo on him with four punches, a spinning heel kick to the head and a leg sweep flooring Optimus again. Chick tried to end the fight quickly by equipping an Energon saber, but before he could land it he found Optimus had blocked the sword with his own Energon Axe.

The Autobot leader took advantage of Chick's confusion with an Uppercut to the evil car's face. The power of the blow sent Chick twenty feet into the air and when he landed; his HUD had been scrambled from the blow disorienting him. Optimus sought to land another blow.

But he reeled in pain before he got to within an inch of Chick, four blades from the arms of Wingo punctured right into Optimus' arm and thus saving Chick from another mauling.

"Thanks Wingo" Chick said and delivered a swipe at Optimus, the Autobot leader dodged the blade but it severed part of his shoulder right off. Holding his injured shoulder he managed to grunt;

"Ah…why are you helping the Decepticons chick?" Optimus queried.

"Never you mind Autobot, my business with the Decepticons is none of your…well…business" and Chick laughed at his stupid joke.

"McQueen told me all about you being a bad one Chick, but I thought even you would have more sense and honor not to work with an evil force like the Decepticons."

Chick just smirked.

"So I guessed right, you made little buddies with Laughing Miss Queen, how touching he finally finds a boyfriend but he's not even from this planet what a joke!"

"The only joke I see here" Optimus snarled "Is you. You and your friends have unwittingly sold your souls to Megatron to be commanded like puppets to do his dirty work." That wiped Chick's smile off of his face.

"I thought so" Optimus continued "You're not the type to be commanded, you're the one who wants to command and deep down you know what I'm saying is true. You think you could have power, but believe me kid I know Megatron better that anybody else and he has no intention of sharing ANYTHING with you, once you serve your purpose you'll be lucky if Megatron even let's you stay in the Decepticon ranks but you'll do so with the cost of your freedom, forever to be Megatron's personal as you Earthlings say 'Fender Kisser'."

"ENOUGH" Chick roared as he charged Optimus again in pure fury, but in doing so he was reckless.

In a swift move the Autobot leader grabbed the arm chick was holding the sword in, twisted it around his back forcing Chick to drop his melee weapon and Optimus then used his other arm to grab Chick in a choke hold.

"Tell me Chick, why did you join the Decepticons? I know about you and your Road Hazard friends helping the Decepticons steal fuel in that battle at the town and I presume it was also you who called them to attack the stadium because you knew it was me and my men there along with all that fuel just proved to hard for you to resist." And Prime tightened his choke hold.

"AAHH please don't!" squealed Chick "Please I'll tell you just don't hurt me!"

"Talk Decepticon!"

"I didn't want to help them, they made me do it if I told them where you were at the stadium they promised they would spare the innocents." Prime tightened the hold further.

"Liar! You know as much as I do Megatron had every intention of creating a mass Genocide inside that stadium."

"IT'S THE TRUTH" Chick screamed "Listen you said you knew Megatron more than anybody else well he knows you better than anyone as well that's why he got me to attack you, he knew you wouldn't hurt an innocent."

Optimus felt Chick pulling his strings and they were the right ones, Optimus knew that Megatron would use this kind of classic tactic to use Prime's benevolent nature against him in threatening innocents into attacking him and it was a tactic Megatron has used before and would certainly never stop using.

But Lightning had told Optimus otherwise of Chick, he said Chick was aggressive, spoilt, wicked, cunning, two faced & all the other qualities that make a car into a hated figure and all those qualities made Chick an Earth clone of Megatron and McQueen said to Prime 'It's no surprise them two are in cohorts with each other, they're like each other's reflection.'

"I don't believe you Chick"

"Believe whatever you want but I'm just an Earthling, I'm not from Cybertron like you we never wanted to be dragged into this war."

That did it, Chick pulled the right string and it snapped. Optimus knew he could never _kill_ an innocent being from another planet, after all Chick was involved in this war because of the Transformers coming to Earth. He let the villainous car go and Chick slumped to the ground holding his throat in agony.

Ultra Magnus was fairing well against the Road Hazards despite the numerical handicap. But as much as he beat them down they persisted in their attack.

"ULTRA MAGNUS." Optimus shouted, his brother looked at him. "Stop Magnus."

"But why?"

"That's an order!"

"What is your glitch Prime they're trying to kill us!"

"No Magnus, they're being manipulated by Megatron, these are not Decepticons we're fighting they're just _earthlings._"

"Earthlings?" Magnus asked "You mean Megatron himself reformatted Earthlings into Transformers already?"

"Exactly"

"That fiend" UM thought "He's insane!"

"Insane like a Foxatron Autobot." Ultra Magnus felt shivers as he recognized that voice but as he turned it was too late.

'PHEEUM' came the distinct & familiar fusion cannon noise. A huge purple beam ripped through Ultra Magnus, he fell to the Earth holding on barely by an inch of his life. Optimus' optics narrowed in horror at the sight of the Decepticon leader Megatron his infamous arm cannon smoking.

"No…" he whimpered. Megatron gave the Autobot leader no look of remorse.

"Well Prime, now that one meddling Autobot is down that leaves you but as I've promised the people of Earth I am to let them take you into custody for war crimes against their planet and of Cybertron." Megatron was not alone, he was flanked by Secret Service SUV's armed with M60 HMG equipped on their roof and flanking them were the armored units of the local National Guard and SWAT police vans and in between the legs of Megatron was Robert Chamberlain.

"Optimus Prime I hereby arrest you for war crimes against the American public and for threatening the planet Earth by leading a hostile Alien force in aggressive, unprovoked attacks against civilian targets and as such you are to be treated as a hostile alien, you have therefore lost all the civil rights of your planet for attacking foreign soil."

"And you'll be sentenced for your crimes against Cybertron Prime" Megatron added.

Optimus was just simply and purely stunned, how could anyone make these claims against him? For millennia he has upheld the beliefs of freedom and peace across the universe, what crimes could he have committed to be arrested by a fully armed force like this.

"………."

"I'll take your silence as an admittance to your guilt" said Chamberlain "Boys arrest him"

"Allow us" the road hazards said as they booted the back of Prime's knee joints forcing him to fall to his knees and as he did the Road Hazards grabbed his arms to hold him down, several Police cars using what can only be described as industrial sized road clamps (probably used for trucks) welded together to handcuff Optimus. With the Autobot leader fully restrained Megatron summoned the courage to walk forward.

"Well Optimus" said Megatron loud enough for only Prime to hear (and probably the first time he's referred to the Autobot leader by his first name) "I have pictured me and you in many scenarios before, my favorite being me standing victoriously over your corpse with your head in my hand…but I never imagined let alone actually _experience _me standing over you as you kneel at my feet and I must admit, it pleases me a lot more to see you like this than see you dead before me."

Optimus looked up at the glorious feeling Megatron and he spoke these words sternly.

"The _only _reason I'm kneeling before you now Megatron is because I'm being _forced _to. I will never kneel to you willingly…_never_."

Megatron never looked more angry before, he wanted to blow the impudent Prime's head off so bad, but if he was to successfully conquer this planet and convert its inhabitants into his soldiers he had to let the Autobot live…for now in order to not blow his cover.

"N-n-nooo…" grunted Ultra Magnus grabbing Megatron heel and pointing his gun up at the Decepticon.

SLAM! An energon saber ripped into Ultra Magnus' throat, the person who executed the Autobot was none other than Chick! Optimus' steel body ran cold all over. He had been duped big time and because he let the sinister car go he killed Ultra Magnus, so ruthlessly even Megatron gave an impressed smile at the eighty-sixter.

"Such Heroic nonsense" Chick cackled.

"You….executed him!" Chamberlain said shocked.

"No he was going to shoot Megatron, I had to prevent him…" Chick said.

"Thank you Chick." Said Megatron, he raised his hand and the Eighty Sixter all too gladly shook it.

Optimus knew all too well that Chick was now a Decepticon first and foremost; he finally snapped and rose to his feet, easily snapping the inferior metal of the Earth made handcuffs and knocking the DRH to one side, after getting himself free he tried to go for Megatron and Chick….

But he was met with a wall of fire from the 155mm guns of the National Guard M1A2 Abrams tanks, the shells pounded his armor and even managed to breach it in some areas, for Earth weapons even an alien robot could not stand up to its punishing fire. Wounded Optimus Transformed to truck mode and sped for his life, having to leave his trailer behind, shells and bullets cracked and exploded all around him as he drove away.

He had to contact the Ark at all costs! After twenty minutes of evading the police, DRH, National Guard and the Decepticons, he found a secluded spot in a small car park and transformed back to robot mode, he opened an arm panel that formed his communications computer…

_**THE ARK**__** 5 MINUTES EARLIER….**_

"Can you pick up any communication signals between Prime and Magnus Blaster?"

"No way Jose' Prowl, they ain't using any Cybertronian communications and if they did I would've gotten a signal years ago but either they ain't talking or they're in vehicle mode and trying to pick up a radio signal is way too difficult with billions of radio signals from across the planet going to and fro at once."

"Alright Blaster just keep trying." Prowl sighed, nothing had been heard of the two leaders all day, the entire Autobot force was out on patrol looking for them, the only ones left in the ark was himself, Blaster and the RS residents.

"Hang on Prowl" Blaster said "I'm getting a signal from Bumblebee, he has a possible confirmation on Prime and Magnus but he's requiring assistance, heavy traffic on the motorway is proving too difficult to get near them."

"Tell Bumblebee I'm on my way Blaster, I hate to admit it but while I'm gone I'm leaving you in charge is that understood?"

"You got it right in the corner pocket Prowl I won't let ya down!"

Prowl rolled his optics as all Blaster had to do was baby-sit some Earthlings, he transformed to police car mode and headed for outside.

"Hey Prowl" Doc asked "Where you headed?"

"I've got a possible affirm on the whereabouts of Prime and Magnus so I'm assisting Bumblebee in reaching them."

"Oh well thank goodness they're ok, when you see them tell them I say hi."

"Ok Doc I will do" Prowl smiled back and went outside onto the road.

"Well folks" Doc said "Good news is they might have found Optimus and Ultra Magnus after all."

"But why would the two leaders just take off without saying anything?" Sally asked.

"I know it's a discrace." Sarge bellowed "complete breakdown of command structure and utter recklessness"

"Dude maybe they wanted to see more of Earth, our planet doesn't just have to enlighten us it can do as many wonders for them as it does for us." Replied Fillmore.

"What get brain damaged off your hippy juice?"

"Fellas pack it in." Lightning said not in the mood for an argument "Anyway Doc that's some good news at last, whatever reason they had for leaving I'm sure it'll be for a good reason."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Sounded an alarm from Blaster.

"The Emergency frequency!" he said "Lightning come over here quick!"

"What is it Blaster?" McQueen asked.

"Quick transform to robot mode" And Lightning did so, Blater then transformed into his radio mode and Lightning picked him up.

"Now press that button on your far left." Again McQueen did as commanded and as he did Blaster relayed the audio and video feed wirelessly to T-1.

On the screen of the Autobot super computer came the face of Optimus Prime, the background he was in was very urban looking.

"PRIME!" Lightning shouted delighted.

"Prowl?" Optimus asked panting.

"No it's me Lightning McQueen."

"Can you get Prowl for me quickly?"

"I can't he's not even here." McQueen replied.

"Aw Frag there's no time. Listen Lightning you must contact Prowl and tell him everything I am about to tell you."

"Lay it on me" McQueen replied.

"I am in Washington D.C…"

"What are you doing there?"

"McQueen please just listen don't chat back. I am in Washington D.C. me and Ultra Magnus originally came here to talk to the president but everything went wrong.

"The secretary of Defense Robert Chamberlain placed the President under arrest for reasons I can't get into but he's working with Megatron, we were ambushed by Earthling Decepticons."

"EARTH Decepticons?" McQueen squawked "Like Earth guys who can turn into robots, who are they?"

Optimus paused for a second; he knew the coming news would shock Lightning beyond belief…

"Chick Hicks and four others that I think may be the DRH."

"CHICK HICKS?" McQueen roared "He's an actual ROBOT now?"

"Affirmative"

"Did he attack you in the White House?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God." Lightning said, he was about to ask 'How?'

"That's not all" Optimus continued "He…he…he killed Ultra Magnus."

"……he MURDERED Ultra Magnus!?"

"Yes Lightning." McQueen then slammed his fists down onto the console.

"That…that son of a welder where is he Optimus? I'll rip him limb from limb!"

"You can't let your rivalry with Chick cloud your memory now McQueen, you must get to Prowl and tell him of my predicament, before I'm captured." Then the sound of helicopter gun ships could be heard in the background "I have to go Lightning please tell Prowl of my situation, I need an immediate Evac NOW!" and the line went dead.

Optimus closed the panel on his arm and he started to run. As he sprinted he felt something in him which he's never felt before, it was a number of things. Hate, rage, a lust for revenge, a lust to kill, to avenge Ultra Magnus.

"Sorry Lightning but Chick Hicks is MINE!"

_Sorry the recent chapters have been short but I promise the next one will be exciting and longer ____ next time you can expect car chases across Washington D.C. and it might not happen next chapter but you can guarantee Lightning and Chick will duke it out soon…also next chapter we'll look more into what the Road Hazards can do._

_Also this story has now gotten 36 positive reviews on and I thank you all for that it really makes me happy to know you like my writing and I hope to one day create my own original piece of literature._

_Nick._


End file.
